De 68ste Honger Spelen
by Jade Lammourgy
Summary: De Honger Spelen zijn weer begonnen, voor de 68ste keer. En elk Tribuut is weer uniek. Volg de Tributen in hun verhaal en steun hem of haar in de Spelen als sponsor. *DICHT*
1. District 1

**Hallo lieve lezers!**

**Mijn verhaal de 68ste Honger Spelen is compleet gevult met ingeschreven Tributen en de Spelen zijn nu dan ook echt officieel begonnen. Ik wilde voor nieuwe lezers even melden dat mijn schrijfstijl erg veranderd door de Boetes heen. Het verschil van deze eerste Boete met de laatste is dan ook groot, omdat mijn spelling, schrijfstijl, woordgebruik en de algemene verhaallijn er erg op vooruitgaan door de hoofdstukken heen. Ik wil de eerste paar Boetes dan ook nog gaan verbeteren, maar dat zal ik pas gaan doen als ik het verhaal compleet af heb.  
Voor nu veel lees plezier en vertel me wat je van het verhaal vind! **

* * *

**District 1 - Zara Radley (15) POV. **_Boete dag__**.**_

* * *

'Zara Radley, kom uit dat bed! En wel _nu_ meteen!' Mijn moeder trok mijn laken weg en gaf mij een tik op mijn hoofd waarna ze me uit het bed trok. Ik knikte braaf en begon het bed op te maken zoals dat hoorde. Mijn moeder keek mij even aan waarna ze zich omdraaide en naar de keuken liep. Ik hoorde opeens mijn vader schreeuwen en ik sprong overeind.

'Waar is dat kind?' Ik hoorde mijn vaders diepe stem en ik liep gelijk mijn kamer uit om te vragen wat er aan de hand was, maar eigenlijk wist ik het al. Toen ik in de keuken kwam zag ik mijn vader een grof stuk brood op eten en zat mijn broertje Gray van 13 al aan tafel. Hij zat met twee vorken te spelen en maakte zachtjes wat geluiden.

'Zara, voedt je broertje! Daarna ga je nog even trainen en kom je terug om jezelf te wassen en aan te kleden. Begrepen?' Ik knikte naar mijn vader die daarna de kamer uit liep om naar zijn werkplaats te gaan. Het was 5 uur 's ochtends en de boete begon pas rond 10 uur. Ik gaapte even en mijn moeder gaf me een tik tegen mijn achterhoofd.

'Recht je rug eens, en geef je broertje te eten! Je hebt je vader gehoord.' Ik pakte snel een kom en vermaalde daar wat kleine stukjes brood in met wat melk. Mijn vader was een stenen slijper bij een juwelierszaak en hij verdiende matig. We aten elke dag goed en we hadden goede kleding, maar echte luxe hadden we hier niet.

Ik zette de kom voor Gray neer en hij keek mij even aan waarna hij begon te lachen. Mijn moeder keek hem met een afkeurende blik aan en mompelde zachtjes iets.

'Waarom heb ik dat kind ooit gekregen...' Gray snapte het niet en bleef mij aankijken, maar ik hoorde mijn moeder wel. Mijn broertje was niet helemaal goed in zijn hoofd, je zou kunnen zeggen dat hij geestelijke gehandicapt is, waardoor mijn ouders niet naar hem omkeken. Ik was hun enigste andere kind en moest van hun dan ook altijd trainen voor de Honger Spelen zodat ik me ooit op een dag kon opgeven en kon winnen. Ik was nu pas 15 dus ik wilde eerst nog wat meer trainen voordat ik mezelf vrijwillig zou opgeven. Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachte toen mijn broertje het licht blauwe steentje van mijn ketting vast pakte en er zachtjes aan trok. Ik glimlachte naar hem en begon hem te voeren.

'Vandaag is de Boete Gray, gelukkig hoef jij je niet in te schrijven. Ik vraag me af wie zich nou zou opgeven, of wie er wordt gekozen.' Hij lachte en ik keek hem even aan. Ik praatte altijd tegen hem en vertelde hem hoe mijn dag was of hoe ik hoopte dat hij zou zijn. Hij begreep er vrijwel niets van, maar hij moest er altijd van lachen en dat maakte mij gelukkig. Na 10 minuten kwam mijn moeder weer de kamer binnen en vroeg boos waarom ik nog niet aan het trainen was. Ik sprong dus snel op en griste wat kleding uit mijn kamer en liep naar de badkamer toe. Ik keek in de spiegel en zag mijn zilverkleurige ogen naar mij terug staren. Mijn lange zwarte haar wat tot mijn middel kwam kamde ik goed door en deed het daarna in een stevige warrige knot zodat het tijdens het trainen niet in mijn ogen zou komen. Ik trok mijn sport kleding snel aan; een zwarte joggingbroek met een grijs navel truitje. Ik had een goed lichaam het enige probleem was dat ik klein was. Ik was maar 1,61 en soms lachte de andere meisjes me daarom uit, maar ik overtroef hen dan weer met mijn snelheid, want ik was veel lichter dan hen.

Even later was ik aan het hardlopen langs mijn gewoonlijke route. Andere kinderen waren ook al aan het rennen en ik bestudeerde ze altijd met interesse. Niemand bemoeide zich met elkaar, omdat ook niemand gestoord wilde worden. Ik rende altijd alleen, want mijn ouders vonden vrienden een overbodige luxe, ik moest me alleen focussen op mijn training. Daardoor had ik ook moeite om mensen te vertrouwen, naast mijn familie kende ik nauwelijks iemand in District 1.

Na 3 uur kwam ik terug en had mijn moeder al een bad klaar gezet. Ik trok snel mijn zweterige kleding uit en dompelde mijzelf onder in het warme water wat naar lavendel rook. Ik bleef even onder water waarna ik weer boven kwam en mezelf goed begon te schrobben. Vanochtend had ik me nog erg vrolijk gevoeld maar nu voelde ik me erg verdrietig omdat ik het jammer vond dat ik nog niet naar de spelen kon. Ik was erg emotioneel en had dan ook erg last van stemmingswisselingen, ik had overal een dubbel gevoel bij.

Na een half uurtje kwam ik uit het bad en zag dat het kwart voor 9 was. Ik droogde mijn haar en deed het weer in een knot waarna ik wat lichte make-up op deed. Ik had het niet echt nodig want ik oogde van mezelf al ouder dan 15. Mensen dachten meestal dat ik 17 was en soms had dat zijn voordelen en soms ook niet. Ik glimlachte naar mezelf in de spiegel en liep daarna met een omgeslagen handdoek naar mijn kamer om mijn boete kleding te pakken.

Ik trok mijn kast open en keek naar de kleding die erin hing. Mijn moeder had al een jurkje voor me gekocht, maar ik hield van simpele kleding en rustige kleuren. En dat jurkje was dat nou niet bepaald... Ik besloot om een strakke zwarte jeans aan te doen die tot mijn middel kwam. Ik deed er een wit topje onder en daar over heen een blauw T-shirt waarvan de schouders bloot waren. Op blote voeten liep ik weer naar de woonkamer opzoek naar een paar schoenen. Ik zag de hakken van mijn moeder staan maar bedacht me al snel, ik wilde iets praktisch aan doen, niet iets waarmee ik mogelijk een gebroken nek zou oplopen. Ik grijnsde toen ik mijn witte All-Stars zag staan... wel, ze hoorde wit te zijn. Ik trok ze snel aan en wilde nog wat brood pakken toen ik Gray mijn naam hoorde roepen.

'Zara! Zara!' Ik liep vlug naar zijn kamer en zag hem op zijn bed zitten met een boek in zijn handen waar plaatsjes in stonden van bosdieren.

'Moet ik je voorlezen?' Hij keek me even aan en ik nam aan dat dat een "Ja" was dus ik pakte het boek van hem over en begon met lezen terwijl hij mijn ketting weer vast pakte en er zachtjes mee begon te spelen. Ik bedacht me dat dat mijn Districts aandenken zou worden als ik op mijn 17e vrijwillig naar de spelen zou gaan. Ik glimlachte naar Gray en wilde verder gaan met vertellen toen ik mijn vader en moeder binnen hoorde komen.

'Zara? Zara! Waar hangt dat kind uit als je der nodig hebt? ZARA!' Ik sprong op en liep de kamer uit om bijna tegen mijn vader aan te botsen.

'Laat je broertje eens met rust, hij is je niet van nut.' Het deed me altijd een beetje pijn om te horen hoe minachtend mijn ouders over mijn broertje dachten, maar ik zei er nooit iets over.

'We moeten gaan, anders komen we te laat!' Mijn vader draaide zich om naar mijn moeder en knikte naar haar terwijl hij me naar voren naar de deur toe duwde. Gray lieten we achter en iets binnen in me zei dat dat niet goed was, maar voor ik er beter over na kon denken sloot mijn moeder al de deur en waren we op weg naar het plein.

* * *

**District 1 - Caldwell Ballantynn (14) POV. **_Boete dag._

De wind die op mijn gezicht waaide voelde heerlijk fris aan en het gaf mij meer energie. Het was aan het schemeren en ik zag de zon al opkomen in het Oosten. Ik glimlachte en maakte een bocht waarna de heuvel naar beneden liep. Elke ochtend stond ik vroeg op om te gaan joggen rond de grens van het District dichtbij de diamant opgravingen zodat ik goed wakker werd en natuurlijk ook zodat ik een nog betere conditie zal krijgen.

Mijn blonde krullen plakte tegen mijn bezwete voorhoofd en nek aan en ik streek ze even uit mijn gezicht waarna ik langzaam stopte met joggen en even stil stond. Ik dronk wat water en veegde het zweet van mijn voorhoofd met mijn hand en keek om me heen. De zon was nu halverwege het opkomen wat betekende dat ik richting huis moest gaan. Ik grijnsde en borg mijn water weer op waarna ik weer begon met rennen. Richting thuis.

'Mam! Pap! Ik ben thuis!' Schreeuwde ik toen ik de deur krakend open gooide. Ik hoorde wat gestommel waarna mijn moeder uit haar slaapkamer tevoorschijn kwam en me slaperig en chagrijnig aankeek.

'Ja dat weten we nu wel Caldwell Ballantynn!' Mompelde ze en ik lachte naar haar waarna ik haar een kus op haar voorhoofd gaf. Ze gaf me een lichte duw tegen mijn borst aan maar glimlachte toch naar me.

'Ga nu maar douchen... Je stinkt vreselijk.' Ik rolde met mijn ogen en ze begon vrolijk te lachen. Ik hoorde opnieuw een deur kraken en mijn vader kwam gapend de kamer binnen lopen.

'Je wordt oud pap!' Hij mompelde wat onverstaanbaars naar me en maakte wat geïrriteerde gebaren. Ik lachte vrolijk en liep de badkamer in om me te gaan wassen en om te kleden. Ik trok al mijn kleding uit en keek even naar mezelf in de spiegel.

Mijn gespierde lichaam glom nog een beetje door het zweet en mijn blonde krullen plakte nog tegen mijn voorhoofd aan. Mijn knal groene ogen bekeken elk lichaamsdeel en ik grijnsde. Ik trainde al vanaf het moment dat ik het me kon herinneren, dus ik was blij met zo'n goed lichaam. Veel mensen bij mij in de klas op school voelde zich dus ook geïntimideerd door mij, en dat was ook de bedoeling. Ik was niet de gene waarmee je moest sollen, ik stond bekend als de gene die je niet boos moest maken, want dan kon je het wel schudden. Niet dat ik het heel erg vond als iemand het deed, want ik hield ervan om te vechten en om andere mensen boos te maken. Ik was dan ook snel opvliegend en wantrouwde zowat iedereen. Ik had ook nauwelijks vrienden. Ik had ze eigenlijk ook helemaal niet nodig. Ik kon mezelf prima redden.

Ik hoorde wat druppelen en schrok op toen ik zag dat het bad al helemaal vol was. Ik zette de kraan snel uit en liet er nog wat water uitlopen zodat het niet zou overstromen als ik erin ging liggen. Even later lag ik met gesloten ogen in de badkuip terwijl er warm stoom vanaf kwam. Het was slaapverwekkend en ik vond het dan ook helemaal niet erg om even in te doezelen, ik had toch alle tijd om me voor te bereiden voor de boete vandaag.

...

...

'Caldwell! Caldwell! Ben je gestoord? Je had kunnen verdrinken als je was weg gezakt in de badkuip!' Ik schrok wakker van mijn moeders stem die boven mijn hoofd stond te schreeuwen. Ik keek haar boos aan, maar ze bleef gewoon door praten.

Ik had er een bloedhekel aan als iemand mij wakker maakte. Ik onderbrak haar tirade en negeerde haar verder waarna ik uit het bad stapte en een handdoek pakte om me af te drogen. Ze zuchtte boos en liep daarna de badkamer uit. Ik keek uit het stoffige raam en zag dat de zon al helemaal op was gekomen. Van zijn stand was af te lezen dat het ongeveer half 9 was.

Ik droogde mijn haar en greep naar mijn schone boxershort die ik snel aandeed. Ik liep daarna door naar mijn kamer om een discussie met mijn moeder te ontwijken en om mijn boete kleding uit te kiezen. Ik was niet het type jongen wat er goed wilde uitzien voor iemand anders, dus ik pakte een simpele zwarte joggingbroek die losjes om mijn benen heen zat en een grijs shirt met een V-hals. Een paar afgetrapte sneakers ging hier uitstekend bij.

Toen ik de woonkamer in kwam liep mijn moeder boos op me af en begon me de les te lezen. Ook zoiets wat ik niet kon uitstaan, want ik moest altijd mijn gelijk hebben. En mijn moeder had precies hetzelfde probleem, waardoor discussies bij ons altijd uitliepen op grote ruzies. Ik wilde net wat terug schreeuwen toen mijn vader haar stopte en mij ook streng aankeek.

'Ik wil vandaag, van alle dagen. Geen ruzie. Begrepen?' Vroeg hij streng. En mijn moeder keek hem even aan waarna ze knikte en mij daarna ook een kleine glimlach gaf. Ze draaide zich daarna weer om en pakte een bord van het aanrecht af en zette dat op tafel.

'Ik heb speciaal rozijnenbrood voor je gemaakt. Je favoriet.' Ik gaf haar een klein glimlachje en ging zitten en at het brood gretig op. Mijn moeder kon niet werken, omdat ze een reuma had en mijn vader had niet de aller beste baan van de wereld. Gelukkig was ik enigst kind dus ik hoefde niks te delen. Maar we woonde als nog in een behoorlijk klein en krakkemikkig huis, maar we hadden gelukkig wel altijd te eten.

Ik had het brood al snel op en sprong na een tijdje op om nog even wat te kunnen lezen uit mijn favoriete boek. Lezen was een grote passie voor mij, vooral het lezen was me wijsheid bijbracht over vechttechnieken en wapens. Ik ging op bed liggen en pakte een boek over speren. Ik was erg geïnteresseerd in wapens waarmee je goed moest kunnen richten, ik was er zelf dan ook behoorlijk goed in. Ik grijnsde en ik had het niet door dat het al behoorlijk laat werd totdat mijn vader me kwam halen om naar de boete te gaan.

'Zoon... het is tijd.' Ik knikte en legde het boek open op bed neer zodat ik er na de boete weer in verder kon lezen. Ik ging na de boete altijd gelijk naar huis, en dat zou dit jaar ook wel weer zo zijn. Ik was nu 14, en ik ging me nog niet vrijwillig opgeven totdat ik 16 was.

* * *

**Zara Radley (15) POV.**

Het is druk op het plein en ik voel vaak mensen tegen me aanlopen. Ze mompelen geen excuses en lopen bruusk door. Iedereen is altijd erg opgewonden op de Boete dag, omdat ze dan te weten komen wie er dit jaar gaat winnen voor District 1. We zijn notabene een beroeps District...

Ik voel mijn vaders warme stevige hand op mijn schouder terwijl hij me zachtjes door de menigte heen duwt. 'Ga je inschrijven. We zien je zo.' Zegt mijn moeder, maar ik krijg geen kus als afscheid, in plaats daarvan kijkt ze me alleen maar streng aan en loopt ze naar het omliggende gebied voor de toeschouwers.

Ik loop lichtelijk gespannen naar de inschrijfplek toe en na een kwartiertje sta ik ingeschreven en al in het vak van de 15 jarige meisjes. De rest van de meisjes kijken me niet aan, omdat niemand mij nauwelijks kent. Ze praten enkel met elkaar en sommige hoor ik praten over wat oudere meisjes waarvan ze hadden gehoord dat die zich vrijwillig gingen opgeven.

Het geroezemoes houdt op waarna de burgemeester, de begeleidster en de mentor van dit jaar op het podium op komen lopen. De burgemeester tikte een paar keer op de microfoon waardoor hij even piept en iedereen hem geïrriteerd aankijkt. Hij lacht even grappend en kuchte daarna waarna hij begint met het voorlezen met het Verdrag van Verraad.

Ik zie een paar mensen zachtjes mee mompelen met de woorden van de burgemeester even als mijn ouders. Ik zucht diep, ik zou willen dat ik dit jaar mijn ouders al trots kon maken en kon mee doen met de spelen maar ik weet dat ik meer kans heb als ik ouder ben. Ik kijk weer naar het podium waar de burgemeester een einde maakt aan zijn toespraak en het woord geeft aan de begeleidster; Berlinda Zwart. Ze doet haar achternaam niet echt te goed. Ze is alles behalve zwart. Haar huid is spierwit en in haar kleding komt volgens mij elke kleur van de regenboog voor. Ze schittert als een diamant en vele mensen vinden het kennelijk prachtig omdat ze ons district zo goed verbeeld.

'Dames en Heren... Jongens en meisjes. We gaan beginnen met de loting voor de 68e Honger Spelen!' Ik hoor een paar mensen joelen en ze knippert met haar lange gouden wimpers en loopt daarna op haar toren hoge hakken naar de meisjes bol.

'Goed... de kandidaat van de meisjes is...' Ik zie een paar meisjes naast me in spanning naar het vak van de 17 jarige kijken waar iedereen nu eigenlijk vrijwillige roepen uit moet horen, maar er komt niks.

'Zara, Radley!' Ik voel hoe mijn adem stokt in mijn keel en de meisjes in mijn vak draaien zich in een ruk naar me om. Ik kijk naar de begeleidster de me duidelijk ook al had gezien en me een zoette glimlach schenkt. Ik voel me dol gelukkig als ik mijn moeder en vader naar me zie glimlachen, maar als ik de meisjes naast me zie met hun blik van angst in hun ogen, spoelt er een vlaag van angst over mij heen. Met een dubbel gevoel en een hartslag van 180 loop ik richting het podium waar Berlinda mij een hand reikt en me in een rondje draait.

'Onze vrouwelijke Tribuut Dames en Heren! Mag ik een applaus alstublieft?' Verschillende mensen beginnen te klappen, en ik zie mijn vader en moeder het hardst klappen van allemaal. Ik glimlach trots, maar schrik op als Berlinda mijn hand los laat en richting de jongens bol toe loopt.

* * *

**Caldwell Ballantynn (14) POV.**

Ik kende het meisje wat op het podium stond. Ze zat een jaar hoger dan mij op school maar ze was er bijna nooit. Ze was net als ik; iemand die altijd trainde voor de Honger Spelen, en dit jaar mocht ze mee doen.

'Geluksvogel...' Mompelde ik zachtjes en sommige jongens keken me vreemd aan.

Ik zag de jongens in mijn vak argwanend naar Berlinda kijken die nu naar onze bol toe liep. Ik hoopte maar dat het een of andere sukkel was die zo snel als dat hij op het podium staat zal gaan huilen. Dan had ik nog wat te lachen. Ik had een jongen van mijn leeftijd net nog geprobeerd boos te krijgen, maar dat ging niet helemaal volgens plan, dus ik hoopte dat er dus nog wat leuks gebeurde, want het was tot nu toe nogal saai.

Ik gaapte en leunde tegen het hek aan en staarde voor me uit, niet merkend dat Berlinda een papiertje had getrokken en dus niemand zich vrijwillig had aangeboden.

'Caldwell Ballantynn!' Ik sprong recht en keek met twee grote ogen naar het podium. Ik hoorde ergens een schreeuw uit het publiek en ik herkende het als die van mijn moeder. De jongens in mijn vak staarde me niet aan, bang dat ik ze iets zou aan doen dus ik stak langzaam mijn hand op zodat Berlinda me zag.

'Ah! Kom naar voren Tribuut!' Ze glimlachte breed en ik knikte vaag. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Ik hoorde nog niet te gaan. Nu nog niet. Pas over 3 jaar. Als ik 17 was. Dan was ik helemaal goed getraind en had ik de spelen in een zucht gewonnen. Maar nu... nu was het anders. Ik was 14 en er waren 23 andere Tributen die waarschijnlijk veel ouder dan mij zullen zijn.

'Wie is de geluksvogel nou?' Zei een jongen naast me lachend, en ik hoorde hoe meerder jongens begonnen te lachen. Ik voelde woede in me opreizen en wilde hem het liefst aanvallen, maar ik moest me inhouden vanwege de vredesbewakers. Ik kon er niet tegen als mensen me uitlachte en ik zou hem flink terug pakken als ik terug kwam van de spelen.

Ik draaide me boos om en liep met grote passen het podium op. Ik gaf Berlinda een glimlach die niet echt gemeend was en schudde even met mijn hoofd waardoor mijn krullen een beetje voor mijn ogen vielen. Het gaf me een nonchalante indruk en ze pakte mijn hand en daarna ook die van Zara.

'Onze Tributen Dames en Heren. Hopelijk, zien jullie één van de twee terug!' Ze liet ons los en ik wist dat ik Zara's hand moest schudden, maar ik zag haar alleen maar naar een plek in de menigte kijken met haar ogen die verdriet en angst uitstraalde.

Berlinda kuchte even en ze schrok op en keek me even aan waarna ze iets onverstaanbaar mompelde en mijn hand schudde.

* * *

**Zara Radley (15) POV.**

Gray... Gray. Ik zou hem nooit meer zien. Ik kon geen afscheidt van hem nemen, en als ik zou verliezen in de Spelen zou ik hem nooit meer zien. Ik besefte dit pas toen Berlinda haar laatste zegje had gedaan op het podium en ik mijn ouders aankeek. Hierna haalde Caldwell mij uit mijn gedachte en moest ik zijn hand schudde. Maar ik kreeg mijn broertje niet uit mijn hoofd.

Ik werd even later naar het gerechtsgebouw geleidt en de vredesbewakers zeiden dat mensen nu afscheidt van me konden nemen. Mijn ouders waren de enigste bezoekers en toen ze binnen kwamen stormde ik op ze af.

'Waar is Gray? Waarom hebben jullie hem niet meegenomen?' Mijn moeder keek me vreemd aan en mijn vader pakte mijn schouder stevig vast en schudde eraan.

'Zara! Focus je! Je broertje doet er niet toe! Wat er nu wel toe doet is dat je dit gaat winnen!' Ik keek hem aan en wilde wat terug zeggen maar mijn moeder snoerde me de mond.

'Spreek je vader niet tegen, je hebt gehoord wat hij zei. We gaan nu. Succes kind...' Ze gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd en ik sloot mijn ogen waardoor er tranen ontsnapte. Ik hoorde hoe ze weg liepen en de deur dicht deden. Ik greep mijn kettinkje vast zoals Gray dat ook altijd deed en snikte zachtjes. Ik zal hem meer missen dan wat ook.

* * *

**Caldwell Ballantynn (14) POV.**

In het gerechtsgebouw had ik een huilende moeder in mijn armen en een vader die me leeg en hol aankeek. Ik snapte er niks van. Dit was niet de bedoeling geweest. De bedoeling was dat een 17 of 18 jarige jongen zich vrijwillig had aangemeld. Maar er zijn kennelijk alleen maar watjes dit jaar.

'Mam het komt wel goed...' Mompelde ik en ze begon alleen maar harder te huilen. Ik keek mijn vader even wanhopig aan, maar die staarde nu alleen nog maar naar de muur.

'Call...' Dat was mijn moeders koosnaampje voor me en ik wilde haar geïrriteerd aankijken maar het lukte niet.

'Beloof me dat je het haalt. Alsjeblieft beloof me dat!' Zei ze snikkend en ik knikte naar haar waarna er een vredesbewaker op mijn deur klopte.

'Het is tijd kom op.' Mompelde hij en mijn moeder huilde nog harder maar de vredesbewaker trok haar van me los en sleepte haar mee.

'Zoon. Hou dit bij je... Alsjeblieft. Het was van je moeder.' Ik keek mijn vader vreemd aan maar hij duwde alleen iets in mijn hand waarna hij me stevig omhelsde en daarna zonder terug te kijken weg liep.

Ik opende mijn hand en zag er een zilveren dunne armband in liggen. Ik keek weer naar de deur, maar ze waren weg. Ik deed de armband om en dacht aan de vraag van mijn moeder.

'Ik beloof het mam!' Schreeuwde ik nog zo hard ik kon en ik hoopte maar dat ze het kon horen, want hierna werd ik weggevoerd.

* * *

**Taadaaa! Het eerste hoofdstuk! Hopelijk vinden jullie het wat!**

**En nu zal ik het review/sponsorsysteem even gaan uitleggen.**

**Als reviewer kun je sponsor zijn voor de aankomende Honger Spelen. Je kunt punten verdienen door bepaalde reviews in te sturen. Je verdient:**

**1 Punt voor: Een gewone review.  
2 Punten voor: Een review+Tips.  
3 Punten voor: Een review+Tips+Ideeën.**

**Ik hou de puntentelling bij ;) En later als de Honger Spelen echt beginnen, dan kun je met je punten de spelers gaan sponsoren! Jippie haha!  
Dus ik hoop dat jullie veel reviews zullen sturen! En dat jullie misschien andere mensen stimuleren zich ook in te schrijven, want ik heb nog veel kandidaten nodig, wil ik aan het volgende hoofdstuk beginnen ;)**

**Liefs, Jade**


	2. District 2

**District 2 - Tellas Lane (18) POV. **_Boete dag._

* * *

_Zucht..._ Ze was zó knap. Haar prachtige witblonde haar wat zilver leek te kleuren in de zon. En haar zoete glimlach die van goud leek te zijn. Ze stond met wat andere meisjes te praten en haar navel truitje liet haar lichaam er prachtig uitzien en ik kon alleen maar zuchtend toe kijken.

'Zeg Tellas, komt er nog wat van?' Ik keek naast me en zag een jongen staan die me geïrriteerd aankeek. Ik herinnerde me toen pas dat ik aan de optrek balk hing en ik eigenlijk hoorde te sporten in plaats van naar Silver Ragbone te kijken, het prachtige meisje aan de overkant. De jongen naast me kuchte weer en ik keek hem dodend aan waarna hij snel weg keek. Ik kraakte mijn knokkels even waarna ik de balk stevig vast pakte en mezelf begon op te trekken.

Ik was ijzersterk en geweldig gespierd. Dus dit was een makkie. Ik bleef naar Silver kijken, maar ze merkte me niet eens op. De balk bleef voor mijn ogen op en neer gaan en toen Silver zich omdraaide en wegliep liet ik de balk ook snel los en sprong van het opstapje af.

'Hé! Tellas! Je hoort hem nog schoon te maken bullebak!' Oké. Die jongen ging eraan. Ik draaide me boos om en pakte hem in een vlugge beweging vast bij z'n keel en kneep deze zowat fijn.

'Wat zei je, ukkie?' Vroeg ik met mijn kaken op elkaar geklemd en hij probeerde zich los te wurmen, maar het lukte niet.

'Niks...!' Zei hij piepend. Ik grijnsde en gooide hem om de grond en draaide me weer om, om snel achter Silver aan te lopen. Ik liep met een dodende blik op mijn gezicht zodat iedereen voor me aan de kant ging, en dat was maar goed ook. Ik was erg koppig en moest altijd mijn zin krijgen, en als mensen me daarvoor in de weg stonden. Tja. Dan hadden ze een groot probleem.

'Silver, wacht even!' Riep ik toen ze begon met joggen. Ik rende snel achter haar aan, omdat ze niet stopte. Ze negeerde me volkomen.

'Silver ik wilde je wat vragen-' Zei ik met een grijns toen ik naast der rende. Ze kapte me af en keek me verveeld en geïrriteerd aan.

'Wat is er nu weer Lane? Kom je me weer mee uit vragen? Verspil je tijd maar niet, want het antwoord is nog steeds nee.' Ze keek weer strak voor zich uit en ik gromde even boos.

'Waarom?' Vroeg ik boos. Ik was de knapste jongen uit dit District, en elk meisje wist dat. Ik kon met 10 meisjes per dag uitgaan als ik wilde. Maar zij wilde nooit. Ik was gespierd, knap, trainde voor de spelen, en had geen hersens. Wat zocht een meisje nou nog meer?

'Waarom?' Vroeg ze spottend en begon te lachen. 'Je hebt duidelijk de hersens niet Tellas Lane...' Ik wilde wat terug zeggen maar ze onderbrak me. _Alweer_. 'Je hebt geen T-shirt aan, je draagt een versleten jeans en lelijke schoenen én je woont in zo'n krakkemikkig huis dat de ratten het zelfs te slecht vinden. Je bent arm Lane, en ik date niet met arme jongens, want die hebben me niks te bieden.' Ik stopte met rennen en ze lachte terwijl ze vrolijk door rende.

Dat was het. Dat was de druppel. Zij wilde rijk? Dan kon ze rijk krijgen.

* * *

'Pap! Ik moet je spreken!' Schreeuwde ik toen ik thuis kwam. Ik wilde de deur wel boos dichtslaan, maar ik was te bang dat hij uit zijn schanieren zou vallen als ik dat deed. District 2 was het District dat bestond uit allemaal kleine dorpjes die in de bergen dicht bij het Capitool lagen. Elk dorpje lag dicht bij een mijn waar iedereen in werkte. Sommige mensen hadden het beter, omdat ze hogere functies hadden, maar mijn vader was een eenvoudige mijnwerker, dus verdiende slecht. Hij kwam even later de woonkamer in lopen en keek me vreemd aan.

'Wat is er Tellas... je lijkt zo opgefokt.' Ik had het op dat moment nog niet door dat ik hevig ademde en mijn handen tot vuisten had gebald.

'Ik heb een oplossing voor dit alles hier.' Ik wuifde naar het huis en mijn vader keek me niet begrijpend aan.

'Voor wat alles?'

'Voor dit huis. Dit slechte eten. Voor de kapotte kleding van mam en Shelly!' Net toen ik mijn zusjes naam noemde kwam ze binnen en keek verdrietig naar ons.

'Hebben jullie ruzie?' Mompelde ze en ik liep naar der toe en pakte der op. Mijn 14 jarige zusje was mijn grootste schat van de hele wereld. Ik was als de dood dat ze zou worden getrokken voor de Boete vandaag, maar meestal gaven oudere meisjes zich vrijwillig op.

'Nee, ik bespreek even wat met Pap.' Ik gaf der een kus op der voorhoofd en zette der weer neer. Ze knikte en liep daarna weer onze kamer binnen die we samen deelde.

'Ik ga me vrijwillig opgeven voor de spelen Pap.' Mompelde ik en hij keek me even aan waarna hij knikte.

'Ik heb vertrouwen in je Tellas. Je zult zeker weten winnen.' Ik grijnsde en hij omhelsde me zoals vaders en zoons altijd deden. Ik wist dat ik zou gaan winnen. District 2 stond bekend om altijd de bruutste spelers te leveren, en dat zal dit jaar ook weer zo zijn.

Ik liep hierna snel de badkamer in om me om te kleden en me klaar te maken voor de Boete. Iedereen zal vanmiddag weten dat ik naar de spelen zal gaan. Dat ik de gene zal zijn die voor District 2 zal winnen. Dat ik de gene zal zijn die een grote villa en veel geld zal ontvangen. Dat ik de gene zal zijn die Silver Ragbone als vriendin zal hebben...

Toen ik in het lauw warme water stapte begon ik mezelf gelijk goed schoon te schrobben. Ik had niks met lui in het water liggen. Dat was alleen voor mensen die geen energie en conditie hadden. Het begon me tijdens het wassen pas te dagen dat ik over een paar maanden, stinkend rijk en beroemd zou zijn. En dat Silver dan mijn vriendin zal zijn. Ik grijnsde bij de gedachte en stapte snel het bad uit om mezelf af te drogen.

Toen ik eenmaal droog was liep ik snel naar mijn kamer toe om te kijken wat ik aan zou doen voor de spelen. Ik pakte een Jeans uit de kleine kast die nog niet helemaal versleten was en een strak grijs shirt wat mijn spieren er goed liet uitkomen. Als de andere Tributen mij dan op de TV zouden zien, dan wisten ze dat ik iemand was waarmee je niet moest vechten.

Ik liep naar de stoffige kleine spiegel en bekeek mezelf even. Mijn warrige donker bruine haar hing losjes rond mijn hoofd en mijn licht blauwe ogen keken me strak terug aan. Ik zag er door die blik en mijn strakke kaaklijn ouder uit dan ik was, en ik was al 18. Dus dat kon alleen maar in mijn voordeel werken. Mijn zusje kwam opeens naast me staan met haar haar in een vlecht en ik zag dat ze naar mijn litteken op mijn arm keek. Deze liep van mijn linker schouder tot mijn elleboog. Ik had hem opgelopen 3 jaar terug bij een training.

'Ik hoorde dat je je vrijwillig gaat opgeven...' Mompelde ze en ik sloeg mijn arm om haar heen en drukte haar stevig tegen me aan.

'Ik wil niet dat je weg gaat...' Hoorde ik haar mompelen en ze drukte haar gezicht tegen mijn shirt aan en ik hoorde haar zachtjes snikken.

'Shelly... Luister eens goed.' Ik bukte en pakte haar bij haar schouders vast. 'Ik ga niet weg. Ik neem geen afscheid, want ik kom gewoon weer terug hoor je me? Ik ga winnen en dan kunnen jij en mam alles kopen wat je wilt. Zoals die prachtige vlinder spelt die je laatst zag, oké?' Ze knikte en veegde haar tranen van haar wangen af. Het deed me pijn haar zo te zien, maar ik was serieus. Dat was ik altijd al geweest, maar dit keer meende ik het helemaal. Ik kwam terug en ik zou beter voor haar zorgen dan dat ik hiervoor deed.

'Kom op laten we naar de Boete gaan.' Ik pakte haar op en zette haar op mijn schouders waardoor ze moest giechelen.

'Mam is er ook niet blij mee weetje...' Fluisterde ze zachtjes toen we de woonkamer inliepen en ik grijnsde.

'Dat is ze vast wel als ik terug kom.' Shelly lachte en pakte mijn handen stevig vast en we liepen naar buiten om op weg te gaan naar de Boete.

* * *

**District 2 - Lerola Aemilia (17) POV. **_Boete dag._

Het kleine konijntje dat voor me lag probeerde vrij te komen uit mijn val, maar had geen succes. Ik trok de touwtjes wat steviger aan rondom zijn nek waardoor het bijna geen lucht meer kreeg. Ik lachte zachtjes en begon het dier te prikken met een scherpe stok zodat er wat wondjes ontstonden. Het konijntje begon rare geluiden te maken en begon te kronkelen waardoor het alleen maar strakker in de val kwam te zitten. Ik pakte nu de touwtjes over en trok het konijntje van de grond zodat het dier er nu bij zijn nek aan hing. Het konijntje bleef nog even worstelen voor zijn leven, maar hing al snel levenloos aan de touwtjes. Ik lachte en wierp het dier weg. Er was nu geen plezier meer mee te beleven, dus het was nutteloos.

'Lerola! Daar ben je! Vader zoekt je.' Mijn broer van 18, Levar, kwam aanrennen en pakte mijn schouder vast.

'Wat was je aan het doen?' Vroeg hij geïrriteerd toen hij de bloedvlekken op de stenen ondergrond opmerkte.

'Niks.' Zei ik zachtjes terug en ik wilde opstaan maar hij duwde me terug op de grond.

'Wat zei je?' Hij lachte en ik wilde hem slaan maar ik kon het niet.

'Niks, dat zei ik.' Ik duwde zijn hand weg en krabbelde snel overeind waarna ik naar de grond staarde en niet naar hem.

'Kom mee...' Zei hij bruusk en hij draaide zich om en begon richting ons huis te lopen. Ik woonde samen met 5 oudere broers en mijn ouders. Ik was de jongste van allemaal, ik was 17, en Levar was 18. Ik had nog twee tweelingbroers van 19, dat waren Liveo en Loran. Dan had je nog Lucian van 20 en Larren van 21. Het was een traditie bij ons in de familie om iedereen zijn voornaam te beginnen met de letter L. En dat was vreemd genoeg ook de eerste letter van het woord Liefde. Maar klaarblijkelijk genoeg haatte ik iedereen in mijn familie...

Levar duwde de deur van het huis open en ik zag Liveo en Loran aan tafel zitten terwijl ze hun ontbijt naar binnen schrokte.

'Daar ben je! Ga het eten klaar maken samen met je moeder, je broers moeten trainen!' Mijn vader keek me boos aan en stootte tegen mijn schouder aan terwijl hij langs me liep. Ik zag mijn moeder al zwijgend in de keuken staan terwijl ze haar ogen gericht hield op haar handen.

Mijn vader was de gene die met de scepter zwaaide in dit huis, en iedereen moest naar hem luisteren. Levar, Liveo en Loran trainde alle drie voor de Honger Spelen terwijl Lucian en Larren samen met mijn vader voor het geld zorgde. Ik en mijn moeder deden er vrijwel niet toe. Mijn vader geloofde dat vrouwen er alleen waren om voor de kinderen te zorgen en het huishouden in orde te maken, verder waren we nutteloos. En het stomme wicht van mijn moeder was zo'n slappeling om daar niks tegenin te brengen. Ze deed alles wat mijn vader haar opdroeg en kwam nooit voor zichzelf, of mij, op.

'Zeg Lerola, komt er nog wat van?' Vroeg Levar sarcastisch en ik wilde niks liever dan zijn kom met eten vol in zijn gezicht gooien. Maar ik deed niks. Ik hield me stil en begon mijn moeder te helpen. Ze keek me even lichtjes aan waarna ze zich weer op haar werk focuste. Mijn moeder stond het brood te bereiden terwijl ik het fruit sneed. Ik deed de stukjes fruit in een grote kom en wilde net aan iets anders beginnen toen Lucian me verstoorde in mijn werk en zomaar stukjes uit de kom begon te eten.

'Wil je daarvan afblijven?' Vroeg ik hem maar hij lachte alleen maar en woelde door mijn haar en pakte nog een flinke hand met fruit. Ik kon er niet tegen als iemand me verstoorde in mijn werk, en ik kon er al helemaal niet tegen als er iemand aan mijn haar zat. Maar ik hield me alweer stil. Ik wilde niet laten merken dat ze me op mijn zenuwen werkte. Ik was altijd stil als ik thuis of bij familie was. Niemand mocht weten wat ik eigenlijk dacht... Dat ik ze het liefste alle 7 dood zie.

'Gaan jullie nog trainen of wat?' Vroeg mijn vader opeens aan mijn drie broers die dom grijnsde en daarna snel uit de woonkamer verdwenen. Het waren een stelletje slappelingen en iedereen in het District wist het. Ze trainde pas rond 8 uur 's ochtends en deden het maar voor een uurtje waarna ze de rest van de dag op hun kont zaten. Ik wist dit, omdat ik zelf ook stiekem trainde. Vanaf mijn 10e kroop ik al om 4 uur 's ochtends uit bed om tot half 7 te trainen en dan razend snel naar huis terug te gaan en het huishouden te doen. Het was in het begin erg vermoeiend, maar na een paar maanden kreeg ik er meer uithoudingsvermogen door.

Na een tijdje was iedereen het huis uit behalve ik en mijn moeder. Ik wilde de bezem pakken maar ze stopte me. 'Ga je maar klaarmaken voor de Boete.' Ze gaf me een hele kleine glimlach maar ik negeerde het en draaide me om en liep naar mijn kamer. Ik was vanochtend al snel in bad geweest dus ik hoefde alleen nog maar mijn haar en kleding te doen.

Ik trok mijn kleding kast open en eigenlijk hingen er alleen maar kapotte lange viezige jurken in die ik droeg tijdens het schoonmaken. Maar ik had onderin de la ook nog een speciaal jurkje bewaard speciaal voor deze Boete.

Hij was strak en strapless donker groen. Er liep een zilveren rits van boven tot beneden aan de voorkant en toen ik hem aantrok keek ik grijnzend in de spiegel. Mijn haar had grote zwarte krullen die tot de helft van mijn rug kwamen. Ik had het altijd los hangen, omdat het dan een deel van mijn gezicht bedekte. Mijn ogen waren zo donker bruin dat ze zwart leken, en het stak alleen nog maar meer af tegen mijn bleke porselein kleurig huid. Ik was erg mager en had ingevallen wangen. Mijn lippen waren dun en stonden altijd in een strakke lijn op mijn gezicht, lachen deed ik vrijwel nooit. Alleen cynische humor kon ik appreciëren.

Ik keek even naar mijn nagels en glimlachte. Een paar maanden terug had ik er ijzeren puntjes op laten zetten, scherpe, ijzeren puntjes. Ik had vaak ruzie met andere meisjes en ik hield van vuist gevechten, en deze kleine dingetjes gaven me een voorsprong in zo'n gevecht.

Ik schrok op toen ik een klop op de deur hoorde en mijn moeder zei dat ik nog moest ontbijten. Ik zuchtte en deed de deur zachtjes open waarna ik aan tafel ging zitten en een stukje brood pakte. Ik had helemaal geen honger, want ik kon alleen maar over de Boete nadenken. Vandaag was de dag. De dag dat ik verlost zou zijn van deze plek en mijn vreselijke familie. Vandaag was de dag dat ik me vrijwillig zou gaan opgeven voor de 68e Honger Spelen.

* * *

**Tellas Lane (18) POV.**

Ik voelde hoe mijn zusje stevig in mijn hand kneep toen we het plein opliepen voor de Boete. Ze had een wit zwierig jurkje aangedaan en ze probeerde te glimlachen, maar ik wist dat ze bang was. Ze trainde nooit voor de Boete, ze deed braaf haar huiswerk en ging braaf naar school. Mijn moeder wilde niet dat ze trainde, want ze wilde haar niet kwijt. Ze was ook niet erg blij ermee toen ze hoorde dat ik me vrijwillig zou gaan opgeven, maar ze kon me toch niet meer op andere gedachten brengen.

Mijn vader daarin tegen was trots op me en stond 100 procent achter me. Ik schrok op toen ik een meisjes stem mijn naam hoorde roepen. Ik keek geïrriteerd op toen ik zag dat het die blonde bimbo van een Scarlett was.

'Zeg Tellas... Veel succes vandaag. Ik hoopte dat je misschien na de Boete nog wat wilde gaan drinken?' Ze knipperde een paar keer met der ogen, maar het irriteerde me alleen maar. Het enige meisje wat echt voor mij telde was Silver. De rest irriteerde me alleen maar met hun stomme gepraat en aandacht vragende blikken.

'Nee.' Een goed kort en bondig antwoord liet ze altijd afdruipen. Net zoals Scarlett, die me met een vreemde en pijnlijke blik aankeek. Ik hoorde Shelly zachtjes grinniken en ik aaide haar even over haar hoofd heen. Ik liet het niet graag merken dat ik aardig was, maar Shelly haalde het gewoon in me naar boven. Niet veel later namen we afscheid van onze ouders en zei ik dat ik ze zo ook weer zou zien in het gerechtsgebouw.

'Alsjeblieft, Tellas. Ik smeek je, doe het nou niet...' Snikte mijn moeder maar ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek haar teleurgesteld aan.

'Ik dacht dat je me zou steunen.' Ze wilde wat terug zeggen, maar ik draaide me al om en liep naar de inschrijf tafel. Verschillende jongens weken voor me uit, omdat ze duidelijk geïntimideerd waren door mij en het liet me grijnzen. Het zou een geweldige Boete worden vandaag...

* * *

**Lerola Aemilia (17) POV.**

Ik wist dat mijn 3 luie broers zich nooit vrijwillig zouden opgeven. En ik wist zeker dat een of andere bullebak die dacht dat die dit kon winnen, het wel zou doen. Dus ik hoefde me geen zorgen te maken dat ik samen met mijn broers naar de spelen zou worden gestuurd. Ik schreef mezelf in bij de inschrijvingstafel en liep daarna snel door naar het vak van de 17 jarige meisjes.

Ik lachte zachtjes toen ik Nadien zag staan met vier grote rode krassen op der wang. Ze keek me boos aan, maar het liet me alleen nog maar meer grijnzen. Ik had een paar dagen terug een aanvaarding met haar gehad, omdat ze zei dat ik een slappeling was. Ik bewees haar het tegendeel en takelde haar flink toe.

Ik zuchtte verveeld en hoopte maar dat het snel zou beginnen, want ik wilde hier niet langer zijn. Ik wilde net op het hek gaan leunen toen ik opeens een paar water druppels op mijn arm voelde. Ik keek naar de lucht en net op dat moment was er een bliksemschicht en begon de regen met bakken uit de hemel te komen. Ik hoorde een paar mensen schreeuwen en veel meisjes probeerde zichzelf droog te houden, maar de Vredesbewakers lieten ons niet uit het vak.

Ik keek boos naar mijn haar en vervloekte de lucht. Ik haatte regen, ik haatte het meer dan dat ik mijn familie haatte en dat was een wonder. Vele meisjes hoorde ik opeens mopperen dat hun make-up uitliep en toen bedacht ik me ook opeens dat ik geen waterproof mascara op had. Fijn. Kom je voor het eerst op nationale TV. Zie je eruit als een plat gereden panda...

Iedereen schrok op toen er opeens en sarcastische kuch door de boxen op het plein heen klonk. De Burgemeester stond kennelijk al op het podium en begon met het lezen van het Verdrag. Niemand luisterde echt, want iedereen kende het uit zijn hoofd. Maar toen de begeleidster van het District opkwam draaide iedereen gelijk zijn hoofd om naar het podium.

Het was Althea Romeo. De goud kleurige blondine, maar dan bedoel ik ook echt goud kleurig. Haar huid was ondergespoten met gouden glitters en haar hele mantel pakje, was ook van goud. Ze begon haar kleine toespraak in een piep stem en stond de hele tijd door met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht.

'We beginnen, zoals altijd, met de meisjes... Welke super heldin zal er dit jaar gekozen worden?' Ze klapte zachtjes in haar handen en liep daarna richting de bol met namen. Ze pakte een papiertje en vouwde deze open.

'De vrouwelijke kandidaat van dit jaar is...-'

'Ik bied mezelf aan!' Ik stak mijn hand zo hoog mogelijk op in de lucht, en hoopte maar dat mijn nagels nu niet diende als bliksemgeleider.

'Ah!' Althea maakte een hoog piep geluid en wuifde vrolijk naar me. 'Kom het podium op! Kom, kom!' Ze glimlachte breed en ik merkte dat haar tanden een zilver kleurige kleur hadden. De meisjes in mijn vak staarde me allemaal met grote ogen aan. Ik negeerde ze en liep naar het vak uit samen met een vredesbewaker.

Dit was het. Ik had het echt gedaan. Ik zou eindelijk weg zijn van deze plek. Van mijn familie. En ik zou gaan winnen ook.

* * *

**Tellas Lane (18) POV.**

Het meisje wat het podium op liep kende ik niet. Haar haar zat tegen haar wangen aangeplakt, maar ze keek steen vast en met een ijzersterke blik naar voren. Ik was blij dat ze zich had aangemeld, dat betekende dat Shelly niet gekozen kon worden.

'Prachtig! Echt geweldig!' Althea leek niet blijer te kunnen kijken. Het meisje keek haar ongeïnteresseerd aan, maar schudde toch haar hand.

'Wat is je naam?'

'Lerola Aemilia.' De microfoon piepte even en Althea begon te klappen waarna de rest van het plein ook begon te klappen. De regen kwam nog steeds met bakken uit de hemel zetten, maar Lerola kreeg nu een paraplu overhandigt. Precies dezelfde die Althea al vast had.

'Goed! We gaan door met de jongens Tribuut.' Ze keek hoopvol naar onze groep als of ze hoopte dat hier ook een vrijwilliger zou zijn. Wel, haar droom zou zo meteen werkelijkheid worden...

'De jongens Tribuut-' Ik liet haar haar zin niet eens afmaken.

'Ik bied me ook aan!' Voordat er ook maar een vredesbewaker langs kwam om me te begeleiden duwde ik het hek zelf al aan de kant en liep met grote passen het podium op. Althea leek in extase te zijn en pakte mijn hand gelijk vast toen ik op het podium stond en schudde deze vrolijk heen en weer.

'Geweldig, wat geweldig. Alweer een vrijwilliger. District 2 zal dit jaar zeker weten gaan winnen!' Ze schreeuwde het zowat door de microfoon heen en begeleidde me naar mijn plek.

'We hebben onze twee kampioenen van dit jaar! Geef ze een huiverend applaus dames en heren!' Ik draaide me om en wilde Lerola met een dodelijke blik aankijken. Maar ze gaf mij al een cynische glimlach, als of ze iets wist wat ik niet wist. Ze greep mijn hand en zette haar nagels in mijn vel. Ik merkte toen pas dat deze van ijzer waren, maar ik liet niet merken dat het pijn deed.

'Moge de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn... Tellas.' Ze fluisterde het, maar ik kon haar perfect horen. Maar voordat ik wat kon terug zeggen liet ze me alweer los en draaide ze zich om en liep ze af.

Niet veel later zat ik in het gerechtsgebouw met Shelly op mijn schoot die ik knuffelend vast hield. Ik zal der missen, maar ik deed dit deels ook voor haar. Ik had Silver niet zien staan, maar ik wist dat ze aan me zou denken vanavond.

'Pas goed op jezelf. En denk erom. Win.' Fluisterde mijn vader en greep mijn schouder stevig vast en keek me doordringend aan. Ik knikte en zette Shelly daarna op de grond. De vredesbewaker kwam ze ophalen en ik keek mijn moeder nog even aan waarna ze me nog een knuffel gaf.

'Je weet dat ik het niet wil. Maar... succes.' Ze snikte en veegde wat tranen weg waarna ze zich omdraaide en de kamer uit liep. De vredesbewaker loodste Shelly en mijn vader daarna ook mee waarna ik weer alleen was. Ik wist zeker dat ik terug zou komen.

* * *

**Lerola Aemilia (17) POV.**

Ik wilde geen bezoekers. Ik hoefde niet te weten hoe mijn ouders en mijn broers erover dachten. Ik wilde ze alleen maar vergeten. Zij waren de reden waarom ik mee deed met de Honger Spelen. Ze hoefden dus niet mijn glorieuze moment te verpesten.

Ik zou gaan winnen, en ik zou ze nooit meer zien. Een zoete droom die, binnenkort, werkelijkheid zal worden.

* * *

**Okee! Dit zijn de twee Tributen van District 2! Wat vinden jullie van ze? Ik wil graag jullie mening weten.  
Ik heb de reviews bijgehouden, en hier zijn de punten voor het eerste hoofdstuk ;)**

La Florine - 1 punt.  
Greendiamond123 - 3 punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 2 punten.  
SirWalsingham - 1 punt.  
FF-Schwarz - 1 punt._  
_

**Ik kan aan het volgende hoofdstuk pas beginnen als ik een jongens tribuut heb voor District 3 ;) Dus jullie moeten maar hopen dat iemand zich inschrijft haha! Vertel me wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond in je REVIEW! :D**

**Liefs,  
Jade**


	3. District 3

**District 3 - Mayline "May" Chima (17) POV. **_Boete dag._

Het slaapmasker op mijn ogen zorgde ervoor dat de morgenzon mijn ogen niet kon bereiken. Het heerlijk zachte matras waar ik op lag was veels te uitnodigend om eruit te kruipen. Ik draaide me dus op mijn zij om nog een uurtje of twee verder te slapen. Maar kennelijk dacht mijn moeder er anders over.

'Oh Mayline, lieverd! Opstaan!' Ze zei het zangerig en het irriteerde me dood. Waarom kon ze me niet gewoon laten slapen.

'Nog 5 minuten Mam!' Bromde ik terug en trok de lakens over mijn hoofd heen. Maar veel rust kreeg ik niet, want ik hoorde de deur krakend open gaan en mijn moeders hakken op de houten vloer van mijn kamer.

'Kom op lieverd, het is de Boete vandaag. Je moet je mooi maken.' Ze lachte vrolijk en trok mijn gordijnen open. Ik gromde wat, maar het was niet echt verstaanbaar. Waarom kon ze me niet gewoon laten slapen? Ik ben de Burgemeester zijn dochter voor Gods sake. Ik zou nooit naar de Honger Spelen worden gestuurd, want tja, niemand wilde toch zo'n lieftallig mooi meisje erheen sturen.

Ik voelde hoe mijn moeder de lakens weg haalde en ik trok mijn slaapmasker weg en keek haar boos aan. Ze kon alleen maar vrolijk glimlachen met haar knal rode lippen en haar blonde opgestoken haar.

'Niet zo boos fronsen May, daar krijg je rimpels van.' Ze keek me betuttelend aan en liep daarna mijn kamer weer uit. Ik hoorde nog hoe ze een bediende commandeerde om het bad voor me te laten vollopen en ik zuchtte. Ik ging rechtop zitten en schoof mijn voeten in een paar knal roze fluffy pantoffels en schuifelde naar de badkamer toe.

Zo te zien had de bediende het bad al helemaal klaar gemaakt. Ik rook de heerlijke lucht van rozen en badolie. Zonder erbij na te denken trok ik mijn nachtjapon uit en liet het op de grond vallen. Ik voelde met mijn vingers of het water op goede temperatuur was en liet mezelf daarna in het zijde zachte water glijden.

Ik dompelde me helemaal onder en hield mijn ogen stijf dicht. Ik voelde luchtbellen uit mijn neus komen en ik vroeg me af of ik niet beter hier kon blijven in dit bad, dan in plaats van naar de Boete gaan. Maar mijn ademnood stopte mijn gedachten reeks en dwong me om omhoog te komen. Ik haalde diep adem en proestte eventjes waarna ik even roerstil in het bad bleef zitten. Ik begon mezelf te wassen en kamde met mijn vingers door mijn lange gouden haren. Als ze droog waren vormde ze mooie pijpenkrullen tot iets over mijn schouders. En met mijn fel blauwe ogen en roze lippen erbij was ik ook wel het snoepje van District 3. Tenminste, zo noemde elke jongen me, dus het moest wel waar zijn.

'Mayline, kom je uit bad? De Boete begint zo, en je moet je nog klaarmaken!' Ik zuchtte en ging in het bad staan terwijl de druppels van mijn lijf af vielen en in het bad plonsde. Ik sloeg een handdoek om mijn lichaam heen en liep naar de spiegel waar ik mijn haar begon te föhnen. De krullen verschenen al snel weer en met een brede glimlach op mijn gezicht begon ik mijn make-up aan te brengen. Mijn moeder klopte op de deur en kwam binnen lopen met mijn Boete jurk.

'Lieverd trek deze aan, we gaan zo. Je vader mag niet te laat zijn.' Ze knipoogde naar me en ik knikte. Ik bekeek de jurk die aan de haak van de deur hing. Hij was bloed rood en had prachtige glitters erover heen lopen. Er zat een snee aan allebei de kanten die opliep tot aan mijn boven benen, zodat mijn lichaam er extra goed in uit zou komen.

Ik trok hem snel aan, fatsoeneerde mijn haar nog even en liep daarna snel naar beneden. De bediende had nog een kommetje met fruit voor me klaar gezet en glimlachte vrolijk naar me.

'Ik heb nog een lekker fruit brood voor u klaar liggen als u terug komt Juffrouw Chima.' Ik knikte dankbaar naar hem en at mijn fruit snel op. Even later liep ik in de warme zon richting het plein. Mijn ouders gingen met de auto zodat het er formeler uit zou zien, maar ik wilde er voor zorgen dat iedereen in het District mijn outfit kon bewonderen. Dus ik ging lopen.

'May! May! Wacht even!' Ik draaide me om en zag Ronda op me aflopen. Haar saaie zwarte jurkje hing losjes om haar lichaam heen en ik keek er met een afkerende blik naar.

'Ronda, wat heb je nu weer aan.' Ik snuif en ze kijkt even naar haar jurkje waarna ze naar die van mij bekijkt. Haar wangen krijgen een rode blos en ik lach.

'Zeg maar niks, hij is zeker weten van je moeder geweest.' Ik draai me weer om en begin verder te lopen. Meiden zoals Ronda waren als was in mijn handen. Ze luisterde naar me deden wat ik zei. Je zou ze mijn persoonlijke slaafjes kunnen noemen als je wilde.

'Zeg May,' Begon Ronda weer en ze ratelde vrolijk door over een of andere jongen waar ik niet in geïnteresseerd was. Ik luisterde niet echt naar haar en concentreerde me in plaats van op het verhaal, op de mensen op het plein.

'Ronda,' Ze hield gelijk haar mond dicht en keek me vragend aan. 'Ik ga me nu inschrijven, hou een plekje voor me vrij wil je?' Ze opende haar mond om iets te zeggen maar ik liep al van haar weg dus ik hoorde het niet.

Vele meisjes stonden in de rij en ik zag vele met doodsbenauwde gezichten kijken. Ik hoefde me niet extra veel in te schrijven voor bonnen, want ik had eten genoeg. Dus ik zat niet met dat probleem. Ik ging in de rij staan en bestudeerde ondertussen de rij van de jongens en keek of er nog leuk exemplaren tussen zaten. Ik zag Gabe vooraan de rij staan om zich net in te schrijven. Ik kreeg een glimlach op mijn gezicht en zette ook snel mijn naam op de papiertjes waarna ik een lip gloss uit mijn tasje pakte en die snel op deed. Ik liep hierna snel naar Gabe toe voordat hij in zijn vak verdween.

'Hey Gabe...' Fluisterde ik zachtjes in zijn oor en hij draaide zich verbaasd om.

'Hey May. Je ziet er zoals altijd weer verassend goed uit.' Ik lachte en draaide een lok haar om mijn vinger heen en knipperde een paar keer in mijn ogen. Flirten met jongens was een van mijn vele hobby's. En het kon me niet schelen als ze een vriendinnetje hadden zoals Gabe.

Gabe begon te grijnzen en we knoopten een luchtig gesprek aan, maar dit werd ruw verstoord toen Gabe's vriendin boos aan kwam lopen en me een moordende blik schonk.

'Gabe wat doe je?' Vroeg ze boos en keek hem niet aan, maar mij.

'We praten gewoon. Doe even rustig Emily.' Zei ik sarcastisch en ze keek me boos aan.

'Jij praat niet alleen met jongens May. En laat Gabe vanaf nu gewoon met rust!' Ik snoof en ze zette een dreigende stap naar voren. Niemand moest mij vertellen wat ik moest doen. En al helemaal moest niemand mijn jongens van me afpakken.

'Volgens mij kan Gabe best voor zichzelf praten, _Emily._' Ik bekeek haar outfit schamper en lachte. Ze liep langzaam rood aan en zei voor een tijdje niks. Net toen ik een opmerking wilde maken, greep ze opeens een lok van mijn haar en trok eraan.

Oh, nee. Dat had ze níet gedaan.

Je moest bij mij absoluut niet aan me zitten zonder dat ik dat wilde, en al helemaal niet aan me haar. Ik veranderde in een moordmachine als iemand aan mijn haar zat.  
Ik pakte Emily gelijk bij haar schouder en met mijn andere hand sloeg ik zo hard ik kon. Midden op haar wang zat nu een rode vlek van mijn handafdruk. Ik stuurde der nog een dodende blik, gaf Gabe een kusje op zijn wang en liep daarna met mijn hoofd hoog in de lucht naar mijn leeftijdsvak.

Dit zou nog een interessante Boete worden.

* * *

**District 3 - Jack Chamberlain (17) POV. **_Boete dag._

Ik keek verveeld naar het TV scherm. Ik lag al meer dan een uur te kijken, maar had eigenlijk helemaal niks meegekregen over wat er nou was verteld. De Boete was vandaag en zoals gewoonlijk stond mijn moeder met een hyperventileer aanval in de keuken mijn ontbijt klaar te maken. Ze werd altijd heel erg ongerust op de dag van de Boete, omdat ze doodsbenauwd was dat ik of John, mijn tweelingbroer, werden getrokken.

'Mam? Is mijn ontbijt al bijna klaar?' Schreeuwde ik terwijl ik mijn ogen niet van het beeldscherm af haalde. Ze riep wat terug, maar ik kon het niet goed verstaan. Niet veel later kwam ze de kamer binnen lopen met een zenuwachtige glimlach en zette het dienblad met voedsel naast me neer.

'Hier Lieverd. Ik heb croissants met ju d'orange en boterhammen met jam voor je gemaakt.' Ik keek even op en ze kamde even met haar vingers door mij haar, proberend mijn scheiding recht te krijgen.

'Je weet dat ik liever pindakaas heb.' Mompelde ik en duwde haar hand weg en deed mijn scheiding weer de andere kant op zoals ik dat liever wilde hebben.

Ze glimlachte vaagjes, maar zei niks en liep daarna weg. Ik pakte een croissant en wilde een hap nemen, maar schrok op toen John binnen kwam.

'Waar kijk je naar?' Vroeg hij en pakte het andere croissantje en propte die zowat in een keer in zijn mond. Ik mompelde terug dat ik geen idee had en ging rechtop zitten om wat te drinken.

John en ik woonden samen met onze ouders in een van de beste huizen van het District. Mijn vader had een hoge functie bij de Burgemeester dus we waren welgesteld. Meestal was mijn vader altijd aan het werk, dus mijn moeder verwende mijn broer en ik behoorlijk om het gemis van onze vader te compenseren.

John drukte opeens de TV uit en zei dat ik mee moest komen. Ik stond sloom op en liet de boterham liggen en liep achter hem aan.

Ik ging met mijn hand door mijn bruine haar wat altijd goed in model moest zitten, anders ging ik niet naar buiten. Ik keek nog even snel in de spiegel en zag dat het prima zet. Mijn blauwe ogen gingen over mijn spieren heen die ik nog even extra aanspande.

Even later stonden John en ik buiten en liepen we naar onze gebruikelijke vriendengroep plek. Carl en Med stonden er al en knikte naar ons. Ze waren niet echt beste vrienden, maar ze waren goed genoeg om mee rond te lopen, ook al verdiende hun ouders niet zoveel als die van John en ik.

'Wie denken jullie dat er vandaag naar de Spelen wordt gestuurd?' Vroeg Carl terwijl hij een grasspriet rond draaide tussen zijn lippen.

'Ik hoop maar niet dat het Trish is.' Trish, mijn knappe buurmeisje, liep net langs en ik knipoogde naar der, maar ze rolde alleen maar met haar ogen en negeerde me verder. Carl en Med lachte zachtjes en ik gaf ze een dodende blik. Ik was veel belangrijker dan hen dus ze hadden het recht helemaal niet om me uit te lachen.

Na een tijdje zagen we steeds meer mensen richting het plein lopen dus besloten we om ook maar te gaan. John en ik rende nog snel even naar huis om onze moeder te waarschuwen en haalden daarna Carl en Med al snel in. Het plein was al behoorlijk druk toen we eraan kwamen en de rijen voor de inschrijftafels waren ook zowat 10 meter lang.

Ik zuchtte luid en duwde een paar andere jongens aan de kant zodat ik makkelijk kon voorkruipen. Ze protesteerden niet, omdat ze wisten dat ze anders klappen konden verwachten.

'Naam?' vroeg de vredesbewaker monotoon en ik keek hem even duidelijk aan, maar hij staarde alleen maar boos terug.

'Jack Chamberlain, 17 jaar.' Mompelde ik met een snauwende ondertoon en hij duwde me een papiertje toe en zei dat ik daar mijn naam er op moest zetten. John schreef ook al vlug na mij zijn naam op waarna we in het vak van de 17 jarige jongens gingen staan.

Ze zon scheen zachtjes aan de hemel en ik begon Trish te zoeken in het vak van de 16 jarige meisjes. Ik kon haar niet vinden, en ik schrok op toen de Burgemeester met de Begeleider en Mentor op kwam lopen. Deze Boete zou zoals altijd dood en dood saai zijn.

* * *

**Mayline "May" Chima (17) POV.**

Mijn vader kwam oplopen en ik keek een beetje trots om me heen. Ronda stond naast me en tikte me zachtjes aan en wees naar mijn vader met een grote glimlach. Ik grijnsde en ze begon te giechelen. Stom kind. Het was niet eens haar vader, dus waarom moest ze lachen? Ik alleen moest er trots op zijn dat mijn vader hier de baas was en dat hij me kon geven wat mijn hartje me begeerde.

Hij begon met het voorlezen van het Verdrag en ik zocht Emily in het vak achter mij. Ze was pas 16 en ik hoopte dat ze gekozen zou worden. Dan kon ik tenminste met Gabe doen wat ik wilde, en zou ik nooit meer last van der hebben aangezien ze het toch nooit zou overleven. Maar ik kon der niet vinden en mijn aandacht werd al snel getrokken door het applaus van het publiek toen de Begeleider opkwam. Hij was onze nieuwe Begeleider dit jaar, de vorige was ontslagen na een cruciale fout die ze had gemaakt in het Capitool. Tenminste zo ging het verhaal van het Capitool. Zij was een van de weinige menselijke Begeleiders en ze probeerde ons dan ook altijd een beetje te helpen. Dus niemand geloofde er veel van, iedereen dacht dat ze haar hadden vermoord.

De Begeleider die nu op het podium stond had knal roze haar wat leek te glinsteren in de zon. Zijn paarse tattoo's die hij op zijn gezicht had lieten hem er nog maffer uit zien dan de vorige begeleider. Toen hij zijn mond open deed merkte ik dat zijn tong blauw was en ik onderdrukte een lach terwijl hij begon met zijn kleine toespraak.

'Jongens en Meisjes, welkom bij de Boete Dag voor de 68e Honger Spelen! Ik weet dat jullie er allemaal heel veel zin in hebben, dus ik zal het kort houden. Ik hoop dit jaar twee energieke, gezonde en fanatieke Tributen te mogen leveren aan het Capitool! Ik weet dat dit een geweldig jaar zal worden, dus hier gaan we! We beginnen met de meisjes natuurlijk.' Hij grijnsde breed, wierp een blik op ons vak en liep lachend naar de bol toe.

Ik hoorde hoe veel meisjes een diepe adem teug namen toen hij zijn hand in de bol stak en er een papiertje uit pakte.

'Wie zal de gelukkige dit jaar zijn...' Mompelde hij zachtjes door de microfoon. Hij hield de spanning nog eens extra lang vast en volgens mij wilde vele mensen hem het liefst wurgen. Ik daarin tegen, maakte me geen zorgen. Elk jaar was het hetzelfde, elk jaar werd er een arm meisje gekozen dat dan bibberend op het podium ging staan en soms in huilen uit zou barsten. Elk jaar was het weer hetze-

'Mayline Chima! Kom maar naar voren!' Mijn gedachte stopte gelijk. Mijn hart was volgens mij ook opgehouden met kloppen en ik wist zeker dat mijn ogen zo groot waren als twee bordjes.

Dit kon niet waar zijn. Dit kon niet zo zijn. Het kon gewoon echt niet. Ik kon niet gekozen zijn. Ik ben de dochter van de Burgemeester, ze hoorde na de inschrijvingen mijn naam gewoon uit die bol te halen! Dit kon niet!

'Mayline? Mayline Chima!' Ik schrok op toen de Begeleider nog een keer mijn naam door de microfoon heen schreeuwde, maar ik verroerde geen vin. Ronda keek me ook doodsbenauwd aan en ik zou wensen dat ze een andere kant op keek.

'Eh pardon! Maar dit moet duidelijk een fout zijn!' Ik schrok op toen mijn vader het podium op kwam gehold met een knal rood gezicht. De Begeleider keek hem vreemd aan en begon toen te lachen.

'Hoezo? Heb ik der naam verkeerd uitgesproken?' Mijn vader begon wild met zijn hoofd te schudden en probeerde het briefje uit de Begeleider zijn handen te pakken, maar die stapte alleen maar verontwaardigd naar achteren.

'Dit kan niet kloppen!' Gilde mijn vader en het hele plein was doodstil en keek alleen nog maar naar het podium

'Dit kan niet kloppen! Dat is mijn dochter! Ze kan niet naar de Honger Spelen worden gestuurd! ZE IS MIJN DOCHTER!' Mijn vader probeerde het briefje opnieuw af te pakken, maar hij werd terug getrokken door twee paar vredesbewakers. De Begeleider bleef hem vreemd aankijken en vroeg toen nog een keer, nu veel bozer en met een dreigende onderstem, waar ik me bevond.

Niemand zei iets, het was doodstil op het plein, en ik wist dat het niet langer door kon gaan, want dan zouden er dingen kunnen gebeuren. Zoals vredesbewakers die een paar mensen uit de menigte zouden halen en zouden dreigen met de dood totdat ik mezelf prijs gaf en zo egoïstisch was ik nou ook weer niet.

'I-ik ben hier...!' Stotterde ik. En iedereen draaide in één ruk zijn hoofd naar me om. De Begeleider keek me aan en stak daarna zijn hand uit en gaf me een vreemde glimlach.

'Kom het podium maar op Mayline.' Ik stapte stroef mijn vak uit. Het voelde onnatuurlijk hoe mijn benen zich bewogen en ik vond het een wonder dat ik overeind bleef staan. Toen ik op het podium stond rook ik de enorm sterke geur van pepermunt en ik besefte dat het de Begeleider was.

'Goed, nu we onze vrouwelijke Tribuut hebben, gaan we door met de jongens.' Ik merkte opeens dat zijn stem helemaal niet meer vriendelijk klonk maar eerder sadistisch. Het gaf me de rillingen en mijn knieën begonnen ervan te knikken. Deze Boete was totaal niet gelopen zoals het hoorde te gaan.

* * *

**Jack Chamberlain (17) POV.**

Mayline die op het podium stond was helemaal wit weg getrokken, maar volgens mij had ze het zelf niet eens door. Er heerste nog steeds een geroezemoes op het plein, omdat niemand wist wat ze hiervan moesten denken. Er was nog nooit eerder zoiets gebeurd en mensen waren duidelijk bang dat er iets zou gaan gebeuren.

'Stilte alstublieft!' Schreeuwde de Begeleider en zijn gezicht stond opeens op onweer. Hij liep met grote boze passen naar de bol toe en ging er met zijn hand in waarna hij even bleef graaien. Uiteindelijk pakte hij er een briefje uit en hield het hoog in de lucht terwijl hij terug liep naar de microfoon. Je kon de spanning in de lucht voelen hangen en zowat iedereen om me heen hield zijn adem in.

'Als ik zo meteen de naam van de jongens Tribuut voor lees wil ik geen ophef. Ik wil een stille menigte die stil toekijkt hoe de Tribuut braaf volgens de regels zijn hand opsteekt en naar voren toe komt. Is dat begrepen?' Ik wist dat het een retorische vraag was, want het antwoord was duidelijk "ja".

'Goed. Dan beginnen we nu met de jongens Tribuut.' Ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoek dat John mij aankeek en ik voelde een vreemd gevoel van binnen. Het liet mijn haren overeind staan. Als of mijn onderbewust zijn iets ergs wist, wat ik niet wist. Ik ging opnieuw met mijn hand door mijn haar en ik kon zweren dat ik het papier kon horen schuren toen de Begeleider het papiertje open maakte.

'Jack, Chamberlain!' Alle lucht verdween uit mijn longen, en ik voelde het bloed uit mijn gezicht weg stromen. Ik wist wat de Begeleider had gezegd, maar ik kon mijn hand niet opsteken. Ik was compleet verlamd. Ik wist dat het het verstandigste was om naar voren te stappen, maar het lukte me gewoon niet, eerlijk waar.

'Hij is hier!' De stem van Med sneed als een mes door de spanning die er in de lucht hing. Het was opnieuw doodstil en ik draaide mijn hoofd stroef naar hem om en keek hem met de meest dodelijke blik aan die ik op dat moment op kon brengen.

'Sorry Jack, maar ik heb je eigenlijk nooit gemogen. En er raken mensen in gevaar als je niks doet.' Zei hij en er verscheen een hele kleine cynische lag op die lelijke smoel van hem. Ik wilde hem het liefst aanvallen, maar deels wist ik dat hij gelijk had. Ook al zei hij erbij dat hij het deels ook deed omdat hij me niet mocht.

Ik zag John plots in een boze beweging richting Med lopen, maar ik hield hem tegen.

'Nee John! Hij heeft gelijk.' John keek me onbegrijpend aan, maar ik keek alleen maar weg en stak mijn hand in de lucht waarna twee vredesbewakers me kwamen halen om me naar het podium te vervoeren.

Toen ik daar eenmaal stond en de kleine massa voor me zag voelde ik me opeens heel nietig. Ik was nu officieel een Tribuut. Een Tribuut in de 68e Honger Spelen. En ik zal moeten gaan vechten voor mijn leven tegen 23 andere Tributen. Ik was nu officieel verdoemd.

* * *

**Mayline "May" Chima (17) POV.**

Ik stond daar. Stokstijf en met knikkende knieën naast Jack. Een jongen die ik al lang kende, omdat zijn vader veel bij mijn vader was. De Begeleider begon geen nieuwe toespraak maar gebaarde alleen maar dat we handen moesten schudden. Ik commandeerde mijn arm om te bewegen en pakte Jack's zijn hand die klam en slap aanvoelde.

'De Tributen voor District 3 Dames en Heren! Geef ze een applaus!' Maar er kwam geen applaus. Nee het bleef doodstil en iedereen staarde ons aan. De Begeleider had gezegd dat hij absolute stilte wilde, dus dat kreeg hij dan ook. Ik hoorde hem zuchtten en opeens wenkte hij naar de vredesbewakers die achter ons stonden. Ze liepen op ons af en pakte ons vast om ons naar het Gerechtsgebouw te vervoeren.

'NEE! Sean ze nemen haar mee!' Ik hoorde de zangerige stem van mijn moeder door de menigte heen schreeuwen om mijn vader, maar niemand reageerde. Ik hoorde haar nogmaals en nogmaals schreeuwen totdat de deuren van het Gerechtsgebouw achter mij dicht vielen en ik naar een kamer werd gebracht voor een afscheidsmoment.

Mijn moeder kwam als eerste binnenstormen en drukte me tegen haar aan. Niet veel later voelde ik ook mijn vaders armen om me heen. We stonden zo voor verschillende minuten waarna de vredesbewakers weer kwamen. Mijn ouders werden van me weg genomen en ik moest het nu op me eentje zien te redden, iets wat ik nog nooit eerder heb hoeven doen.

'Nee! May! Neem haar niet van me af, alstublieft!' Gilde ze tegen de vredesbewaker, maar die luisterde niet en sleepte haar alleen maar mee. Mijn vader werd ook afgevoerd terwijl hij me met holle ogen aankeek. En toen sloegen de deuren dicht.

* * *

**Jack Chamberlain (17) POV.**

Ik had een huilende moeder en een bibberende vader en broer in mijn armen en ik wist zeker dat Mayline nu precies hetzelfde door maakte. Ik was nog nooit langer gescheiden van mijn familie geweest dan een paar uur en nu zou ik ze waarschijnlijk nooit meer zien. En die gedachte beangstigde me meer dan het idee dat ik binnenkort in een arena zal staan, vechtend voor mijn leven.

De waarheid werd me weer eens keihard duidelijk toen de vredesbewakers mijn familie kwamen halen.

'Broertje! Blijf sterk, alsjeblieft beloof me dat!' Schreeuwde John nog en ik kon niks anders doen dan knikken en toe kijken hoe ze hem meesleepte terwijl hij wild tegen stribbelde.

* * *

**Ik heb een wat langere AN voor vandaag. Ik had best wat moeite met deze Boete vooral omdat het twee extreme personages zijn die echt precies op elkaar lijken qua gedrag, likes&dislikes, familie etc. Dus vandaar dat het hoofdstuk in het begin nogal stroef en saai is, maar dit heb ik zo goed mogelijk geprobeerd te compenseren bij de echte Boete zelf en ik hoop dan ook ten zeerste dat jullie het een goed en leuk hoofdstuk vonden, want daar doe ik het natuurlijk voor! Dus ik hoor graag jullie mening.  
Verder nog even dit: Ik kan door schrijven t/m District 6 dus jullie hebben nog wat leesplezier, want in District 7 moet ik nog een jongens Tribuut krijgen en ik wacht hier op tot dat ik echt te lang niet meer heb kunnen updaten, dan stuur ik hoogst waarschijnlijk zelf een Tribuut in ;)**

**Verder ook nog de puntentelling! :**

LaFlorine - 3 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 6 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 5 Punten.  
SirWalsinham - 1 Punt.  
FF-Schwarz - 2 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 1 Punt.  
TeensReadToo - 1 Punt.  
JoyMainhood - 2 Punten.

**Volgens mij heb ik dan iedereen (: Zo niet, stuur me even een PM ;)  
Hopelijk sturen jullie veel Reviews met ideeën en tips, ik stel namelijk alles op prijs, en het bezorgt jullie punten!**

**Liefs,  
Jade**


	4. District 4

**Hallo allemaal! Even een AN vooraf, omdat ik jullie graag om een gunst wil vragen.  
Ik heb dit hoofdstuk geschreven op een nummer wat ik de hele tijd heb geluisterd. Ik vond het zelf geweldig goed bij de stukjes passen dus ik wil jullie vragen het nummer op te zoeken op Youtube en het ook aan te zetten terwijl je leest, want ik wil graag weten wat jullie ervan vinden als ik goed passende muziek erbij zet.  
Het nummer (en wat je dus moet intikken bij Youtube is) : As The Water - Memoires of a Geisha.**

* * *

**District 4 - Favian Aurolus (17) POV. **_Boete dag._

De krakkemikkige schuur waar we met z'n vijven inzaten hield de lucht van de zilte zee altijd vast. Als je dicht tegen de warme muren aanzat kon je het zout erin zelfs ruiken. Er was niks te horen behalve het trillende geluid van de naald waarmee Griffin de tattoo zette op de rug van de oude man die voorover zat gebogen in de oude houten stoel.

Hij had gevraagd voor een anker. Iets wat vele mensen hier op zich lieten tatoeëren, aangezien we in het vissers District woonden. Ik zat rustig op een kruk achterover geleund tegen de muur aan terwijl ik met mijn armen over elkaar Griffin zat te bestuderen. Ik keek naar zijn handen die het kunstwerk op de man zijn rug zette. Ik wist dat hij me over een paar minuten ging vragen of ik hem kon helpen. Ik was altijd goed geweest in het berekenen van iemands volgende stap, en had het dan ook bijna nooit fout.

Ik hoorde wat gelach naast me en ik draaide langzaam mijn hoofd naar links. Roland, mijn beste vriend, zat in de grote stoel terwijl Gabi op zijn schoot zat te giechelen. Roland was er altijd al één geweest die niet al te serieus was, hij was de gene die de grappen maakte. Gabi was zijn vriendin en haar steile donker rode haar hing speels in haar gezicht, maar nog steeds kon je haar warme bruine ogen zien glimmen. Zij was altijd de gene waar ik mee praatte als ik advies nodig had of als ik het even niet meer zag zitten thuis. Ze was de meest aardige, lieve en eerlijke persoon die ik kende.

'Favian.' Griffin's diepe stem verstoorde me in mijn reeks gedachten en ik draaide mijn hoofd en keek hem vragend aan.

'Help me even, ik ga even wat water halen.' Ik knikte en lachte een beetje bij het idee dat ik het alweer goed had. Griffin stond op en ik ging in zijn stoel zitten. Er zat een gat in het dak waardoor de zon op de plek van de stoel scheen waar de man in zat, zodat ik zijn rug goed kon zien. De rest van de schuur was namelijk nogal donker waardoor het hier lekker koel bleef. Het was Griffin zijn oude krakkemikkige schuur en het was ook gelijk zijn tatoo shop. Ik was hier bijna altijd om wat bij te verdienen en om goed te kunnen nadenken over van alles en nog wat, want de laatste tijd lukte dat thuis niet meer. En de rede hiervoor was mijn vader.

Ik haatte mijn vader. Ik haatte hem diepgrondig en zoals iedereen wist, haatte mijn vader mij ook. Ik woonde samen met mijn ouders en jongere broertje Ilias in een groot huis langs de zeekust. Mijn vader ging sinds een paar jaar vreemd en we kregen daarna steeds meer ruzie. Veelal, omdat ik me niet vrijwillig wilde opgeven voor de spelen en omdat ik zijn gedrag erg afkeurde.

Hij loog nog steeds over zijn affaires, ondanks dat iedereen in de familie het al wist. Mijn moeder deed als of er niks aan de hand was en zag alles rooskleurig. Ze was nogal onstabiel vanwege haar antidepressie medicijnen dus ze was altijd een beetje zweverig, daarom lieten ik en Ilias haar ook meestal met rust. Mijn 14 jarige broertje was bijna altijd weg, ik wist nooit waarheen, maar hij kwam altijd terug dus ik maakte me er geen zorgen om, want ook hij deed als of er niks ergs aan de hand was in onze familie. En dat kon ik niet uitstaan. Ik spendeerde dus mijn meeste tijd hier, omdat ik nergens beter had om heen te gaan.

'Ik neem je weer over, je moet toch gaan.' Ik keek op om Griffin naar me te zien kijken met een duidelijke blik.

'Kom op Griffin-'

'Nee Favian, je gaat gewoon. Je weet dat ik altijd voor je uitkijk, dus je weet dat ik het niet wil hebben dat je jezelf in problemen brengt door niet naar de Boete te gaan.' Hij pakte de naald van me over en gaf me een lichte duw zodat ik opstond van de stoel. Hij ging weer zitten en maakte mijn stukje af en begon daarna weer met zijn eigen stuk.

'En neem je vrienden mee...' Mompelde hij en ik zuchtte waarna ik me omdraaide naar Gabi en Roland die me vragend aankeken. Ik wuifde naar ze waardoor ze opstonden en achter me aanliepen.

'Tot vanmiddag!' Zei Gabi nog tegen Griffin die wat terug gromde waarna we de deur sloten en de brandende zon in liepen. Het was vandaag nog heter dan normaal en het gras wat onder onze voeten lag was zowat verdord door de droogte die er heerste.

Ik streek mijn half lange zwarte haar uit mijn ogen. Het kwam licht golvend tot net iets boven mijn schouders en het liefst wilde ik het kort knippen, omdat het in deze hitte niet te houden was met zulk haar. Maar mijn vader had het ook kort en ik wilde niet op hem lijken, dus ik liet het lang. Mijn amber kleurige ogen had ik van mijn moeder, net zoals mijn lengte. Ik was lang, maar niet slungelig en was lichtelijk gespierd. Ik deed dan niet aan het trainen voor de Honger Spelen, maar een goede conditie hebben kon altijd.

'Laten we naar het strand gaan. Dan nemen we nog even een duik voordat we dan naar de Boete gaan.' Zei Gabi vrolijk. De Boete kon haar nooit wat schelen, omdat er bijna altijd iemand zich vrijwillig opgaf. Ze sprak dus ook altijd met mensen af, omdat ze er altijd zeker van is dat ze gewoon hier in het District blijft.

We begonnen richting het strand te lopen en ik keek richting de zon en zag een paar meeuwen vliegen. Ik benijdde die vogels. Ze waren vrij en konden heen vliegen waar ze wilde. Geen enkel hek, vredesbewaker of regel hield ze tegen. Ze deden wat ze wilde en dat probeerde ik ook altijd zo veel mogelijk te doen. Ik had een hekel aan regels en aan striktheid, ik wilde het liefst net zo vrij zijn als de vogels in de lucht.

Ik voelde hoe de grond onder mijn schoenen opeens bewoog en ik merkte op dat we op het strand waren. Ik zag een kilometer verder op mijn huis liggen als een klein stipje in de verte. Mijn moeder zou nu vast alleen thuis zijn, ik vroeg me af of ze naar de Boete zou komen. Dit was mijn één na laatste jaar. Ik was 17 dus ik hoefde nog maar twee keer te gaan. Het gaf me een fijn gevoel, maar aan de andere kant ook weer niet, want geen Boete zou betekenen dat ik nooit van deze plek zal weg komen.

Ik zuchtte en zag hoe Gabi en Roland richting de zee begonnen te rennen Ze gooide hun shirts en broeken onder weg op de grond en niet veel later plonsde ze in de zee. Ik volgde al snel, want het water was heerlijk verkoelend op zo'n bloed hete dag als deze. Ik voelde met mijn tenen aan de scherpe schelpen op de grond en Gabi bleef maar duiken om mooie exemplaren te pakken te krijgen.

Na een tijdje lagen we allemaal stil in het water op onze ruggen te drijven. De zon voelde ik branden op mijn borst, maar het maakte me niks uit.

'Jongens...' Mompelde Gabi en ze pauzeerde even voordat ze verder praatte.

'We moeten naar de Boete gaan.' Ik hoorde Roland geïrriteerd zuchten, maar we wisten alle drie dat we toch echt moesten gaan. Kinderen die niet kwamen opdagen bij de Boete werden al snel gezocht in het District. En de dingen die ze met hen uithaalde waren niet al te plezierig, sommige zeiden zelfs dat ze neergeschoten zouden worden.

We zwommen richting het strand en trokken onze warme kleding weer aan. Mijn haar rook naar de zoute zee en ik wist dat ik altijd verbonden zou blijven met dit District, wat er ook zou gebeuren bij een Boete.

* * *

**District 4 - Rhine Overton (17) POV. **_Boete dag._

Ik zag hoe Eden zijn handen op de grond plaatste en zijn voeten tegen de stenen aanzette. Hij draaide zijn hoofd naar mij toe en ik gaf hem een arrogante grijns.

'Klaar?' Vroeg ik uitdagend en hij lachte.

'Klaar.' Ik keek weer voor me uit en zag het lang uitgestrekte strand voor me liggen. Het blonk en door de hitte leek het oppervlakte in de verte net van water.

'Oké, ik tel af en op 3 gaan we.' Mompelde ik en ik zette mijn voeten ook schrap tegen de stenen en voelde het zand branden onder mijn handen. Het was bloed heet vandaag, maar dat was nog geen excuus om niet te winnen.

'1...2...3 af!' Gilde ik en sprintte weg. Eden bleef naast me rennen en ik probeerde mijn gehele energie in mijn benen te stoppen zodat ze door zouden rennen. Het zand werkte me lichtelijk tegen, maar ik wist dat ik sneller kon. Eden mocht niet van me winnen Ik was 17 en hij 15, dus ik heb langer kunnen trainen. Als ik van hem verloor dan wist ik dat ik de Honger Spelen ook nooit zou winnen.

Ik kreeg een enorme grijns op mijn gezicht toen ik zag dat Eden het moeilijk kreeg om me bij te houden. Al snel begon hij vaart te minderen en ik zag de finishlijn 10 meter voor me. Ik gaf nog mijn laatste beetje energie en kwam als eerst over de lijn van schelpen heen.

'Haha! Gewonnen! Je grote zus heeft je verslagen Eden!' Gilde ik vrolijk en hij keek me chagrijnig aan terwijl hij met zijn handen op zijn knieën stond uit te rusten. Ik plofte in het zand neer en veranderde weer in mijn rustige zelf. Normaal was ik nooit zo uitbundig, daar hield ik niet van, maar als ik iets won, ook al was het zoiets kleins als een race tegen mijn broertje, dan was ik altijd uitbundig.

Eden plofte ook naast me neer en rolde met zijn ogen. Ik woelde door zijn haar heen en hielp hem even later overeind. We besloten om naar huis te lopen en onze Opa en Oma nog even te helpen met het werk van vandaag.

We kwamen na 10 minuten aan bij een klein wit huisje. Mijn Oma stond de was op te hangen en glimlachte toen ze ons zag. Haar gerimpelde gezicht werd hierdoor alleen nog maar gerimpelder en ik lachte en gaf haar een zoen op haar wang.

'Jullie zijn hartstikke bezweet!' Lachte ze en ze gaf ons een emmer met water. We hadden geen bad in huis, want we waren een van de armere mensen uit het District. In plaats daarvan hadden we een klein hokje wat we de badkamer noemde. Het was alleen een wc en een lager stuk met witte tegels en een putje erin. Hierin waste Eden en ik ons altijd door een emmer water gewoon over ons heen te gooien en dan nog even na te wassen.

Na een half uur waren we dan ook zo schoon als we konden zijn en besloot ik om Oma nog even te helpen met de was. Ze gaf me wat natte kleding aan en ik begon het op te hangen. Ondertussen neuriede ik een bekend zeemansliedje en mijn Oma begon al snel mee te zingen. Dat was een van de dingen die ik altijd leuk vond. Neuriën klonk voor mij altijd als een stil gedicht, en daarom vond ik het heerlijk om het te doen.

Ik woonde al bij mijn Opa en Oma sinds ik me kon herinneren. Mijn Oma had mij en Eden altijd verteld dat onze moeder overleden was door een ziekte en onze vader toen zo verdrietig werd dat hij met niemand meer contact wilde. Dat laatste was niet waar en ik wist het. Onze Vader had gewoon een hekel aan ons en wilde dus niks met ons te maken hebben. Hij woonde aan de andere kant van het District dus gelukkig zag ik hem nooit, want ik hoefde zo'n lafaard niet te kennen. Mijn Oma had me ook verteld dat ik na de dood van mijn moeder voor een week achter elkaar had liggen huilen. Dit geloofde ik wel, aangezien ik helemaal niet tegen plotselinge veranderingen kon.

'Rhine!' Ik schrok op toen ik de stem hoorde van Daisy. Een meisje wat bij mij in de klas zat en die mij beschouwde als vriendin. Ik daarin tegen beschouwde als een dom gansje. Ik vertrouwde niemand van mijn zogenaamde vriendengroep. Ik was dan ook alleen maar aardig tegen mijn familie, omdat ik hier zo close mee was. Vriendschapsbanden konden mij niks schelen, ze waren toch niet betrouwbaar.

'Ja?' Vroeg ik ongeïnteresseerd en ze gaf me een brede glimlach.

'Ga je mee zwemmen?' Ik zuchtte en keek der nuchter aan. Ik kon wel zwemmen, maar ik hield er niet zo van, wat erg vreemd was voor iemand die in dit District woont.

'Nee.' Hierna draaide ik me weer om en ik hoorde mijn Oma gesmoord lachen.

'Maar je kunt toch wel gewoon mee? Anders is het zo jammer.' Mompelde ze en ik draaide me om en zei het nog een keer en nu echt duidelijk.

'Nee Daisy.' Ik had een hekel aan mensen die overal een probleem van maakte. Gelukkig hoorde ik hoe Daisy weg liep en ik begon weer met neuriën. Ik had niks met aardig doen tegen mensen die ik toch niet vertrouwde en ik was ook erg gesloten, dus mijn antwoord vond ik prima.

'Dat was niet zo beleeft Rhine Overton, en dat weet je.' Zei mijn Oma en ik rolde met mijn ogen, maar ik zag dat ze het meende.

'Ik ga dan wel naar binnen' Ik was toch al klaar met de was en ik wilde mijn Opa nog graag spreken. Toen ik eenmaal binnen was zag ik hem aan tafel zitten terwijl hij de vis aan het zouten was zodat deze vers zou blijven.

'Opa?'

'Ah, mijn favoriete kleindochter.' Hij lachte vrolijk en klopte op de stoel naast hem.

'Ik ben uw enige kleindochter...' Mompelde ik en hij begon nog meer te lachen. Hij zei dit bijna elke keer en ik kon er niet tegen dat ik niet serieus genomen werd.

'Daarom ben je ook mijn favoriet.' Hij gaf me een knipoog en concentreerde zich daarna weer op de vis.

'Zeg Opa, ik vroeg me af of u me nog wat kon vertellen over de oude zwaarden die u had.' Ik zag dat er een kleine grijns op zijn gezicht kwam en hij knikte. Hij begon met vertellen en ik luisterde met volle aandacht.

Zwaarden waren een grote passie van mij en ik kon er dan ook niet genoeg van krijgen. Mijn Opa had me ooit verteld toen ik 7 was dat hij vroeger twee paar zwaarden had, maar hij had ze ooit in een strenge winter moeten verkopen voor eten. Sindsdien vroeg ik altijd opnieuw naar het verhaal, omdat hij ze zo prachtig kon beschrijven, en omdat ik erg veel van interessante gesprekken hield. De verhalen van mijn Opa waren altijd interessant.

'Rhine! Eden! De Boete begint zo meteen, zijn jullie klaar?' Ik hoorde Eden al schreeuwen dat hij klaar was en mijn Oma liep de woonkamer in en keek mij nog even vragend aan.

'Ik wilde nog vragen of u mijn haar wilde doen.' Ze knikte en ik stationeerde mijzelf voor de vieze spiegel die tegen de wand aanstond. Ik voelde hoe mijn oma mijn goud gekleurde haar begon door te kammen en ze zuchtte geïrriteerd.

'Je hebt ook altijd klitten en zand in je haar zitten Rhine, kam het nou gewoon elke ochtend.' Ik zei niks terug, maar in plaats daarvan keek ik naar mezelf in de spiegel. Ik had een mooi licht gebruind kleurtje door de zon en mijn helder blauwe ogen leken daardoor alleen nog maar meer te glinsteren. Mijn lange gouden blonde haar kwam tot mijn navel en ik droeg het altijd het liefst in de Franse vlecht die mijn oma altijd in mijn haar deed net zoals nu. Ik was behoorlijk dun voor mijn lengte en leeftijd, maar dat kwam, omdat we niet altijd genoeg te eten hadden.

Ik voelde hoe mijn Oma een elastiekje onder in de vlecht deed en ik stond op en bedankte haar. Even later liepen we met z'n vieren in de warme zon richting het plein om de Boete bij te wonen. Ik hield Eden vast bij zijn hand, want bij de Boete was ik altijd als de dood dat hij getrokken zou worden. Ik was erg beschermend tegen over hem en dat irriteerde hem soms, maar op dagen zoals deze zei hij er niks van en liepen we in stilte naar het plein.

* * *

**Favian Aurolus (17) POV.**

Ik zag Roland voor me staan in het vak van de 18 jarige. Dit was zijn laatste jaar dus ik hoopte voor hem dat hij niet gekozen zou worden, want dat zou pas bitter zijn. Hij was namelijk verliefd op het District en zou nooit zonder Gabi kunnen.

De Burgemeester kwam met grote stappen het podium oplopen en greep de microfoon van de standdaard. Hij kuchte even waarna hij een papiertje uit zijn borstzak haalde en deze begon voor te lezen.

'Welkom iedereen, ik ben blij dat er zoveel mensen zijn gekomen voor deze prachtige dag. Deze Boete zal net zoals alle andere speciaal zijn voor ons District, omdat we weer twee geweldige Tributen naar het Capitool mogen sturen!' Een paar mensen klapten, maar de meeste hielden hun handen stijf tegen hun zij aan.

De Burgemeester begon met het voorlezen van het Verdrag wat ik uit mijn hoofd kende. Ik hoefde daarom niet op te letten dus ik begon mijn broertje in het vak van de 14 jarige te zoeken. Ik kon hem maar niet vinden en ik stootte iemand aan in het vak en vroeg of hij mijn broertje had gezien. Hij schudde met zijn hoofd en ik voelde me een beetje boos worden.

Ik wist dat Ilias bijna altijd weg was, maar bij de Boete kon hij dat niet maken. Ik hoopte maar dat hij aan de andere kant zou staan of per ongeluk in het verkeerde vak, want anders zou ik hem na de Boete vermoorden. Tenminste, als de vredesbewakers dat al niet deden...

* * *

**Rhine Overton (17) POV.**

'Ik ben blij u onze Begeleidster aan te mogen kondigen, Epona Kylli!' Ik keek naar het podium waar de Burgemeester de Begeleidster aankondigde. De vrouw die opkwam lopen zag er gelukkig niet zo vreemd uit als haar naam vreemd was. Haar spier witte haar zorgde ervoor dat haar oranje ogen, wimpers en lippen nog meer opvielen. Ze was erg lang en had een erg hoekig lichaam waarover ik niet twijfelde dat dat was gedaan door chirurgie.

Ze gaf ons een maffe glimlach en ging met een kaars rechte rug voor de microfoon staan. Ik keek even schuin vanuit mijn ooghoek naar Eden die verveeld op het hekwerk leunde en duidelijk niet aan het opletten was.

'We zullen gaan beginnen met de Meisjes. Tenzij iemand zich vrijwillig wilt aanbieden?' Ze keek hoopvol naar ons vak, maar niemand stak zijn hand op en je kon voelen dat de spanning nog erger werd.

'Jammer...' Mompelde Epona zachtjes en liep daarna snel naar de bol toe. Ze bleef er even boven staat en keek ons grijnzend aan waarna ze heel vlug een briefje pakte.

' Moge de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn.' En toen ontvouwde ze het papiertje. Ik kneep in met mijn nagels in mijn handpalmen en hoopte maar dat ik het niet was. Ik mocht dan wel trainen voor de Honger Spelen, ik deed het alleen maar zodat ik een grotere overlevingskans zou hebben als ik ooit zou worden gestuurd. Ik zou me nooit vrijwillig opgeven.

'Rhine Overton!' Het was gebeurd. Ik draaide mijn hoofd rechtstreeks naar Eden die mij ook recht aankeek. Ik hoorde in de verte mijn Oma gillen, maar het enige wat ik doen was naar mijn broertje kijken die heel langzaam wit weg trok. Ik wist dat iedereen mij aanstaarde en ik had daar normaal een bloed hekel aan, maar ik kon er geen aandacht aan besteden. Ik kon alleen maar naar Eden blijven kijken.

Ik merkte het dan ook niet dat de vredesbewakers naast mij stonden. En pas toen ze mijn armen vast pakte en me mee sleepte begon te ik te protesteren, maar niks hielp. Ik werd het podium opgeduwd en Epona pakte mijn hand en trok me naast haar. Bij deze beweging maakte ze een flinke kras met haar oranje nagels op mijn arm maar ze bleef alleen maar naar me glimlachen.

'Nu we ons Meisjes Tribuut hebben, gaan we verder met de jongens!' Alweer keek ze hoopvol in de menigte of iemand zich vrijwillig wilde aanmelden, en ik zag mijn broertje die naar mij stond te kijken waarna hij zijn hand wilde opsteken.

'Nee!' Gilde ik en iedereen staarde me weer aan. Epona daarin tegen liep boos naar me toe fluisterde woedend in mijn oor dat ik me stil moest houden.

'Goed. Zoals ik dus al zei, gaan we verder met de Jongens Tribuut van dit jaar.' Ze greep in een keer een brief uit de kom en ik sloot mijn ogen terwijl ik mijn broertjes ogen op me voelde. Ik kon hem zich niet vrijwillig aanlaten melden. Ik kon hem niet zijn dood in laten gaan.

* * *

**Favian Aurolus (17) POV.**

De gil van het meisje maakte iedereen rumoerig. Maar toen Epona bij de jongens bol stond was het gelijk weer stil. Ik stond mijn broertje te zoeken en raakte steeds meer in paniek. Als hem wat overkwam dan zou mijn moeder een beroerte krijgen en ik zou dan al helemaal niet meer naar huis kunnen gaan.

'Favian Aurolus!' Iemand riep mijn naam en ik dacht dat het Gabi was vanuit haar vak, maar toen pas merkte ik dat het Epona was die op het podium stond met een ontvouwd papiertje. Ik keek van het podium naar voren en zag Roland naar me kijken met de meest serieuze blik in zijn ogen die ik ooit van hem had gezien.

Ik trok mijn ogen van zijn gelaat af en stak langzaam mijn hand in de lucht. Twee vredesbewakers kwamen me halen en wilde mijn armen vast pakken, maar ik rukte ze boos uit hun handen. Ze keken elkaar even aan en gaven me daarna een duw, maar pakte me niet meer vast. Ik liep het podium op en had nu overzicht over het hele plein.

Ik scande het hele vak van de 14 jarige af en zag hem niet staan. Daarna het vak van de 15 jarig en ik zag hem nog steeds niet. Epona hield een hele toespraak maar niks daarvan drong tot me door. Ik voelde hoe een lichte paniek zijn greep op me kreeg en niet omdat ik een Tribuut was. Dat was nu wel mijn laatste zorg. Nee, omdat mijn broertje nergens te vinden was en dat zou betekenen dat hij nadat ik zou zijn afgevoerd zou worden gestraft en niet licht ook.

'Favian!' Ik schrok op en keek Epos aan terwijl ze me dreigend aankeek. Toen pas zag ik dat Rhine een bevende hand mijn richting had uitgestoken. Ik pakte hem langzaam vast en keek diep in haar ogen en zag hetzelfde leed als dat ik nu voelde. Ik kon er niet langer over nadenken, want er kwam opeens een applaus en hierna werd ik ruw meegenomen door de vredesbewakers.

Ik zat op het bankje in het gerechtsgebouw en sprong om de 2 seconden op. Ik kon niet stil blijven zitten, want in mijn hoofd tolde het ook. Ik schrok op toen Gabi en Roland binnen kwamen lopen en Gabi hing me gelijk om mijn hals terwijl ik Roland met een doodsuitdrukking aankeek.

'Zeg me alsjeblieft dat jullie Ilias hebben gezien?' Ze schudde hun hoofden en ik stak mijn handen in mijn haar. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Ilias kon niet weg zijn. Misschien was er nog hoop, misschien wist mijn moeder waar hij was.

'Roland, alsjeblieft ga mijn moeder halen. Ik red het hier wel maken jullie je alsjeblieft geen zorgen, maar ik moet weten waar Ilias is!' Gabi bleef me aanstaren terwijl Roland knikte en me op mijn schouder klopte. Hij wilde weg lopen, maar Gabi kwam niet mee.

'Favian, alsjeblieft ik-'

'Gabi ga mijn moeder zoeken, als laatste verzoek van mij.' Ik keek haar smekend aan terwijl de tranen over haar wangen heen rolde. Hierna liep ze langzaam achteruit terwijl Roland haar aan haar hand meetrok. De deur viel weer dicht en ik begon weer met ijsberen. Na een paar minuten ging de deur weer open en kwam mijn moeder binnen zetten terwijl ze lijkwit was weg getrokken.

Ik liep naar haar toe en pakte beide schouders stevig met mijn handen vast.

'Mam, alsjeblieft luister voor deze ene keer goed naar me. Heb je Ilias gezien?' Ze keek me eerst leeg aan waarna ze haar hoofd langzaam heen en weer schudde.

'Nee Favian, maar ik-'

'Het is tijd.' Twee vredesbewakers kwamen binnen lopen, maar ik kon het niet geloven.

'Nee ga weg! Ik moet wat bespreken!' Maar ze gingen niet weg, ze pakte alleen mijn armen vast en trokken me naar achteren richting de achterdeur.

'Nee Mam! Beloof me dat je zorgt dat hem niks overkomt!' Ze stond bevend voor me en ik begon woest met mijn armen te schudden hopend dat de vredesbewakers me los zouden laten, maar in plaats van dat sloegen ze me alleen maar hard in mijn maag.

'Laat hem niks overkomen! ZWEER ME DAT!' Ik schreeuwde het opnieuw en kreeg opnieuw een harde klap. Sterretjes begonnen zich te vormen voor mijn ogen en daarna werd alles zwart.

* * *

**Rhine Overton (17) POV.**

Mijn broertje kwam als eerste binnen gerend terwijl ik op de bank zat. Ik voelde me levenloos als of niks nog zin had.

'Rhine! Waarom liet je me niet opgeven, dan hadden we samen kunnen overleven!' Zei hij boos en ik keek op en schudde mijn hoofd waarna ik een waterige glimlach op mijn gezicht kreeg.

'Eden je moet me beloven dat je Opa en Oma goed helpt thuis en dat je altijd blijft trainen zodat je me op een dag, als ik terug kom, kan inhalen, oké?' Hij schudde boos zijn hoofd en zette een paar stappen terug.

'Je verteld alleen, maar leugens! Je komt helemaal niet terug! Je gaat dood Rhine!' Ik keek hem pijnlijk aan, maar zei verder niks meer. In plaats daarvan draaide ik me om naar mijn Opa en Oma die huilend voor me stonden. Ik sloeg mijn armen om hen heen en probeerde alles te vergeten, maar de vredesbewaker brak het moment en nam ze mee.

'Beloof het me Eden!' Riep ik nog naar hem en hij keek me aan, maar voordat hij wat kon zeggen sloten de deuren zich en was ik weer alleen. Ik was nu officieel een Tribuut. Ik was nu officieel een pionnetje in de handen van het Capitool.

* * *

**Dus wat vonden jullie ervan? (: ik hoop dat jullie het nummer hebben geluisterd tijdens het lezen. Vertel het me maar in de review ;) Hier zijn de punten:**

LaFlorine - 6 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 9 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 7 Punten.  
SirWalsinham - 1 Punt.  
FF-Schwarz - 5 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 3 Punten.  
TeensReadToo - 2 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 2 Punten  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 2 Punten.

**Review alsteblieft! En ik beloof dat het volgende hoofdstuk er snel op zal staan, ik hoop morgen, want donderdag en vrijdag kan ik niet updaten, want dan ben ik niet thuis! Nogmaals, laat me weten wat je ervan vond in de review!**

**Liefs,  
Jade**


	5. District 5

**District 5 - Emily Harrison (16) POV. **_Boete Dag._

'Gaan we dit nou echt doen?' Ik keek Madelin met grote pret ogen aan en knikte.

'Reken maar. Kom op Madelin! Anders is deze dag al helemaal verkeken, we moeten iets doen om de Boete een beetje op te fleuren!' Ik grinnikte zachtjes, maar Madelin keek me nog steeds argwanend aan. Janice die aan de andere kant van me stond begon alleen maar harder te grinniken dan ik al deed.

'Kom op, we moeten nu beslissen of we het doen. De jongens komen zo meteen de douches uit.' Giechelde Janice en we bleven Madelin aankijken voor toestemming. Madelin was altijd de serieuze van ons drie. Janice en ik waren een beetje de gestoorde gekken. We leefden van dag tot dag en het maakte ons niks uit wat andere van ons dachten.

'Oké goed dan! Maar we doen het heel snel en daarna rennen we gelijk weg!' Madelin keek ons streng aan en Janice en ik slaakte een gilletje en knuffelde haar. De jongens die onder de douches stonden waren jongens die vanochtend nog een uur hadden gewerkt bij de Olie platvormen. Toen ze terug kwamen zaten ze dus onder de olie. Het bedrijf verschaft ze douches zodat ze thuis niet al hun water hoeven te verspillen. Het waren jongens die vroeger bij ons op school hadden gezeten en we haalden vaak grappen met ze uit.

Dit keer was het de bedoeling dat we super snel de kleedkamers in zouden rennen, hun kleding zouden pakken behalve hun ondergoed en gelijk weer naar buiten zouden rennen. We zouden het daarna ophangen in de bomen aan de overkant van de straat, zodat ze wel naar buiten _moeten_ komen.

Ik duwde de krakende deur opzij en keek naar binnen of ik niemand zag. Janice stook ook haar hoofd om de hoek en snelde daarna naar binnen.

'Janice!' Siste Madelin, maar ik liep ook al snel naar binnen waarna Madelin twijfelend in de deur opening bleef staan.

'Ik denk toch dat het niet zo'n goed idee is...' Mompelde ze en ik lachte alleen maar waarna ik alle kleding op raapte. Ik hoopte maar dat we alles mee kregen anders kon één jongen als nog onbeschaamd naar buiten gaan.

'Oh nee, ik hoor ze! Kom op rennen!' Riep Janice en met een berg kleding in mijn armen waardoor ik niks kon zien, rende ik naar buiten toe. De straat was gelukkig verlaten, omdat iedereen zich aan het klaar maken was voor de Boete, dus we renden naar de boom en bleven daar hijgend staan.

'Oké.' Hijgde ik en legde de kleding op de grond. 'Gaan we ze gewoon gooien of gaan we het georganiseerd doen.' Janice en Madelin keken me raar aan dus ik wist het antwoord al. Ik deed nooit iets georganiseerd, dus deze keer ook niet.

We begonnen de kleding naar de takken te gooien en hoopten maar dat ze bleven hangen. Na een minuut hoorde we opeens boze mannen stemmen. We gooiden de rest van de kleding neer en rende snel de straat uit terwijl Janice een lach aanval had en Madelin rende als of de duivel op haar hielen zat. Ik was altijd al goed geweest in snel weg komen. Ik was sneller dan alle vredesbewakers, ze kregen me dan ook nooit te pakken als ik wat had gedaan.

We stopte bij de eerste hoek die we tegen kwamen en hijgde even uit. Madelin stond tegen een muur aangeleund, maar ik en Janice wilde niks missen van het tafereel. We zagen eerst alleen hoe de deur open ging, maar er kwam niemand naar buiten. Opeens na een tijdje kwam er een jongen met een handdoek om zich heen geslagen naar buiten lopen. Andere jongens volgde snel en ik en Janice barste in lachen uit. Als we rijk genoeg waren om een fototoestel te hebben, hadden we zeker een foto genomen.

'Oké. Ha-ha, ik snap het. Het was allemaal heel grappig, maar kunnen we nu alsjeblieft gaan? Ik wil niet gepakt worden en de Boete begint zo.' Madelin keek ons aan en Janice rolde met haar ogen, maar ik stemde toch in.

Na een paar minuten te hebben gelopen kwamen we aan bij mijn huis waar Madelin en Janice vannacht hadden geslapen. Janice, en vooral ik, waren het soort type dat niet echt naar de regels luisterde. Ik nam dus ook niet veel serieus, en dat bracht ons nog al eens in de problemen. We sliepen geregeld bij elkaar en bespraken dan de meest uitgebreide dingen. Ze waren mijn twee beste vriendinnen, en ik zou ze nooit verraden of in de steek laten.

'Emily Harrison! Waar heb jij gezeten?' Ik schrok op toen mijn zus boos de voordeur uit kwam lopen. Ze keek me met een boze, maar vooral bezorgde blik aan. Sinds onze moeder was overleden had zij de taak van "moeder zijn" overgenomen. Het irriteerde me erg vaak, omdat ik het niet kon uit staan als iemand de baas over mij speelde, en dat deed zij vooral. En het irriteerde me nog meer, omdat Emma dacht dat ze moeder kon vervangen. Wat dus absoluut niet het geval was.

'Doe even rustig Emma.' Ik keek mijn zus geïrriteerd aan en duwde haar zachtjes aan de kant zodat ik het huis in kon. Ze sputterde wat woorden, maar ik kon er niks van verstaan.

'Je bent al sinds 4 uur vanochtend weg! Hoe bezorgt denk je wel niet dat ik dan ben?' Ik draaide me om en zag dat ze haar handen in haar zij had gezet. Ze stond dreigend voor me en ik voelde een woede in me opkomen.

'Weet ik veel? We waren gewoon buiten Emma!' Ze begon een hele tirade over hoe onverantwoordelijk dat wel niet was met alle vredesbewakers die rond liepen en dat die me zo hadden kunnen oppakken. Ik zag dat Madelin en Janice twijfelend in de deuropening stonden en ik stopte Emma midden in haar tirade.

'Kun je alsjeblieft even je mond dicht houden Emma? We hebben ook nog gasten.' Emma draaide zich om en zag Madelin en Janice staan waarna ze knal rood werd. Ze keek me even aan en liep daarna snel naar de keuken toe terwijl ze zachtjes onder haar adem begon te mopperen. Ik grijnsde en Janice en Madelin kwamen nu ook binnen.

'Je zus is soms echt angstaanjagend weet je dat?' Fluisterde Janice zachtjes en ik grinnikte. Het was waar, mijn zus was 80 procent van de tijd altijd boos op mij en door haar zwarte haar en zwarte ogen zag ze er alleen nog maar enger uit. Ik leek in dat opzicht helemaal niet op mijn zus. Zij zag er uit als mijn vader, terwijl ik het uiterlijk van mijn moeder had geërfd. Ik had golvend bruin haar wat tot iets over mijn schouders reikte. En met mijn amandelvormig groene ogen waren mensen vaak verward dat ik familie was van Emma en mijn vader.

We zaten even aan tafel waarna we de klok bij het stadhuis hoorde wat betekende dat de Boete zou beginnen. We stonden op en keken elkaar even zwijgend aan.

'Gaan jullie maar alvast, ik ga Emma nog even gedag zeggen.' Ik liep de keuken in en zag Emma aardappels snijden op een manier die er een beetje sadistisch uit zag.

'Emma, ik ga.' Mompelde ik en ze keek op en knikte.

'Emily?' Ik wilde net de deur dicht doen toen ze mijn naam zei. Ik draaide me om en keek haar vragend aan.

'Waarom doe je altijd zo dwars? Je weet dat ik het beste met je voor heb...' Ik zuchtte en ze stond op en liep naar me toe. 'Ik wil gewoon niet dat je Mam mist.' Ik keek haar aan en schudde met mijn hoofd.

'Emma, ik mis haar niet, omdat ze altijd bij me is. Ik mis jouw, omdat je niet meer mijn zus bent, maar mijn gemene stiefmoeder.' Ze keek me even aan en ik gaf haar een glimlach. 'Ik heb veel liever een zus dan een stiefmoeder.' Ze grinnikte en trok me in een knuffel.

'Ik beloof me voortaan wat meer in te houden.' Ik knuffelde haar wat steviger en trok daarna terug en grijnsde breed.

'Betekend dat dan ook dat-'

'Nee Emily, dat betekend niet dat je elke nacht weg mag gaan.' Ze rolde met haar ogen en gaf me daarna een zetje richting de deur.

'Schiet maar op. Anders kom je nog te laat.' Ik keek haar nog even aan waarna ik haar nog snel een knuffel gaf.

'Bedankt Em.' Ik trok de deur open en rende even later de straat door richting de Boete. Ik glimlachte breed, omdat Emma en ik elkaar eindelijk begrepen. De Boete maakte me op dit moment niks meer uit. Ik was er dan ook helemaal niet met mijn gedachte bij toen ik me inschreef en in het vak van de 17 jarig meisjes ging staan.

* * *

**District 5 - Kevin Jones (17) POV. **_Boete dag._

De lauwe stralen van de douche hielpen niet bij het ijskoude gevoel wat ik van binnen had. Vandaag was de Boete. Vandaag was de dag dat mijn broertje Renee zich voor het eerst moest gaan inschrijven. En vandaag was de dag dat Hugo, mijn andere broertje, zich meer moest gaan inschrijven voor bonnen. Ik wist dat ze thuis zaten met een angstig gevoel en ik wilde niks liever dan naar hen toe gaan om hen te kalmeren. Maar ik moest vanochtend nog een uur werken bij de Olie platformen, omdat er een probleem was geweest. Nu stonden we met een groep werknemers onder de douche die het bedrijf ons verschafte.

Ik liet de stralen op mijn gezicht staan, maar schrok op toen ze plots uitgingen. Ik zuchtte geïrriteerd, omdat je altijd maar 8 minuten kon douchen, en stapte daarna de douche ruimte uit. De kleedkamer zag er op het eerste gezicht normaal uit. Maar toen ik naar mijn schoenen toe liep en mijn onderbroek aantrok merkte ik opeens dat mijn broek was verdwenen. Ik keek even rond, omdat ik dacht dat hij dan gewoon van de bank was afgevallen, maar zag toen dat alle andere jongens ook hun kleding aan het zoeken waren.

'Oké, welke grapjas heeft dit gedaan?' Mopperde één van de oude.

'Juist. Als of iemand hier de kleding weg zou halen zodat hij zelf ook naakt over straat heen kan.' Zei ik sarcastisch en de meeste stemde met me in. Adam, een goede vriend en werknemer, stond naast me en sloeg zijn handdoek om zijn middel en liep daarin in grote boze passen naar de deur. Hij gooide deze open en bleef daarna even staan kijken waarna hij zich langzaam om draaide.

_'Kennelijk_, dacht iemand dat het grappig was om onze kleding aan de boom te hangen...' Zei hij door zijn op elkaar geklemde kaken heen. Ik keek hem vreemd aan en geloofde hem niet waarna ik hem aan de kant duwde.

Maar hij had gelijk. Daar voor me in de grote boom aan de overkant van de straat hing onze kleding. Bijna allemaal zwart, omdat zo de olie vlekken niet zichtbaar waren. Ik zuchtte luid en ging met mijn hand door mijn blonde krullen heen. Mijn bruine ogen keken de rest aan en ik wist dat niemand zich vrijwillig zou gaan aanbieden om de kleding te halen dus liep ik maar naar buiten toe. Met een omgeslagen handdoek om mijn middel liep ik met een zwaar geïrriteerd gevoel naar de boom. Ik hoorde dat de rest al snel volgde.

Toen we bij de boom stonden zagen we dat er maar een paar kledingsstukken echt in de boom hingen. De meeste stukken zaten of in de struikjes eronder of lagen op de grond. Ik zag dat mijn broek in de boom hing, dus met een boze zucht knoopte ik mijn handdoek stevig vast rond mijn middel en begon de boom in te klimmen. Ik had er niet erg veel moeite mee, want ik was erg sterk dus kon mezelf makkelijk omhoog trekken. Maar de handdoek die als een strakke rok diende, en mijn blote boven lichaam zorgde voor wat problemen.

Ik stond na een paar minuten weer op de grond met mijn kleding in mijn handen terwijl de handdoek naast me lag. Hij was halverwege afgevallen en ik stond nu met een knal rood gezicht midden op straat in mijn onderbroek. Mijn boven lichaam zat onder de schrammen van de scherpe takjes en ik wilde dan ook niets liever dan in alle rust mijn kleding aantrekken.

De paar jongens waarmee ik nog buiten stond schrokken op toen er opeens een groep vredesbewakers kwam aanlopen. Ze keken ons vreemd aan en zagen daarna mij staan waarna hun blik verduisterde. Ze kende me maar al te goed en ik hen jammer genoeg ook. Ik had vaak aanvaringen gehad met vredesbewakers, omdat ik er plezier in had om het Capitool en hen flink te beledigen. Ik had dan ook veel met ze gevochten en was vaak gestraft waardoor mijn lichaam onder de littekens zat.

Ik keek ze fel aan toen ze pal voor onze neus stonden. Het was een gewoonte van mij om iemand aan te kijken die ik niet mocht en dit keer kon ik de hele groep zo aanstaren.

'En wat is hier dan wel niet aan de hand?' Vroeg de voorste en we hielden allemaal onze mond dicht. De vredesbewaker vroeg het nog een keer dreigend en zette een stap naar voren waarna hij met zijn stok in zijn handen sloeg.

'We hadden het leuke idee gekregen om het Capitool te eren in onze onderbroek. Nou goed?' Vroeg ik snauwend en de bewaker draaide zich boos naar me om.

'Kevin Jones. Als ik het niet dacht. Ik zou je mond maar houden knulletje! Of je krijgt nog wat meer klappen dan vorige week. En nu doorlopen!' Ik keek hem nog even aan waarna ik me omdraaide en boos richting de kleedkamer liep. Ik kleedde me snel om en liep daarna naar huis toe.

De gedachte aan mijn broertjes liet mijn loop tempo omhoog gaan. Ik wist dat ze erg zenuwachtig en bang waren en ik wilde ze kalmeren. Toen ik thuis kwam gooide ik de deur zowat open en zag ik Renee en Hugo naar me opkijken.

'Kevin!' Ze kwamen op me afgestormd en knuffelde me blij. Ik glimlachte en ging met mijn handen door hun haren.

'Hebben jullie me zo erg gemist?' Grijnsde ik en ze keken me aan waarna ze ook moesten lachen. Ik keek op toen ik mijn moeder de kamer in zag lopen met mijn baby zusje op haar arm. Maylie was ander half en ik liep naar haar toe en gaf haar een zacht kusje op haar wang, waarna ik mijn moeder ook een kus gaf.

'Je hebt nog wat olie op je gezicht Kev.' Ik zag de wallen onder haar ogen zitten en ik wist dat ze het moeilijk had gehad vannacht. Ze lag al een week wakker van het idee dat Hugo zich nu ook meer moest gaan inschrijven voor bonnen. En dat Renee nu 12 was, wat dus betekende dat hij zich nu ook moest gaan inschrijven.

'Ik haal het er wel even af.' Ik gaf haar weer een kus op haar wang en liep daarna naar mijn kleine kamertje die ik deelde met Hugo. Ik opende de kist waar mijn kleding in lag en pakte het enige paar witte kleding stukken wat ik in bezit had.

Ik trok mijn zwarte kleding uit en trok mijn witte broek aan. Net toen ik bij mijn witte blouse was hoorde ik mijn deur kraken. Ik draaide me om en zag Kelly in de deur opening staan met een glimlach.

'Kom ik doe het wel voor je. Ik weet hoe slecht je bent met knopen.' Ik lachte naar haar en pakte haar vast terwijl ik haar zoende. Kelly Luca was mijn vriendin en ik had nog nooit zoveel van iemand gehouden naast mijn familie om.

'Je ziet er prachtig uit...' Fluisterde ik in haar oor terwijl ze mijn blouse dicht knoopte. Ze had een zacht roze jurkje aan terwijl er in haar haar een grote roze bloem was gestoken. Ik was ook als de dood dat zij zou worden getrokken. Als dat ooit zou gebeuren zou ik me bij haar vrijwillig opgeven zodat ik haar kon beschermen en er voor kon zorgen dat ze veilig thuis zou komen. Ook al was het dan zonder mij. Ik zou ook altijd in de plaats gaan van mijn twee broertjes en dat wisten ze.

Kelly liet mijn blouse los toen ze klaar was en keek me met een kleine glimlach aan. Ik deed mijn armen rond haar middel en wilde haar net kussen toen ik de bel in het stadshuis hoorde afgaan.

'Het is tijd.' Fluisterde ze. En ik kon de angst in haar stem horen. Ik kuste haar zachtjes waarna ik mijn voorhoofd tegen die van haar aan rustte.

'Maak je geen zorgen. Niemand zou ooit iemand naar de Honger Spelen sturen die zo lief en zachtaardig is al jou.' Ze lachte en pakte mijn hand waarna we naar de woonkamer liepen. Ik zag dat Hugo wit was weggetrokken en ik keek naar mijn moeder die bezorgt door zijn haren heen streek.

'Hugo. Je bent pas 14, ik wil niet dat je je gaat inschrijven voor bonnen.' Ik knielde voor hem neer en hij keek me aan waarna zijn blik verharde.

'Maar ik moet voor het eten zorgen.' Ik schudde met mijn hoofd en keek even naar mijn moeder die me een waterige glimlach gaf. Ze was brood mager en ik wist dat we in voedsel nood zaten.

'Je bent 14. Dan hoef je niet zo'n grote verantwoordelijkheid te nemen. Ik schrijf me dit jaar wel meer in. Daar zijn grote broers voor.' Hugo keek me even aan en wilde er wat tegen in brengen, maar mijn moeder stopte hem en pakte zijn hand en die van Renee.

'Kom op jongens, we moeten gaan.' Mijn vader zou achterblijven om voor Maylie te zorgen. En even later liepen we met z'n vijven over het grote plein.

Ik moest breed grijnzen toen ik de beschadigingen zag bij het gerechtsbouw. Een paar maanden terug hadden ik en een vriend een paar kleine eigen gemaakte bommen uitgeprobeerd. En tot gevolg daarvan was het halve gerechtsgebouw ontploft. Ze waren veel sterker dan we dachten, maar de vredesbewakers waren er nog steeds niet achter wie het nou gedaan had.

Ik gaf Kelly nog een laatste kus waarna we allebei naar onze inschrijftafels liepen. Ik hield Renee's en Hugo's hand stevig vast en zorgde ervoor dat zij zich zo min mogelijk inschreven. Toen ik mijn naam opschreef en zei hoe vaak ik het wilde keek de vredesbewaker me grijnzend aan en tapte wat bloed van mijn vinger af. Ik wist dat hij de volgende was die zo'n kleine bom in zijn mond zou krijgen als hij me nog een keer zo aankeek.

'Kevin? Wat moeten we nu doen?' Ik schrok op toen ik Renee hoorde en ik liep snel naar hem toe.

'Nu moet je in je leeftijdsvak gaan staan en dan begint het zo meteen.' Hij knikte en ik zag dat hij dapper probeerde te zijn. Maar de tranen in zijn ooghoeken vielen teveel op.

'Kevin ik ben bang...' Hij snikte en ik bukte voor hem neer en legde mijn handen op zijn schouder.

'Als je bang bent denk je gewoon aan alle fijne dingen die je je maar kunt herinneren. Of je zoekt Mam in de menigte oké? Je hoeft niet bang te zijn Renee. Je naam zit er maar een keer in, je wordt nooit gekozen.' Hij knikte en haalde zijn snotneus op waarna hij met licht trillende benen naar zijn vak liep.

Als ik hem zo zag, kreeg ik alleen nog maar meer haat jegens het Capitool en deze verdomde Boete.

* * *

**Emily Harrison (16) POV.**

Ik zag hoe de Burgemeester het podium op kwam lopen. Maar in plaats van dat hij naar de microfoon liep ging hij gelijk op zijn stoel zitten. Ik zag hoe mensen elkaar verward aankeken en ik zag Janice en Madelin iets verderop in het vak staan en zij keken mij ook verward aan.

Plotseling hoorde we een harde klap en iedereen keek weer naar het podium. Er stond een lange man met blond haar op het podium. Het was stijl achterover gekamd en het kwam tot net iets boven zijn schouder. Hij had een blond sikje en voor de rest zag hij er helemaal niet zo Capitool gekleed uit. Het enige vreemde was dat hij violet kleurige ogen had en puntige tanden. De wandel stok die hij in zijn hand had maakte kennelijk de harde klap, want hij deed het nogmaals. Hij leek er helemaal niet op te steunen, maar leek het meer als gezag voorwerp te gebruiken.

'Dat is niet Joan...' Mompelde Madelin die opeens naast me stond. Joan was onze Begeleider van de vorige keer, maar kennelijk hadden ze haar vervangen door deze enge griezel. Het werd helemaal dood stil toen de nieuwe Begeleider stil stond voor de microfoon en het publiek een eng lachje schonk.

'District vijf bewoners. Ik heet u welkom op de nieuwe Boete dag. De Burgemeester en ik hebben afgesproken dat ik het Verdrag vandaag zal voordragen en dan gelijk door zal gaan met de loting.' Madelin keek hem bang aan toen hij een papier uit zijn zwarte pak haalde en begon met voorlezen. Zijn toon was scherp en sissend en het gaf me de rillingen. Iedereen was doodstil wat normaal niet het geval was, maar niemand durfde zich kennelijk te bewegen. Toen hij klaar was met het verdrag schonk hij ons een glimlach en boog wat dichter naar de microfoon toe.

'Goed. Dan gaan we nu beginnen met de loting.' Hij borg het papiertje weer op en liep in een vlotte pas richting de meisje bol. Ik sloot mijn ogen en sloeg mijn handen bij elkaar. Ik bad tegen mezelf dat ik hoopte dat ik het niet was. Ik wilde het niet zijn en kon het vooral niet zijn, want ik wilde Emma en mijn vader niet in de steek laten.

'De dames Tribuut van dit jaar zal zijn.' Ik hoorde het kraken van het papiertje door de microfoon. De Begeleider nam en diepe adem teug en iedereen in het publiek deed met hem mee.

'Emily Harrison!' Mijn naam stond op dat papiertje. Mijn naam werd uitgesproken door de man met de enge stem en dat liet me alleen maar meer walgen.

'Natuurlijk, wie anders...' Mompelde ik en ik hoopte dat ik Janice zou kunnen horen lachen, maar toen ik me omdraaide keken zij en Madelin me alleen maar aan met een blik die zei dat ik als dood voor hen was. Ze beschouwden me nu al praktisch overleden en ik kon er niks aan doen, maar ik begon me nu zo langzaam ook te voelen.

Ik stak mijn hand op en luisterde nog met hoop naar iemands roep. Maar niemand bood zich vrijwillig aan om mijn plek in te nemen. Niemand anders wilde mijn lot tegemoet gaan. Ik moest het nu zelf aanvaarden dat ik deze plek waarschijnlijk nooit meer terug zou zien.

* * *

**Kevin Jones (17) POV.**

Emily stond op het podium en leek zo ver weg van de man af te willen staan als ze kon. Maar de vredesbewakers duwde haar terug. Ik kende Emily van school. We hadden samen bij elkaar in de klas gezeten, maar toch kon ik er niks aan doen dat ik opluchting voelde. Opluchting voor het feit dat het niet Kelly was die was getrokken.

'Goed, nu we onze vrouwelijke Tribuut hebben, gaan we door met de mannen.' Ik keek achterom en zag Renee met lege ogen naar het podium staren terwijl Hugo mij aankeek. Ik gaf hem een kleine glimlach en wilde naar hem roepen dat alles goed zou komen, maar het scheurende papiertje zorgde ervoor dat ik mijn aandacht weer op het podium vestigde.

'De mannelijke Tribuut van dit jaar zal zijn.' Hij gaf een cynische glimlach richting ons vak en las daarna van het papiertje de naam op.

'Kevin Jones!' Ik hoorde hoe Renee schreeuwde en iedereen draaide zijn hoofd om naar mijn broertje. Ik schrok op toen de vredesbewakers zijn kant opliepen en mijn hart begon sneller te bonken. Ze hadden het duidelijk verkeerd begrepen. Ze dachten dat hij mij was.

'Nee! Dat is mijn broertje! Jullie hebben de verkeerde! Ik ben Kevin!' Schreeuwde ik en de vredesbewakers stopte en draaide zich naar me om. Ik herkende ze niet wat betekende dat ze niet van hier waren, want anders hadden de lokale bewakers me vast en zeker met veel plezier opgehaald.

'Dat is waar, dat is Kevin Jones.' Ik zag de Vredesbewaker die vanochtend nog tegen me had staan zeuren grijnzend naar me wijzen. Ik keek hem vernietigend aan en ik hoorde Renee weer mijn naam roepen. Ik wilde me omdraaien, maar de Vredesbewakers pakte mijn armen vast en begonnen me mee te trekken richting het podium. Ik wilde wel tegen ze vechten, maar wist dat het geen slim idee was.

Toen ik op het podium stond werd ik ruw naar voren geduwd richting de Begeleider die me minachtend aankeek.

'Nu dat is afgehandeld wil ik de twee Tributen feliciteren en mag u afscheid van ze nemen.' Ik hoorde wat hij zei, maar ik nam het niet echt in me op. Ik wilde nu alleen nog maar met Hugo, Renee, Kelly en mijn moeder praatten. Ik wilde nu alleen nog maar afscheid nemen.

Ik werd meegevoerd en zat even later ongeduldig naar de dichte deur te staren van het gerechtsgebouw. Toen deze eindelijk krakend open ging zag ik Kelly binnen komen met een lijk wit gezicht en tranen die over haar wangen heen stroomden. Ik pakte haar vast en kuste haar zoals ik nog nooit eerder had gedaan.

'Beloof dat je mijn familie blijft helpen.' Ze knikte en ik pakte haar weer vast en voelde haar haar en haar lichaam voor de laatste keer. Ik nam alles van haar in me op. Haar geur, haar smaak zelfs de manier waarop haar lippen bewogen. Ik wilde niks van haar vergeten.

'Beloof me dat je wint.' Ze keek me niet aan maar haalde haar dunne leren armband van haar pols af en bond die om de mijne heen. Mijn Districts aandenken. Ik nam haar gezicht in me handen en wilde haar antwoord geven maar de bewakers kwamen weer binnen en namen haar van me af. En het voelde als of ze haar van me af namen voor altijd.

Ik merkte het daarna pas dat ik aan het huilen was en ik veegde boos de tranen weg toen ik de deur opnieuw hoorde kraken.

'Kevin!' Renee en Hugo kwamen op mij afrennen en omhelsde me stevig. Ik drukte ze stevig tegen me aan, maar schrok op toen Hugo zich los wurmde en me boos aankeek met tranen in zijn ogen.

'Zie je nou wel! Ik had me wel gewoon moeten inschrijven voor die bonnen! Jij niet!' Ik keek hem aan, maar mijn moeder pakte hem alweer vast.

'Shh Hugo, Kevin heeft niks verkeerds gedaan.' Mompelde ze en ik keek haar dankbaar aan. Ik gaf haar een kus en hierna gaf ik Renee er nog een en bleef ik Hugo even aankijken.

'Zorg goed voor ze grote man, totdat ik terug ben, oké?' Hij keek me even aan waarna hij knikte. Ik gaf hem ook een kus op zijn wang en hierna werden ze weer mee genomen door de bewakers. Ik kon het me niet voorstellen dat ik ze al die tijd moest missen. Dat ik al de aankomende tijd zonder ze zou moeten.

* * *

**Emily Harrison (17) POV.**

Het afscheid met Madelin en Janice was zwaar. Maar toen mijn zus en vader binnen kwamen kreeg ik het nog moeilijker.

'Emily!' Emma knuffelde me zowat plat en ik hoorde hoe mijn vaders zware laarzen op de vloer bonkten. Daarna voelde ik zijn armen ook om me heen en we bleven zo even staan voor een tijdje.

'Zorg goed voor jezelf oké?' Hoorde ik Emma zachtjes in mijn oor fluisteren en ik trok terug van de knuffel en glimlachte naar haar.

'Dat beloof ik. Zorg jij maar dat je weer mijn zus wordt, zodat als ik terug kom, ik je niet meer hoef te missen.' Ze gaf me een waterig glimlach en veegde de tranen van haar wangen.

'Dag Pap, ik zal je missen.' Ik had mijn vader nog nooit zien huilen, behalve op de begrafenis van mijn moeder. Maar hier stond hij weer met tranen in zijn ogen.

'Hier. Hou dit bij je, als aandenken aan thuis.' Hij had mijn hand vastgepakt en ik voelde hoe iets hards in mijn hand werd gelegd.

'Het is tijd. Kom mee.' De bewakers pakte hun armen en trokken ze mee waarna ik hun gezicht voor de laatste keer zag. Ik opende mijn hand en zag een armband erin liggen van houten kraaltjes waar de letters van mijn moeders naam in stonden gesneden. Ik zou haar nu de hele Spelen bij me hebben als steun en toeverlaat. Ik zou mezelf er doorheen slaan met haar hulp.

* * *

**Ik heb het eindelijk af! Ik was er donderdag al mee begonnen, maar er kwamen zoveel dingen tussen dat het me niet lukte om het die avond af te krijgen. En toen ik er vrijdag verder mee wilde gaan had ik een Writers Block van hier tot Japan, dus dat hielp ook niet echt mee...  
Maar gelukkig heb ik het nu gepost, en ik wil heel graag weten wat jullie ervan vonden! Helaas had ik bij dit hoofdstuk geen nummer kunnen vinden die ik er echt goed bij vond passen, maar als jullie dat wel doen, laat het me dan weten!  
Hier zijn de punten nog even ;) :**

LaFlorine - 8 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 12 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 9 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 5 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 7 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 5 Punten.  
TeensReadToo - 5 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 3 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 5 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 3 Punten.

**Als ik je ben vergeten (wat best kan gebeuren want ik heb het de vorige keer niet zo goed bijgehouden) meld dit dan even in je review ;) Ik hoop jullie gedachte te horen en hoop ook op wat ideeën of tips (:**

**Liefs,  
Jade**


	6. District 6

**District 6 - Alexander "Alex" Flemming (18) POV. **_Boete dag._

De regen die zachtjes tegen de ramen aantikte werkte als een kalmerend effect voor mij. Het was nog schemerig buiten, maar ik zat alweer in het lab aan mijn kleine tafel te werken. Ik bekeek de kaart die voor mij lag. Er stond een simpel lichaam van een mens op terwijl er overal lijnen doorheen liepen. Ik keek er erg concentreert naar terwijl ik op mijn pen bleef klikken, een gewoonte die vele andere vaak irriteerde.

'Jij bent vroeg.' Ik keek op en zag één van de doktoren binnen komen lopen terwijl hij zijn haar uitschudde en er druppels overal heen vlogen. Ik keek hem even geïrriteerd aan, waarna ik me weer focuste op mijn werk.

De lijnen die door het lichaam heen liepen waren zenuwen. Ze waren grof getekend, maar ze klopte ongeveer wel. Ik pakte een blauwe dunne pen en begon stipjes te zetten.

'Wat doe je?' Ik schrok op toen de dokter, die net binnen was gekomen, naast me stond. Hij irriteerde me tot nu toe mateloos. Ik hield er absoluut niet van om gestoord te worden tijdens mijn werk, en al helemaal niet om een gesprek over koetjes en kalfjes te houden.

'Ik bekijk de drukpunten van het menselijk lichaam.' Ik hoopte maar dat hij me hierna met rust liet, maar integendeel. Hij ging naast me zitten en pakte zelfs mijn papier van me af.

'360 zijn het er toch?' Ik knikte en hij pakte mijn pen over en begon stipjes te zetten op het hoofd.

'Er zitten 15 bruikbare drukpunten op het hoofd, waarmee je de mens zou kunnen verlammen, of zelfs doden.' Mompelde hij en ik zag hoe hij ze aanwees. Hij hoefde me hier niks over bij te brengen. Ik wist precies waar elk drukpunt zat en hoe je het moest raken.

'Ja dat weet.' Hij lachte even en schoof het papier weer naar me terug.

'Je bent een slimme jongen Alex, ik hoop dat je later ook voor dokter gaat studeren.' En weg was hij. Sinds mijn vijftiende werkte ik al hier in het laboratorium. En ik probeerde zoveel mogelijk geld bij elkaar te sprokkelen, zodat als ik 19 was, ik eindelijk voor dokter kon gaan studeren. Mijn beide ouders waren ook dokters, daarom zat ik ook zoveel hier. Thuis was er toch nooit iemand en er was al absoluut niks zinnigs te doen. Ik was nu 18, dus ik hoefde nog maar 1 jaar alle rot klusjes te doen, en dan kon ik gaan studeren. Daarna kon ik dokter worden.

Ik zuchtte en concentreerde me weer op het papier wat voor me lag. Ik wist dat er 360 drukpunten waren. Het zijn plekken waar zenuwuiteinden zitten, waar zenuwen splitsen of elkaar kruisen. Maar de aders telde ook erg mee. Als je deze plekken op de juiste manier raakte dan kon er een deel van het lichaam verlammen of je kon zelfs iemand doden. Ik had dit zelf nog nooit gedaan, en was het dan ook al helemaal niet van plan. Maar ook kon je er mensen mee helpen. Het kon migraine weg halen, of stress verminderen. Het had dus ook goede kanten en het was handig om te weten voor onderzoeken. Ik had alles hier geleerd in het laboratorium waardoor ik nu een soort wandelende encyclopedie was van het menselijk lichaam, chemische stoffen, planten, vergiffen en nog veel meer.

Na een uur had ik alle punten opgeschreven en de meeste gemarkeerd. Meer doktoren waren onderhand binnen gekomen, maar het was nog steeds vroeg. Het was onderhand opgehouden met regenen en ik was begonnen met het observeren van een paar buisjes waar een chemisch goedje in zat. Ik pakte mijn pincet, een object dat ik altijd bij me had, en haalde een dunne naald uit een anders buisje en deed die in het buisje met het chemische goedje. We onderzochten hier in het laboratorium allerlei dingen voor het Capitool. Zodat ze goede medicatie hadden, maar ook bepaalde stoffen die voor lichamelijke veranderen zorgden zoals grotere ogen of sproetjes weg haalden. Al bij al vond ik het altijd erg interessant om hier te werken. En omdat mijn ouders hier ook al sinds mijn geboorte werkten had ik het best goed thuis. Ze waren bijna altijd hier zodat ik een groot leven bij mijn Oma had gewoond. Maar toen zij dood ging toen ik 6 was, veranderde dat en ging ik vanaf dan elke dag mee naar het Laboratorium. Dokters begonnen me dingen te leren zodat ik soms kon helpen en zo was het gekomen dat ik op mijn 15e een echte baan kreeg aangeboden als assistent. Ik spaarde sindsdien al voor mijn studie die volgend jaar eindelijk werkelijkheid zou worden.

'Alexander Flemming. Goh, je zou hier ook een dag eens niet zijn.' Ik keek op en lachte toen ik zag wie er voor mij stond. Frank, een technicus van het lab en een hele goede vriend van mij, keek me grijnzend aan.

'En jij zou ook eens een dag geen sarcastische opmerkingen maken.' Hij lachte en kwam naast me zitten. Frank was een van de weinige mensen met wie ik goed kon opschieten. Vooral, omdat hij begreep dat ik erg tot mezelf was gekeerd en niet graag dingen deel. En vooral ook, omdat hij zeer intelligent is zoals ik en we interessante gesprekken kunnen hebben. Wat met de meeste mensen in het Districts niet lukt.

'Ik zou maar niet te diep gaan nadenken over die buisjes Alex. Je weet wat voor dag het vandaag is.' Mompelde Frank en ik keek hem even aan maar zei niks. Natuurlijk wist ik wat voor dag het vandaag was. Het was de Boete dag. De dag waarop iedereen zijn leven opeens drastisch kon veranderen. Voor kind én ouder.

Ik werd opeens ijzig kalm en Frank zag het. Ik kwam normaal altijd heel erg zenuwachtig over, maar in serieuze gevallen zoals dit veranderde dat compleet.

'Je weet dat wij nooit zullen worden getrokken Frank. We hebben genoeg te eten dus hoeven ons niet meer in te schrijven zoals vele wel moeten doen.' Mompelde ik en Frank keek me fronsend aan waarna hij op stond en zijn hand op mijn schouder legde.

'Je kunt _altijd_ getrokken worden Alex, onthoud dat maar eens.' En hij liep weg. Ik zuchtte diep en legde mijn veiligheidsbril neer en bleef even naar de buisjes staren waarna ik me bedacht dat ik me maar beter kon klaar gaan maken voor de boete. Ik liep naar de wasbak toe en waste mijn handen grondig waarna ook mijn gezicht. Ik drukte de zachte handdoek op mijn gesloten ogen en keek daarna in de spiegel die boven de wasbak hing.

Mijn korte bruine haar zat netjes in vorm gekamd en mijn huid zag er nog witter uit door het TL licht wat boven de spiegel hing. Ik was vooral zo bleek, omdat ik zo ontzettend veel binnen zat. Ik kwam vrijwel nooit buiten. En als ik het deed was het om terug te lopen in het donker naar mijn huis om te gaan slapen. Ik was ook vrij tenger gebouwd, omdat ik altijd te druk bezig was in het lab om veel te kunnen eten. Ik bewoog ook zelden dus gespierd was ik ook zeker niet, alleen mijn vingers hadden zeer snelle reflexen en waren heel nauwkeurig.

Ik wreef even in mijn ogen en keek daarna weer naar mezelf in de spiegel. Mijn linker oog was hemelblauw van kleur terwijl mijn rechter oog donker bruin was. Het was iets wat bijna nooit voor kwam. En als mensen er naar vroegen had ik altijd een hele uitleg klaar over heterochromia iridis, zoals ik het zelf altijd noemde.

Ik legde de handdoek weg en duwde daarna de klapdeuren open en kwam in de hal terecht. Ik zag het haakje met mijn naam eronder waar ik mijn lab jas aan moest ophangen, maar het liefst hield ik hem aan. Ik zou hier na de Boete toch gelijk weer terug komen en ik voelde me altijd fijner als ik hem aan had. Ik negeerde dus het haakje en hield mijn lab jas aan. Ik liep met vlugge passen naar de deur toe en toen ik hem open deed haalde ik geen diepe teug adem. Nee, ik keek alleen maar geïrriteerd naar de zon die nu fel scheen. Stomme Boete. Stom District. Het liefst zou ik gewoon mijn hele leven in dit gebouw blijven. Gelukkig was dit mijn laatste jaar en hoefde ik hierna nooit meer. Ik hoefde hierna nooit meer het risico te lopen om gedwongen in de natuur te worden gezet. Wat een heerlijke gedachte.

* * *

**District 6 - Colleen "Jammy" Dunmore (16) POV. **_Boete dag._

'Urrh! Je bent soms zo onuitstaanbaar vervelend Colleen!' Ik negeerde mijn zus volledig. Haar getier en gezeur op mij was ik nu onderhand wel gewend. Het kon me eerlijk gezegd ook helemaal niks meer schelen, ik wist dat ze het toch alleen maar deed om mij het bloed onder mijn nagels vandaan te halen.

Ik nam nog een slok melk en keek in het proces mijn broer Xavier aan die zijn lach in probeerde te houden. Ik keek hem nuchter aan terwijl mijn zus nog steeds naar me aan het roepen was.

'Colleen Dunmore let je wel op? Ik heb het hier wel tegen jou jongedame!' Ik zuchtte luid en schoof mijn stoel naar achteren en stond op. Ik keek mijn zus koud aan en vouwde mijn armen over elkaar heen.

'Erynn, kun je alsjeblieft vandaag van alle dagen gewoon eens je mond dicht houden? Want ik kan je vertellen dat veel mensen nog liever een ezel horen dan jouw gesnauw.' Ik zei het kalm en Erynn's gezicht liep rood aan en haar wangen bolde ze op. Xavier kon het duidelijk niet meer houden en begon te lachen waardoor Erynn hem nu boos aan begon te staren.

Ik schonk Erynn nog een laatste boze blik waarna ik me omdraaide en het warme huis uit liep. De zon scheen fel en deed een paar plukken haar achter mijn oor zodat ze niet aan mijn huid zouden gaan plakken. Ik was nog steeds boos, maar liet het niet merken. Mensen kende mij als het lieve meisje wat de kalmte zelf was. Maar mijn beste vrienden wisten dat ze me niet boos moesten maken, ik kon erg scherpe opmerkingen maken en ik was niet bang om terug te deinzen voor iets.

Ik liep een hoek om en bedacht me toen dat ik dicht bij het huis van Arlo was. Arlo was mijn beste vriend, samen met Veny. Ik wist dat ik ze kon vertrouwen, omdat ze alles voor mij zouden doen. En ik alles voor hen. Als ik niet thuis was, was ik altijd bij één van hen te vinden.

Toen ik Arlo's huis zag bukte ik om een steentje van de grond af te pakken. Ik draaide het warme object even tussen mijn vingers waarna ik weer naar Arlo's huis keek. Hij woonde op de derde etage van een wankel gebouw. Arlo was nou niet bepaald de rijkste dus hij had geen groot huis en was dus gedwongen het te delen met andere. Je moest een hele gammele trap gebruiken om binnen te komen en ik weigerde om die trap te beklimmen. Ik moest al bijna gillen als ik op een boomstronk stond. Ik had hoogtevrees, maar dan ook hele erge. Klimmen was dus ook absoluut niet mijn ding. Dus ik gebruikte het steentje om Arlo te laten weten dat ik er was.

Er zat een gat in de muur, niet groter dan een handpalm, maar ik kon geweldig goed mikken dus het steentje ging er altijd in één keer doorheen. En dit keer was het ook zo en niet al te veel later stond Arlo uit zijn raam te kijken, zoekend naar mij. Toen hij me zag gaf hij me een brede glimlach en verdween weer even naar binnen, waarna die na een tijdje weer naar buiten kwam. Hij gleed zowat van de trap af en toen hij bij me was legde hij zijn arm om mijn nek en woelde door mijn haar.

'Arlo!' Gromde ik, maar ik kon het niet laten om te glimlachen. Hij lachte vrolijk terug en keek me daarna met een gemene grijns aan.

'Wat?' Vroeg ik, met een beetje achterdocht in mijn stem.

'Niks. Alleen dat ik dacht dat we misschien wel een leuk bezoekje bij de bakker konden brengen.' Ik keek hem even niet begrijpend aan. We hadden allebei geen geld, want we waren arm. En brood was dus een overbodige luxe voor ons, dus waarom zouden we naar de bakker gaan? Maar toen ik zijn grijns nog groter zag worden wist ik wat hij bedoelde.

'_Stelen_? Je wilt gaan stelen?' Vroeg ik sissend en hij begon weer te lachen waarna hij me mee trok naar een wat donkerder en nauwer steegje.

'Speciaal voor de Boete, nog een kleine lekkernij. Kom op Jammy, dan zoeken we Veny ook gelijk.' Ik keek hem chagrijnig aan toen hij mijn middelnaam gebruikte. Hij wist dat ik het liefst door mijn vrienden werd aangesproken met CJ, maar hij bleef me altijd Jammy noemen.

'Wie stil is stemt toe!' Hij begon weer met lachen en keek me daarna met een ontdeugend gezicht aan. Ik bracht er niks meer tegen in, ik wist dat ik hem toch niet op andere gedachten kon brengen en iets in me zei dat ik dat zelf ook niet helemaal wilde. Iedereen wist dat de bakker een gemene man was die er plezier uit haalde om kinderen te zien sterven van de honger. Dus een keer iets van hem stelen moest dan toch geen probleem zijn?

Niet veel later kwamen we Veny tegen en Arlo vertelde hem in alle geuren en kleuren wat zijn plan was. Hij was er trots op, maar ik wist toch al dat het ging mislukken zoals al zijn plannen deden. Ik was dan ook de persoon die altijd een plan B had. Voor alles.

'Oké, zijn we er klaar voor?' Vroeg Arlo en ik zag dat hij geen geduld meer had. We zaten om de hoek bij de bakker en hij was zojuist naar de schuur gelopen, dus dit was hét moment om toe te slaan.

'Ik was klaar geboren.' Ik en Arlo keken Veny vreemd aan die zijn grap zelf kennelijk heel leuk vond.

'Veny, je bent dom geboren.' Ik keek hem nuchter aan terwijl Arlo in de lach schoot.

'Zeg gaan we nog naar de bakker toe of wat?' Vroeg Veny nors en stond plots op en rende richting het kleine bakkers huisje. Arlo stopte met lachen en rende ook als snel achter hem aan waarna ik ook volgde. Rennen was mijn ding. Het geen waar ik goed in was en waarin ik uitblonk. Het geen wat ik het liefst deed.

De deur ging krakend open en de bel rinkelde plotseling toen Veny naar binnen stapte. Hij schrok zo erg dat hij een sprongetje maakte en Arlo hem zachtjes uitlachte.

'Kom op we doen het snel.' Mompelde ik en stapte ook naar binnen. De geur van het brood raakte me als een baksteen midden in mijn gezicht. Het rook overheerlijk en ik voelde het water in mijn mond staan. De geur van brood zou ik nooit meer vergeten. Mijn maag kromp er van samen en ik wilde niks liever dan een groot stuk pakken en het gelijk in mijn mond proppen en op eten. Maar zover kwam het niet.

Ik hoorde een knal en daarna had ik compleet geen zicht meer. Het werd niet zwart voor mijn ogen, maar juist wit. En het prikte enorm en mijn handen vlogen er gelijk naar toe. Ik wist niet wat het was, maar het deed ook pijn aan mijn longen. Ademen ging nauwelijks en mijn handen voelde aan als of ze bedekt waren met een centimeter dikke laag van stof. Het voelde als of ik geen zintuigen meer had, ik kon alleen nog maar horen.

'Arlo, Veny!' Riep ik en ik hoorde ze hoesten. Plots voelde ik een hand om mijn pols, maar ik wist dat het niet een hand van Arlo of Veny was. De hand was ruw, hard en vooral pijnlijk om mijn pols.

'Wie is dit? En wat doen jullie hier!' Het was de zware stem van de bakker en toen besefte ik wat er aan de hand was. Veny had met zijn angst sprong ervoor gezorgd dat er een zak meel naar beneden was gevallen. En wij zaten nu midden in de meel wolk. Ik dwong mezelf om mijn ogen open te doen en kon Arlo en Veny uitmaken in de dikke wolk als twee zwarte figuurtjes. Ik rukte me los uit de bakker zijn greep en greep de polsen van Arlo en Veny. Hierna rende ik zo hard ik kon en sleepte ze mee naar buiten. Toen de buiten lucht op mijn long sloeg voelde het eerst pijnlijk, maar daarna als een zoette bevrijding.

'CJ, alsjeblieft, stop!' Hijgde Veny en hij rukte zijn pols terug waarna hij voorover bukte en begon te hoesten als of zijn leven ervan af hing. Arlo begon zijn ogen uit te vegen net zoals ik en toen zag ik hoe zij eruit zagen.

Ze waren compleet bedolven onder het meel en waren spierwit. Er was zowat geen spotje kleur te vinden en stiekem vond ik het best wel amusant. Ik hoestte even, omdat ik probeerde te lachen, maar mijn longen lieten het niet toe.

'Je ziet er een beetje witjes uit, Arlo. Zijn we ziek aan het worden?' Hijgde ik tussen mijn hoesten door. Ik hoorde alleen maar een sarcastische grom en daarna nog meer gehoest. Na een tijdje besloten we om maar snel naar Veny's huis toe te lopen, omdat we anders veels te laat voor de Boete zouden komen.

Veny waste zich als eerste waarna Arlo al het witte poeder van zich af probeerde te krijgen. Ik vond het stiekem een beetje zonde, want het poeder hadden we ook beter kunnen gebruiken. Toen ik bij mezelf een emmer water over me heen gooide en alles van me af schrobde voelde de meel niet meer zacht aan, maar werd het een soort van vieze drab. Ik sloeg al snel een handdoek om me heen en trok een oversized shirt van Veny aan en een veels te grote broek die ik omhoog moest trekken omdat hij anders af zou zakken.

'Ik ga nog even snel naar huis. Ik zie jullie bij de Boete.' Veny en Arlo knikte en ik liep op een hele oncharmante manier naar huis terug. Gelukkig waren er niet veel mensen op straat dus ik werd niet al te vreemd aangekeken.

'Jammy!' Ik onderdrukte de zucht toen mijn moeder me plat knuffelde in de deuropening en ik keek haar chagrijnig aan.

'Wat heb je nou weer aan?' Ik wilde antwoord geven, maar besloot dat het wijzer was om gewoon niks terug te zetten. Mijn moeder kneep even in mijn wang waarna ze me naar binnen duwde.

'Kom je moet je gaan klaar maken voor de Boete. Ik heb je kleding al op je bed neergelegd.' Ik zag dat Xavier zijn kleding al aan had en hij gaf me een triest glimlachje. Ik glimlachte terug en liep daarna naar mijn kamer toe. Het was zijn laatste jaar, hij was al bijna 19 dus hoefde bijna niet meer mee te doen. Ik daarin tegen was pas 16 en moest dus nog 2 jaar. 2 jaar nog van ellende. 2 jaar nog voor extra inschrijven voor bonnen terwijl ik de grote kans liep om getrokken te worden.

Ik trok mijn, wel eigenlijk Veny zijn kleding uit en keek naar de jurk die op mijn bed lag. Het was een witte strapless jurk die rondom mijn borst strak was waarna hij in grote weidde plooien uitliep tot aan mijn knieën. Hij was spierwit en ik vroeg me af hoe mijn moeder er aan was gekomen.

In stilte trok ik hem aan en bekeek mezelf daarna in de spiegel. Mijn grote bruine bambi ogen staarde naar mezelf terug en ik beet op mijn volle lippen terwijl ik met mijn hand door mijn golvende lange kastanje bruine haar ging. Een gewoonte die ik mezelf had aangeleerd om te doen wanneer ik zenuwachtig was.

'Mijn kleine meid ziet er prachtig uit.' Ik schrok op van mijn vaders stem en keek op om hem in de deuropening te zien staan. Mijn vader en moeder behandelde me altijd als of ik nog steeds 5 jaar oud was. Dit kwam vooral omdat mijn jongere broertje op 2 jaar oude leeftijd was overleden. Nu was ik dus weer hun kleine schattebout. En mijn zus kon me daarom niet meer uitstaan. Mijn broer daarintegen zorgde er zoveel mogelijk voor dat ik wat vrijheid had en ik had dan ook een sterke band met hem.

'Kom op Jammy, laten we naar het plein gaan.' Vader pakte mijn hand waarna hij me mee loodste naar buiten waar mijn moeder, Xavier en Erynn al stonden te wachten. Ik keek even naar Xavier die mijn hand van mijn vader over pakte en ik draaide me met hem om en keek in de felle zon terwijl we de Boete tegemoet liepen.

* * *

**Alexander "Alex" Flemming (18) POV.**

Terwijl ik in het vak stond van de 18 jarige jongens hield ik mijn pincet in mijn hand. Ik drukte er steeds zachtjes op met mijn vingers zodat hij open en dicht ging. Ik zag een paar jongens vreemd naar me kijken, maar ik negeerde ze.

'Zeg Alex, je ziet er weer uit als een neuroot.' Ik keek op en Frank lachte naar me. Ik keerde al snel mijn ogen af en stopte mijn handen in de zakken van mijn lab jas. Het was waar, ik beefde een beetje en schommelde lichtjes heen en weer. Ik kwam altijd zenuwachtig over terwijl ik dat eigenlijk helemaal niet was.

De koude pincet hield ik nog steeds vast en ik trok nu draadjes uit de binnenkant van mijn labjas zak terwijl ik ongeduldig naar het podium staarde. Wanneer begon het nou? Ik had nog wel wat belangrijkere dingen te doen dan hier een beetje stom naar het podium staren zoals de meeste leeghoofdige mensen hier deden.

Ik hoorde wat geroezemoes achter me en rolde met mijn ogen bij het gespreksonderwerp. Ik kon er niet tegen als mensen zo vreselijk oppervlakkig waren. En ik kon er al helemaal niet tegen als ze met elkaar bespraken hoe geweldig ze wel niet waren.

Ik schrok op toen ik opeens wat gefluit en gejoel hoorde van jongens om me heen. Ik richtte mijn blik gelijk naar het podium en zag toen dat de Begeleidster van dit jaar was komen oplopen samen met de Burgemeester. De Burgemeester van ons District was een vrouw en met haar wespen taille en haar donkere haar zag ze er uit als een of ander pronkstuk uit een Grieks toneelstuk. Niet dat mij dat wat kon schelen, maar de jongens om mij heen duidelijk wel. De Mentor die achterin het podium zat was niet duidelijk te zien, maar niemand gaf dan ook ooit iets om de Mentor.

'Welkom, welkom!' De Burgemeester haar zoete stem galmde over het plein heen en haar lippen krulden om in een vreemde glimlach. De glimlach was duidelijk niet vrolijk, maar ik zag dat ze haar best deed om het zo over te laten komen.

'We zullen gaan beginnen met het Verdrag waarna Yoko Aqua, de Begeleidster van dit jaar, het van me zal overnemen.'Het verdrag kwam en ging. Maar toen kwam de Begeleidster oplopen. Ze keek nors voor zich uit. Maar dat viel me niet gelijk op. Haar huid leek blauw te glitteren in de zon terwijl haar haar ook een diep blauwe kleur had waar allemaal lichtjes in leken te zitten. Ze had zwarte ogen die levenloos naar het publiek staarde. De grote wallen onder haar ogen en haar trillende lichaam vielen voor mij nog het meest op. Ze was duidelijk een verslaafde.

'Was zij niet eerst de begeleidster van D4?' Fluisterde Frank opeens in mijn oor. Ik knikte niet maar bleef alleen maar naar Yoko staren. Ze had dus een duidelijke reden om verslaafd te zijn. Ze was van een Beroeps Districts gedegradeerd naar een normaal, armzalig District. Dat was rede genoeg om voor een Begeleider verslaafd te raken aan medicijnen.

'We zullen beginnen met de jongens...' Ze haalde haar neus op en maakte een schokkerige beweging met haar armen. Er ontstond wat geroezemoes op het plein. We begonnen nooit met de jongens. De meisjes waren altijd als eerste aan de beurt.

De microfoon piepte plots en weer hoorde het hele plein hoe ze haar neus op haalde, maar het klonk niet verkouden.

'Goed. Ik trek nu een papiertje en ik wil dat de gene die erop staat gelijk naar voren komt.' Ze fluisterde het, maar ze was toch duidelijk hoorbaar. Het plein was weer doodstil gevallen en we zagen hoe ze bleef rommelen in de grote bol. Het duurde minstens twee minuten voordat ze eindelijk een papiertje omhoog trok. Je kon horen hoe elke jonge een diepe adem teug nam toen ze het papiertje open vouwde.

'A... Alex?' Ze was even stil en ik voelde een koude rilling over mijn rug heen lopen. Er waren zat Alexanders in het District, maar toch had ik een ijskoud gevoel.

'Ik kan het niet lezen...' Mompelde ze en de Burgemeester stond met een woedende blik op en rukte het papiertje zowat uit Yoko's handen.

'Alexander Flemming.' Hierna verfrommelde ze het papiertje en smeet het op de grond waarna ze weer boos terug liep naar haar stoel.

'Ja, Alexander Flemming.' Mompelde Yoko nogmaals door de microfoon. En toen zij het zei drong het pas echt tot me door. Het kwam als een harde klap aan en ik voelde hoe Frank mijn schouders vast pakte.

'Alex, je moet je hand opsteken...' Ik keek hem even leeg aan en mijn zenuwachtige gedrag was gelijk weg. Ik werd ijzig kalm en keek naar de vredesbewakers die zoekend rond keken.

'Hier.' Het klonk onvast in mijn oren, maar iedereen draaide zich opeens naar me om. Als of ze nu pas wisten dat ik het was. Ik zag hoe de vredesbewakers mijn kant op kwamen en met nog een laatste blik op Frank werd ik het vak uitgesleurd het podium op.

* * *

**Colleen "Jammy" Dunmore (16) POV.**

Yoko begon opeens te giechelen toen Alex naast haar stond. Iedereen keek verward om zich heen, maar ik voelde alleen maar opluchting. Opluchting voor het feit dat Xavier niet was getrokken, en dat hij dat ook nooit meer zou kunnen.

Ik zocht hem in de menigte en toen ik hem vond keek hij mij onvast aan terwijl ik hem juist een brede glimlach schonk.

'Goed, we hebben een leuke jongens Tribuut dit jaar.' Als blikken konden doden was Yoko neergevallen. Alex keek haar aan als of hij messen naar haar probeerde te gooien met zijn ogen. Zijn lab jas wapperde zachtjes in de wind en iedereen staarde hem onvast aan. Ze wisten niet wat ze van deze Boete moesten denken. Het was tot nu toe nogal vreemd, en dat er dan ook nog een jongen werd getrokken die zich helemaal niet vaak had ingeschreven, omdat iedereen wist dat hij voedsel genoeg had.

'We gaan nu door met de Meisjes!' Yoko snoof weer en ging het haar hand over haar neus heen op een hele oncharmante manier. Ze was vreemd, en dan niet op een leuke manier. Het klakken van haar tong trok iedereens aandacht en ze begon weer te lachen terwijl ze een papiertje uit de meisjes bol trok.

'Ik beloof iedereen dat ik het goed zal voor lezen.' Opnieuw lachte ze en ik hoorde verschillende meisjes geïrriteerd brommen.

'Colleen Dunmore! Wat een leuke naam!' Opnieuw klonk er gelach van de Begeleidster. Maar ik vond het helemaal niet grappig. Ik kon helemaal niet lachen. Het enige wat ik kon doen was naar voren staren. Ik wist dat er mensen naar me keken. Veel mensen kende me en konden me makkelijk herkennen. Veel jongens staarde ook naar me, maar het liet me niet eens blozen. Ik voelde opeens helemaal niks. Ik voelde me alleen maar leeg.

Een vredesbewaker pakte opeens mijn arm vast en ik liet een gilletje los waarna ik al snel weer mijn mond dicht deed toen ik de blik zag van de bewaker. Hij was niet blij. En opeens voelde ik woede in me opkomen. Ik had een hekel aan het Capitool, en ik voelde nu alleen nog maar een grotere haat jegens hem.

Ik werd het podium opgeduwd en ik zocht Arlo en Veny in het vak van de jongens. Ik zag ze gelijk staan, want hun monden hingen open en ze hingen over het hek heen met een bleek gezicht.

'De Tributen dames en heren, verwacht ze maar niet terug!' Opnieuw lachte Yoko, maar niemand keek haar amusant aan. Iedereen keek haar aan als of ze haar nek wilde omdraaien. En als al die vredesbewakers er niet waren geweest, was het ook zeker gebeurd.

* * *

'Steel nog wat broden voor mij oké?' Ik glimlachte flauwtjes naar Arlo en Veny. Er kon geen lachje van af. Het enige wat ze konden doen was mij aanstaren en ik voelde me er erg ongemakkelijk door. Het was geen opluchting die ik voelde toen ze werden meegenomen. Eerder een gevoel van acceptatie.

'Jammy!' Mijn moeder kwam huilend binnen rennen. Ik had er niet echt een oog voor. Het enige waar ik nu nog een oog voor had waren Xavier en Erynn die me hol aankeken. Xavier was wit weg getrokken en Erynn was alleen maar ijzig stil, wat ik nog nooit had meegemaakt. Ik voelde mijn vaders armen ook om me heen en ik wilde geen afscheid van ze nemen. Maar ik wist dat het moest.

'Jam, hou je sterk oké?' Xavier pakte mijn pols vast waar het armbandje omheen zat die hij me een paar jaar geleden had gegeven. Een groen gevlochten armbandje dat ik altijd al om had gehad, en wat ik nu zeker om zou houden in de Spelen.

'Ik beloof het.'

* * *

**Alexander "Alex" Flemming (18) POV.**

Frank stond voor me, maar nu was hij degene die bibberde. Ik kon mijn gedachte er niet bij houden. Het was een waas van emoties in mijn hoofd en de woorden die hij tegen mij sprak drongen niet echt tot me door.

'Je kunt winnen Alex, want jij hebt de hersenen.' Winnen. Ik keek opeens op bij dat woord en keek Frank vreemd aan.

'Winnen?'

'Ja.' Hij mompelde het nu, maar ik zag dat hij het meende. Ik was niet het soort jongen dat iemand knuffelde, maar toch trok ik Frank in een knuffel en klopte hem op zijn schouder. Toen kwamen de vredesbewakers binnen en zeiden dat het genoeg was.

'Het bezoekers uur is afgelopen.' Mompelde er één en Frank werd achteruit getrokken terwijl ik hem met grote ogen aankeek.

'Mijn ouders moeten nog komen!'

'Die zijn er niet jongen. Kom, het is tijd.' Ik keek de vredesbewaker niet begrijpend aan. Als of hij iets verkeerds had gezegd begon ik hem te corrigeren zoals een leraar dat deed. Maar hij verloor zijn geduld en sloeg de deur met een klap dicht waarna ik alleen was.

Ik bleef naar de deur staren voordat het tot me door drong dat ze echt niet kwamen. Ik was alleen.

* * *

**Het is nu kwart over 1's nachts en ik ga over een paar uur naar Schiphol voor mijn vakantie. Wat ben ik blij dat ik het af heb. Ik wilde jullie namelijk echt niet zonder Update laten zitten terwijl ik naar Londen toe ben voor zes dagen.  
Ik vond dit een leuk hoofdstuk, en ik hoop dat jullie het ook zo vonden. Omdat het nu al zo laat is en ik op mijn zolder kamer zit met een temperatuur van 30 graden is het te begrijpen dat er vast wel wat spellings fouten tussen zullen zitten. Neem me dit alsjeblieft niet kwalijk, maar zet het in je review waar ze zitten zodat ik het over een week kan verbeteren als ik terug ben van vakantie. (:**

**Nog een heel erg ander belangrijk puntje. Ik heb een waarschuwing gekregen dat mijn eerder hoofdstuk indeling niet klopte met de Guidelines. Ik brak dus de regels, en ik wilde niet het risico lopen van een ban of zelfs verwijdering van mijn verhaal. Daarom dat de hoofdstukken dus zijn aangepast. Eigenlijk hoorde dit dus hoofdstuk 8 te zijn maar is het hoofdstuk 6. Een hoofdstuk waar jullie al eerder op hebben gereviewd. Dus let goed op: Stuur een Guest review met je PROFIEL NAAM eronder! Zodat ik je als nog de punten kan geven die je verdient!**

**Nu nog de punten voor de reviewers:  
**LaFlorine - 11 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 15 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 12 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 5 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 9 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 6 Punten.  
TeensReadToo - 5 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 3 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 7 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 3 Punten.  
Cicillia - 5 Punten.

**Oh wat ben ik opeens moe haha! Hier plaats ik ook nog even de Tributen Lijst zodat jullie kunnen zien door wie de Tributen zijn ingestuurd. Ik heb nog steeds een jongen nodig voor 12, maar pas als ik bij D12 kom en ik heb nog niemand dan mag iemand een 3e Tribuut insturen (:**

**Ik hoop dat jullie van het hoofdstuk hebben genoten, en ik hoop op jullie reviews!**

**Liefs, Jade**

* * *

**De Tributen Lijst:**

**District 1**

_Jongen: _Caldwell Ballantynn (14) door: LaFlorine

_Meisje:_ Zara Radley (15) door: MyWeirdWorld

**District 2**

_Jongen: _Tellas Lane (18) door: FF-Schwarz

_Meisje: _Lerola Aemilia (17) door: Jade Lammourgy -ik zelf-

**District 3**

_Jongen: _Jack Chamberlain (17) door: MadeBy Mel

_Meisje: _Mayline 'May' Chima (17) door: Greendiamond123

**District 4**

_Jongen: _Favian Aurolus (17) door: MyWeirdWorld

_Meisje: _Rhine Overton (17) door: LaFlorine

**District 5**

_Jongen:_ Kevin Jones (17) door: Greendiamond123

_Meisje: _Emily Harrison (16) door: MadeBy Mel

**District 6**

_Jongen: _Alexander 'Alex' Flemming (18) door: SirWalsingham

_Meisje: _Colleen 'Jammy' Dunmore (16) door: FF-Schwarz

**District 7**

_Jongen: _Riley Yohan (13) door: TeensReadToo

_Meisje: _Mocca Lynne (14) door: Leakingpenholder

**District 8**

_Jongen: _Arom Rijzendwater (18) door: Cicillia

_Meisje: _Joy Mainhood (16) door: JoyMainhood

**District 9**

_Jongen: _Ash Palmer (12) door: JoyMainhood

_Meisje: _Minarextra "Mina" Royale (17) door: Leakingpenholder

**District 10**

_Jongen: _David Curtis(18) door: .HPfan

_Meisje: _Melissa Crejak (15) door: TeensReadToo

**District 11**

_Jongen: _Avon Freeman (17) door: Xue

_Meisje:_ Katy Moonway (12) door: Greendiamond123

**District 12**

_Jongen:_

_Meisje:_ Lyanna Larone (14) door:Sharonneke95


	7. District 7

**District 7 - Mocca Lynne (14) POV. **_Boete dag._

De zachte wind die door de bomen heen waaide klonk als gefluister in de vroege ochtend. De zon die door de bladeren heen op mijn gezicht scheen verwarmde deze een beetje. Het was nog erg vroeg en de douw kon je nog zien zitten op het gras en op de bladeren van de bomen. De beesten waren nog niet eens wakker, maar het voelde als of iets of iemand mij aan het begluren was.

'Mocca!' Ik draaide mijn hoofd langzaam terwijl de wind er voor zorgde dat mijn bruine haar in mijn gezicht waaide en mijn wangen en neus lichtelijk kietelde. Mijn bruine ogen keken naar mijn vader die mijn naam had geroepen. Ik zag het zweet op zijn voorhoofd staan en toen hij het eraf veegde leunde hij op zijn bijl die als een gevaarlijk voorwerp naast zijn voet stond.

'Je broer is al aan het hakken, ga eens hout halen!' Riep mijn vader naar mij met zijn zachte stem wat totaal niet bij zijn uiterlijk paste. Hij was sterk, breed gebouwd en gespierd door het vele jaren hard werken als houthakker. Maar door zijn bruine ogen, die ik van hem had geërfd, en zijn bril had hij altijd een zachte liefhebbende blik. En zo praatte hij ook altijd tegen mij, omdat hij wist dat ik er een hekel aan had om hem te helpen rond het huis met klusjes.

Maar ik luisterde naar hem en liep richting het dichte bos wat achter ons huis lag. Toen ik eenmaal beschut werd door de bomen voelde ik opnieuw een paar ogen op me. Ik zuchtte en draaide me om en zag daar inderdaad iemand staan.

Den Vibe.

Mijn beste vriend en mijn flirt, ook al betekende het niks voor mij. Ik was pas 14 dus aan jongens dacht ik nog niet echt. Maar Den stond daar met een grijns op zijn gezicht die niet veel goeds betekende. Ik keek hem vragend aan en hij liep naar mij toe terwijl zijn blauwe ogen mij speels aankeken. Zijn vuilblonde haar viel piekerig om zijn hoofd en om de zoveel keer ging hij er met een hand doorheen. Hem vertrouwde ik volledig en ik was dan ook bijna altijd bij hem te vinden, ik was dan ook niet verbaasd dat hij me was gevolgd in het bos.

'Het bos is veels te gevaarlijk voor kleine meisjes zoals jij Mocca.' Hij stak ruim een kop boven mij uit maar toch gaf ik hem een speelse duw en snoof. Ik was normaal altijd verlegen en had erg veel moeite om me in gezelschap van andere te bevinden, maar bij hem voelde ik me altijd zelfverzekerd. Hij noemde altijd zijn kleine meid, maar vaak was ik dapperder dan hem en had ik meer lak aan de regels dan hem.

'Waarom ben je hier Den? Je weet dat ik mijn vader moet helpen met klusjes voor de Boete.' Zijn ogen begonnen opeens gevaarlijk te twinkelen en hij had nu mijn volledige aandacht.

'Heail heeft me verteld dat ze hoorde van je Oom dat er iemand is in het café die het tegen je op wilt nemen.' Hij begon te lachen toen hij zag hoe er een grote glimlach op mijn gezicht verscheen.

'Echt?'

'Ja, zelfs Sarah heeft het gehoord, en je weet dat zij niet altijd de betrouwbaarste is, omdat ze nou niet echt intelligent is.' Ik grinnikte en pakte gelijk zijn hand en trok hem mee richting mijn huis.

'Kom op, mijn vader laat me wel van huis weg gaan.' Ik bleef maar grinniken. Eindelijk was er weer iemand die het tegen mij op wilde nemen. Al voor een week had ik geen tegenspelers meer gehad, omdat niemand van mij kon winnen. En dat was ook zo.

Mijn oom was eigenaar van een klein en krakkemikkig café dat dicht bij mijn huis lag. Hij huisde er vaak gok en kaart evenementen, waar mening man op af kwam om zijn geluk te beproeven. En zo had ik dat ook een keer gedaan toen ik 12 jaar oud was. Mijn oom, Gavon, had me leren kaarten en er was een vriendelijk spelletje kaarten bezig waaraan ik mee ging doen. Het ging niet om geld, maar toch won ik. En ik begon het leuk te vinden. Ik begon dus steeds meer te spelen en elke keer won ik. Mijn Oom nam me toen op een avond mee naar een illegale gok bijeenkomst waar wel om geld werd gespeeld. En voor de armere mensen in het District zoals ik was het veel geld.

Ik was daarvoor gewoon een nietszeggend meisjes. Niemand kende mij, ik leefde op de achtergrond, tot op die avond toen ik een legende werd. Ik won van iedereen en de schulden van mijn ouders werden na een paar weken spelen al snel afgelost. We konden brood betalen en de mensen tegen wie ik speelde liepen altijd als verliezers weg. Ik stond nu ook wel bekent als het meisje van Geluk.

We kwamen aan bij mijn vader die ons geamuseerd aankeek. Den stond te hijgen maar ik had nergens last van. Ik was klein en licht en kon dus prima lange afstanden rennen. Ook had ik de kracht van mijn vader geërfd waardoor ik best wat stootjes kon krijgen voordat ik moe zou worden.

'Ah, Jongeheer Vibe. Kom je weer mijn dochter van haar klusjes redden?' Den moest blozen maar mijn vader lachte naar hem en legde een hand op mijn schouder.

'Pap, er is iemand in het café die het tegen mij op wilt nemen.' Ik bleek te glunderen, want hij moest alleen nog maar meer lachen.

'Succes ermee Moc, maar wees op tijd terug voor de Boete.' Ik knikte en grijnsde blij naar Den waarna we er snel vandoor gingen. Mijn rood bruine gestreepte shirt wapperde achter mij aan terwijl we hoek na hoek omsloegen en uiteindelijk bij het café aankwamen.

We hoorde al de zachte muziek die er vandaan kwam en kennelijk waren er toch nog een paar gasten. Het waren voornamelijk de rijkere mensen die er waren, maar op de Boete waren het vooral oudere mannen die hun kinderen hadden verloren aan de Spelen.

'Mocca, Den!' Den trok mij terug toen ik de deur van het café al open wilde gooide toen iemand onze naam riep. Sarah kwam op ons afgerent en bleef met een zoete glimlach op haar gezicht staan. Haar rode haren en fel blauwe ogen gaven haar een liefelijk uiterlijk waardoor ze vaak elke jongen naar haar hand kon zetten. Ze maakte er dan ook graag gebruik van dat ze zo mooi was.

'Hey Sarah, waar is Heail?' Den was één van de weinige jongens in het District die haar niet kwijlend aankeek en daarom was ze ook vrienden met hem. Ze was niet al te bijster intelligent, maar ze was aardig en was vreselijk handig op momenten als je iets van iemand nodig had. Heail was onze andere beste vriendin. Bijna niemand mocht haar, omdat ze vreselijk betweterig en intelligent was. Maar als je haar beter leerde kennen was ze aardig.

'Die komt er ook al aan, ze wilde zich al omkleden voor de Boete.' Toen pas viel het me op dat Sarah ook al haar mooie Boete kleding aan had. Alleen ik en Den stonden nog in onze normale kleren die vies waren en ook verschillende slijt plekken hadden.

Ik keek snel in het vieze raam en zag mijn weerspiegeling erin waaraan ik kon zien dat ik zelf ook niet helemaal schoon was. Er zaten verschillende strepen modder op mijn gezicht door de klusjes en mijn haar was wild en zo te zien ontembaar. Mijn lichte huid had vele moedervlekjes en een spoor van sproetjes was te bekennen rond mijn neus. Ik was niet super dun zoals vele kinderen wel waren, omdat ik sinds mijn gok partijen genoeg te eten had.

'Mocca stop met naar jezelf staren, we gaan naar binnen.' Sarah's giechelende stem attendeerde mij erop dat ik op het punt stond om weer wat geld te verdienen. Ik volgde haar en Den dus al snel en keek de kleine ruimte rond opzoek naar mijn uitdager.

'Hij zit daar.' Ik schrok op van mijn oom die opeens naast me stond en me influisterde om wie het ging. Mijn oom zijn bruin grijze haar zat slordig, maar zijn bruine ogen hadden weer de bekende pretlichtjes erin. Ik had altijd het idee dat zijn ogen nog vrolijker gingen staan als hij mij zag.

'Komt hij hier vaker?' Mijn oom schudde zijn hoofd en ik keek naar de man die met een mok drank aan het gammele tafeltje zat. Ik schatte hem in de 30 en aan zijn groezelige gezicht te zien was het duidelijk dat hij dronken was.

Ik keek even naar Dev die me een bemoedigende glimlach gaf en ik liep daarna op de man af. Hij keek op toen ik tegenover hem ging zitten en grijnsde.

'Je bent dus toch gekomen.' Hij nam nog een teug van zijn mok, maar ik keek hem alleen maar geïrriteerd aan. Hij wilde spelen met mij, dan moest hij ook spelen en niet praten. Ik had een hekel aan wachten en stil zitten. Ik was altijd bezig met iets en nu wilde ik niks liever dan gaan spelen.

'Hoeveel geld?' Vroeg Den voordat ik wat terug kon zeggen. De man keek hem even aan en legde daarna 5 gouden muntstukken op tafel. Daarvan kon ik en mijn familie minstens 4 weken eten.

'Wat wil je spelen?' Vroeg ik stil.

'Leugenaars Poker.' Ik grijnsde breed en Sarah rende snel naar de toonbank en pakte twee grote mokken en 10 dobbelstenen. Het spel was heel simpel, en ik was er het aller best in.

Elke speler, in dit geval twee, had een mok met 5 dobbelstenen erin. De dobbelstenen moesten worden geschud in de mok en dan in een vlugge beweging omgekeerd op tafel worden gezet. Hierna moest de eerste speler zeggen hoeveel dobbelstenen van welke waarde er lagen. De volgende speler kon de andere speler dan een leugenaar noemen als hij dacht dat het niet zo was of kon het aantal verhogen. Als hij de andere speler een leugenaar noemde dan werden de mokken weg gehaald. Heeft de speler gelijk dan krijgt hij de munten die op tafel liggen, maar heeft hij niet gelijk en liggen de dobbelstenen er toch, dan krijgt de andere speler de munten.

Zijn munten lagen al op tafel, maar ik moest ook nog geld neerleggen. Ik had nooit geld thuis, en meestal kreeg ik het van mijn oom. Ik keek zoekend rond op zoek naar hem, maar schrok op toen hij ook vijf gouden munten naast mij neer legde.

'Verdubbel het maar.' En met een knipoog was hij alweer weg.

'Zeg maar voor hoeveel je wilt beginnen.' De man voor me grijnsde opnieuw en gooide zijn drink mok aan de kant waarna hij de dobbelstenen in de andere deed.

'Gelijk vijf, ik heb nog andere dingen te doen vandaag.' Ik gooide de munten in het midden en hij deed hetzelfde. Hierna begon ik ook mijn dobbelstenen te schudden en zette ik de mok met een klap op tafel.

'Twee, drieën.' Ik stak gelijk van wal en de man keek me even aan en keek daarna naar zijn mok.

'Drie, tweeën.' Hij had het verhoogd met één getal en ik keek even naar Sarah, maar die leek zich alleen maar te concentreren op haar nagels. Ze wist toch al dat ik zou winnen.

'Vijf, vijven.' De man begon te lachen en wees met zijn vinger naar me.

'Leugenaar!' Ik gooide mijn mok aan de kant en hij rees die van hem ook op waarna hij heel bleek werd. Hij had precies 5 vijven er liggen. Ik grijnsde breed en pakte met een grote glimlach de munten van de tafel af en stond op.

'Ik ben het meisje van geluk, je kunt mij maar beter niet uitdagen.' Hij keek mij nog even aan, maar ik gaf hem niet de tijd om wat te zeggen, want ik draaide me alweer om en gaf mijn oom zijn vijf muntstukken terug die hij met een grote grijns aanpakte.

'Succes met de Boete, geluksnichtje.' Hij woelde nog even door mijn haar waarna hij al weer snel weg liep. Ik keek hem niet na, want ik wist dat het al laat was.

'Ik zie jullie op het plein.' Sarah zwaaide vrolijk terwijl zij ook snel weg ging, maar Dev bleef me even aankijken waarna hij over zijn achterhoofd heen wreef.

'Tot vanmiddag Dev.' En met een luchtkusje naar hem werpend rende ik snel richting huis om me klaar te maken voor de Boete.

* * *

**District 7 - Riley Yohan (13) POV. **_Boete dag._

'Houd je smoel dicht Derren!'

'Meisjes horen niet zo te praten, _Ryder_!'

'Nee dat zou jij wel moeten weten hé!'

Er was een gemene grom te horen, maar ik kon Derren's gezicht niet zien, omdat ik verscholen stond achter Ryder. Haar blonde krullen bewogen wild met haar gezicht mee terwijl ze tegen Derren stond te schreeuwen. Ik wist dat haar wangen rood zouden zijn en haar bruine ogen vuur zouden spuiten.

'Je bent zo raar! Dat je hem altijd moet verdedigen!' Schreeuwde Derren en ik keek over Ryder's schouder naar zijn gezicht die in een gemene grijns stond. Plots keek hij mij aan, met die faal blauwe ogen van hem. Hij begon te lachen en pakte zijn fiets op.

'Kom op, we pakken hem zelf wel.' Zijn twee vrienden die achter hem stonden grepen ook hun fiets en begonnen hevig te trappen. Richting ons.

'Ren Riley! Ren!' Gilde Ryder die al sneller door had wat hun bedoelingen waren dan ik. Derren kwam al snel dichterbij en ik keek Ryder nog even aan waarna ik me omdraaide en zo snel weg rende als ik kon.

Mijn kleine benen kregen steeds meer kracht toen ik Derren meer hoorde naderen. Hij was boos en dan kon ik goed horen in zijn geschreeuw.

'Fiets door!' De twee jongens die naast Derren fietste probeerde nog meer tempo te maken en ik wist dat ze me eventueel zouden in halen. En dan was ik in grote problemen.

Ik keek om mee heen over de verlaten bosweg waar nergens een huis in de buurt stond om ze af te wimpelen. Ik hoorde de kiezelstenen onder hun gammele wielen knerpen en mijn gehijg werd langzaam pijnlijk in mijn keel. Ik hoorde Ryder al lang niet meer schreeuwen dat ik door moest rennen, maar ik wist dat ze gelijk had.

Plots hoorde ik een schreeuw en daarna een harde bons waarna ik alleen nog maar meer pijnschreeuwen hoorde. Ik durfde het aan om even over mijn schouder te kijken en zag dat de linker jongen naast Derren een gebroken trapper had en van zijn fiets was afgevallen. De fietsen hier waren dan ook niet veel soeps. Het was al een wonder dat ze er überhaupt één hadden, ook al waren ze alle drie van de rijkere families.

Derren staarde eerst nog naar zijn vriend die daar op de grond lag en keek daarna met een boze blik naar mij. De andere jongen die nog naast hem fietste had een knal rood aangelopen hoofd en zag eruit als of hij elk moment kon flauwvallen. Plots trapte Derren op de rem en verschillende kiezelsteentjes en stukjes aarde vlogen door de lucht, maar ik bleef door rennen. Ik bleef door rennen totdat ik bij de huizen aan kwam en tot ik niet meer kon.

Met mijn hand tegen een muur van een huis stond ik voorover gebogen half te kokhalzen. Met mijn gehijg kwam ook maagzuur omhoog en dat was geen fijn gevoel en al helemaal niet een fijne smaak. Ik verloor even de grip op muur en bonkte daardoor hard met mijn hoofd tegen de rand aan. Ik liet een kreun van pijn over mijn lippen ontglippen en zakte tegen de muur aan op de grond.

Ik bonkte gefrustreerd nog een keer met mijn hoofd tegen de muur, maar kreunde alleen maar harder, omdat het veel pijn deed. Waarom was ik niet gewoon een jongen die terug vocht in plaats van weg rende. Zelfs sinds de dag dat Ryder voor mij opkwam op school was ik nog het zelfde mietje als twee jaar terug.

Ik werd al vanaf mijn 6e gepest, en nu ik 13 was, was het niet heel anders. Alleen dat de pestkoppen alleen nog maar bruter waren geworden en ik wist dat het nog erger zou worden met naarmate ik ouder zou zijn. Ik ben iemand die heel erg verlegen is en liever op de achtergrond leeft. Lang ging dat goed totdat ik naar school ging en mijn zelfverzekerdheid de grond in werd geboord door alle jongens van de school. Toen werd ik het perfecte doel voor hun pesterijen.

Maar toen kwam Ryder. Die dag dat ze voor me opkwam was de dag dat ik een nieuwe vriendin had. Een vriendin voor het leven.

Ik sloot mijn ogen even en wreef met mijn hand over mijn hoofd. Ik wist nu al dat dat een bult zou worden en ik wilde het liefst gewoon de hele dag hier blijven zitten. Maar ik wist dat Darren mij nog altijd kon vinden en het was ook nog eens de Boete vandaag.

De Boete.

Ik zuchtte luid en opende mijn ogen. Ik staarde voor me uit en wilde rustig overeind komen zodat ik niet duizelig zou worden, maar mijn oog werd opeens getrokken door een klein pluizig blauw vogeltje dat vlak naast mijn been zat.

Ik sprong gillend op en merkte het niet eens dat mijn hoofd opnieuw pijnlijk tegen de muur aanknalde. Het vogeltje keek me aan waarna het een hopje naar voren zette. Richting mij.

'Ga weg!' Ik maakte een wilde hand beweging, maar sprong opnieuw achteruit toen het vogeltje richting mij hopte. Ik was als de dood voor vogels, vooral die kleine pluizig die eruit zagen als of ze schattig waren...

Ik greep met mijn hand in mijn zakken opzoek naar iets om te gooien en ik zuchtte bijna uit geluk toen ik voelde dat ik een afgevallen knoop in mijn zak had. Zonder enig medelij gooide ik het tegen de vogel aan die gelijk met nog een boze piep weg vloog.

Ik zuchtte opgelucht en merkte toen pas dat ik al die tijd mijn adem in had gehouden. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en wilde mezelf voor mijn hoofd slaan bij de gedachte aan mijn achterlijke angst.

Met mijn handen in mijn zakken en een hangend hoofd zocht ik de weg naar mijn huis. Ik vroeg me af waar Ryder nu was. Of ze zich ook al aan het klaar maken was voor de Boete of dat ze het nu helemaal in der eentje aan het opnemen was tegen Derren. Niet dat ik me daar zorgen over moest maken. Ze kon ze makkelijk aan in der eentje, al waren ze met z'n vijven.

Ik schopte tegen een steentje aan en keek op toen het een geluid maakte als of het tegen ijzer aan kwam. Ik schrok toen ik Shane tegenover me zag staan met een paar pannen in zijn handen. Shane was mijn jongere broertje, ook al zag hij er ouder uit als ik.

'Wat doe je hier?' Vroeg ik een beetje boos, omdat hij mijn gedachtegang had verstoord.

'Ik moest de pannen gaan wassen van mam in het beekje.' Hij wees met de pannen in zijn hand richting het beekje wat vlak achter ons huis liep. Toen pas viel het me op dat ik aan de achterkant van mijn huis stond en ik er dus bijna langs was gelopen.

Ik knikte naar hem, maar hij keek me al niet meer aan en liep door. Ik staarde hem nog even na waarna ik mijn blik weer richtte op mijn kleine huis wat naast een grote eikenboom stond. Ik keek nog even naar achteren maar Shane was al niet meer te zien.

Krakend ging de voordeur open en ik zag hoe mijn moeder zich omdraaide met een zwakke glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Ah Lieverd,' Ze stopte plots midden in haar zin en keek met een bezorgde blik naar een punt op mijn hoofd. Ik dacht dat ze het nu wel gewend was dat ik soms gewond thuis kwam.

'Wat is er gebeurt?' Ze liep met snelle kleine pasjes naar me toe en plaatste haar handen op mijn slapen en draaide mijn hoofd.

'Niks mam, ik wil gewoon wat eten...' Mompelde ik en duwde haar zachtjes weg. Met haar was mijn band ook niet meer zoals hij was. Mijn vader had ik nooit gekend en sinds een paar jaar wilde ik toch weten wie hij was. Maar ze wilde me niks vertellen. Ze werd zelfs boos als ik er naar vroeg, dus nu durfde ik er niet meer naar te vragen. Ook al wilde ik het zo graag weten.

Ik ging aan tafel zitten, maar schrok op toen ik opeens een koud doekje op mijn hoofd voelde. Mijn moeder drukte me zachtjes terug in de stoel en begon de bult te deppen waar ik zo vaak mijn hoofd had gestoten.

'Mam, blijf er nou maar af.' Zei ik met volle mond en ik voelde hoe ze even stil stond waarna ze het doekje van mijn hoofd af haalde.

'Ga je dan maar klaar maken.' Ik legde het half opgegeten broodje weg en schoof mijn stoel aan de kant. Toen ik uiteindelijk in mijn kamer was keek ik even in de spiegel naar de bult op mijn hoofd. Het zag er niet zo erg uit, maar het was duidelijk te zien dat het bloedde.

Mijn rossige krullen vielen, zoals mijn moeder het altijd zei, in schattige plukjes om mijn hoofd. Ik had een vrij bleke huid en er waren wat sproetjes te ontdekken op mijn wangen. Mijn honing kleurige ogen keken nog steeds naar de bult die ik zachtjes aanraakte. Ik kromp een beetje ineen bij de steek van pijn die door mijn hoofd heen geen en ik wilde niet meer in de spiegel kijken. Ik duwde dus de kastdeur open en pakte het eerste beste kleding stuk eruit wat ik kon vinden. Omdat ik niet zo rijk was, was bijna al mijn kleding vies of kapot. Shane had het zelfs nog moeilijker. Die kreeg al mijn afgedankte kleding als het mij te klein werd.

De simpele spijkerbroek en de groene trui die ik aanhad liet mijn haar nog rossiger lijken. Ik zuchtte en liep weer in de woonkamer waar Shane en mijn moeder op me stonden te wachten. Shane was nog 11, dus die hoefde zich nog niet aan te melden. Van mijn moeder mocht ik mij niet meer inschrijven voor bonnen, maar stiekem deed ik het toch. Anders zouden wel elke avond op stukjes hout moeten kauwen in plaats van vies mager brood.

Het plein was akelig stil toen we eraan kwamen. Ik zag al veel mensen in het publiek gebied staan en sommige zagen eruit als of ze het liefst hun kind gewoon mee naar huis zouden willen nemen.

'Ga je maar inschrijven Riley, we zien je zo.' Mijn moeder gaf me een kus op mijn wang en pakte Shane zijn hand en liep richting het publieksvak. Ik keek naar de rij die er stond en stiekem hoopte ik dat Ryder elk moment naast me zou komen staan om ons samen in te schrijven. Maar ik zag haar nergens dus ik moest het dit keer alleen doen.

'Naam?' Vroeg de vredesbewaker monotoon en ik keek hem even aan waarna ik stotterend antwoord gaf.

'R-Riley. Riley Yohan.' Hij keek niet eens op toen ik mijn vinger uitstak voor de prik. Ik maakte een klein sprongetje bij het pijnlijke gevoel, maar ik werd al snel aan de kant geduwd door een jongen achter mij.

De Boete was nu officieel begonnen.

* * *

**Mocca Lynne (14) POV.**

Mijn moeder had mijn onhandelbare haar prachtig mooi recht gekregen en het viel nu licht golvend over mijn rug heen tot iets over mijn schouders. Mijn rood geblokte blouse en mijn donkere spijkerbroek werden met elkaar verbonden door een bruine riem die om mijn taille heen hing.

Ik zag hoe de laatste paar meisjes zich inschreven en na twee minuten was het weer compleet stil op het plein. Verschillende kinderen en ouders zag ik met een wit gezicht naar het podium staren

'Welkom, welkom!' Galmde het over het plein en het was nog even na te horen als een verre echo. De Burgemeester die op het plein stond had zijn handen op zijn buik liggen terwijl hij met een emotieloos gezicht naar de kinderen in de verschillende vakken keek. Daarna keek hij plots op en bleef naar een punt in de verte staren. Ik merkte dat de Begeleider en Mentor niet op het podium stonden. Ik keek even rond het podium, maar bedacht me toen om er niet teveel aandacht aan te besteden en tikte weer ongeduldig met mijn vingers op het hek.

'Het verdrag zal nu worden voorgelezen.' De Burgemeester zei het monotoon. Als een machine en zo las hij het verdrag ook voor. Ik hoorde verschillende twaalf jarige angstig ademhalen ook al hadden ze het verdrag vermoedelijk vaker gehoord.

Heail en Sarah stonden naast me en ik leunde verveeld op Heail's schouder de me een beetje geïrriteerd aankeek.

'En dan zal de begeleider het nu van me overnemen.' De Burgemeester stapte weg zonder op een applaus te wachten en de Begeleider nam gelijk zijn plek in die vanuit het niets leek te verschijnen.

Hij had duidelijk zijn best gedaan om er zo speciaal mogelijk uit te zien voor de Boete. En dat was hem goed gelukt. Hij had een wit gepoederd hoofd en had zijn groene ogen extra aangezet met zwarte eyeliner. Zijn lippen waren overdreven rood en zijn witte haar zat in een nette lage paardenstaart naar achteren met een strikje erin. Hij stond met zijn hakken tegen elkaar aan en zijn tenen naar buiten. Zijn pak had overdreven veel fransjes en je kon zo zien dat hij op een aristocraat leek uit de oude tijd.

'Mijn naam is Armé Duchamp en ik ben jullie begeleider voor dit jaar!' Hij trok zijn lip even omhoog en lachte zonder humor en keek ons een beetje ontzet aan. Hij was duidelijk nieuw en dus ook helemaal niet gewend aan de armoede die hij nu voor zich zag.

'We zullen beginnen met de Mademoiselles.' Hij schonk de meisjes een vieze grijns die al snel veranderde in een blik van afzicht. Hij liep op zijn schoenen die hele vervelende klik geluidjes maakte naar de bol toe waar de meisjes namen in zaten. In één keer trok hij een naam eruit en liep met een pompeus en hooghartig gezicht terug naar de microfoon.

'Mademoiselle, Mocca Lynne!' Ik staarde hem ongelovig aan en ik hoorde hoe Sarah een gilletje liet ontsnappen en hoe Heail haar handen voor haar mond sloeg. Dit kon niet. Dit kon niet zo zijn.

'Mocca Lynne?' Hoorde ik nog een keer. Armé had me duidelijk nog niet ontdekt tussen de meisjes ook al wist ik zeker dat ik lijk bleek was weg getrokken en dus zou afsteken tegen de rest van de mensen.

Ik zette alles compleet stil in mijn gedachte en in mijn bewegingen. Ik tikte niet meer met mijn vingers op het hek zoals ik zo vaak deed als ik ongeduldig was. Nee ik stond doodstil en ik kon geen vin verroeren. Ik was doodsbang. Alles zou nu anders zijn. Alles zou zwaarder en moeilijker worden. Als mijn geluk mij nu al in de steek had gelaten, wat zou het dan wel niet doen in de Spelen?

'Mocca je moet naar voren lopen.' Hoorde ik Sarah piepend en half huilend tegen me fluisteren. Maar het was Heail die mijn hand vast pakte waardoor ik uit mijn trance ontwaakte. Zonder dat ik het doorhad stak ik mijn hand in de lucht en liep ik om het hek heen.

Ik had het niet eens door dat ik het podium op liep. Pas toen Armé zijn vieze sterke parfum me weer op aarde bracht besefte ik wat ik zojuist was geworden.

Ik was een Tribuut.

* * *

**Riley Yohan (13) POV.**

De Begeleider, Armé nog wat, keek met een vreemde blik naar Mocca die trillend naast hem stond. Ze was lijkbleek weggetrokken en ik voelde hoe mijn hart begon te bonzen bij het idee dat de jongens bol nu aan de beurt was. Ik wilde niet weten wie eruit kwam. Want ik wilde niet dat ik het was. Ik zou doodsbang zijn als ik daar op het podium moest gaan staan naast die enge man en naast Mocca die eruit zag of ze een spook had gezien.

'Goed. We gaan nu door met de Monsieurs.' Armé gaf ons ook een grijns en liep in grote passen naar de bol toe. Ik beet zo hard ik kon op mijn lip zoals ik altijd deed als ik zenuwachtig was, maar de pijn hielp niet. Ik kon mijn gedachte niet van de Boete weg houden. Ik kon alleen maar naar Armé's handen kijken in die faal witte handschoenen die één enkel papiertje uit de bol griste.

'Monsieur, Riley Yohan! We hebben onze twee Tributen dames en heren!' Schreeuwde hij er gelijk achteraan, maar ik hoorde het niet. Elk klein geluidje leek te vergonzen in mijn oren. Totdat ik die schreeuw hoorde uit het publiek. Die ene schreeuw die ik zou herkennen uit duizenden.

Ryder's schreeuw.

Iedereen draaide zich naar haar om en daarna naar mij. Vredesbewakers kwamen op mij aflopen en ik durfde me niet te verzetten. Ik liet ze me meeslepen naar mijn grootste angst. Het podium en de Spelen.

Armé's handschoen rustte op mijn schouder toen ik naast hem stond. Ik wist zeker dat ik nog witter was weg getrokken dan Mocca, maar het leek Armé niks te kunnen schelen. Hij had alleen maar oog voor zijn publiek en de afsluiting.

Toen ik Mocca's hand moest schudden keken we elkaar even aan, maar ik wist niet wat ik ervan moest denken. En ik had ook niet genoeg tijd om er over na te denken, want we werden uit elkaar gehaald en weg geleidt naar het gerechtsgebouw.

'Mam!' Gilde ik toen zij en mijn broertje binnen kwamen. Mijn moeder pakte me gelijk stevig vast in een knuffel die ik nooit zou vergeten. Mijn broertje klemde zich vast aan mijn arm en ze lieten me niet los totdat de vredesbewakers ze van me weg moesten halen. Ze hadden geen eens de kans om nog iets te zeggen of de deur viel alweer dicht.

De stilte was zo bedrukkend dat ik dacht dat ik elk moment kon gaan hyperventileren bij de gedachte wat me te wachten stond.

'Riley.' Ik had altijd al bevende handen, ook al was ik niet zenuwachtig of bang, maar nu was het nog vele malen erger. Maar toen hoorde ik haar stem. Ik keek haar aan en het stopte.

'Ryder, wat-'

'Shh.' Ze liep naar me toe en trok me in een knuffel waarbij ik mijn gezicht verborg in haar blonde krullen zodat ik niets meer kon zien.

'Riley, luister.' Ze trok terug en keek me ernstig aan.

'Beloof me dat je nooit de held uit gaat hangen voor anderen. Ik weet hoe je bent. Je moet me beloven dat zo snel de Spelen begint je weg rent. Je gaat rennen Riley en je kijkt niet om. Beloof me dat.' Ik keek haar even aan waarna ik begon te knikken. Ik zag de tranen in haar zachte bruine ogen staan en ze gaf me nog een kus op mijn wang waarna ze vertrok.

Ik was weer alleen.

* * *

**Mocca Lynne (14) POV**

De blik waarmee mijn ouders me aankeken was een blik van hen die ik nooit zou vergeten. Mijn broer en mijn zusje hingen me om mijn nek en ik dacht dat ze elk moment een zenuwinzinking konden hebben.

'Ga alsjeblieft niet weg Mocca.' Snikte mijn zusje Merlina. Ik greep haar wat licht mollige lijfje nog wat beter vast en trok haar dichter naar me toe. Ik kon niks terug zeggen, omdat ik wist dat ik geen beloftes kon maken dat ik terug zou komen. Want ik wist niet eens of ik de eerste dag zou overleven.

Ik keek naar Vican, mijn broer. Zijn knappe gelaat was betraand en ik kon niks anders doen dan naar hem staren. Ik hield van mijn familie, maar het meeste hield ik nog van hem. Hij was een geweldige broer en ik wist dat als ik een jongen was geweest en ik was gekozen dat hij zich vrijwillig voor mij in de plaats had aangemeld.

Ik keek mijn ouders nog even aan waarna ik hen ook in een knuffel trok en toen was het tijd. Ze moesten gaan. Mijn zusjes gehuil zou ik niet snel vergeten, maar toen mijn oom binnen kwam was het net zo erg.

'Hier, houdt dit bij je. Zodat je weet dat je altijd je instincten moet volgen. Je zult terug komen Mocca, ik weet het. ' De licht doorschijnende rode dobbelsteen die in mijn hand lag weerkaatste het licht op verschillende plekken. Ik keek op en wilde wat terug zeggen, maar mijn oom was alweer weg.

Ik kneep in mijn hand waar mijn dobbelsteen in lag en keek uit het hoge raam waar kleine tralies voorhingen.

Misschien zou ik inderdaad terug komen. Als het meisje van Geluk.

* * *

**We zijn over de helft! Dit was Boete 7, nog maar 5 te gaan lieve lezers (: Oeeh, ik vind het zo spannend! Ik heb al een paar stukjes van na de Boetes zelfs al geschreven. Twee treinreizen en een stuk bij het voorbereidings team, ik kijk er echt heel erg naar uit om dat te mogen posten!  
Ik ben ook al heel erg gedreven bezig met de strijdwagen costuums. Ik zal ze extra uitvoerig beschrijven, want ik vind het zelf ook heel leuk om ze te bedenken. Hopelijk lijkt jullie het ook wat om er over te lezen.**

**Nu de Boetes langzaam aan allemaal gevult worden zie ik al kleine bondgenootschappen vormen tussen Tributen die mogelijk misschien samen kunnen werken. Maar ik vind jullie mening natuurlijk ook heel belangrijk, dus ik wil jullie vragen wat jullie van de 14 Tributen vinden die tot nu toe zijn geweest, en welke jullie het beste bij elkaar vinden passen? (Je kan ook alleen maar benoemen wie tot nu toe je favoriet is (: )**

**Dus jullie mening over: Caldwell, Zara D1 - Tellas, Lerola D2 - Jack, May D3 - Favian, Rhine D4 - Kevin, Emily D5 - Alex, Colleen D6 - Riley, Mocca D7.**

**Oh! En nog een vraagje! Zouden jullie het leuk vinden als ik het bij een Boete zal laten sneeuwen? Panem is namelijk behoorlijk groot, want het is Amerika, en ik geloof niet dat een District met maar zo weinig inwoners een complete staat in beslag neemt. Dus ze zullen we behoorlijk verspreid liggen. Dus het weer zal ook wel verschillen. Vertel me maar of jullie dat wat vinden ;)**

**Ik hoop dat ik de rest van de Boetes snel zal afhebben, want ik sta echt te popelen om te beginnen met het echte verhaal. Het is dan natuurlijk voor jullie ook leuker, omdat de Boetes nogal voorspelbaar zijn, omdat ze echt alleen bestaan uit de essentie om de Tributen goed te beschrijven. Maar daarna leren ze elkaar ook kennen en gaan er bepaalde botsingen bestaan of juist vriendschappen. En in de Spelen kunnen jullie met het Sponsor systeem je er ook nog mee gaan bemoeien. Oooh. Ik heb er zo'n zin in. Had ik dat al verteld haha?**

**Maar goed. Hier nog even de punten verdeling!**

LaFlorine - 14 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 18 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 15 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 7 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 10 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 7 Punten.  
TeensReadToo - 5 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 3 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 9 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 6 Punten.  
Cicillia - 5 Punten.

**Dat waren de punten!**

**Oh, ik had trouwens nog iets te vermelden. Jullie vragen je vast af waarom deze Boete niet echt zo speciaal was. Daar heb ik een goede reden voor, maar die kan ik jullie nu nog niet verklappen, omdat bij deze Tributen iets speciaals gebeurt bij de Treinreis of de aankomst in het Capitool (Dat moet ik nog even bekijken). Ik heb wel een tip én een aanwijzing achtergelaten in het hoofdstuk. Het is niet echt iets dat anders is, maar het heeft te maken met één van de Tributen (Mocca of Riley) :) Denk maar eens goed na haha!**

**Hopelijk vonden jullie het wat en laten jullie weten wat jullie van de Tributen vinden tot nu. Herriner nog even dat dit hoofdstuk eigenlijk hoofdstuk 9 hoorde te zijn, maar door verplaatsing nu dus hoofdstuk 7 is. Stuur dus een guest review met je profiel naam erin! En het is misschien handig als je het verhaal ook op Alert zet, zodat je weet wanneer er wordt geupdate :D (altijd leuk om te weten haha!)**

**Liefs,**

**Jade**

**And may the odds be ever in your favour.**


	8. District 8

**District 8 - Joy Mainhood (16) POV. **_Boete dag._

_'Iedereen verslaan? Je gaat toch niemand pijn doen?'_

_'Verslaan? Je gaat ze verpletteren!'_

_'Denk aan hoe die mensen zich zullen voelen!'_

_'Ze zullen pijn voelen ja!'_

_'Nee, Nee! Je bent niet zo!'_

_'Zo ben je wel, je zal hun bloed proeven Joy!'_

Ik schoot overeind in mijn bed terwijl ik onbewust mijn handen op mijn oren had geklemd. Ik ademde onrustig en had mijn tanden op elkaar geklemd terwijl er wat zweet langs mijn rug gleed. Mijn ogen keken naar de houtenmuur, maar het stelde me niet gerust dat ik niet meer in de donkere kamer van mijn dromen was.

'Hou je mond, hou je mond.' Mompelde ik zachtjes tegen mezelf, maar het hielp niks. Met licht bibberende benen stond ik op uit mijn bed. Ik merkte dat ik mijn kussen weg had gegooid en mijn deken had weggetrapt. Ik kon nooit rustig slapen.

Terwijl ik de kraan open zette steunde ik met mijn handen op de wasbak. De stemmen kon ik nog steeds ver in mijn hoofd horen gonzen, maar het maakte me niet meer uit. Ik was boos op mezelf dat ik me zo zwak had getoond tegenover mijn dromen. Ik was een vechter, en die liet geen zwaktes zien.

De wasbak liep langzaam vol dus ik draaide de kraan uit en maakte een kommetje van mijn handen. Het koude water voelde heerlijk aan op mijn warme huid en ik besloot om ook snel een koude douche te nemen.

_'Dood...' _De stem achterin mijn hoofd hoorde ik duidelijk terwijl de koude stralen op mijn gezicht vielen. Met mijn ogen stijf dicht gedrukt kon ik weer de donkere kamer van mijn dromen zien. Het veranderde langzaam in een bos gebied wat ik maar al te goed kende. Ik zag een mooie jonge vrouw dood en bebloed op de grond liggen terwijl er een jongen naast stond met een breed grijnzend gezicht.

Mijn ogen sprongen open en ik draaide de kraan snel uit waarna ik even naar de vloer bleef staren. De druppels voelde ik nog langs mijn gezicht lopen en toen er een over mijn wang heen gleed als een traan besloot ik mezelf af te drogen. Ik had mezelf niet eens goed gewassen, maar ik wilde niet meer alleen zijn. Vooral niet vandaag van alle dagen.

De dag van de Boete.

Zuchtend smeet ik de handdoek weg en trok mijn Boete jurkje aan. Hij was strapless en licht roze terwijl hij in mooie plooien viel tot net iets boven mijn knieeën. De glittertjes die op het bovenstuk zaten gaven mij een onschuldige indruk en zo wilde ik het ook hebben.

Ik kamde met mijn handen door mijn lange licht bruine haar wat in de zon altijd wat blonder leek. Ik besloot het in een strakke paardenstaart naar achteren te doen zodat mijn grijs groene ogen er beter uit zouden komen. De sproetjes die rond mijn neus liepen jeukte altijd een beetje na het douchen en ik wreef er geïrriteerd over heen.

Met een zachte duw opende ik de deur naar de woonkamer waar ik mijn familie zag zitten eten. Wel familie. Er miste een figuur. Een belangrijk figuur en ze miste al voor iets minder dan 16 jaar. Precies mijn leeftijd.

'Goede morgen.' Mompelde ik en schoof een stoel opzij waarin ik neer plofte. Mijn tweelingbroer Danny glimlachte naar me met een mond vol brood en ik gaf hem een zag duwtje, maar kon een grijns niet onderdrukken.

Mijn vader en zus reageerde allebei niet op mijn woorden, maar ik was het onderhand gewent. Mijn vader had alleen nog maar oog voor mijn zus sinds de dood van mijn moeder, omdat ze zo veel op haar leek. En mijn zus, wel die was de eerst geborenen dus die vond het niet nodig om te reageren aangezien ze toch al ieders lievelingetje was. Ik had alleen mijn tweelingbroer Danny die tegelijkertijd mijn beste vriend was en Julia mijn beste vriendin.

Julia!

Ik legde mijn lepel snel neer en zag hoe Danny zijn Boete kleding aan het aantrekken was. Hij merkte dat ik naar hem staarde en ik gaf hem een glimlach en stond op.

'Zeg... Danny? Zullen we zo meteen Julia op gaan halen?' Ik wiebelde even met mijn wenkbrauwen en ik zag zijn blik veranderen. Hij keek in de spiegel en begon gelijk zijn haar goed te doen. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en pakte zijn hand en trok hem mee.

'Maak je maar geen zorgen Dan, ze vindt jou ook leuk.' Hij grijnsde breed en liep snel achter me aan terwijl hij me begon te ondervragen of zij hem echt leuk vond.

Ik zuchtte en opende de deur en schreeuwde nog een gedag naar mijn vader, maar ik hoorde niks terug. De zon scheen zacht door de smog heen die boven ons District hing en ik zag vele mensen buiten voor hun huis zitten terwijl ze levenloos voor zich uitstaarde. Vele mensen hier in dit gedeelte van het District hadden kinderen verloren aan de Honger Spelen en iedereen wist het. Het was dus geen wonder dat er depressieve mensen buiten waren. Het was niks nieuws, maar ik keek ze daarom des te meer boos aan.

Mijn moeder had vroeg kinderen gekregen, zo vroeg zelfs dat ze bij Danny, mijn zus en ik zelf nog naar de Boetes toe moest. En drie maanden nadat Danny en ik waren geboren werd zij gekozen. Het Capitool had me mijn moeder afgenomen en elke kans die ik had om samen met haar op te groeien. Ze werd als 18 jarige als laatste afgemaakt door de winnaar en ik kon me niks van haar herinneren behalve haar Spelen die ik terug zag toen ik 10 was.

En de mensen die hier nu depressief bij hun voordeur zaten deden niks om hun geliefde te wreken. Maar ik en Danny dachten daar anders over. We hadden gezworen onze moeder ooit te wreken en dat zouden we doen door de Spelen te winnen en heel het Capitool eens goed voor schut te zetten.

We trainden al sinds onze 10e, elke avond in onze kleine kamer en we waren er goed door geworden. Zo goed zelfs dat ik wist dat als ik dit jaar zou worden gestuurd ik het zou winnen. Maar voordat ik kon verder fantaseren over mijn triomf klopte Danny hard op een deur.

De deur van Julia's huis om precies te zijn. Ik glimlachte onschuldig en zette mijn façade op als het onschuldige meisje wat ik me voor deed te zijn. Alleen Danny wist dat ik een ware vechter was die heel snel boos werd en geen moment nodig had om na te denken om iemand pijn te doen.

'Jullie komen vast voor Julia.' Behalve _hem_ dan. Mijn glimlach veranderde in een blik die zei dat ik aan het weg smelten was bij de aanblik van de jongen die voor me stond. Ryan Dennis, de grote broer van Julia stond met een lichtelijk verveelde blik op zijn gezicht voor mij.

'Ja, is ze thuis?' Vroeg Danny, maar hij wachtte niet op een antwoord en duwde Ryan lichtelijk aan de kant die hem geïrriteerd aankeek.

'Ja in de woonkamer.' Hij draaide zijn blik plots naar mij en ik pakte gelijk een lok van mijn haar en begon er aan te draaien terwijl ik verleidelijk op mijn lip begon te bijten.

'Kom jij ook niet voor Julia?' Ik begon te lachen, maar merkte dat het helemaal niet grappig was wat hij zei. Mijn lach stierf snel weg en hij keek me even vreemd aan. Ik bloosde diep en knikte langzaam waarna hij de deur wijder open hield.

'Ze is in de woonkamer. Zoals ik al zei.' Ik probeerde weer te lachen, maar het kwam er meer uit als wanhopig gehinnik. Ik besloot dus maar snel mijn mond dicht te houden en naar binnen te gaan. Oh wat ik er voor zou geven om die jongen te hebben.

Toen ik Danny en Julia op de bank zag zitten kon ik de liefde volle blikken in hun ogen zien. Ik glimlachte liefjes en bleef ze even bekijken waarna ik me bedacht dat de Boete elk moment kon gaan beginnen.

'Julia Dennis, kwijl niet zo over mijn broer heen.' Julia draaide haar hoofd en haar wangen kleurden gelijk rood. Ik schrok op toen Ryan grinnikend naast me kwam staan, maar hij liep als snel door naar de keuken en kwam terug met een stuk brood. Julia zag er in elk opzicht zowat hetzelfde uit als haar broer en dus snapte ik volledig waarom Danny haar zo leuk vond.

'Ik zie je zo meteen zusje lief. En schrijf je niet teveel in.' Julia knikte en liep daarna snel naar mij toe en giechelde toen ze zag hoe ik naar Ryan aan het staren was.

'Joy Mainhood, kwijl niet zo over _mijn_ broer heen.' Ze had me terug gepakt en ik keek haar woedend aan, maar ze liep alleen maar lachend door en negeerde mij volkomen.

Na de Boete zou ik haar wel terug pakken. En goed ook.

_Na_ de Boete...

* * *

**District 8 - Arom Rijzendwater (18) POV. **_Boete dag._

De klap van de deur die achter mijn ouders dicht viel voelde voor mij als een klap midden in mijn gezicht. Ik keek boos naar de deur en vervloekte ze binnensmonds.

Ik zuchtte luid en hoorde een klein en zacht kuchje achter me. Ik stond nog met mijn hand leunend tegen de dichte deur, maar ik draaide mijn hoofd langzaam om en keek naar mijn broertje. Zijn onschuldige ogen keken mij vragend en een beetje verdrietig aan. Als of ik naar een zielige puppy keek.

'Moet je weer op mij passen?' Vroeg hij zacht en ik duwde mezelf van de deur af en liep naar hem toe. Ik gaf hem een kleine glimlach en ging met mijn hand door zijn haar.

'Ja, maar ik ben niet boos op jou hoor. Ik ben boos op onze ouders.' Tobias mijn broertje lachte en ik rolde grijzend met mijn ogen.

Mijn ouders dachten dat het leuk was om mij op mijn broertje te laten passen. Het was niet zo dat ik mijn broertje niet mocht, ik hou ziels veel van hem. Maar waar ik absoluut niet van hield, was dat mijn vrijheid werd afgepakt.

'Kom dan gaan we wat leuks doen.' Tobias sprong op en dacht dat het leuk was om daarbij gelijk op mijn rug te springen. Ik kreunde even terwijl hij zijn armen om mijn nek heen sloeg en zijn benen om mijn middel.

'Kom op! Rijden!' Lachte hij vrolijk en ik draaide mijn hoofd naar hem toe en wilde hem chagrijnig aankijken, maar ik kon hem niet zien. Ik gaf hem zijn zin, want alles was beter dan binnen zitten in het kleine huis wat mijn thuis hoorde voor te stellen.

Buiten scheen de zon zacht door de smog heen. Ik was al lang gewend aan de vieze lucht die er door de fabrieken van ons District hier rond hing. Maar Tobias moest nog altijd hoesten, ook al was hij al 9.

De straat was nog verlaten dus ik bleef met Tobias op mijn rug lopen. Ik was niet echt een prater, Tobias had vooral het woord over de Honger Spelen. Met een denkbeeldig zwaard in zijn hand deed hij net als of hij de oude winnaars van de Honger Spelen versloeg. Ik zei er niks over, want mijn ouders hadden er voor gezorgd dat Tobias de Honger Spelen geweldig vond. Hij dacht dat het niet echt was. Dat het geacteerd was.

Ik vreesde voor de dag dat hij 12 zou worden en dat mijn ouders hem de waarheid moeten vertellen. Ze hadden precies hetzelfde bij mij gedaan en ik wist nog maar al te goed hoe doodsbang ik op de dag van mijn eerste Boete was.

Ik irriteerde me aan mijn ouders, maar nog meer irriteerde ik me aan mijn broertjes gezwalk over hoe hij een Winnaar neer stak.

'Tobias, hou maar op. Straks hoort iemand je nog.' Zei ik scherp en Tobias keek me vreemd vragend aan, maar hield daarna toch wijs zijn mond dicht. Ik kon niet tegen de gedachte van mijn broertje die verschillende mensen neerstak in een arena voor het plezier van het Capitool. Dan zou het mijn broertje niet meer zijn.

'Zeg Arom, loop je altijd je beste vrienden voorbij zonder ze gedag te zeggen?' Ik draaide me geschrokken om en zag Max en Rafel een paar meter achter me staan met een kwaad jongens grijns op hun gezicht die niet veel goeds kon betekenen. Ik liet Tobias van mijn rug af glijden terwijl hij boos protesteerde, maar ik negeerde hem.

'Wel als deze zogenaamde beste vrienden mij niet komen helpen in tijd van nood.' Ze lachte en ik keek ze grijnzend aan. Tobias bleef op een afstandje staan, want hij was duidelijk geïntimideerd door ze en durfde zich niet in het gesprek te mengen.

'We komen je nu toch bevrijden van je broertje en je je vrijheid terug geven?' Zei Rafel en legde zijn hand breed grijnzend op mijn schouder. Ik ging met mijn hand door mijn hazelnoot bruine haar waardoor het nu alleen nog maar warriger werd. Het viel in een paar plukjes voor mijn groen grijze ogen die een bepaalde twinkeling hadden. Die twinkeling had ik altijd als Max en Rafel in de buurt waren. Die twinkeling zei dat het tijd was om wat grappen uit te halen.

'Arom, ben je het niet met ons eens dat we onze _laatste_ Boete, zonder feestviering niet voorbij kunnen laten gaan?' Max keek me breed grijnzend aan. Ik reflecteerde zijn glimlach en boog iets dichter naar ze toe om het plan te horen. Ik wist dat mijn broertje een beetje verloren achter mij stond, maar op dit moment maakte mij dat niet zoveel uit.

'We hebben vannacht een paar illegale vuurwerk bommen in elkaar geknutseld. We gaan het Capitool een knetterend afscheid geven, met veel kleur. Daar houden ze van niet waar?' Rafel grinnikte en ik keek ze trots aan.

'Oké, laten we beginnen dan. De Boete begint over een paar minuten al.' Max en Rafel knikte en begonnen al richting het steegje te lopen en ik wilde ze volgen toen ik opeens mijn broertjes zachte stem achter me hoorde.

'Arom, mag ik ook mee?' Verdomme stomme ouders. Ik zuchtte en draaide me naar hem om en knielde voor hem neer en pakte zijn schouders vast.

'Tobias, wacht maar even hier. Over een paar minuten ben ik er weer. Het is niet zo... veilig, als je mee gaat.' Niet zo _leuk _bedoelde ik eerder. Maar dat zeg je niet tegen je jongere broertje. Hij keek me even twijfelend aan met die puppy ogen van hem, maar knikte daarna toch. Ik grijnsde breed en woelde door zijn haar.

'Daarna neem ik je op mijn rug mee naar het plein goed?' De glimlach die op zijn gezicht verscheen maakte het schuldgevoel minder toen ik van hem weg liep om achter Max en Rafel aan te lopen.

Na een paar seconden had ik ze al gevonden met een paar vreselijk lelijke vuurpijlen in hun handen. Ze zaten vast met plakband, nietjes en volgens mij zag ik zelfs ergens kauwgom zitten. De twee gekken voor me keken me trots aan en begonnen de pijlen in de grond te steken. Ik wist dat ik hier zo snel mogelijk weg moest rennen als ze de pijlen hadden aangestoken. Anders kwam ik niet eens levend op mijn laatste Boete, maar werd ik er in stukjes naar toe geknald.

De lucifer die aangestoken werd maakte een sissend geluid en Rafel gaf hem snel aan mij. Hierna gaf hij er ook een aan Max en keken we elkaar breed grijnzend aan en begonnen we de vuurpijlen aan te steken.

'Wat moet dat hier?!' De lucifer viel uit mijn hand en ik stootte een vuurpijl om die nu brandend op zijn zij lag. De twee vredesbewakers die achter ons stonden hadden hun handen in hun zij staan en keken ons boos aan.

Paniek nam bezit van mij en ik bleef even als versteend staan.

'Rennen?' Vroeg ik hard op met een lichte piep stem aan Max en Rafel, die het niet konden laten om even te grijzen en toen stoven we alle drie tegelijk weg terwijl achter ons de vuurpijlen in de lucht schoten.

'Grijp ze!' Hoorde ik één van de vredesbewakers schreeuwen. Het harde geknal overstemde ons gehijg en plots zag ik Tobias staan die ons verbaast en vragend aankeek.

'Arom? Wat is er aan de-' Hij kon zijn zin niet eens afmaken, want ik greep zijn hand al en trok hem achter ons aan. Maar zijn kleine korte beentjes konden ons niet bij houden. Ik sleurde hem dus in een vlugge beweging op mijn rug en hij sloeg zijn armen en benen in een doodsgreep om mij heen.

De straat stenen knerpte onder onze versleten schoenen, maar ik had de controle terug over mijn paniek aanval. Ik hoorde de vredesbewakers niet achter ons rennen, maar de vuurpijlen die in de lucht schoten maakten heerlijk veel kabaal. Even later kwamen we hijgend ten stop bij een huis.

'Volgens mij zijn we ze kwijt.' Bracht Max uit terwijl zijn hoofd rood was aangelopen. Ik zette Tobias weer op de grond en leunde tegen de muur van het huis aan. Ik keek Rafel even aan die langzaam een enorme grijns op zijn gezicht kreeg en langzaam begon te lachen.

Tobias keek ons vreemd aan toen we tegen de muur in elkaar zakte van het lachen en gaf ons ook een schamper lachje die eerder bang over kwam. In de verte hoorde ik de klok gaan van het stadsplein, maar ik bestede er niet veel aandacht aan.

'Arom.' Zei Tobias zacht, maar Max, Rafel en ik waren te druk met lachen.

'Arom, de bel ging.' Tobias trok aan mijn mouw en toen pas besefte ik me wat hij zei. Ik schold zachtjes en Rafel en Max keken me even niet begrijpend aan, maar ik trok Tobias al op mijn rug en begon met rennen naar het plein.

Ik rende vandaag veels te veel naar mijn smaak.

Verdomde Boete.

* * *

**Joy Mainhood (16) POV.**

Julia stond springend van haar ene been op haar andere naast me. Ze was zenuwachtig en het was te merken. Normaal zou het me irriteren, maar ik had ook medelijden met haar. Ze had zich zoveel ingeschreven voor bonnen. Als ik niet zou trainen zou ik precies hetzelfde als haar daar staan.

'Joy, hoe kun je zo rustig blijven.' Piepte ze naast me en ik lachte naar haar. Zelfs zij wist niet dat Danny en ik stiekem trainde. Het was een groot geheim, want als je trainde en de vredesbewakers kwamen er achter dan had je een groot probleem.

'Julia doe eens rustig. Zelfs Danny kijkt je aan als of je elk moment een beroerte kan krijgen.' Ze verbleekte nog meer en keek gelijk naar het jongens vak waar Danny aan de rand stond. Hij zwaaide schaapachtig en ik zwaaide vrolijk terug.

'Oh nee, hij kijkt echt.' Ze begon met mompelen dat ze er niet uit zag en ik rolde met mijn ogen.

'Julia, alsjeblieft doe even-'

'Welkom District 8 bewoners, op de Boete van de 68e Honger Spelen!' De Begeleider die op het podium stond kende iedereen. Hij was al minstens 12 jaar lang Begeleider van ons District en ik betwijfelde of hij ooit nog weg zou gaan.

Zijn huid was licht grijs gespoten waardoor zijn pik zwarte ogen er nog meer uit kwamen, als of hij geen pupillen had. Het gaf hem een enge moordlustige blik. Zijn licht blauwe lippen zorgde ervoor dat zijn witte tanden met diamanten erop nog meer afstaken. Zijn baby blauwe haar zat netjes naar achteren in een paardenstaart terwijl er nog een witte kapiteinshoed op rustte. In zijn hand droeg hij zijn oh zo bekende rook pijp die hij elke Boete bij zich had.

'Wat hebben we toch weer een geweldige opkomst! Ik ben er trots op om jullie te mogen vertegenwoordigen. Maar genoeg gepraat. Laten we beginnen!' Hij ging met zijn onnatuurlijke roze tong over zijn diamanten tanden heen en het maakte me lichtelijk misselijk.

Met een vrolijk pasje liep hij verend naar de meisjes bol. Hij rommelde er even doorheen waarna hij één enkel papiertje pakte en weer vrolijk terug liep naar de microfoon.

'Wel duizend bommen en granaten...' Fluisterde hij en er was een piep van de microfoon, omdat hij het papiertje niet open kreeg met zijn zwarte handschoenen. Hij stopte zijn pijp in zijn mond en deed zijn handschoenen uit waardoor te zien was dat zijn handen angstig bleek waker en abnormaal lang.

Hij glimlachte weer naar ons toen hij het papiertje open had en bood zijn excuses nog even aan voor het oponthoud.

'Het vrouwelijk Tribuut voor dit jaar zal zijn... Julia Dennis!' Mijn hoofd schoot gelijk naar Julia die met een ijs bleek gezicht naast me stond. Ze trilde van top tot teen en ze had haar handen voor haar mond geslagen, maar ik hoorde haar benauwd adem halen.

'Julia Dennis! Kom maar naar voren!' Mensen gaven haar zacht duwtjes in haar rug en ze struikelde lichtjes. Toen besefte ik het me pas dat Julia haar dood in werd gestuurd. Ze zou het nooit overleven.

Maar ik, ik wel. En het was tijd om dat te laten zien en om Julia te helpen.

'Ik bied me aan! IK BIED ME AAN!' Gilde ik en duwde het hek aan de kant en ging midden op het plein staan. De Begeleider glimlachte opeens breed en wenkte me met zijn hand. Ik hoorde Julia niet mijn naam roepen, maar ik hoefde haar stem niet te horen om te weten dat ze het niet eens was met mijn beslissing.

_'Je zal iedereen vermoorden Joy.' _

'Houd je smoel.' Mompelde ik zachtjes naar mezelf en balde mijn vuisten terwijl ik het podium op liep. De stemmetjes in mijn hoofd waren stil en de Begeleider pakte mijn hand vast en schudde deze enthousiast.

Normale mensen hebben altijd een bepaalde geur om zich heen hangen, maar deze man rook naar niks. Zelfs de geur van zijn pijp hing niet om hem heen. En het was vreemd, zelfs een beetje eng.

'Prachtig! Echt Mieters!' Zei hij vrolijk en liep daarna in vrolijke passen naar de bol van de jongens toe. Plots keek ik Danny aan die mij vragend aankeek. En ik wist wat hij bedoelde. Hij vroeg aan mij of hij zich ook moest aanbieden.

Maar ik schudde mijn hoofd en knikte naar Julia die nog steeds bleek weg getrokken in het vak stond terwijl de tranen over haar wangen heen rolde. Danny moest voor haar zorgen.

Deze Honger Spelen zouden alleen voor mij zijn. Deze Honger Spelen zou ik winnen voor mijn moeder, voor Danny en voor Julia.

* * *

**Arom Rijzendwater (18) POV.**

Iedereen was rumoerig. Niemand bood zich ooit vrijwillig aan om naar de Honger Spelen te gaan. Tenminste voor zover ik het mij kon herinneren.

Het meisje wat op het podium stond keek met een harde blik strak voor zich uit. Ze liet geen enkele emotie zien. Pas toen de Begeleider weer naast haar stond trok ze haar neus op en wendde haar gezicht van hem af.

'Het mannelijke Tribuut zal zijn.' Met zijn lange enge vingers scheurde hij het papiertje open en zijn kool zwarte ogen draaide zich richting ons.

'Arom Rijzendwater!' Ik wist niet waarom, maar zonder nadenken stak ik mijn hand op. Alles ging op autopiloot. De vredesbewakers kwamen mij halen en met hoe zij mijn armen vast pakte besefte ik me dat ik mijn vrijheid nu voor goed kwijt was.

Ik zou gevangen gaan sterven. Als een vogel in een kooi. Ik zou gaan sterven voor het plezier van het Capitool, want ik wist dat ik nooit zou winnen.

De Begeleider pakte met een brede glimlach mijn hand vast en hield die samen met die van Joy in de lucht.

'De Tributen voor District 8 dames en heren! Geef ze een groot applaus nu het nog kan!' Hij lachte en legde daarna Joy's hand op die van mij. Ik keek haar aan, maar kon geen enkele emotie in haar ogen zien terwijl in die van mij alleen maar angst stond geschreven. Ze wist nu al mijn zwakte en ik twijfelde er geen moment over dat ze dat tegen me zou gaan gebruiken.

* * *

Met een harde bonk viel de deur van het gerechtsgebouw achter mij dicht. En ik voelde me nu pas echt volledig opgesloten. Het begon nu allemaal in te zinken en ik hoorde het niet eens toen de deur open ging.

'Oh Arom...' Mijn moeders armen die zich om mijn schouders heen sloten voelde koud en niet echt aan. Als of ze maar een verbeelding was.

'Arom! Wat gaaf dat je naar de Honger Spelen mag!' Ik draaide me langzaam om en zag mijn broertje met een enorme glimlach op zijn gezicht achter me staan. Hij keek me trots aan en zijn ogen twinkelde zoals ze nooit deden. Mijn vaders grote hand rustte op zijn kleine schouder en weerhield hem ervan om naar me toe te rennen.

Ik keek mijn moeder aan wiens ogen mistroostig naar mijn gelaat staarde terwijl haar hand op mijn borst lag. Als of ze me tegen wilde houden. Als of ze Tobias wilde beschermen. Hij zou zijn broer zien sterven en zou er om gaan juichen, omdat hij zal denken dat het nep is. En dat ik na een maandje gewoon weer thuis kom als de een acteur die "vermoord" was door een winnaar.

Maar ik zou nooit meer thuis komen. Nooit meer.

'Je zult met een winnaar gaan samen werken Arom!' Tobias had zich verlost van mijn vaders greep en rende nu naar mij toe en stond stralend voor me.

Ik wilde schreeuwen. Boos op hem zijn, maar ik kon het niet. Het enige wat ik kon doen was mijn ouders met een ijskoude blik aankijken.

'Jullie tijd is om. Er staan nog twee andere te wachten en ik heb niet de hele dag de tijd.' Bromde de vredesbewaker bij de deur en ik keek Tobias nog even aan en woelde door zijn hoor.

'Ik zal je missen kleintje.' En dat was het enige wat ik kon opbrengen om te zeggen. Ik keek toe hoe hij vrolijk zwaaiend werd weg genomen. En daarna was hij weg. Voor goed.

'Je hebt het wel echt voor elkaar zeg Arom. Op je laatste Boete nog wel.' Zei Max zenuwachtig terwijl hij over zijn achterhoofd heen wreef en me vreemd aankeek. Ik reageerde niet maar zakte verslagen neer op het bankje. Rafel gooide er ook nog een flauw grapje bij, maar het werkte niet. Ik zei niks meer. Ik kon niks meer opbrengen. En ze wisten waarom.

'Arom. We zorgen voor hem oké? Zorg jij er maar voor dat je er levend uit komt?' Zei Rafel en legde zijn hand op mijn schouder. Maar ook zijn aanraking voelde vreemd. Het voelde ver weg.

'Levend? Jullie zien me terug komen in een houten dood met het logo van het Capitool erop.' Mompelde ik terug. En ze zeiden niks meer. Ze werden ook weg geleid en de koelte van de kamer bereikte ook mijn hart.

Ze waren weg. Voor goed.

* * *

**Joy Mainhood (16) POV.**

'Denk aan je bescherming Joy. Aan je sluiptechnieken en denk vooral aan dat je geen moment in veiligheid bent. Je kunt na de Spelen rusten.' Danny keek me aan met een kleine glimlach en ik knikte naar hem, maar kon de droefheid toch in zijn ogen zien staan.

Mijn vader en zus stonden op een afstandje toe te kijken. Danny was de eerste die naar me toe was gekomen en me gelijk had geknuffeld. Mijn vader en zus hadden nog niks gezegd. Maar hun afwezige droevige blik zei genoeg. Voor het eerst zag ik een emotie in hun ogen die mijn hart een beetje verwarmde. Maar nu was het te laat.

'Ik zal je missen.' Fluisterde ik en hij grijnsde naar me en knuffelde me nogmaals waarna hij me los liet en aan de kant stapte zodat mijn zus en vader nu wel iets moesten zeggen.

'Hier. Hij was van mam. Het is nu tijd dat jij hem mag dragen.' Mompelde mijn zus schor terwijl ze de ketting om haar hals los maakte. Er hing een diamanten hartje aan. Heel minuscuul en klein. Als of hij elk moment kon breken en ik besefte me dat het een geweldig masker was. Want hij was niet fragiel en breekbaar. Hij was sterk en mooi.

Net zoals ik. En ik zou me ook zo voor gaan doen, maar zal dan laten zien dat ik sterker was dan elk ander tribuut.

Ik schrok op toen mijn vader me in een onhandige knuffel trok en zachtjes snikte.

'Jullie tijd is om.' Mompelde de vredesbewaker verveeld en ik keek nog even naar Danny die glimlachend naar me knipoogde en ik wist wat het betekende.

Ik moest wraak nemen en goed ook.

De deur sloot, maar bijna gelijk daar achteraan vloog die met een klap open en kwam Julia binnen rennen met een gezicht zo wit als een laken.

'Joy waarom deed je dat nou? Weet je wel wat je nu te wachten staat? Je had het niet hoeven doen voor mij! Waarom deed je dat nou?! Ik snap het niet, Joy! Ik snap-'

'Shh, Julia. Je ratelt weer achter elkaar door en er is niks van te verstaan.' Ik lachte naar haar terwijl ik der handen vast pakte en ze een klein verdrietig glimlach liet zien. Ik trok der in een knuffel en toen pas zag ik dat Ryan stilletjes in de hoek van de kamer stond toe te kijken terwijl ik de tranen in zijn ogen zag zitten.

Wat deed hij hier? En belangrijker nog, waarom stond hij op het punt om te gaan huilen.

Julia trok terug van de knuffel en zag dat ik naar haar broer keek met een verbaasde glimlach. Ze lachte een combinatie van een snik en een giechel en stapte opzij en gaf me nog een kus op mijn wang en liep daarna zonder een gedag de kamer uit. De kus was duidelijk genoeg.

'Hey...' Mompelde Ryan zachtjes terwijl hij naar me toe liep met zijn handen in zijn zakken. Zijn haar viel nonchalant voor zijn ogen, maar ik kon zien dat hij moeite had met zijn tranen in te houden.

'Hey.' Fluisterde ik terug. Ik was te verbaast om te reageren op de knuffel die hij me gaf. Pas na een paar seconden sloeg ik mijn armen ook om hem heen.

Ik wist niet hoe lang we zo stonden. Maar de vredesbewakers moesten hem van me weg trekken. Het laatste wat ik zag was zijn betraande gezicht die even later verdween door de houten deur die met een klap dicht veel.

Ik zou wraak nemen. En goed ook.

* * *

**Wat ben ik blij dat ik het af heb! Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik had een enorme moeite met deze Boete. Is dat te merken? Hopelijk niet haha.  
Ik geef het weer wel gewoon de schuld (:**

**Hopelijk vergeven jullie mij voor de late update! Ik beloof wel dat D9 er snel op zal staan (Deze week nog, misschien zelfs morgen) want ik heb daar een stuk bij vooruit geschreven, omdat ik bij deze Boete zo vast zat.**

**Zucht. Voor mij is de vakantie bijna voorbij! :( Volgende week heb ik introductie week van mijn nieuwe opleiding -Graphic Design aan Artez Arnhem- Iemand anders die ook weer aan school moet gaan beginnen? Ik wou dat ik nog een maand vakantie had!**

**Hopelijk vertellen jullie me wat jullie van het hoofdstuk vonden (: ik hoor ook graag jullie meningen over de karakters!**

LaFlorine - 17 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 18 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 18 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 10 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 12 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 7 Punten.  
EllaTaglof _(Eerder: TeensReadToo_) - 11 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 5 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 11 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 6 Punten.  
Cicillia - 8 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 18 Punten.  
Florreke - 10 Punten.

**Ik heb wel echt veel reviewers (: een hele lijst! Jullie zijn te lief!**

**Oh en goed nieuws! De D12 Jongens Tribuut post is ingevult, door Florreke :D  
Nu iedereen blij is dat ik kan door schrijven wil ik nog wat aan jullie vragen:**

**Zouden jullie mij jullie favoriete Soundtrack door kunnen sturen die je ergens goed bij vind passen. Bijv. bij een actie/moord scene. Of een dood scene. Of die je gewoon goed bij een karakter vind passen! Ben heel erg blij als jullie dat willen doen, want dan kan ik die nummers goed gebruiken bij het schrijven (:**

**De hoofdstukken zijn nu trouwens weer op de goed plek. Dus je kunt weer gewoon reviewen met je acount!**

**Oh ik wil trouwens ook nog even een paar mensen bedanken die me hebben geholpen bij dit hoofdstuk toen ik echt helemaal vast zat. Dus jullie hebben dit hoofdstuk mede te danken aan Cicillia en MyWeirdWorld.**

**Over Cicillia gesproken... Ze is een verhaal gestart waar jullie ook Tributen voor kunnen inschrijven! Maar niet zomaar Tributen, Capitool Tributen. Ze is een Honger Spelen Fanfiction begonnen waarbij jullie als lezer iemand kunnen inschrijven voor de aller laatste Honger Spelen. (Het idee van President Coin)  
Hier is de link: s/8438288/1/Capitool_Games  
Waarschijnlijk laat fanfiction mij de link niet hierin zetten dus typ gewoon in je interbalk in: www. fanfiction . net en plak dan de rest er achteraan. En anders kun je het verhaal altijd nog op mijn profiel bij favorieten vinden ;)**

**Daar staat het intro en via haar profiel kun je je aanmelden! Ik hoop dat jullie het doen, want dan is Cicillia ook weer blij haha!**

**Hopelijk reviewen jullie, en laten jullie weten wat jullie van het hoofdstuk vonden (en de soundtrack natuurlijk haha!)**

**Liefs,**

**Jade**


	9. District 9

**AN.**

**Jup even een AN vooraf, omdat ik even wat duidelijk wil maken over dit hoofdstuk. Het begin van het vrouwelijk tribuut start met een schuin geschreven gedicht in het Engels. Ik wil even duidelijk maken dat het dus echt een gedicht is wat het Tribuut zelf heeft geschreven, in het verhaal zelf vond ik namelijk niet echt een goed moment om dit uit te leggen. (Het staat wel uitgelegt, maar je leest er heel makkelijk overheen.)  
Ook is dit gedicht express in het Engels gedaan, omdat ik het in het Nederlands gelijk minder mooi vind passen. Dit gedicht is eigenlijk ook meer een zang, wellicht kennen jullie het. Je kunt het nummer dus opzoeken op Youtube (Tik in: Gollum's Song - Emiliana Torrini) Je hoeft het niet onder het lezen te luisteren, want ik vind het nummer er niet echt helemaal bij passen het ging mij meer om de tekst.**

**Wel nu ik dat heb duidelijk gemaakt, wens ik jullie veel lees plezier!**

* * *

**District 9 - Minarextra "Mina" Royale (17) POV. **_Boete dag._

_Where once was light, now darkness falls.  
Where once was love, love is no more.  
Don't say goodbye.  
Don't say I didn't try._

'Freak! Je bent gestoord en eng! Je hoort opgesloten te zitten in een inrichting! Daar hoor je thuis!'

De zoute tranen die over mijn wangen heen rolden voelden al lang niet meer pijnlijk aan. Maar het _gelach_. Het gelach van de meisjes voor mij. Dat gonsde door mijn hoofd en sneed als een klein dun mes langs mijn ruggengraat. En daar stak het bovenin extra hard in mijn hart.

Ik haalde rasperig adem en wilde wat zeggen, maar ik wist niet wat.

'Ga weg! Voordat je me aanraakt jij vies gedrocht! Ga terug naar je familie, bij de andere gekken daar hoor je thuis!' Het gedreun van hun schoenen op de naakte aarde, bonkte door mijn hoofd. Er was een stevige steek in mijn borstkast en plots leken al mijn zintuigen zich te verbeteren. Ik kon het gesnuif horen van het konijn wat het meisje vast hield waarvan ze bang was dat ik het zou aanraken. Zelfs het nietigste geluidje werd hoorbaar: pezen en spieren die zich spanden, het geruis van haarlokken in de wind en adem die uit de longen werd geblazen.  
Maar mijn neus was nog het ergst. Diep binnen in mijzelf wist ik wat er gaande was, maar ik kon er niet tegen vechten. En toen was er die geur. Die sterke metaalachtige geur die nooit te ruiken was als het niet aan het oppervlak was. Maar ik rook het.

Bloed.

En alles werd plots zwart. Ik hoorde alleen nog maar een ver gegil wat eerder in mijn oren klonk als een zacht en heerlijk melodie van zang. De geur van bloed wat nu over mijn handen heen liep bracht me in een uitzinnige roes, een roes die me tegelijkertijd blij maakte, maar diep van binnen doodsbang.

Ik hoorde het konijn in de verte schreeuwen onder mijn handen, maar ik ging door. Gillend, jankend. Toen was er een pijnscheut in mijn rug, sterk, brandend. Maar het maakte mij alleen maar sterker en ik wilde alleen maar door gaan. Voor mijn zintuigen mengde alles zich tot één geheel: het bloed, het geschreeuw. Het was een waanzin die mij dronken maakte waarin ik mij een toeschouwer voelde die alleen niks kon zien. Maar ik voelde het warme bloed over mijn vingers heen lopen en het rook in mijn neus als de heerlijkste bloem.

Iets binnen in mij jubelde hard. En ik wist van wie het afkwam. En ik wist wat het was.

Het Beest.

_These tears we cry, are falling rain.  
For all the lies you told us.  
The hurt, the blame!  
And we will weep to be so alone.  
We are lost. We can never go home._

* * *

Het zachte bed waarop ik lag was een hele geruststelling. Ik opende mijn mond en zuchtte luid. Mijn ogen sloot ik en ik probeerde me te herinneren wat er was gebeurd, maar het enige wat ik me kon herinneren is de metaalachtige geur van bloed.

Elke keer. Elke keer is dat het enige wat ik mij kan herinneren.

'Mina?' Mijn moeders hoofd verscheen om de deur heen, maar ze praatte niet verder. Het enige wat ze deed is naar mijn handen staren en mij daarna vreemd aankijken.

'Lieverd, heb je je vader gisteren nog geholpen in de slagerij?' Ik begreep niet wat ze bedoelde totdat de oh zo bekende geur mij weer tegemoet kwam. Ik draaide mijn hoofd langzaam richting mijn handen, maar ik wilde eigenlijk niet weten wat er aan de hand was.

Maar ik zag het toch. Opgedroogd, rimpelig en stinkend rood bloed. Over mijn hele handen heen. Mijn kleding had ik niet aan, want die lag op een hoopje naast mijn bed, maar ik wist dat daar ook bloedvlekken in zaten.

De blik waarmee ik mijn moeder aankeek zei al genoeg. Ik had mijn vader niet geholpen in de slagerij. Ik had weer een black-out gehad, maar was wel in mijn bed beland. En dat was zeldzaam.

Al sinds een hele jonge leeftijd heb ik black-outs waarin ik niet meer weet wat ik doe en wie ik ben. Het enige wat er dan door mijn hoofd heen gonst is dat ik iedereen het liefste pijn wil doen en ook zo lang mogelijk. De kinderen uit het District durven mij niet eens meer aan te kijken en durven al helemaal niet meer bij mij in de buurt te komen, maar ze schreeuwen van een afstand. Ze schreeuwen. Ze schreeuwen gemene dingen die meer pijn doen dan elk wapen in de wereld.

'Oh lieverd toch...' Mompelde mijn moeder terwijl ze snel met een haperende ademhaling naar de badkamer rende. Ik wilde mijn handen naar mijn hoofd brengen, maar de rode kleur stak zo fel af dat ik begon te gillen. Doodsbenauwd en geschokt.

Ik was het nog steeds niet gewend. En het zal ook nooit wennen ook.

Mijn moeder kwam mijn kamer niet binnen om mij gerust te stellen. Ik hoorde haar nergens meer. Maar ik hoorde wel boze stemmen vlak voor mijn raam.

'Dat kind hoort in het gekkenhuis! Ik _eis_ dat ze daarheen wordt gestuurd en wel onmiddellijk!'

'Alstublieft, ze kan er zelf ook niks aan doen. Het is niet haar schuld.' Mijn moeders smekende stem klonk zachtjes en wanhopig. Ze keek de andere ouders die voor haar stonden bang aan als of ze dacht dat ze haar elk moment zouden aanvallen. Ik kende die mensen. Dat waren de ouders van de kinderen bij mij in de klas. De kinderen die schreeuwden.

'Ze heeft het konijntje van mijn dochter zonder medelij opengereten! Dat noem ik schuldig aan moord!' Ik wilde het niet meer aanhoren. Ik wilde het niet meer horen dat ik konijnen bloed over mijn handen en kleding had zitten. Maar het stelde me wel gerust. Het was geen mensen bloed, het was maar van een dier afkomstig.

Ik stond op en liep geluidloos naar de badkamer toe waar een half vol gelopen bad op de grond stond. Ik ging mijn moeder niet halen, maar stapte zo al in het bad en bleef even roerloos zitten waarna ik langzaam en zachtjes over mijn handen begon te wrijven met een groot stuk zeep. De zeep nam langzaam de kleur van het bloed aan, maar het verliet mijn handen en daar ging het om. Ik wilde het niet als schuld aan mijn handen dragen. Ik droeg de herinnering aan bloed al op mijn hoofd.

Mijn rode haar viel lang en een beetje sluiks tot aan mijn middel. Het was kaarsrecht, zonder een golfje erin. Mijn blauwe ogen zochten nog naar plekken op mijn lichaam waar misschien bloed kon zitten, maar ze zagen niks. Ik was behoorlijk dun, ook al verdiende mijn vader genoeg om ons altijd eten te kunnen geven. Ik had ook niet echt vrouwelijke vormen, dus misschien lag het daaraan.

Mijn moeder kwam met een wit gezicht binnen lopen, maar kon het opbrengen om mij een glimlach te schenken.

'Hier lieverd.' Ze bleef me zo noemen. Na 17 jaar noemde ze me nog steeds zo. Ik was nog steeds haar lieverd, ondanks alle dingen die ik in mijn leven heb gedaan. Ondanks alle problemen en pijn.

Ze hield een handdoek uitgestrekt voor zich en ik stapte uit het bad en liep er zo recht in. Ze gaf me nog een glimlach, maar het bracht de twinkeling niet in haar ogen die ik normaal altijd zag. Ik begon me af te drogen waarna ik na een tijdje een zachte klop op de deur hoorde. Mijn moeder gaf me mijn Boete kleding aan maar glimlachte niet meer.

De zachte turkoois gekleurde blouse die van zijde was leek mijn vingers te strelen. Hij had geen mouwen, maar wel prachtig mooie gouden knoopjes rond de hals. Ik trok hem snel aan en mijn moeder overhandigde mij mijn witte rok. Ik haatte de kleur wit. Ik zag er daardoor altijd nog bleker en fragieler uit dan dat ik al oogde. Terwijl ik helemaal niet zo fragiel was. Als ik even niet aan mijn black-outs dacht die elk moment konden plaatsen vinden dan was ik een vrolijk, dapper en normaal meisje. Ik was dus helemaal niet zo fragiel, maar best wel sterk.

Ik trok de jurk ook aan en trok hem over de blouse heen tot aan mijn taille. Hij kwam aan de achterkant tot aan mijn enkels maar aan de voorkant liep hij wat korter op zodat ik er niet overheen zou struikelen. Mijn moeder begon door mijn haar te kammen en deed het in een vissengraat vlecht waarna ze even naar me bleef staren.

'Kom. Je vader is vast al op ons aan het wachten.' Ze pakte mijn hand vast, maar ik voelde hoe ze lichtjes trilde. De mensen die tegen haar hadden staan schreeuwen vanochtend hadden haar banger gemaakt voor deze dag dan dat ze normaal was.

Ik zou nu normaal met mijn vader aan het schaken zijn geweest. Oh wat hou ik van dat spel. Ik kon me daar helemaal in verliezen en de hele wereld eventjes vergeten. Maar nu zag ik mijn vader mistroostig op zijn stoel zitten terwijl hij me aankeek. Met zijn blauwe ogen die ik van hem had geërfd.

'Geen van jouw daden zullen er ooit voor zorgen dat we minder van je houden Mina. Onthoud dat, oké?' Hij kuste me op beide wangen en ik glimlachte naar hem. Een brede glimlach, eentje die ik echt meende. En toen ik naar mijn moeder opkeek zag ik dat haar ogen weer twinkelde. Zelfs op de dag van de Boete.

* * *

**District 9 - Ash Palmer (12) POV. **_Boete dag._

Het grote meer klotste en schuimde toen ik er in sprong. Het water ging voor mijn lichaam aan de kant en nam me op als of ik bij hen hoorde. Vissen schoten snel van mijn lichaam weg en ik voelde met mijn tenen aan het zand wat zo zacht was als fluweel. Met mijn vingers ging ik door de ranken heen van verschillende planten.

Ik herkende alles. Het was altijd hetzelfde. Niks veranderde hier, zoals het hoorde.

Bellen ontglipten van mijn mond en neus toen ik mij afzette tegen de bodem en met een snelle beweging van mijn armen binnen een paar seconden aan het oppervlak kwam. Ik haalde diep adem en opende mijn ogen om de nog zacht schijnende zon te verwelkomen.

Het was muisstil om mij heen. Het water golfde zachtjes van mij weg en vormde waterkringen in het water die uit elkaar dreven. Ik ging met mijn hand door mijn blonde haar en krabde even aan mijn kruin waarna ik lachte en in een vlugge beweging weer onder water dook.

Het water kon je niet echt schoon noemen. Het was troebel en als ik mijn ogen open deed prikte het verschrikkelijk, maar het was het enige schone meer wat nog in de buurt was. Voor het lassen van metaal was namelijk veel verkoelend water nodig en kleine meertjes waren perfect. Dit was het enige meer dat niet werd gebruikt door de fabrieken.

Ik draaide me vloeiend om in het water en liet me op mijn rug drijven. Ik hoorde vogels zachtjes kletteren en besefte me dat de zon achter de dikke wolken was verdwenen. Zuchtend zwom ik terug naar de kant waar mijn kleding op een hoopje lag samen met een kleine handdoek die zoveel gaten had dat hij wel uit elkaar moest vallen als ik hem op zou pakken.

Maar dat deed hij niet en ik droogde me er langzaam en rustig mee af. Ik schudde met mijn blonde haren zodat de druppels in het rond vlogen. Ik kamde het met mijn handen naar voren zodat het over mijn voorhoofd heen viel en op een schattig manier voor mijn donker bruine ogen hing. Aan mijn puntige kin hing nog een druppel en mijn dunne lippen smaakte naar het water uit het meer.

Ik trok mijn witte shirt en zwarte broek aan en keek nog even naar het meer waarna ik besloot toch maar naar huis te gaan. Normaal bleef ik minstens een uur lang zwemmen, maar dat was op een normale dag. En vandaag was nou niet bepaald normaal.

Ik had er weken lang nachtmerries over gehad, maar vannacht van alle nachten had ik rustig geslapen.

Zachtjes zuchtend liep ik het stijgende pad op richting thuis. Terwijl ik mijn blonde haar naar voren bleef kammen met mijn vingers vroeg ik me af hoe vaak ik me moest gaan inschrijven voor genoeg eten. Ik had totaal geen verstand van het bonnen systeem aangezien dit mijn eerste Boete was.

Mijn eerste Boete.

Ik zuchtte nogmaals luid en keek op toen de zon weer even door de wolken heen scheen. Ik zag mijn kleine huis staan tussen de grote bomen en glimlachte toen ik mijn vader zag worstelen met een bijl.

'Pap, dat doe ik wel.' Grijnzend pakte ik de bijl van hem over en sloeg het stuk hout kapot. Mijn vader Nabu keek me met een kleine glimlach aan en depte het zweet van zijn voorhoofd met een kleine zakdoek af.

Ik hield erg van houthakken. Bijna net zo erg als dat ik van zwemmen hield. Als ik dat niet elke ochtend kon doen dan werd ik zo chagrijnig dat niemand me nog zou herkennen als de onschuldige verlegen jongen die ik normaal altijd was.

Plots kwam er geblaas en gemiauw boos achter de boomstam vandaan waar ik op stond te hakken. Mijn kat kwam met zijn gelige ogen over de rand heen kijken en keek me boos aan. Kennelijk had ik een stuk hout op hem gegooid en daar was ik niet blij mee.

'Niet zo chagrijnig kijken Kruimel, daar krijg je rimpels van.' Lachte ik en als het mogelijk was keek Kruimel mij alleen nog maar bozer aan. Zijn fel hing in grote plooien rond zijn gezicht zodat hij alleen maar bestond uit één en al rimpel. Zijn naam had hij te danken aan het feit dat we geen geld hadden om hem normaal kattenvoer te geven en dat hij dus altijd alle restjes en kruimels van ons kreeg. En dat was niet veel.

'Ash! Ga je maar klaar maken voor de Boete.'

De Boete.

Ik slikte en legde de bijl neer terwijl ik zachtjes knikkend naar mijn vader naar binnen liep. Ik zag de nachtmerries weer voorbij flitsen. Ik droomde altijd hetzelfde. Ik stond op het plein terwijl er een enge groene man op het podium stond en die na een paar seconden mijn naam riep. Ik was dan een Tribuut geworden.

Elke keer was het die droom. Mijn vader wist er niks van af, want ik had hem er niet over verteld, omdat hij vroeger altijd zei dat als je één droom meerdere keren had hij uitkwam. Iets wat ik in dit geval dus absoluut niet wilde.

In de badkamer aangekomen haalde ik een natte doek over mijn gezicht en nek en trok mijn vieze kleding uit. Op mijn tenen lopend liep ik naar mijn eigen kamer toe en pakte het eerst de beste nieuwe kleding stuk eruit en trok het aan.

Ik wreef in mijn ogen en haalde even diep adem waarna ik mezelf streng toesprak dat ik me niet zo zielig moest gedragen. Maar het hielp niks. Ik bibberde over mijn gehele lijf heen en ik wist zeker dat ik zo wit was als mijn shirt.

'Ash, ben je klaar? Het is tijd.' Mijn vaders donker bruine ogen keken me medelijdend aan en voor een moment wist ik niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik liep dus naar hem toe en knuffelde hem terwijl ik mijn tranen probeerde binnen te houden.

'Pap, ik ben bang.' Mompelde ik zachtjes. Ik vroeg me af of ik wel verstaanbaar was aangezien ik mijn gezicht tegen zijn shirt had aangedrukt. Ik voelde zijn hand plots over mijn haar heen gaan en zijn andere over mijn rug.

'Rustig, maar Ash. Er zal je niks gebeuren.' Hij trok mij van zich af en gaf me een warme glimlach. Hij glimlachte niet vaak en het was zeldzaam als ik het hem zag doen. Dus hij moest wel gelijk hebben.

'Je moeder zei vroeger altijd dat ze wist dat je later sterk en groot zou zijn. En dat je je door de Boetes heen zou slaan.' Zijn ogen kregen opeens een verdrietige blik bij het noemen van mijn moeder. Ze was drie jaar geleden overleden samen met mijn twee kleinere zusjes aan een onbekende ziekte. We hadden geen geld voor een dokter en al helemaal niet voor medicijnen. Ze stierven na elkaar op dezelfde dag. Mijn vader had nog nooit zoveel gehuild en ik zag hem daarna nog maar nauwelijks glimlachen.

Hij woelde nog een laatste keer door mijn haar waarna hij mijn hand pakte en we naar buiten liepen om naar de Boete te gaan.

Mijn gebibber werd er niet minder op naarmate we steeds dichter bij het stadsplein kwamen. Mijn vader en ik woonde aan de rand van de stad waar het niet druk was zodat we in rust en vrede konden leven. We kregen dan ook niet veel mee van de gebeurtenissen die zich hier voordeden. Ik was dan ook nog nooit eerder naar een Boete geweest, omdat het geen nut had volgens mijn vader.

Ik zag verschillende meisjes haastig pratend op hoge hakken naar het plein toe rennen terwijl ze elkaars handen vast hadden. Als of ze elkaar niet los durfde te laten. Ik hoorde steeds meer geluiden van mensen die haastig, boos, verdrietig of wanhopig liepen te fluisteren. Het stelde me niet echt gerust. Ik werd er juist meer zenuwachtig van dan dat ik al was.

Ik had het niet eens door toen ik aan mijn nagels begon te bijten en mijn knieën steeds meer begonnen te knikken. Ik kon nauwelijks over de steeds dichter wordende mensen massa heen kijken aangezien ik nogal klein was, maar toen ik de schermen zag bleef ik abrupt stil staan.

Natuurlijk had ik ze wel eens gezien op de tv waar iedereen in het District verplicht naar moest kijken, maar om er nu echt zelf voor te staan was nog veel angstaanjagender. Vooral, omdat de man uit mijn dromen er met zijn groene haar er groot opstond terwijl hij glimlachend met een kleine kalende man stond te praten.

'Ash?' Vroeg mijn vader stilletjes en bleef naast me stil staan terwijl ik met grote ogen naar het scherm keek. Mijn kleine hand in zijn grote ruw voelde opeens klam en zweterig aan. Ik liet hem los en begon ook aan die hand op mijn nagels te bijten.

'Ash, kom op. Je moet je inschrijven.' Ik keek hem aan en schudde zachtjes mijn hoofd heen en weer. Konden we niet gewoon weg gaan? Konden we ons niet gewoon thuis verstoppen?

'Ik kan niet met je mee daarnaar toe. Kom op, je moet het zelf doen. Denk maar aan wat mama altijd zei vroeger.' Hij gaf me een zetje naar de rij met jongens. Ik zette langzaam een paar stappen in die richting, maar draaide me nog even om om mijn vader aan te kijken. Hij gaf me opnieuw een glimlach en wuifde daarna naar de rij. Ik knikte en begon weer langzaam wat stappen te zetten richting de rij.

Ik kon dit wel aan. Ik kon dit overleven. Ik was sterk. Precies zoals mama het altijd had gezegd.

* * *

**Minarextra "Mina" Royale (17) POV.**

Het voelde vreemd, stroef, maar ook een beetje bevredigend aan dat ik nu tussen de mensen massa stond. Als of ik niks verschilde van hen. Als of ik normaal was.

De Burgemeester die stilletjes het verdrag stond te prevelen was een kleine kalende man die eruit zag als of hij al veels te lang had gewerkt en zwaar overspannen was. Ik keek hem recht aan zodat ik de ogen om mij heen niet zou opmerken. De meisjes die altijd tegen me schreeuwden probeer zo ver mogelijk van mij af staan. En ik vertelde mezelf dat het niet was vanwege mijn gedrag, maar omdat het warm was en het daarom niet fijn was om tegen elkaar aan te staan.

Ik kneep mijn ogen even dicht en opende ze daarna waarna ik met een scherpe blik naar het podium keek. Mijn ogen moesten even wennen aan de felle zon die opeens achter de wolken vandaan was gekomen waardoor ik het niet merkte dat de Begeleider op was gekomen.

Hij droeg een grijs pak met vele oranje strepen er over heen lopend als of het vuur streepjes waren. Las streepjes op metaal om precies te zijn. Wat bij ons District paste. Zijn donker groene haar was half lang en het viel golvend om zijn hoofd. _Groen_. Mijn lievelingskleur.

Ik glimlachte zwakjes en richtte mijn blik weer naar de begeleider die breed grijnsde en zijn armen weid open had. Als of hij de mensen hier wilde omhelzen. Als of hij zijn slachtoffers een laatste groet wilde geven.

'Welkom, bij de Boete van District 9! En wat een prachtig District is het toch! De inwoners zullen er dan ook heel trots op zijn.' Zijn Capitool accent was extreem en zijn handen zaten vol met vreemde ringen die alle kleuren leken te hebben.

'Ik zal jullie niet langer in spanning laten. We gaan beginnen met de meisjes.' Hij knipoogde onze kant op, maar het was er niet een die smerig over kwam. Het kwam echt eerlijk vrolijk over en het was aanstekelijk. De glimlach die zich vormde rondom mijn mond leek niet geforceerd te zijn, maar zag er wel misplaats uit tussen al de meisjes om mij heen die zo bang en mistroostig keken.

'De vrouwelijke Tribuut voor de 68ste Honger Spelen zal zijn...' Hij ontvouwde het papiertje en keek er heel kort naar waarna hij één blik wierp op ons vak en zijn armen weer weid opensperde. Hij leek net een vogel en ik keek gefascineerd naar zijn gele lippen die zich in slow motion leken te bewegen en de naam vormde van het meisje.

'Minarextra Royale! Gefeliciteerd!' Het bleef doodstil in mijn hoofd. Ik keek niet met ongeloof, verdriet of woede naar de Begeleider. Neen. Ik kon alleen doodstil naar de verte staren terwijl ik over geen enkele emotie bleek te beschikken.

En toen was er die schreeuw. Die zo bekende schreeuw. De schreeuw van de meisjes naast me. Ik voelde hun koude haatvolle blikken op mij gericht, maar het mes wat normaal mijn hart leek te doorboren was er niet. Ze waren verleden tijd geworden.

Dit was mijn kans om uit het District weg te komen. Mijn kans om van mijn hel op aarde te ontsnappen. Van mijn vaders slagerij te ontsnappen, waar ik de dieren zonder medelijden afslachtte omdat ik de gezichten van de meisjes voor me zag. Ik kon ontsnappen van alles.

Maar ik moest het misschien bekopen met mijn leven. En ik moest het nu al bekopen met mijn familie. Opeens kwamen de emoties in mijn lijf terug als een keiharde klap in mijn maag. Ik zou misschien dood gaan.

Het gedicht wat ik tussen mijn black-outs had gehoord leek opeens helder voor mijn ogen te staan. Ik moest me vast pakken aan het hek waardoor de vredesbewakers mij ook vast konden pakken. Ik rekte mijn andere hand nog uit naar de meisjes naast mij. Maar niemand wilde hem pakken. Niemand wilde mij helpen. Ik stond er alleen voor.

* * *

**Ash Palmer (12) POV.**

Ik schrok op van de schreeuwende geluiden die uit het meisjes vak kwamen. Maar het was niet van het meisje wat als Tribuut naar voren moest komen.

Nee. Het waren de meisjes die naast haar stonden die haar uit stonden te joelen en te lachen. Ik vroeg me af waarom. Hoe konden ze zo gemeen zijn tegen iemand anders die zo'n vreselijk lot tegemoet moest gaan?

Het meisje met de rode haren werd meegevoerd door de vredesbewakers die er niks aan deden om het gejoel te stoppen. Maar toen bleef het plots niet meer bij de meisjes die naast haar stonden. Langzaam begonnen meer mensen mee te klappen en te juichen. Zelfs te gillen van plezier.

Een ijskoude rilling liep over mijn rug heen toen er zelfs jongens uit mijn vak mee begonnen te klappen. _Mijn_ vak. Twaalfjarige stonden hier te juichen om een meisje wat hoogstwaarschijnlijk dood zou gaan. Iedereen genoot ervan.

Ik werd misselijk toen het meisje op het podium stond en er een bom van geklap en gejuich uitbrak. Uit haar eigen vak en het publiek kwam het nog het meest. Ik draaide me om en zag mensen met enorme glimlachen op hun gezicht staan.

Behalve één vrouw en één man. De vrouw was in elkaar gezakt op de grond en bedekte haar gezicht met haar handen. De man stond er roerloos naast en zag eruit als of hij het liefst iedereen om hem heen wilde afslachten.

'Stilte alstublieft, ik snap dat u enthousiast bent!' De grijnzende begeleider leek het geweldig te vinden dat er mensen stonden te juichen in een District dat geen beroeps voort bracht. Zijn uiterlijk maakte mij alleen maar nog misselijker en de droom beelden flitsten langs mijn ogen voorbij.

'Goed, we zullen verder gaan met het mannelijke Tribuut!' Het werd in één klap stil. De Begeleider liep met een nog vrolijkere hups naar de jongens bol toe en greep er in één keer een papiertje uit.

'Dames en heren, het mannelijke Tribuut voor de 68ste Honger Spelen zal zijn,' Het gekraak van het papier leek pijn te doen in mijn oren en ik had nauwelijks nog nagels over om op te bijten.

'Ash Palmer!'

Mijn moeders woorden leken te echoën in mijn hoofd. _Beloof me dat je altijd sterk en dapper zult zijn._ Maar mijn naam was genoemd. Mijn lot was bezegelt. Ik was een Tribuut geworden.

Ik was nooit sterk of dapper geweest. Nooit. Ik was iemand die vluchtte voor zijn angsten en ze uit de weg ging.

_Vluchten._

Ik keek naar de Begeleider die nogmaals mijn naam omriep en ik vroeg me af wat ze zouden doen als ik hier nu van deze plek weg zou rennen de bossen in. De zucht die over mijn lippen ging leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren. Ik draaide me om en wilde het hek aan de kant duwen om te gaan rennen.

Maar toen zag ik mijn vader staan. De blik in zijn ogen zette mijn hele wereld stil en voordat ik het doorhad werden mijn armen vastgegrepen door twee vredesbewakers. Ik bleef hem aankijken terwijl ik achteruit werd getrokken om naar het podium te lopen.

Zijn bruine ogen hadden nog nooit zo bang en triest gestaan. En ik wilde het liefst wat naar hem roepen, maar toen merkte ik dat meer mensen mij zo aankeken. Dat bijna _alle_ mensen mij zo aankeken. En nu juichte ze niet meer. Ze joelde en gilde niet meer. Ze klapte zelfs niet meer. Het was zo stil op het plein dat mijn tegen stribbelingen moesten klinken als het hardste gebonk.

Ik voelde iedereen zijn ogen op mij toen de vredesbewakers ruw mijn hoofd opdraaide en me richting het podium duwde. Ik kon het niet aan, het gevoel dat iedereen mij bekeek maakte me alleen nog maar banger.

'We hebben onze twee Tributen dames en heren! Het daverend applaus heeft u al gegeven dus ik zal niet meer van u vragen dan een vriendelijk groet. Wens ze geluk!' Nog maar een paar mensen klapte zachtjes, maar het was nauwelijks te horen toen ik de hand schudde van het meisje met de rode haren. Ik was helemaal van de wereld. Ik wilde alleen nog maar mijn vader spreken.

* * *

Hyperventilerend keek ik naar elk raam waar ik mogelijk uit kon ontsnappen, maar ze waren allemaal beschermt door tralies. Alle muren leken op mijn af te komen en pas toen de deur open ging en mijn vader binnenkwam leek de kamer niet meer rond te draaien.

'Pap!' Ademde ik en rende naar hem toe. Hij pakte me zo stevig vast dat ik bijna geen adem meer kon halen. We bleven zo voor een lange tijd staan, maar het leken maar een paar seconden.

'Hier hou dit bij je. Hij was vroeger van mij. Ik had hem aan je moeder gegeven toen we verkering hadden.' De tranen die over zijn wangen heen liepen trokken mijn aandacht niet meer. De armband die in mijn hand lag wel. Hij blonk in het vale licht wat zacht door de ramen heen scheen. Het waren blinkende donker grijze steentjes die naast elkaar waren vast gebonden.

Ik keek mijn vader nog even aan, maar begon langzaam te snikken toen ik zag hoe er vredesbewakers bij de deur stonden. Klaar om hem mee te nemen.

'Ik zal je missen zoon.' Fluisterde hij en de vredesbewakers pakte hem bij zijn armen vast. Ik liet de armband op de grond vallen en snotterend probeerde ik de vredesbewakers van hem af te duwen.

'Nee! Nee! Laat me niet alleen! Alsjeblieft!' Ik werd met een keiharde klap terug geduwd en de deuren sloten met een harde bonk die nog lang na echode in mijn hart.

Ik was gebroken.

* * *

**Minarextra "Mina" Royale (17) POV.**

Mijn moeder was voor mij neergezakt en zat huilend met haar hoofd in mijn schoot. Haar tranen belandde in mijn witte rok en ik kon niks anders doen dan met mijn hand door haar haar heen strijken en haar proberen te gerust stellen.

Mijn vader keek me niet aan. Hij staarde met een holle blik naar het raam boven mij terwijl hij zijn vuisten woedend had gebald.

'Shh. Het is goed.' Mompelde ik zachtjes. Mijn moeder keek op en haar gezwollen rode ogen hielden elke emotie vast waarover ze kon beschikken.

'Het is een bevrijding mam. Ik ben eindelijk weg van mijn hel op aarde.' Ze zei niks en ik wist waarom. Ze begreep me niet. Ze begreep niet dat ik de dood over mijn leven hier in het District verkoos. En ik beschuldigde haar er ook niet van dat ze het niet begreep.

Niemand begreep mij.

'Het is tijd.' De brute vredesbewaker begon mijn vader al mee te nemen.

' Geen van jouw daden zullen er ooit voor zorgen dat we minder van je houden!' Hoorde ik hem nog schreeuwen en de andere vredesbewaker begon mijn moeder ook mee te nemen. Ze probeerde zich aan mij vast te klemmen, maar ik pakte haar handen vast en keek haar recht aan en gaf haar een glimlach.

'Leef gelukkig.' Mompelde ik nog en twee tellen later was ze verdwenen. De houten deur viel dicht en ik bleef even roerloos zitten.

Niemand begreep mij. En ik had niks of niemand nodig die mij herinnerde aan mijn District. Ik zou zonder overleven.

En zo zat ik hier alleen. Met de zon zacht schijnend op mijn gezicht.

In vrijheid.

* * *

**Jup. I know. Er is alweer een konijntje dood. De tweede al en de Spelen zijn nog niet eens begonnen :') -Evil Laughter-**

**Erhm. Oké. Nu we dat ook weer hebben gehad gaan we door met de echte AN. :)**

**Ik wil héél graag jullie mening weten over deze twee karakters. Aangezien Mina best extreem is, en Ash misschien te veel lijkt op Riley (Ik hoop van niet!). Ik heb heel erg mijn best gedaan op hun stukjes en ik hoop dan ook heel erg dat jullie er tevreden mee zijn.**

**Ook snap ik dat de Boetes langzamerhand nogal.. erh.. saai worden aangezien het steeds het zelfde is. Ik probeer het zo gevarieerd mogelijk te houden, maar als jullie vinden dat ik daar niet mijn best op doe, vertel me dat dan even dan kan ik daar wat beter op letten.**

**Goed de punten van de vorige reviews:**

LaFlorine - 20 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 18 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 20 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 10 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 12 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 10 Punten.  
EllaTaglof - 11 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 6 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 13 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 6 Punten.  
Cicillia - 12 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 20 Punten.  
Florreke - 12 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 3 Punten.

**Jullie kunnen straks behoorlijk sponsoren volgens mij haha.  
Ik heb trouwens alle strijdwagen costuums af! (Jippiee) Als ik goed zou kunnen tekenen, had ik ze op papier gezet... maar ja, dat kan ik niet haha. Ik zal ze zo uitvoerig mogelijk beschrijven als de tijd daar is voor de strijdwagens! Vinden jullie het trouwens erg als ik ze niet zo vreselijk cliché maak zoals in de boeken? Ik heb mijn fantasie namelijk nogal zijn gang laten gaan haha.  
En hebben jullie al zin in de Capitool hoofdstukken? Ik namelijk echt héél erg! Ik kan eigenlijk niet meer wachten!**

**Nog een laatste mededeling: Ik zal voor ander halve week niet kunnen updaten aangezien ik dit weekend super druk heb met werk en inpakken voor mijn intro week en de dagen daarna zit ik op één of andere achterlijke locatie zonder internet. Zucht. Ik ga denk ik dood.  
Er is dus ook een kans dat ik niet reageer op reviews aangezien ik daar gewoon nauwelijks tijd voor heb, maar dit betekend niet dat ik ze niet lees en er heel erg blij mee ben (:**

**Zucht. School begint meer. Het is nu 1 uur 's nachts en ik ben nu down, dus vrolijk me op met een lieve review! Ik kijk er naar uit en laat je mening weten! En denk ook aan het punten verdienen, ik hou van kritiek dus geef me die ook als je iets niet goed vind aan het hoofdstuk/verhaal.**

**Liefs,**

**Jade**


	10. District 10

**District 10 - David Curtis (18) POV. **_Boete Dag._

De fluweel zachte druppels van de douw voelde ik door de puntjes van mijn handschoenen heen. De lichte mist die overal rond om mij hing, gaf mij de bescherming die ik nodig had.

Ik moest onzichtbaar zijn.

Met mijn sjaal over mijn mond heen getrokken en mijn capuchon tot ver over mijn ogen, zat ik op één knie in het natte gras te wachten op het perfecte moment. Het perfecte moment om door het ijzeren hekwerk te gaan wat voor mij een barrière vormde.

Ik spitste mijn oren en hief mijn hoofd wat hoger op in de lucht zodat ik elke geur zou kunnen ruiken. Mijn capuchon viel van mijn hoofd af, maar ik besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Elke beweging van mij kon me mijn positie te kijk geven. Ik moest geruisloos maar vooral onmerkbaar zijn.

Mijn aarde donker bruine haar ruiste zachtjes in de koele wind en werd vochtig door de mist die nu ook door de lange lokken kon gaan. Het hing tot net iets over mijn oren waardoor het horen van geluid iets lastiger werd. Mijn elektrisch blauwe ogen probeerde elke minuscule beweging waar te nemen, maar ze zagen niks.

De strakke riemen die kruislings over mijn borst heen hingen, konden mijn volle harde ademhaling niet in toom houden. Mijn spieren spande zich aan en ik kon elke pees horen schreeuwen van de plotselinge beweging. Maar ik negeerde de pijn die het met zich meebracht.

Mijn voeten ruisten als snelle hazen over het natte gras en met een zachte stomp van mijn voet tegen de bedekte aarde aan sprong ik door het gat heen dat zich boven in het hek had gevormd.

Het gevoel van lichte euforie toverde een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik was door het hek heen gekomen en had er geen schrammen op na gehouden. De Vredesbewakers en het Capitool moesten daarvoor toch echt meer hun best doen.

Lang bleef ik niet op dezelfde plek staan. Ik had nog geen beschutting van de bomen wat betekende dat ik nog steeds in gevaar was van ontdekking. Ik trok mijn capuchon weer over mijn hoofd heen en het tempo van mijn hart daalde gelijk toen de schaduw die de capuchon mij gaf over mijn ogen heen viel.

Snel ruiste ik naar voren om de beschutting van de bomen te zoeken. Natte varens en klamme bloemen plakte aan mijn kleding vast. Ik duwde de meeste zachtjes aan de kant, maar het geluid ervan irriteerde mij. Stil zuchtend liep ik het pad af wat ik met mijn ogen dicht nog kon bewandelen. Het leidde namelijk naar mijn meest waardevolle bezitting. Een bezitting die ik nu hard nodig zou moeten hebben.

Ik stopte voor een grote oude rottende boom. Zijn stam kraakte zachtjes terwijl ik er op leunde om bij de binnenkant van de boom te komen. Mijn handen sloten zich om het klamme, maar gladde hout van mijn wapen. En met een vloeiende beweging haalde ik grijnzend de donkere kruisboog uit de boomstam. Met mijn andere hand greep ik de koker met kleine pijltjes en maakte deze vast aan mijn riem die over mijn borst heen liep. De andere riem maakte ik los en bevestigde ik aan mijn kruisboog zodat ik deze op mijn rug kon hangen.

De sjaal over mijn mond trok ik strakker aan en met een glimlach die er door werd gemaskeerd begon ik verder het bos in te lopen met mijn kruisboog in hand. De zon begon zachtjes door de boomtoppen en de bladeren te schijnen en ik hoorde hoe vogels fluitend wakker werden.

Beekjes die kabbelde maskeerde het geluid van mijn voetstappen op de natte mossige grond. Ik wist dat dieren door de beekjes zouden worden aangetrokken. Ik zakte weer in mijn positie van vanochtend en plaatste geruisloos een pijl op de kruisboog die ik al gespannen had.

Het geruis van bladeren liet me opkijken en stil duwde ik wat varens aan de kant om een goed overzicht te hebben bij het meer. Maar wat ik zag had ik niet verwacht.

Haar as blonde haar zat in een rommelige vlecht. Haar donkere ogen leken gefixeerd te zijn op haar handen die kommetjes maakte in de beek. Ze dronk vluchtig, maar gretig. Haar roze lippen maakte een slurpend geluid waarvan ik wist dat ieder dier het zou horen. De boog om haar schouder hing er nonchalant bij en koker met pijlen lag naast haar voeten.

_Zij._ Zij was het die het geluid maakte. Zij was het meisje die ik de afgelopen drie maanden elke week tegen kwam in het bos. Kennelijk jaagde ze net zoals ik stiekem 's ochtends vroeg om dieren te vangen en ze door te verkopen of op te eten.

Maar ze was er niet bijster goed in. Haar geslurp en achteloosheid hadden de dieren vast weg gejaagd en dat betekende dat ik weer een kilometer moest gaan lopen of dat ik vandaag niks zou hebben.

Maar toch was haar schoonheid een kwaliteit die me even stil liet staan. Ik lette niet op mijn handen en bleef naar haar kijken. Zonder dat ik het doorhad duwde ik de varen zo ver door tegen een struikje aan dat de takken van het struikje knakte.

Als een schichtig dier schoot ze overeind en greep ze haar pijl en boog. Klunzig legde ze er een pijl op en begon rondjes rond haar as te draaien. Ik dook terug in mijn positie en liet de varen terug vallen in zijn positie voor mijn gezicht.

'Wie is daar?' Hoorde ik haar bevend zeggen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en zuchtte bij haar domheid en haar onnozelheid. De dieren zouden nu wel meer dan 3 kilometer verder weg zijn. Dat zou dus geen prooi zijn voor vandaag.

Ik wachtte totdat ik haar niet meer hoorde roepen en keek daarna opnieuw op over de varens heen. Ze stond met haar rug naar mij toe gekeerd terwijl ze haar boog had laten zakken. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en zuchtte zachtjes. Ze was echt een domme gans. Als ik een aanvaller was geweest, was ze nu dood geweest.

Mijn vingers zochten de grond af naar een steen. De wind die plots opstak blies mijn kap van mijn haar af en ik vloekte zachtjes. Ik wilde hem goed trekken, maar ik voelde hoe mijn vingertoppen over een hard object heen gleden. De natte steen greep ik stevig vast in mijn hand en ik keek weer op naar het meisje wat nu weer bij het beekje zat gebukt.

Mijn spieren spande zich aan en met een felle harde gooi smeet ik de steen tegen de bomen aan die aan de andere kant van haar zaten dan ik. Het harde geluid liet haar opnieuw opkijken en ze struikelde waardoor ze in het beekje viel.

Ik bekeek haar niet langer, maar maakte gebruik van haar moment van zwakte om weg te rennen uit mijn schuilplaats. Ik hoorde haar nog een keer roepen, maar mijn bonkend hart en vlugge voetstappen overstemde haar woorden.

Met een vlugge sprong die niet goed was gecoördineerd ging ik door het hek heen. Maar mijn arm bleef achter het prikkeldraad hangen en trok een stuk van mijn vel mee. Ik viel met een harde klap op de grond en greep mijn bovenarm vast. Plots hoorde ik varens en takken bewegen en ik trok met een ruk mijn capuchon over mijn hoofd en rende zo vlug ik kon weg van het hek.

Mijn arm voelde warm aan en ik wist dat het van het bloed afkwam wat over mijn arm heen liep. Met pijnscheuten in mijn arm en zij racete ik door de verlaten straten heen op weg naar mijn huis. Mijn hart bonkte in mijn borst terwijl de riem van mijn koker strak tegen mijn jas aan zat geplakt. En toen sloeg het in.

Mijn kruisboog.

Ik bleef doodstil staan in de straat die naar het plein toe leidde waar mijn huis was. Mijn kruisboog. Mijn grootste en belangrijkste bezit. En ik had het laten liggen bij het hek waar het meisje nu hoogstwaarschijnlijk ook zou zijn.

Ik kon niet terug gaan en hem ophalen.

'Nee...' Mompelde ik zachtjes en verslagen. Ik stak mijn handen in mijn haar en negeerde de pijn van mijn bovenarm. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Met open mond en een verslagen blik in mijn ogen draaide ik me om richting de straat waar ik net uit was weg gerent.

Ik was mijn kruisboog kwijt. Voor altijd.

* * *

**District 10 - Melissa Crejak (15) POV. **_Boete dag._

Met een luide klap en het geluid van kapot geslagen glas werd ik wakker. Gedesoriënteerd richtte ik mijn licht grijze ogen op het dichtstbijzijnde raam. De zon scheen vlak en zonder warmte naar binnen. Nog steeds draaide de kamer lichtjes en moest ik me aan mijn bedrand omhoog trekken.

'Ik zei _nu_! En als je het niet doet dan zwaait er wat!' De ruwe mannen stem die mijn huis vulde kon ik niet thuis brengen. Ik kende de stem niet, maar de zware gevaarlijke onderklank erin liet mijn nekhaar overeind staan.

De lakens van mijn bed lagen als een prop aan het einde en de twee kussen waar ik en mijn zus op sliepen lagen er achtloos bij. Mijn kussen voelde nog warm aan, maar die van mijn zus had niet langer haar hoofd afdruk erin staan en voelde koud en afstandelijk.

'Breng hem naar binnen!' De brute stem die van de woonkamer afgalmde schreeuwde weer wat. Ik keek de kamer verwoed langs, opzoek naar enige teken van Lily mijn zus. Maar ik zag haar nergens.

Half struikelend rende ik naar mijn deur waar mijn kamerjas aan hing. De korte koude jas trok ik stevig aan met de band rond mijn middel. Ik deed geen moeite om mijn warrige zwarte schouder lange haar goed te krijgen. Dat lukte me bijna nooit en laat staan als ik net uit bed was.

Ik schoof in het eerste het beste paar schoenen wat ik kon vinden en hierna bleef ik plots met ingehouden adem stil staan voor mijn kamer deur. Ik wist niet wat zich daarachter afspeelde en de angst die nu zijn greep over mij kreeg liet mijn gehele lichaam trillen. Ik wilde eigenlijk niet weten wat er achter de deur aan de gang was, maar het kon zijn dat mijn moeder en zus in gevaar waren. En dat wilde ik nooit meemaken.

Dus ik opende mijn slaapkamer deur zachtjes. De lichtstreep die over mijn gezicht heen viel verblindde me even, maar al snel waren mijn ogen gewend aan het plotselinge licht. En wat ik zag liet mijn adem opnieuw in mijn keel stokken.

Drie vredesbewakers stonden in mijn huiskamer waarvan er één zwaar gewond was. Het bloed droop over zijn witte uniform, zijn helm had hij niet op. Zijn gezicht was in zijn geheel een groot gapend gat waar het bloed uitstroomde. Hij was duidelijk buiten bewustzijn, want de twee andere bewakers moesten hem overeind houden.

Mijn moeder stond met een gehard gezicht voor ze en keek ze zonder een emotie aan. Ik zag haar zelden zo. Dit was haar werk gezicht. En als ze die op had dan had ze geen gevoel. Voor niemand niet.

'Ik kan hem niet helpen, dat heb ik u al gezegd. Ik heb hier geen medicijnen en geen spullen om hem te behandelen. U moet naar het ziekenhuis gaan.' Haar stem klonk lijzig en koud. Hij verschilde zoveel van de stem waarmee ze mij altijd liefdevol en warm aansprak.

Mijn zus Lily stond wit weggetrokken naast mijn moeder. Ze trilde van top tot teen en ze kon haar ogen niet van het gelaat van de gewonde vredesbewaker af houden. Ze was compleet het tegenovergestelde van mijn moeder. Ze was altijd afstandelijk en koud tegen mij en kon er absoluut niet tegen om bloed te zien of gewonde mensen. Iets waar mijn moeder met haar zusters baan al lang aan was gewend. En ik wilde in haar voetsporen volgen.

'Het ziekenhuis is dicht heb ik al verteld! Vanwege de Boete!' Schreeuwde de vredesbewaker boos terug. Het spuug vloog uit zijn mond en ik zag dat er verschillende spatten op mijn moeder terecht kwamen. Maar ze veegde ze niet weg. Ze besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Het enige wat ze deed was haar armen over elkaar heen vouwen en haar ogen samen knijpen.

'Wel, komt dat dan niet even mooi uit? Misschien hadden jullie dan maar geen Boete moeten houden.' De vredesbewaker keek haar aan en er kwam een hoog piepend geluid uit mijn keel, maar niemand merkte mij op. Toch sloeg ik mijn handen voor mijn mond en staarde met grote ogen naar mijn moeder. Haar gewaagde opmerking maakte de vredesbewaker er niet vrolijker op.

Hij liet de gewonde bewaker los en in een beweging die zo snel was greep hij mijn moeder bij haar keel en drukte haar tegen de keukentafel aan.

'Ik ben hier niet voor wat gelul en gezeur mevrouwtje! Ik ben hier voor uw arbeid en nergens anders voor. Dus u zult hem opereren of u zult zijn leven betalen met uw eigen.' Hij greep zijn slag stok uit zijn riem en mijn zus sloeg een klein kreetje. Ik kon het niet aanzien hoe hij de stok in de lucht hief en hoe hij mijn moeder zou straffen voor haar moed en standvastigheid.

'Nee!' Mijn stem veraste mijzelf. Ik had het niet eens door dat ik de woonkamer binnen was gekomen en dat ik was gaan gillen. Mijn zus keek me met enorm grote ogen aan. Mijn moeder daarentegen liet nog steeds geen enkele emotie zien, maar de vredesbewaker liet haar los en zette een paar dreigende stappen mijn kant op.

'Nee?' Vroeg hij en ik hoorde de toon van ongeloof en sarcasme in zijn stem.

'Nee,' Zei ik en mijn stem klonk bibberend in mijn oren, maar ik wist dat mijn uitdrukking sterk was. ' ik opereer hem wel. Haal wat water.' Hij bleef me even aankijken waarna hij zich omdraaide en de eerste de beste kom van het aanrecht afgriste en hem vulde met water.

Intussen liep ik met vaste voeten maar met een plotseling gevoel van moeheid naar de tafel waar de andere vredesbewaker de gewonde bewaker had opgelegd. Met een harde klap werd de kom met water naast hem neergezet en deed de bewaker afwachtend en met een boos gezicht zijn armen over elkaar. Ik keek hem niet aan maar depte een zachte doek in het water en begon het gezicht van de gewonde bewaker schoon te maken.

Zijn gezicht bleek lang niet zo erg toegetakeld te zijn als ik in het begin dacht. Er zat gewoon heel veel bloed over zijn gezicht, omdat hij onder de kleine sneetjes zat. Zijn lip was verder nog gespleten en zijn neus gebroken. Ook was een stuk vel op zijn voorhoofd compleet weg, maar hoe meer bloed ik weg haalde hoe beter hij eruit ging zien. Ik merkte dat hij nog behoorlijk jong was, hij kon niet ouder zijn dan twintig en iets binnen in me begon vervelend aan mijn maag te trekken.

Ik zuchtte boos en pakte per ongeluk het verkeerde doekje. Mijn moeder hield me al snel tegen en keek me even dwingend aan. Ik moest opletten. Jongens mochten mij niet afleiden.

Maar dat deden ze wel. Bijna elke jongen eigenlijk. Ik kon er niks aan doen, ik had een soort van zwak voor ze. En als ik bij ze in de buurt was leek het net of ik op elk van hen verliefd was. Mijn maag begon dan vreemd samen te trekken en ik begon onnodig te lachen. Ook leek het als of ik plots een stuk van mijn hersenen miste aangezien ik altijd domme dingen deed in de buurt van leuke jongens.

'Lieverd, ik neem het wel over. Jij en Lily moeten je klaar gaan maken.' Mijn handen zaten nog onder het bloed toen mijn moeder de doek van mij over pakte. Lily keek me niet aan, maar liep zonder een woord resoluut naar onze kamer toe. De vredesbewakers die nog steeds naast de tafel stonden volgde elke beweging die ik maakte. Ze hadden nog steeds niet verteld wat er was gebeurd met hun collega. Maar iets binnen in me zei dat ik dat ook helemaal niet wilde weten.

Met zachte kleine passen liep ik naar de wasbak toe waar ik mijn handen onderdompelde in koud water. Bloed ging er moeilijk af, maar rondlopen met vieze handen was ook niet iets wat ik graag wilde.

'Wat is er eigenlijk met hem gebeurd?' De luchtige toon van mijn moeder werd gemaskeerd door haar harde blik. Haar handen gingen vakkundig over het gezicht van de jongen heen terwijl ze al zijn wonden zo goed mogelijk behandelde.

'Dat is niet uw zaak.'

'Oh dat denk ik wel. Aangezien jouw collega hier op mijn keukentafel ligt en mijn dochter hem net heeft verzorgd. Ik vind dus heel erg dat dit ook _mijn_ zaak is.' De bewakers keken vreemd op van haar snauwende toon. Ze waren het duidelijk niet gewend om zo aangesproken te worden door vrouwen en met een glimlach realiseerde ik me dat ze zich een beetje geïntimideerd voelden.

'Hij was aangevallen door een misdadiger. Meer hoeft u niet te weten.' Bromde de bewaker die de hele tijd nog niks had gezegd. Mijn moeder bleef hem even aankijken waarna ze haar blik naar mij verplaatste.

'Lieverd, aankleden, hup. Ander kom je te laat.' Ik knikte en liep met een snelle pas mijn slaapkamer in. Ik sloot de deur zachtjes achter me en merkte dat mijn moeder opnieuw tegen de vredesbewakers aan het praten was.

'Je ziet er niet uit.' Mijn zus haar gemompel liet me opkijken, maar ik negeerde haar opmerking. Ze liep er bij in een kort jurkje met lage hakken terwijl ik voor haar stond in mijn ochtendjas en warrige zwart haar.

Ik zei niks terug, maar begon in plaats van dat mijn Boete kleding uit mijn kast te halen en deze aan te trekken. Het zacht gele rokje viel in kleine plooien tot boven mijn knieën terwijl er op mijn middel een grote pastel kleurige strik zat. Ik had er enkel een beige blouseje boven gedaan. Mijn haar kreeg ik niet echt getemd dus ik liet het maar gewoon los hangen. Voor make-up hadden we geen geld, dus ging ik zonder door het leven.

'We moeten gaan...' Mompelde mijn zus zenuwachtig, maar ik wist dat ze niet de woonkamer binnen durfde te gaan nu de bewakers er nog waren. Daarom opende ik maar met een zucht de deur en keek de woonkamer binnen, maar er was niemand meer op mijn moeder na die de tafel aan het schoonmaken was.

'Ah lieverd, kom op we moeten gaan.' Ze kuste me op beide wangen en duwde mijn lok haar achter mijn oor.

De Boete maakte deze dag al vreemder dan normaal, maar door de gebeurtenissen van vanochtend was het er niet beter op geworden.

Vandaag zou ik niet snel vergeten.

* * *

**David Curtis (18) POV.**

Het water in de wasbak kleurde rood door de washand die ik erin liet zakken. Ik kneep hem uit en probeerde hem wat schoner te maken waarna ik hem weer op de wond in mijn boven arm legde. Het deed geen pijn meer. Het enigste wat nu nog pijn deed was de herinnering aan mijn kruisboog en dat ik hem voor altijd kwijt zou zijn.

De klop op de deur liet me schrikken en ik liet het washandje met een plons in het water vallen.

'David? Ben je in de badkamer?' Ik slikte even en probeerde mijn normale stevige stem naar voren te krijgen. Maar toen ik antwoordde klonk het onvast en bibberend in mijn oren.

'Ja! Ik ben even met wat bezig.' Het was even stil aan de andere kant van mijn deur waarna mijn moeder zachtjes de deur open deed.

'Wat heb jij nou gedaan?' Vroeg ze stilletjes en ze liep naar me toe en pakte mijn boven arm vast. Haar koude vingers voelde fijn aan op mijn warme ruwe huid.

'Ik was beneden in de slagerij even bezig met wat konijnen. Maar er ging wat fout.' Mijn moeders donkere ogen die altijd vreemd leken vergeleken bij die van mij, keken me argwanend aan. Ze wist dat ik goed was in het handelen van messen en het kwam dan ook nooit voor dat er iets mis ging waardoor ik gewond raakte.

Desalniettemin zei ze niks. Ze pakte alleen maar het washandje uit het water en depte de wond er nog even mee waarna ze er verband omheen wikkelde. Hierna legde ze haar hand op mijn borst en keek me even aan. Ze was een stuk kleiner en tengerder dan mij, maar toch zag ze er sterk en zelf verzekerd uit.

'Kleed je om. We moeten gaan.' Ze kuste me op mijn wang en draaide zich daarna zonder me nog aan te kijken om.

Ik trok een donker groene losse broek aan en een zwart shirt met een grijs overhemd. Mensen hoefden niet te weten van mijn wond dus ik toverde een glimlach op mijn gezicht en deed als of er niks aan de hand was.

Mijn vader en moeder zaten beneden zachtjes te praten, maar keken niet op van hun gesprek toen ik binnen kwam. De winkel voor het huis was stil en leeg. Dat was het de laatste tijd bijna altijd. Het ging slecht met mijn vaderslagerij, omdat hij geen geld had om goede dieren in te kopen. Ik ging dus jagen om hem te ondersteunen.

Ik kon nog net wat eten naar binnen werken waarna de bel van het stadshuis ging. Ik voelde mijn vaders blik op mij gericht en ik wist wat hij dacht. Dit zou mijn laatste Boete zijn. Hierna kon ik hem altijd helpen in de winkel en kon hij op mij rekenen. Hierna zou ik mijn familie steunen. Maar zonder mijn kruisboog zou dat best wat moeilijker gaan.

Stil stond ik op en de grimas die op mijn gezicht was gekomen ging niet weg terwijl ik naar het plein toe liep. Mijn moeder gaf me opnieuw een kus op mijn wang en mijn vader klopte op mijn schouder.

'Ik zie je zo zoon.' Ik knikte zachtjes naar hem en ging me daarna inschrijven waarna ik als snel tussen de massa verdween in het 18 jarige vak van de Jongens. Niet veel later verstormde het gemompel van de mensen en kwam de Burgemeester oplopen samen de Begeleidster en mentor.

Hij hield zijn duffe praatje en ik hield mijn blik gericht op zijn gelaat. Maar mijn gedachte was er niet bij. Ik vroeg me af of het meisje nu ook hier op het plein stond en of ze me zou herkennen als ze me zou zien. En vooral vroeg ik me af wat ze met mijn kruisboog had gedaan. Zou ze hem hebben verbrand, verborgen of misschien zelfs wel hebben verkocht. Of zou ze me gaan aangeven bij de vredesbewakers? Ik wist het niet en de gedachtes aan mijn kruisboog gaven mij hoofdpijn.

'Goedemorgen iedereen!' De vrolijke zangerige stem van de Begeleidster die plots voor de microfoon stond klonk misplaatst. Pelham Kaplony stond weer in al haar glorie op het podium met een brede glimlach. Haar krullende blonde haar had zwarte strepen erin zitten en het was opgestoken in een kegel vorm. Haar gele ogen hadden als oog make-up de print van een tijger er overheen lopen net zoals haar lippen hadden. Ze had een strak kort mantel pakje aan van zoveel verschillende soorten bond dat ik de geur er bijna van kon ruiken. Haar knal rode nagels staken fel af teken haar bleke handen. Ze zwaaide en zwiepte er enthousiast mee terwijl ze haar verhaal hield.

'Vandaag zullen we dus weer voor de 68ste keer twee Tributen kiezen om te strijden voor District 10!' Ze klapte vrolijk in haar handen en trok zich er niks van aan dat niemand van het publiek mee klapte.

'Wel, dames eerst!' Ik keek hoe haar lelijke nagels de bol in zakte en vroeg me af hoe ze zich van binnen voelde. Of ze er echt plezier in had om kinderen naar hun dood te sturen. Of ze nog steeds een glimlach op haar gezicht droeg als er voor de zoveelste keer iemand werd afgeslacht in de arena.

Of ze nog steeds klapte als er iemand werd afgemaakt voor haar plezier.

* * *

**Melissa Crejak (15) POV.**

Met een dubbel gevoel van angst en energiekheid stond ik in het vak van de 15 jarige meisjes. Ik wilde het liefst zo snel mogelijk hier weg en mijn moeder ondervragen over wat er was gebeurd toen ik en Lily weg waren uit de woonkamer. Maar aan de andere kant durfde ik geen vin te verroeren.

'Wel, dames eerst!' Bij het woord dames schoot mijn hoofd omhoog en keek ik naar Pelham die in haar achterlijke outfit naar de bol met mijn naam erin toe liep.

Ik had me niet meerdere keren ingeschreven, omdat we het door mijn moeders werk best konden redden. Maar toch zat mijn naam erin en had ik de kans om getrokken te worden.

Mijn ogen volgde Pelham terwijl ze op haar hakken met kleine pasjes terug liep naar de microfoon. Het briefje hield ze hoog in de lucht, als of ze er trots op was dat ze dit elk jaar mocht doen.

Met een misselijkmakend gevoel keek ik toe hoe ze het briefje openscheurde en een grote adem teug nam.

'Melissa, Crejak!' Ze zei het zo vrolijk en zangerig. Maar haar stem echode door in mijn hart als een ijzig koud prikkend mes. Mijn mond vormde zich langzaam in een O terwijl meisjes in mijn vak begonnen te smoezen en me aankeken.

'Melissa Crejak? Kom maar naar voren!' Pelham had me ondertussen ook opgemerkt en stond met een brede glimlach naar me te kijken. Ze had haar hand naar me uitgestoken ook al wist ik dat ik hem nooit kon grijpen.

Met bibberende benen en een adem die vast gestoken zat in mijn keel liep ik naar het midden van het plein toe waar de vredesbewakers mij verder begeleidde. Ik had mijn moeder niet gehoord en Lily die in het 18 jarige vak stond wilde ik niet zien. Ik wist dat ze zich nooit voor mij vrijwillig zou aanbieden, maar enig geluid van verdriet had ik wel van haar verwacht. Ze deed me pijn, omdat ze zich niet als mijn zus gedroeg.

Met stroeve passen liep ik het podium op en kwam Pelham naar me toe getippeld. Ze pakte mijn pols vast en vol trots trok ze me naar de microfoon.

'Onze vrouwelijk Tribuut dames en heren! Geef haar een daverend applaus!' Opnieuw klapte alleen zij, maar ze trok zich er nog steeds niks van aan. Kennelijk was ze het na zoveel jaar wel gewend dat er niemand enthousiast was op de Boete dag.

'En nu ons mannelijke Tribuut!' Ik kon het niet aanzien hoe ze naar de andere bol toe liep. Ik wilde niet weten wie mijn mede Tribuut en hoogstwaarschijnlijk ook tegenstander zou worden. Ik wilde niks meer zien of horen. Ik wilde alleen nog maar de liefelijke stem van mijn moeder horen en haar warme armen die zich om mij heen zouden slaan.

Maar ik stond hier alleen op het podium. Als Tribuut.

* * *

**David Curtis (18) POV.**

Het meisje op het podium stond niet te bibberen of was wit weg getrokken. Ze keek alleen maar met een emotie in haar ogen die ik niet herkende naar de verte. Maar lang kon ik mijn aandacht niet op haar vestigen, want Pelham trok het mannelijke briefje. Misschien wel mijn briefje.

Ze ging weer naast het meisje staan en glimlachte breed naar ons vak.

'Ik hoop op een sterk Tribuut dit jaar!' Haar zangerige stem was wel het irritantste wat ik ooit had aangehoord. Dat ze zich zo vrolijk kon opstellen, voor een evenement als deze was ondenkbaar voor mij. Ik walgde dan ook van haar. En ik walgde er nog meer van toen ze het briefje extra langzaam open maakte.

'David, Curtis!' De pijscheut die door mijn arm heen stroomde toen ik mijn naam hoorde was enorm. Ik dook dan ook ineen en mensen rondom me heen keken me vreemd aan. Vredesbewakers merkte mij gelijk op en ik probeerde me te verzetten tegen hun grijperige klauwen, maar ik wist dat het nutteloos was.

Met een zwaar hart gaf ik het gevecht op en liet me mee sleuren over het plein naar het podium toe. Toen ik erop liep rook ik de geur van bond des te sterker en het liet me herinneren aan mijn vaders slagerij. Aan mijn moeders dierenhuiden die ze altijd verkocht op de markt. Het liet me herinneren aan mijn familie die ik nu voorgoed kwijt zou zijn.

'En onthoud: Moge de kansen immers in je voordeel zijn!' Ik had de hele toespraak van Pelham niet meegekregen, omdat haar geur me zulke sterke gevoelens gaf. Ik had het niet door toen ze mijn hand vast pakte en die in mijn mede Tribuut haar hand legde. Toen pas merkte ik hoe klein haar hand nog was en hoe jong ze dus nog wel niet moest zijn.

Ik draaide mijn hoofd en wilde haar aankijken, maar ze werd al meegenomen door twee vredesbewakers en ik even later ook.

* * *

'Hier.' Met een zachte dwang kreeg ik de ketting van mijn vader in mijn hand gedrukt. Het zachte leren koord voelde een beetje ruw aan tussen mijn vingers. Er hingen drie ijzeren kraaltjes in het midden van verschillende grote en vorm. Ik wist niet of ik de ketting wel om wilde doen. Of ik wel de gehele tijd aan thuis wilde worden herinnerd. Het zou mijn zwakte continue laten zien en dat moest ik absoluut niet doen.

'Kom veilig en heel terug lieverd.' Mompelde mijn moeder schoor, maar haar blik was anders. Ik kon het niet goed plaatsen. Als of ze al langzaam het feit omhelsde dat ik tegen 24 andere Tributen moest strijden om leven en dood. Dat ik hoogstwaarschijnlijk pijnlijk en snel dood zou gaan. Dat ik nooit meer terug zou komen.

Ze trokken me nog in een omhelzing die naar mijn mening wel een uur duurde. Maar de vredesbewakers kwamen al binnen en namen ze mee. Ik wist al dat ik nu naar de trein zou worden geleid dus liep ik al naar de achterdeur toe om weg te gaan.

'Stop. Je hebt nog een bezoeker.' Mompelde de vredesbewaker verveeld en pakte mijn arm vast en sjorde me mee terug naar het midden van de kamer.

Nog een bezoeker? Ik had niet echt veel vrienden die nu afscheid van me zouden komen nemen. En mijn familie was al geweest. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen en sloeg mijn armen over elkaar. De vredesbewaker deed de deur krakend open en het meisje wat binnen kwam lopen zou ik herkennen uit duizenden.

Haar as blonde haar zat in dezelfde vlecht als vanochtend, maar haar donkere ogen keken mij niet aan. Ze staarde naar de vloer terwijl ze zenuwachtig aan haar jurk zat te plukken. Ik keek haar verwachtingsvol aan maar merkte toen dat de vredesbewaker nog in de kamer stond.

'Kun je ons even wat tijd geven?' Ik keek hem dwingend aan en het leek eerst als of hij me zou negeren, maar hij opende de deur na een tijdje en verdween erachter.

'Wat doe je hier?' Stak ik gelijk van wal. Ze wilde opkijken, maar keek al snel weer naar de grond en begon nog zenuwachtiger aan haar jurk te prutsen.

'Ik heb je kruisboog gevonden.' Mompelde ze schoor. Mijn hart sloeg een bons over en er kwam zowaar zelfs een glimlach op mijn gezicht.

'Ik kan je hem nu moeilijk terug geven. Dus misschien als ik het naar je ouders breng?' Ze keek plots op. Haar grote donkere ogen hadden iets droevigs en plots kreeg ik een gevoel van medelij met haar, maar ik wist niet waarom. Ik kende haar amper.

'Nee.' Tot mijn verbazing sprak ik dat woord uit. Diep van binnen wist ik dat mijn ouders er vrij weinig aan zouden hebben en de gedachte aan mijn kruisboog die thuis op me zou wachten terwijl ik waarschijnlijk niet terug zou komen deed me meer pijn dan wat voor nieuws ik vandaag dan ook had gehoord.

'Hou hem maar tot dat ik terug kom.' Maar ik zou niet terug komen. Misschien zou ze er mee gaan oefenen en zou ze zich niet meer voor doen als het domme gansje van vanochtend.

'En oefen er wat mee, want je bent vreselijk in jagen.' Ze kon lachen om mijn grapje en knikte daarna zachtjes. De vredesbewaker deed op dat moment de deur weer open en deelde mee dat het tijd was. De glimlach die nog steeds op mijn gezicht stond voelde niet misplaatst.

Ik had nu vrede met mezelf.

* * *

**Melissa Crejak (15) POV.**

De gouden ketting die om mijn nek heen hing draaide ik langzaam om mijn vingers. Ik had hem al sinds mijn 5e en had hem in die 10 jaar nog nooit afgedaan. En in de arena zou ik hem ook niet afdoen. Het zou mijn Districts aandenken zijn en het zou mij kracht geven om te winnen.

Als ik kon winnen.

De omhelzing van mijn moeder gaf me meer energie en zowaar zelfs wat moed. Lily stond er een beetje onhandig bij terwijl ze op mijn rug klopte. Ik wist niet wat ik er van moest denken. Ik wist niet wat ik van het gehele gebeuren moest denken.

Ik was een Tribuut. Eén van de 24. En er kon er ook maar één uit komen. Ik wist niet zeker of ik dat wel zou zijn. Of ik überhaupt de eerste dag zou overleven was me al een raadsel.

'Let goed op jezelf. Je kunt jezelf redden lieverd. Je hebt kennis die meeste mensen niet hebben.' Ik knikte en probeerde het maar in positief licht te zien. Ik zou nieuwe mensen ontmoeten. Nieuwe _jongens._

De glimlach die ik op mijn gezicht probeerde te krijgen voelde meer aan als een depressieve grimas. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen en advies van mijn moeder kon ik niet meer vragen, want ze werd meegenomen samen met mijn zus die me bleef aanstaren.

En toen vielen de zware deuren dicht en was ik weer alleen. Ik wist niet wat ik moest denken.

* * *

**Nog maar twee Boetes te gaan! En dan is het eindelijk zover, dan beginnen de Spelen! **

**Ik ben zo blij op dit moment. Ik was Donderdag terug gekomen van Intro Kamp en ik was zo vreselijk moe dat ik de gehele dag en nacht heb geslapen, maar ik wilde toch heel erg graag updaten voor jullie. Dus heb ik de hele vrijdag en vandaag de vroege uurtjes besteeds aan District 10! Ik hoop dan ook dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vinden. Hij is volgens mij iets langer dan de vorige, maar dat maakt niet zoveel uit toch?**

**Ook vraag ik me af of jullie het hadden zien aankomen dat het meisje van het bos nog afscheidt zou komen nemen van David. Een paar mensen die wat kleine stukjes van te voren al hadden gelezen die dachten namelijk dat het meisje misschien zijn mede Tribuut zou zijn, maar dat vond ik nogal cliché. Dus vertel me wat je ervan vind dat ze David nog is komen opzoeken.**

**Ook bij het stuk van Melissa met de vredesbewakers wilde ik wat spannends laten gebeuren, aangezien David het mysterieuze meisje had. Ik ga er waarschijnlijk niet verder op in wat er met de vredesbewakers was gebeurd. Het is gewoon zo dat wat ze hadden verteld ook echt was gebeurd. Ze wilde alleen niet op detail ingaan, omdat het dan zou overkomen dat ze zwak en breekbaar zijn.**

**Goed, nu de punten nog even! We zijn al over de 100 reviews, wisten jullie dat? (:**

LaFlorine - 23 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 24 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 23 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 12 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 12 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 11 Punten.  
EllaTaglof - 11 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 8 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 16 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 6 Punten.  
Cicillia - 14 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 22 Punten.  
Florreke - 14 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 5 Punten.

**Ik wil jullie nog om een gunst vragen (Zoals ik zowat bij elk hoofdstuk doe haha!) Om iets doortesturen van een scene, quote, handeling of iets in die richting wat jullie goed bij jullie eigen personage vinden passen en wat jullie ook wel in de Spelen/Capitool zouden willen terug zien. Ik wil namelijk graag weten hoe jullie denken dat jullie personage zich daar gaat gedragen of hoe zijn karakter zich gaat ontwikkelen.**

**Ik zal vandaag nog gaan beginnen aan D11! Merken jullie trouwens dat het in de Boetes steeds wat kouder wordt naarmate we bij District 12 aankomen (Het sneeuw District). Eigenlijk kan het dan helemaal niet sneeuwen, aangezien de Boetes plaats vinden in Mei toch? Maar ach, het is een fanfiction en ik heb jullie toestemming (:**

**Hopelijk beantwoorden jullie mijn vragen en laten jullie een review achter waar ik wat aan heb met veel tips, ideeën en kritiek zowaar nodig. ;)**

**Liefs,  
Jade**


	11. District 11

**AN: Nog even een hele korte mededeling vooraf. (:  
FF-Schwarz had mij gevraagd om de leeftijden van de Tributen er bij te zetten. Dus het gene tussen de haakjes is hun leeftijd, misschien is het ook wel wat handiger, anders kun je het nogal snel vergeten (: Ik heb dat ook bij de vorige hoofdstukken aangepast. Als jullie het dus ook fijn vinden moeten jullie even FF-Schwarz bedanken haha!**

**Maar goed, nu door met de nieuwe Boete (de één na laatste!)**

* * *

**District 11 - Avon Freeman (17) POV. **_Boete dag._

_Knagend, kauwend. Tanden die knarsend over vel heen gingen.  
Botten die krakend en gebroken over de grond sleepten. Mijn handen voelde warm aan. Als of er kokend water over heen werd gegooid. Brandend, pijnlijk._

_Een verre gil die weerkaatste in mijn oren terwijl ik met mijn handen in mijn zij greep. Schreeuwend, jankend. Ik kon niet meer overeind komen. Met een laatste slag uit wanhoop raakte ik de man. Hij viel neer op de grond. Zijn ogen wit en ver weg. Zonder ziel. Als twee glazen bollen die in de ruimte staarde als of daar de hemel was. Als of hij verdiende daar heen te gaan._

_Het meisje wat gillend naast mij lag vervormde tot een schim. Haar zwarte gedaante vloog naar me toe en haar ijskoude handen pakte mijn wangen vast. Ik wilde schreeuwen, vechten. Maar ik had geen kracht. Mijn hele lichaam leek te verslappen en ik voelde hoe het bloed uit me weg vloeide._

_Als een waterval kwam het op de grond terecht. Het vloeide uit mijn lijf. En ik voelde me leeg, hol. De schim liet mij los en ik viel voorover met mijn gezicht in de warme aarde._

_En ik kon geen adem meer halen. Ik stikte langzaam terwijl ik de natte geur van vruchtbare aarde door mijn neus voelde stromen. Ik kon niet meer gillen, ik was te uitgeput._

_Ik zou langzaam sterven._

* * *

Met brandende longen werd ik wakker. Ik viel met een klap op de grond en kon me voor een paar seconden even niet oriënteren. Ik merkte na een tijdje pas dat ik van mijn bed was afgevallen en mijn hoofd begon pijnlijk te bonken.

'Avon?' De zachte stemmen van mijn zusjes zorgde ervoor dat ik me meer bewust werd van mijn omgeving. De koude stenen vloer liet een brandend gevoel achter op mijn borstkast en met een pijnlijke stem reageerde ik op de roep van mijn naam.

'Alles is oké.' Ik klonk schor. Bijna gepijnigd zelfs, als of ik het niet meer zag zitten. En deels deed ik het ook niet meer.

Die droom achtervolgde me nu al bijna voor precies een jaar. En elke avond werd het erger. Elke avond zag ik de ogen van de dode man voor me zweven. Van de dode vredesbewaker.

Ik hoorde mijn zusjes niet meer en met een grimas op mijn gezicht ging ik weer op bed zitten. Het was ijskoud in de kamer, maar toch had ik de gehele nacht alleen maar met een boxershort aangeslapen. Anders zou ik toch alleen maar badend in het zweet wakker worden van de nachtmerries. En ik had niet genoeg schone kleding om elke dag een fris paar aan te trekken.

Met mijn hand ging ik door mijn half lange bruine haar wat altijd een beetje voor mijn ogen hing. Ik kon er niks aan doen, maar ik durfde mijn ogen niet meer te sluiten. Bang dat ik met mijn donker bruine ogen de witte ogen van de vredesbewaker weer voor me zou zien.

'Avon ben je al aangekleed?' De deur van mijn kamer ging zacht krakend open. Mijn twee identieke tweelingzusjes Abby en Ellis van 12 jaar kwamen binnen lopen en keken me een beetje schuw aan. Ik gaf ze een grote glimlach en daarmee toverde ik er ook al gelijk één op hun gezicht.

'Mam wilde weten of je niet was flauwgevallen of zo.' Giechelde Abby die naar me toe kwam rennen en gelijk naast me op bed neer plofte. Ellis kwam juist zachtjes met een nog steeds wat angstige blik in haar ogen naar me toe.

'Ellis wat is er?' Vroeg ik en liep naar haar toe en pakte haar op. Ze was zo licht als een veertje. Ik ontkende dat het kwam door het voedsel tekort in onze familie, het kwam gewoon doordat ik nogal gespierd was van het harde werk. Ze was niks vergeleken met een zware zak haver.

Ik zette haar naast Abby neer op bed en knielde voor ze neer. Abby haalde haar schouders op en keek snel de andere kant op. Ze wist wel wat er met haar zusje aan de hand was, maar wilde het duidelijk niet vertellen.

Ik ging met mijn hand door Ellis haar bruine haar en ik zag dat er tranen in haar ooghoeken zaten. Ze ging met haar hand over haar neus en probeerde mijn blik te ontwijken.

'Als je het niet vertelt dan kietel ik het wel uit je!' Ze keek me met grote ogen aan en vernauwde ze daarna tot spleetjes, maar er verscheen toch een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Dat doe je niet.' Mompelde ze en ik deed mijn armen over elkaar en keek haar met een hooghartige blik aan.

'O nee? Moet jij eens opletten!' Plagend begon ik haar te kietelen en haar schaterende lach zorgde er alleen maar voor dat mijn glimlach nog groter werd.

'Avon sto-hop!' Giechelde ze en Abby probeerde mijn armen weg te duwen, maar voor hun kleine armpjes was ik veels te zwaar. Ellis lag nog steeds gierend van het lachen op bed terwijl ik Abby optilde en over mijn schouder heen legde.

'Kom op Abby, de paarden hebben vast wel zin in een lekkere snack en ik denk dat jij prima voldoet!' Ze begon lachend te gillen en probeerde uit mijn greep te komen waardoor ze na een tijdje op de kop hing.

'De paarden vinden mij helemaal niet lekker! Ze houden alleen van haver.' Ellis kwam plots aangerend en greep mijn benen vast en keek naar me op en stak haar tong naar me uit.

'Oké, oké, ik geef me over.' Ik zette Abby neer die haar giechels onder controle probeerde te houden, maar daardoor alleen de hik kreeg. Lachend keek ik ze aan, maar plots verdween Ellis haar glimlach en staarde vreemd naar me zij.

'Wat is dat?' Vroeg ze zachtjes en wees naar het litteken op mijn zij. Ik keek haar niet aan, maar draaide me alleen maar vlug om en trok het eerste het beste shirt aan wat ik zag liggen.

'Avon?' Ook Abby keek me nu vreemd aan en ik gaf ze een scheve wat gedwongen glimlach.

'Niks. Het is niks.' Ze merkte aan me dat ik het ze niet wilde vertellen dus verlieten ze al snel de kamer met de mededeling dat het ontbijt al klaar was.

Ik bleef even naar de gesloten deur kijken waarna ik mijn shirt optrok en met mijn hand over het litteken ging. De droom kwam plots weer in een flits voorbij en ik huiverde zachtjes. Wat zouden ze wel niet zeggen als ze wisten waarvan ik dat litteken had gekregen.

Ik wilde het niet weten.

Een paar minuten later zat ik stil aan de ontbijttafel terwijl Ellis weer de tranen in haar ooghoeken had zitten. Mijn moeder suste haar toe en probeerde haar wat te laten eten, maar ze raakte het droge brood op haar bord niet aan.

En pas toen ik de bel van het gerechtsgebouw hoorde besefte ik waarom ze zich zo gedroeg. Ze was een week geleden 12 jaar geworden, net zoals Abby. Dit zou haar allereerste Boete worden en ze moest vast en zeker doodsbang zijn.

Ik kon mezelf wel voor mijn hoofd slaan bij de gedachte dat ik haar helemaal niet had gerustgesteld. Ik was de man van het huis, ik was haar grote broer. Ik moest haar beschermen en haar helpen als er iets mis was. En ik was het vergeten.

'Shhh, het komt wel goed lieverd.' Mompelde mijn moeder, maar bij elke klokslag trok ze witter weg. Ellis keek haar even aan en mijn moeder aaide liefkozend door haar haar.

'Wat nou als ik getrokken word?' Mompelde ze en ze begon zachtjes te trillen. Abby zei niks, maar ik wist dat die ook doodsbang was ook al liet ze het niet merken.

'Dat word je niet Ellis en anders zorg ik ervoor dat ik met je mee ga.' Ze keek me plots aan en ik glimlachte haar geruststellend toe.

'Nou, kom op er zal niks gebeuren. Je gaat toch niet bij de pakken neer zitten? Je moet ze laten zien hoe sterk je bent, hoe sterk jullie allebei zijn.' Ik knielde naast ze neer en Abby gaf me een glimlach terwijl Ellis langzaam knikte.

'Beloof je dat je er altijd voor ons zal zijn?' Ik keek haar even aan en schonk haar daarna een warme glimlach.

'Natuurlijk. Ik zal jullie nooit in de steek laten.' Ik stond op en gaf mijn moeder ook een kus op haar wang terwijl ze zachtjes wat tranen van haar wangen weg veegde.

'Veel succes lieverd.' Mompelde ze stilletjes en ik voelde hoe Ellis en Abby allebei één van mijn handen pakte. Mijn moeder gaf hen ook nog een kus waarna we met z'n drieën naar buiten toe liepen.

'Gaan we nog naar Joe?' Vroeg Abby met een grote glimlach en Ellis haar ogen begonnen vrolijk te glinsteren.

'Ik denk dat dat niet nodig is!' Abby en Ellis gierde van plezier toen Joe's stem plots van achteren klonk. Ze lieten mijn handen los en rende naar hem toe en duwde hem zowat omver in de stevige omhelzing die ze hem gaven.

Elliot stond grijzend naast Joe en zijn zwarte haar viel nonchalant rondom zijn gebruinde gezicht, maar eigenlijk had ik alleen maar oog voor Joe. Zijn blonde haar zat netje naar achteren gekamd, maar zag er toch wat woest uit. Zijn fel blauwe ogen keken vrolijk naar mijn zusjes, maar draaide zich plots naar mij.

Ik voelde een bekende en fijne spanning in mijn buik en de glimlach die hij altijd op mijn gezicht toverde voelde vertrouwd en warm aan.

'Zeg Avon, minder staren meer lopen.' Zei Elliot lachend en klopte op mijn rug en duwde me zachtjes richting het plein.

'Minder staren naar Joe bedoel ik daar dan mee, hé.' Fluisterde hij plots in mijn oor, maar voor ik wat terug kon zeggen overstemde de klokken van het gerechtsgebouw mij.

Het was tijd.

* * *

**District 11 - Katy Moonway (12) POV. **_Boete dag._

De wind die woest over het kale veld heen blies leek altijd een andere geur met zich mee te dragen. Waar die ook vandaan kwam.

Langzaam en een beetje schuw stak ik mijn neus in de lucht en sloot ik mijn ogen. Zachtjes snuivend probeerde ik de geur van de wind op te pikken, maar het was een mysterie voor mij waarvan ik wist dat ik hem waarschijnlijk nooit zal ontrafelen.

De bladeren die door de lucht heen zweefden dwarrelden als sneeuwvlokjes naar beneden. Het gaf een prachtig zicht over het grote veld waar ik op stond. En iets binnen in me jubelde zachtjes om de winter, ook al stond de winter bekend om zijn gruwelijke nasleep van dood en verderf.

Plots dwarrelde er een geel blad voor mijn gezicht en snel plukte ik hem uit de lucht.

Mijn bleke vingers streelden het ruwe, breekbare oppervlak van het blaadje en voor een moment vroeg ik me af of de geur van de wind misschien van dit blad af kwam.

Ik bracht hem langzaam naar mijn neus en wilde er aan snuiven, maar de wind stak plots weer op en stool het blaadje van mij en nam het weer met zich mee. Ik keek hoe het gele blad over het grote veld heen vloog en na een tijdje verdween.

'Kon ik maar verdwijnen.' Zuchtte ik zachtjes terwijl ik mijn bruine middel lange haar uit mijn gezicht haalde. Mijn groene ogen zochten de lucht af naar vogels, maar nergens was er één te zien. Zelfs de dieren leken zich te verstoppen voor deze dag.

Langzaam tergend begon ik met lopen door het kale veld heen. De bomen hadden geen bladeren meer en nergens was iets groens te zien. De koude herfst had alles meegenomen. Maar dan ook alles.

Mijn vader, moeder en zusje zaten thuis gretig op mij te wachten. Hopend dat ik iets te eten mee zou nemen naar huis, maar ik wist dat ik ze moest teleurstellen. Er zat nog geen rottende wortel in de grond, laat staan wat oude knollen die we wellicht konden eten. De herfst had mijn baan als bomen klimster meegenomen en mijn ouders verdiende zo weinig dat ze net genoeg geld hadden voor kolen om ons warm te houden. We hadden de afgelopen drie dagen met z'n vieren een oude, bijna rottende kool moeten delen in een vies waterig soepje. Maar het was tenminste iets.

Opnieuw begon de wind weer fiers te waaien en werden er bladeren op het land weggeblazen. Ik zag nog steeds niets eetbaars en mijn maag knorde hard om te laten weten dat mijn zoektocht nutteloos was geweest.

'Hou je stil.' Fluisterde ik naar mijn maag terwijl ik er met mijn koude handen overheen wreef. Mijn dunne kapotte jas hield me lang niet warm genoeg dus besloot ik maar om weer huiswaarts te lopen.

Toen ik uiteindelijk weer bij de straten van de stad aankwam zaten vele mensen bedelend langs de weg. Mensen met zulke diepe groeven in hun gezicht dat ze eruit zagen als 80, maar waarvan ik wist dat ze niet ouder konden zijn dan 30 hielden hun broodmagere kinderen dicht tegen hen aangedrukt. Mensen waren hier langzaam aan het verhongeren en met mijn familie was het niet anders gesteld.

'Katy!' Mijn zusje kwam gierend op me afgerent terwijl ze de krakkemikkige deur open gooide. Ik keek met grote ogen naar de deur en hoopte maar dat hij niet uit zijn schanieren zou vallen, maar mijn zusje haar bottige vingers brachten mijn aandacht weer terug bij haar.

'Heb je eten?' Vroeg ze en ik wist dat ze niet zeurend en smekend over wilde komen, maar toch wogen haar woorden zwaar op mijn geweten.

'Suzy, ik-' Mijn zin werd onderbroken door mijn moeder die mij ook riep. Ze keek me met een kleine glimlach aan, maar toen ze merkte dat ik niet terug glimlachte begreep ze wat er aan de hand was.

'Kom maar.' Ze strekte haar tengere arm uit en ik trok Suzy met me mee naar binnen waar de haard heel zacht en warmteloos knisperde.

Toen ik mijn vader op de enige stoel in de kamer zag zitten wist hij al dat ik niks had gevonden. Hij hoefde er niet eens naar te vragen. Suzy trok stilletjes aan mijn mouw en ik aaide haar over haar hoofd heen.

'Maak je maar geen zorgen Suzy, het komt wel goed.' Maar de glimlach die op mijn mond verscheen was niet gemeend. Ik wist zelf niet eens of het wel goed kwam. Of we niet zouden sterven van de honger.

'Ga je maar omkleden Katy, ik maak wel wat te eten.' Ik keek mijn moeder vreemd aan. Eten? We hadden helemaal geen eten. Tenzij ze op het meubilair wilde gaan kauwen wist ik niet wat ze me wilde gaan voorschotelen.

Maar toen ik zag hoe ze haar koperen trouwring afdeed begreep ik wat ze van plan was. Mijn vader stond plots op en pakte haar bij haar handen vast en schudde wild zijn hoofd.

'Nee. Nee! Dat laat ik je niet doen Clair!'

'De kinderen hebben eten nodig Jonathan.' Haar stem was zacht, amper een fluister, maar ik kon elk woord glas helder horen.

'We vinden wel een andere manier! Misschien kan ik wat gratis krijgen, maar-' Mijn moeder legde haar hand op zijn borst en mijn vader hield gelijk op met praten. Ze bleef hem even zwijgend aankijken waarna ze hem een kus op zijn wang gaf en haar mantel over haar hoofd heen legde.

'Ik ben niet lang weg.' Mijn vader keek haar verslagen aan en ik wilde haar tegenhouden, maar de spieren in mijn lichaam wilde niet bewegen.

'Mama?' Ze draaide zich niet om bij Suzy's roep. Ze deed alleen maar de deur open en verdween.

'Katy, wat gaat ze doen?'

'Je moeder... je moeder, gaat eten halen. Ja ze gaat eten halen.' Mompelde mijn vader vaag en wreef over zijn kale achterhoofd.

Suzy glimlachte breed en begon aan mijn mouw te trekken om me mee te krijgen naar onze slaapkamer.

'Je moet je klaar maken Katy! Mama gaat al eten halen, dat hoef jij nu niet meer te doen!' Ze ging _eten_ halen. Ze ging helemaal geen eten halen! Ze ging geld halen door haar lichaam aan te bieden aan een vredesbewaker. Ze zou er hooguit een koperen munt voor krijgen waar ze net een wit brood voor kon kopen. Meer niet. Daarvoor ging zij zichzelf verkopen, als vee.

* * *

'Je ziet er prachtig uit.' Mijn moeders stem liet me opschrikken van de kleine kapotte spiegel waar ik inkeek. Haar gezicht was wit weggetrokken en ze had een rode afdruk op haar linker wang staan. Ze wist dat ik het afkeurde wat ze had gedaan. Maar zou ik het later ook moeten doen om mijn kinderen later eten te kunnen geven? Of was deze hele situatie dan voorbij.

'Ik heb soep en brood voor je.'

'Dank je.' Mompelde ik zachtjes en ze liep naar me toe en legde haar hand op mijn hoofd, maar het voelde vies. Maar toch liet ik haar.

'Hoe vaak moet ik me inschrijven?' Ze keek me plots aan via de kleine spiegel en ik zag dat haar ogen verdrietig en wanhopige staan.

'Katy, ik wil niet-'

'Hoeveel keer mama?' Ik draaide me om en keek haar standvastig aan. Ze streelde met haar warme vingers mijn gezicht. Ik wilde niet weten hoe ze warm waren geworden, want alles in dit huis was koud.

'Je bent pas 12 lieverd...'

'Zonder die bonnen overleven we het niet.' Ze keek me smekend aan, maar wist dat ze me niet meer van gedachte kon veranderen.

'Katy, je soep word koud!' Ik keek mijn moeder nog even aan die zachtjes haar hoofd schudde, maar ik deed als of ik het niet had opgemerkt.

Ik toverde een grote glimlach op mijn gezicht en liep mijn zusje tegemoet die met twinkelende ogen en een grote glimlach haar soep naar binnen aan het slurpen was. Mijn vader nam met een asgrauw gezicht kleine slokjes, maar leek het het liefste te willen uitspugen.

'Wel dan moet ik het maar snel opeten hé!' Mijn zusje giechelde toen ik slurpend een hap nam, maar de soep smaakte naar as in mijn mond.

Toch schreeuwde mijn maag om meer en toen ik een hap van het zachte brood nam kreunde ik bijna van genot. Maar plots klonk de luidde bel van het gerechtsgebouw en ik stopte met eten en keek mijn vader aan die naar me staarde.

Suzy was plots ook akelig stil geworden en ik schonk haar een klein glimlachje.

'Ga je mee? Voor je grote zus duimen?' Ze knikte zachtjes en keek me met grote ogen aan. Ze wist wat het klokgeluid inhield en waar het voor stond.

Het was de aankondiging voor de dood van twee nieuwe Tributen.

* * *

**Avon Freeman (17) POV.**

Het ijzeren kettinkje wat om mijn nek heen hing maakte een zacht tikkend geluid door mijn vingers die er zachtjes op drumde. Ik probeerde Abby en Ellis te zoeken in het 12 jarige vak van de meisjes, maar door de drukte zag ik ze nergens.

'Het komt wel goed Avon.' Joe die in het vak voor me stond gaf me een geruststellende glimlach, maar ik kon hem niet reflecteren.

'Ze zagen het litteken vanochtend...' Mompelde ik zo zacht dat ik het betwijfelde of hij het had verstaan. Maar zijn verschrikte ogen maakte dat al snel genoeg duidelijk.

Het enige wat mij en Joe scheidde was het lage hek, maar we stonden zo dicht bij elkaar dat ik zijn lichaamswarmte naast me voelde. Het gaf een fijn branderig gevoel af die ik stiekem niet wilde laten verdwijnen.

'Wat zeiden ze?' Vroeg Joe bezorgd. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

'Ellis vroeg wat het was, maar ik heb gezegd dat het niks is. Ze vroegen niet door.' De herinnering aan vanochtend bracht ook de herinnering van de droom terug. Boos klemde ik mijn kaken steviger op elkaar en begon ik harder op mijn ketting te drummen.

'Avon.' Pas toen Joe mijn naam zei had ik door dat ik naar de grond had staan staren. Ik keek op en ontmoette zijn fel blauwe ogen die me intens aankeken.

'Ik weet dat je slecht slaapt. Je hebt tegenwoordig nog grotere kringen onder je ogen.'

'Sorry.' Zei ik, alsof ik er iets aan kon doen terwijl ik van binnen wist dat ik er machteloos tegenover stond. Een klein glimlachje verscheen op Joe's gezicht.

'Hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat je je niet zo vaak hoeft te verontschuldigen, laat staan voor iets waar je niets aan kan doen?' Hij grijnsde nu breed, en ik kon niets doen dan die grijns over te nemen op mijn eigen gezicht.

'Waarschijnlijk nog honderd keer.' Ik zag dat Joe wat terug wilde zeggen, maar we schrokken op van de plotselinge stilte die zich over het plein verspreidde.

De burgemeester kwam het podium op en begon zijn zegje, maar ik kon mijn aandacht niet bij zijn monotone stem houden en zocht de massa kinderen af naar mijn zusjes.

Ik vond ze na een tijdje in hun vak. Ze stonden tegen elkaar aan geplakt, elkaars handen vasthoudend. Ellis huilde zachtjes, terwijl Abby haar stevig vast bleef houden met haar gezicht koppig omhoog.

'Maak je niet teveel zorgen, die twee redden zich wel.' Hoorde ik Joe's geruststellende stem. Ik knikte, maar had moeite het ook daadwerkelijk te geloven. Ik steunde met mijn handen op het hek. Misschien iets te hard, want mijn knokkels zagen wit.

De burgemeester verdween van het podium en in zijn plaats kwam de districtsbegeleider op. Pyry Aldemar, de 'ijskoning' onder de districtsbegeleiders. Pyry was een lange man, geobsedeerd door ijs en de kleuren wit en blauw. Hij had lang wit haar dat tot zijn middel reikte met ijskristallen erin. Zijn ogen waren een onnatuurlijke lichtblauwe kleur en zijn wimpers waren net zo wit als zijn haar en het zag eruit alsof er verloren sneeuwvlokken in zaten. Hij droeg een misselijkmakende grijns op zijn gezicht met blauwe lippen die ook bedekt waren door sneeuwvlokken. Zijn pak, dat lichtjes blauw was, glinsterde als maagdelijk sneeuw.

'Welkom, welkom,' begon hij in een mierzoete, langzame stem waarvan de rillingen over mijn rug liepen. 'Het is prachtig om jullie zo... levendig te zien.'

We waren allesbehalve levendig. Als vee stond iedereen bij elkaar gedreven.

'Laten we maar beginnen.' Pyry grijnsde nog breder en liep tergend langzaam naar de meisjesbol. Ik zuchtte bibberig en ademde sterk in.

'Rustig, Avon.' Zei Joe in zijn diepe stem, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd. Mijn zusjes konden getrokken worden, mijn bloedeigen zusjes! Hoe kon ik in hemelsnaam rustig blijven?

Plots voelde ik een warmte mijn hand bedekken en ik wist gelijk van wie de warmte afkomstig was.

'Rustig.' Hoorde ik Joe nog een keer zeggen. Ik ademde nog een keer diep uit en liet het hek met moeite los. Joe's hand verving de leegte die het hek achter had gelaten en met onze handen vast keken we naar het podium. Het is niet als het vasthouden van de hand van een meisje. Een meisjeshand is vaak klein, zacht en teer, maar Joe's hand was groot, sterk en geruststellend.

Beschermend.

Ik durfde een blik zijn kant op te werpen, en zag dat hij me met een klein nerveus lachje bekeek, maar toen ik terug glimlachte werd het een grijns en hij kneep nog eens stevig in mijn hand.

Met een rood hoofd en ineenstrengelende handen keken we hoe Pyry een naam pakte uit de meisjesbol. Ik zou Joe nodig moeten hebben. Voor elk jaar wanneer mijn zusjes mee moeten doen aan de Boete.

Ik zou hem voor altijd nodig hebben.

* * *

**Katy Moonway (12) POV.**

Ik mocht niet bang zijn. Ik kon me toch maar vier keer inschrijven en er waren oudere meisjes die hun naam er misschien wel over de 40 keer in zouden hebben.

Ze zouden mijn nooit kiezen. Nooit.

Maar toch bekroop een onbekende angst mij van achteren. Als of er iets gaande was. Als of ik diep van binnen al wist dat er iets goed fouts zou gaan.

Pyry die op het podium zijn hand in de glazen bol van de meisjes had gestoken schonk ons zijn letterlijk ijskoude blik en liep daarna met een vlugge trend terug naar de microfoon. Hij ontvouwde het papiertje zonder zuchtten of vloeken. Hij deed het snel, smetloos.

Twee meisje voor me namen samen met hem een diepe ademteug. Hun handen waren verstrengeld en ze hielden zich aan elkaar vast als of ze elkaars hoop waren. Ik stond hier zonder iemand waarop ik kon vertrouwen. Zonder iemand die het voor mij op zou nemen, mocht ik gekozen worden.

'De vrouwelijke Tribuut van dit jaar zal zijn,' hij wierp nog een laatste blik op ons vak en toverde een misselijkmakende grijns op zijn gezicht. Ik werd er ziek van.

'Katy Moonway!'

In slow motion zag ik zijn lippen de woorden vormen die uiteindelijk mijn naam omvatte. Ik kon geen enkele spier in mijn lichaam bewegen. Mensen keken me niet aan, omdat nauwelijks iemand wist wie ik was.

Ik was een 12 jarige. Een onbekend Tribuut. Maar vooral was ik verdoemd. Ik was 12.

'Nee Katy! Niet Katy!' Mijn zusje kwam gillend aangerent uit het publiek terwijl mijn moeder met een hoofd zo wit als een laken achter haar aan kwam gestormd. Maar het was al te laat. De vredesbewakers duwde mijn zusje al hardhandig op de grond en ik voelde een plotselinge woede opkomen. Ik duwde het hek aan de kant, maar besefte daarna pas dat ik hiermee blijk gaf aan de oproep.

Doodstil stond ik plots op mijn plaats en keek hoe mijn moeder over mijn zusje heen was gebogen.

'Ga weg en wel nu meteen! Of ik geef je een nog hardere klap dan vanochtend.' Gromde de vredesbewaker en de rode handafdruk op mijn moeders wang leek opeens als een signaal alle alarmen af te zetten in mijn hoofd.

Hij was de vredesbewaker waaraan mijn moeder haar lichaam had verkocht. Hij was de gene die haar had geslagen.

Met een gil wilde ik naar hem toe rennen. Hem slaan, schoppen, krabben. Maar bovenal pijn doen, omdat hij mijn familie meer pijn had gedaan dan wie dan ook.

Maar ik kwam niet ver. Een andere vredesbewaker greep mijn armen vast en sleepte me richting het podium terwijl ik wild probeerde tegen te stribbelen. Ik zag veel mensen naar me staren, maar het maakte me niks uit. Als ze wat om me gaven dan hadden ze er wel wat aangedaan dat ik naar de Honger Spelen werd gestuurd. Maar ze deden niks. Ze staarden maar.

Ze keken toe hoe ik werd weg gesleept.

* * *

**Avon Freeman (17) POV.**

Dat kon Ellis of Abby zijn geweest. Maar ze waren het niet. Het was een ander 12 jarig meisje die precies op ze leek. En ze had ook een familie die haar niet kwijt wilde.

Het verscheurde mijn hart toen haar zusje gillend haar probeerde te bereiken. En toen de vredesbewakers haar meesleepte kneep ik nog harder in Joe's hand dan dat ik de hele tijd al had gedaan.

'Goed nu we een... geweldig, meisjes Tribuut hebben gaan we door met het mannelijke!' En mijn wereld stond weer stil als of alles was bevroren. Wat moest ik doen als Joe zou worden gekozen? Elliot was al veilig, die was 19. Maar Joe. Ik zou zijn hand nooit los laten.

Pyry was de enige die bewoog in mijn wereld van ijs. En toen hij het papiertje uit de bol haalde daalde mijn lichaamstemperatuur compleet.

'Onze mannelijke Tribuut zal zijn,' het verbaasde me dat Joe de gene was die stevig in mijn hand kneep. Ik durfde hem niet aan te kijken. Ik wilde de blik in zijn ogen niet zien als het gebeurde wat ik vreesde. Ik wilde hem niet zijn dood tegemoet zien gaan.

'Avon Freeman!' En plots veranderde mijn ijskoude wereld in eentje die in vuur en vlam stond. Joe's hand was als het sterkste touw verstrengeld met mijn hand. Het branderige gevoel van zijn huid op de mijne leek mijn gehele lichaam te verwarmen. Ik kon hem niet aankijken, ik durfde hem niet te horen spreken. Bang voor wat hij zou zeggen.

Maar, omdat ik niet naar hem kon kijken keek ik vooruit. Recht in de gezichtjes van Ellis en Abby. In de gezichtjes van twee doodsbange meisjes die huilend en snikkend naar me terug staarde. Twee gezichtjes die ik nooit zou vergeten.

'Avon Freeman?' Mijn warme lichaam bleek me plots te dwingen om te bewegen, maar Joe's hand hield me tegen en ik moest me hoofd wel draaien.

Er kwam geen enkel geluid uit mijn keel bij de hartverscheurende blik die hij me gaf. Hij leek zich met alle macht aan mijn hand vast te klauwen en de tranen rolde over zijn wangen heen als een laatste afscheid. Hij zei niks, maar zijn stilheid was woorden genoeg.

Plots voelde ik een paar ijskoude klauwen de hem van mijn shirt grijpen. Toen pas kwam er geluid uit mijn keel en schreeuwde ik verschrikt.

'Los laten!' Gilde een vredesbewaker, maar Joe begon alleen maar harder in mijn hand te knijpen terwijl ik werd weg getrokken van hem en onze band. Ik probeerde me verwoed aan het hek vast te grijpen. Met alle macht wilde ik bij hem blijven, ik wilde zijn hand niet vervangen door leegte en koutte. Ik wilde zijn warmte bij me hebben.

Joe moest steeds verder over het hek heen buigen naarmate de vredesbewakers me verder weg probeerde te trekken, maar hij liet niet los. Hij begon nu ook te schreeuwen en de vredesbewakers die onze handen los probeerde te krijgen begonnen steeds roder aan te lopen.

Ik wist binnen in dat het een verloren zaak zou zijn. Ze zouden winnen. Ze zouden ons van elkaar afscheuren zonder een greintje medelijden. Het zou ze niks uitmaken.

En toen was er plots het harde geluid van een houten knuppel die werd neergeslagen op bot.

En ik voelde zijn vingers niet meer. Zijn warmte die door mijn lijf heen liep was weg. Ik zag alleen nog maar de rode waas en het wit van bot wat uit zijn pols stak.

'Meekomen zei ik!' De koude klauwen die me vast grepen en meesleurde naar het podium voelde als gif angels tegen mijn brandende huid aan. Ik wilde me omdraaien, schreeuwen, gillen, janken zelfs! Maar ik kon niet. Ik werd gedwongen het podium op geduwd en ik zag helemaal niks meer. De verblindende lichten van de camera's namen mijn zicht weg en het gegalm van de Begeleider zijn speech nam mijn gehoor weg.

Ik was blind voor iedereen.

* * *

**Katy Moonway (12) POV.**

Het schuddende en bibberende lichaampje van mijn zusje klemde ik stevig tegen me aan. Ik wist niet wat te zeggen of wat te doen. Ik was compleet verdoofd. Vanochtend had ik me sterk gevoelt. Oud en volwassen zelfs. Maar nu voelde ik me als een nietig klein vogeltje opgesloten in een kooi.

Mijn ouders wisten duidelijk ook niet wat te zeggen. Ze zaten maar naast me. Huilend en snikkend terwijl hun warme armen om mij heen waren geslagen. Ze wisten niet wat te zeggen.

Wat moest je dan ook zeggen tegen je dochter van 12 die letterlijk haar dood werd ingestuurd? Wat kon je als laatste afscheid zeggen, want geen enkel woord was genoeg om de pijn te verzachten die mij en hen te wachten stond.

Wat kon _ik_ zeggen?

Niks. Helemaal niks.

Ik kon niks zeggen. Ik kon daar maar zitten. Hun knuffels en tranen in ontvangst nemen als afscheidcadeautjes die ik mee zou nemen mijn graf in.

'Het is tijd.' De vredesbewaker die met een enorme grijns op zijn gezicht in de deuropening stond leek totaal geen medelijden te hebben. Ik vroeg me dan ook af of hij ook maar in bezit was van een enkele emotie. Blijkbaar niet.

'Nee, alsjeblieft niet onze dochter. Ik doe alles, alstublieft!' Begon mijn moeder zachtjes, maar haar woorden werden steeds hysterischer. Ze begon snikkend en snotterend in elkaar te zakken terwijl ze haar handen voor haar gezicht had geslagen. Mijn vader greep haar vast en probeerde haar overeind te krijgen, maar ik zag dat hij aan het einde was van zijn energie. Hij was uitgeput.

'Hou het bij je.' Mijn zusje duwde snikkend haar kleine kettinkje in mijn handen waarna ze werd meegetrokken door de vredesbewakers samen met mijn ouders. Ik opende mijn hand en zag daarin een kleine kettinkje liggen met een hangertje van een half maantje eraan.

Ik kon niks zeggen.

* * *

**Avon Freeman (17) POV.**

De muren leken op me neer te vallen. Als bakstenen die me dood zouden stenigen. Ik wist niet wat te doen. Alles leek plots zo klein, zo benauwd, zo gevangen.

De enige andere gedachten die door mijn hoofd heen spookte was die van mijn zusjes en van Joe. Mijn moeder was thuis gebleven om op het huis te passen, maar ik wist dat ze het nieuws elk moment zou horen. En ik durfde niet te denken aan hoe zij zich zou voelen.

'2 Minuten. Niet meer.' De deur die plots werd geopend voelde als een frisse, maar koude wind die me tegemoet kwam.

Mijn zusjes stonden niet twijfelend in de deuropening, maar rende gelijk op me af en omhelsde me zoals ze nog nooit eerder hadden gedaan. De ketting die om mijn hals hing voelde opeens vreemd warm aan en ik wist waarom.

De ketting had hun namen erin gegraveerd op een ijzeren plaatje samen met die van mijn moeder. Dit zou mijn enige herinnering nog aan hen zijn. Mijn enige houvast om het te overleven in de arena en terug te komen.

De volledige twee minuten gebruikte ik om hen gerust te stellen en ze te knuffelen, maar het ging veels te vlug voorbij. De vredesbewaker die ze meenam wenkte naar een andere bezoeker in de hal en ik durfde niet te hopen op Joe, omdat mijn teleurstelling te groot zou zijn als hij het niet was.

Elliot's gezicht was de eerste die ik zag, maar daarna kwam een lijkwitte en met bloed besprenkelde Joe binnen. Hij leunde op Elliot en hij ademde zwaar. Maar hij was hier.

Zonder een woord nam ik hem en Elliot in een knuffel waarvan de tranen over mijn wangen heen rolde. Hun warmte vloeide weer als een branderig, maar heerlijk gevoel door mijn lijf heen.

'Je moet beloven dat je terug komt!' Zei Joe gesmoord en rasperig tegen mijn schouder aan. Ik drukte hem alleen nog maar meer tegen me aan, maar durfde niks terug te zeggen. Ik wilde geen beloftes maken die ik niet waar kon maken.

'Help mijn zusjes zo af en toe, oké?' Elliot knikte toen ik terug trok van de knuffel, maar Joe bleef me aanstaren met een emotie in zijn ogen die ik nog nooit eerder bij hem had gezien.

'Avon, beloof-'

'Het is tijd, meekomen of we breken je andere arm ook.' Ik keek hem met pijnlijke ogen aan terwijl hij nog een keer mijn naam schreeuwde, maar de deur die sloot nam alle rumoerigheid met zich mee en het was weer doodstil in de kamer.

En het leek weer als of ik verpletterd zou worden door de bakstenen.

Bakstenen van schuld.

* * *

**Oké, ik wil eerst even iets duidelijk maken voordat ik met de echte AN begin. (:**

**Ja, Avon is Homo. En Nee ik accepteer geen gezeur, geflame of geklaag daarover. Als je er niet tegen kunt dan heb je heel spijtig pech. Zo is het karakter nou eenmaal en ik ga er vanuit dat iedereen het gewoon kan accepteren en het misschien zelfs wel leuk vind. Zo niet, dan kan ik helaas mededelen dat ik het toch niet verander hoeveel iemand er ook over klaagt. Als iemand er niet tegen kan, leest die gene maar een ander verhaal. (:**

**Zo, en nu door met de lieve AN!**

**Eén na laatste hoofdstuk mensen! We zijn er bijna doorheen met de Boetes! Ik zit hier zelf al juichend achter mijn laptop, dus jullie vast ook wel haha.  
Ik kan helaas niet garanderen wanneer het volgende hoofdstuk erop zal staan aangezien ik voor dit hoofdstuk gewoon een dag vrij heb moeten nemen van school om het af te krijgen. Je inspiratie raakt namelijk nogal op na 20 Tributen te hebben gehad.**

**Ik wil nog even een heel erg groot bedankje voor MyWeirdWorld die me enorm met dit hoofdstuk heeft geholpen. Ze heeft er zelfs een deel van geschreven en ik ben haar daar enorm dankbaar voor aangezien ik op een stuk gewoon compleet vast zat! Dus jullie hebben dit hoofdstuk ook echt te danken aan haar! :)**

**Viel het trouwens iemand op dat dit hoofdstuk behoorlijk lang was? Ik kon het gewoon niet korter maken, alles moest er gewoon in haha. Maar ik denk niet dat jullie een lang hoofdstuk erg vinden of wel?**

**Nou, hier nog even de punten telling:**

LaFlorine - 25 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 26 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 28 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 15 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 17 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 13 Punten.  
EllaTaglof - 11 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 9 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 16 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 6 Punten.  
Cicillia - 16 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 25 Punten.  
Florreke - 15 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 7 Punten.

**Dat wordt flink sponsoren volgens mij (:  
Ik kijk uit naar jullie review met daarin jullie mening natuurlijk!**

**Liefs,  
Jade**


	12. District 12

**AN: Het spijt me zo vreselijk erg voor de mega late update! Ik zat gewoon echt moer, en moer vast met dit hoofdstuk, maar nu uiteindelijk is de update dan toch hier! Het hoofdstuk is iets langer dan normaal, en het kan best zijn dat het ook wat saaier is dan normaal. Dit gebeurd nou eenmaal als jullie al 11 boetes hebben gelezen, en ik al 11 boetes heb geschreven. Toch hoop ik dat jullie er van zullen genieten.**

**Dus hier: De _aller laatste_ boete. (Veel lees plezier!)**

* * *

**District 12 - Lyanna Larone (14) POV. **_Boete Dag._

Met mijn ogen dicht liet ik me rustig terugvallen in het gras. De sprietjes prikten in mijn haar en kietelden mijn wangen. Ik voelde de koude temperatuur ervan door mijn huid heen prikken, maar de glimlach die ik op mijn gezicht had verdween niet.

Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen en zag in de ijzige blauwe lucht boven mij verschillende kleine witte wolkjes langs drijven. Ze leken zo vredig, zo rustig. Alsof er niks aan de hand was. Zouden de wolken hun regen laten vallen als ze wisten wat er zou gaan gebeuren vanmiddag? Zou het ze wat uitmaken?

Dagdromend bleef ik naar ze staren terwijl de zachte koude wind door mijn haar heen waaide. Ik zag de zon fel schijnen, maar er drong geen warmte door in mijn lichaam.

'Ben je bang voor vandaag?'

De zachte, maar plotselinge stem van Veronique, mijn beste vriendin, haalde me uit mijn gedachtes. Mijn gedachtes waar alles rooskleurig was. De werkelijkheid was behoorlijk anders. En dat was al te zien aan Veronique zelf.

Ze lag naast me op het gras, maar keek me niet aan. Ik kon zo alle ribben van haar borstkast tellen en haar wangen waren vreselijk erg ingevallen. Haar ogen stonden mistroostig en toen ze me plots aankeek wist ik dat ze mijn antwoord niet wilde horen.

Natuurlijk was ik bang voor vandaag. Ieder kind was bang voor een dag als deze. Maar mijn nachtmerries waren nog net iets erger dan die van de andere kinderen in het District.

'Nee. Nee, ik ben niet bang,' mompelde ik terug en ze bleef me even aankijken waarna ze haar hoofd weer afwendde.

Ze wilde mijn waarheid niet horen en dat kon ik aanvoelen. Hoe kon ik haar vertellen dat ik doodsbang was dat ik zou worden getrokken? Net zoals mijn broer zes jaar geleden was getrokken. Hoe kon ik haar vertellen dat ik nog steeds, na zes jaar, elke nacht dezelfde nachtmerrie had. Van mijn broer en hoe hij bruut en genadeloos werd neergestoken door zijn bondgenoot in een arena vol met moordenaars.

De herinnering begon zich net opnieuw af te spelen voor mijn ogen toen Veronique plots mijn hand vast pakte. Haar koude bottige vingers voelden onnatuurlijk aan, maar ik durfde er niks over te zeggen.

'Lyanna, kijk!'

Ze wees in de richting van het hek en het bos waar wij tien meter vandaan zaten. Ik kneep mijn felblauwe ogen samen, omdat ik niet geloofde wat ik zag. Mijn lange, sluike, blonde haar werd door een windvlaag in mijn gezicht geblazen waarna ik het geïrriteerd wegduwde.

Nog geen honderd meter verderop liepen er zes personen langs de bosrand en verdwenen ze één voor één het bos in. Het waren kinderen. Niet ouder dan achttien jaar. Kinderen die vluchtte voor de Boete.

Nog voordat ik besefte in wat voor gevaar die kinderen zich nu bevonden voelde ik hoe Veronique haar graatmagere vingers zich om mijn pols heen sloten en me omhoog trokken. Ik wilde gelijk protesteren en haar magere lichaam terug trekken met de weinige kracht die ik bezat in de mijne, maar ik deed niks. Ik liet me door haar meevoeren naar het hek.

Ik verweet het aan mijn nieuwsgierigheid, maar stiekem was het ook een andersoort gevoel dat zich binnenin mij bevond. Een gevoel van avontuur, van spanning. Van moed.

Het roestige oude hek wat Veronique en mij gescheiden hield van de kinderen voelde ijskoud en gevaarlijk aan. Er stond al jaren geen stroom meer op. Ik kon het me zelfs niet meer herinneren of er ooit stroom op had gestaan, maar toch hingen er borden met waarschuwingen erop. Wie voorbij dit hek kwam had een behoorlijk grote kans om afgemaakt te worden. Net zoals de kinderen bij de bosrand. Vooral op een dag als deze. Op de dag van de Boete.

Het geklingel van het ijzeren hek wat beweging ondervond zorgde ervoor dat ik Veronique opmerkte. Ze duwde de bedrading aan de kant zodat ze er onderdoor zou kunnen kruipen. Alarmbellen rinkelden zachtjes in mijn achterhoofd, maar ik negeerde ze. Ik bleef Veronique alleen maar aanstaren met een expressieloos gezicht.

'Ga je niet mee?'

Ze stond al aan de andere kant van het hekwerk en keek me vreemd vragend aan. Wilde ik mee? Ik wist het zelf niet eens. Het was absoluut niet slim om te doen en daarbij kwam dat mijn verlegenheid en mijn vertrouwproblemen er ook niet echt aan meehielpen.

'Misschien hebben ze wel hulp nodig,' mompelde Veronique zachtjes terwijl ze achterom keek naar de kinderen. Vanaf hier was zelfs te zien dat ze uitgemergeld waren. En dat de kansen niet echt in hun voordeel zouden zijn tijdens de Boete.

'Vertrouw me nou Lyanna.' Ze duwde haar hand door het hekwerk heen en hield hem uitgestoken voor mij.

Vertrouwen.

Zij was samen met mijn familie de enigste persoon in heel District 12 die ik volledig vertrouwde. Waar ik blind naar zou luisteren. En nu ik haar zo zag staan met haar donkere haar en haar grijze ogen vol emoties, wist ik dat ik haar toch wel zou volgen. Waar ze ook heen zou gaan.

De wind ruiste opnieuw door mijn haren heen toen ik onder het hek doorkroop. Mijn handen waren gevoelloos geworden door de kou die nog steeds rondhing in District 12. Er waren dit jaar dan ook veel meer doden gevallen door de winter dan normaal. Zoals Veronique'szusje. Misschien was dat ook wel een reden waarom ze achter de kinderen aan wilde gaan. Om hen te redden. Want dat had ze bij haar zusje niet gekund.

Veronique's handen omklemden mijn bovenarmen als klauwen toen ze me omhoog hielp. Ze gaf me een kleine glimlach en greep daarna mijn hand vast, ook al kon ik de warmte van de greep niet voelen. Alles leek steeds meer te bevriezen met hoe dichter we bij het bos kwamen. Bij de kinderen.

Hun gestaltes begonnen vorm aan te nemen en de zes onbekende personen merkten ons plots ook op. Ze keken ons eerst geschrokken en angstig aan en een klein meisje wilde al wegrennen, maar een grotere, oudere jongen hield haar tegen. Hij stapte defensief naar voren toe en deed zijn armen over elkaar.

'Wat willen jullie?' riep hij hard en fors en zijn stem dreunde door mijn lichaam heen. Hij stond met zijn gespierde armen over elkaar en overal op zijn lichaam zaten vieze moddervegen. Zijn warrige donkerbruine haar stond verfraaid overeind en zijn ijsblauwe ogen keken mij koud aan. Het kleine meisje wat hij had teruggetrokken verschuilde zich angstig achter hem. Ze had stijl rood haar tot aan haar schouders en haar licht blauwe ogen flikkerden tussen mij en Veronique heen. Ze was uitgemergeld en het was duidelijk te zien. Naast haar stond een meisje met een vurige blik en koperkleurighaar. Ze was mager, maar gespierd. Ze had duidelijk minder zorgen over de situatie dan het kleine meisje naast haar.

'Wat willen jullie?' bulderde de voorste jongen nog eens. Ik kon niks uitbrengen, maar Veronique begon langzaam hakkelend te praten. Plots bewoog er nog een andere jongen uit de groep die zich meer op de achtergrond hield. Zijn krullende bruine haar hing nonchalant voor zijn heldere blauw-grijze ogen die plots met een bepaalde emotie in de verte keken.

'Waar komen jullie vandaan?' hoorde ik Veronique met een vastere stem vragen. Het viel me toen pas op dat hun uiterlijke eigenschappen van elk van hen niet echt bij District 12 pasten. Ze hoorden hier helemaal niet thuis. Ik had ze dan ook nog nooit eerder gezien.

De groep viel plots stil en ik merkte dat aan de linkerkant van de groep een meisje en een jongen dichter tegen elkaar aankropen. Het meisje had een woeste zwarte krullenbos, maar haar ogen waren gesloten terwijl ze haar gezicht in de nek van de jongen naast haar had verscholen. Ze hield hem vast rond zijn middel en aan zijn hand terwijl zijn arm beschermend om haar schouder heen hing. Zijn donkerbruine halflange haar hing woest en warrig als of hij al dagen in de wildernis had geleefd. Zijn groene ogen keken mij koud en steenvastaan. Hij wist iets wat Veronique en ik niet wisten. En ik wist niet zeker of ik het wel wilde weten.

'We komen nergens vandaan,' siste het meisje met de koperkleurige haren plots naar ons en met dat gezegd, draaide ze zich om en wierp ons nog een laatste boze blik toe. Ik voelde de rillingen over mijn rug heen lopen en greep Veronique's hand nog steviger vast.

De voorste jongen draaide zich ook al snel om en het kleine meisje volgde hem al snel terwijl ze ons nog over haar schouder heen een angstige blik schonk. De jongen met de krullen greep plots een groot kapmes van zijn riem waarna ik gelijk mijn adem inhield en mijn handen voor mijn mond sloeg. Maar hij sloeg niet toe. Hij draaide zich alleen om en keek niet terug.

Nog steeds met mijn handen voor mijn mond geslagen ontmoette ik de blik van de jongen die het meisje dicht tegen zich aanhield weer. Hij keek me voor een moment kort aan, ook al leek het een eeuwigheid te duren. Daarna gaf hij het meisje naast hem een kus op haar voorhoofd en fluisterde iets in haar oor. Ze hief haar hoofd van zijn schouder en keek hem even aan waarna ze zachtjes knikte. Hierna draaide ze zich om zonder ons nog een blik te geven.

'Ik weet dat jullie ons niet zullen verraden. Maar ga terug naar jullie District. En zoek ons niet op.' Hij keek nog even naar Veronique die stilletjes trillend naast me stond, en draaide zich daarna om.

Ik durfde hem niet na te kijken. Het enige wat ik deed was Veronique's hand pakken en me met een stevige draai omdraaien om weg te gaan. We hadden hier nooit moeten komen. Die kinderen hadden zelf de keuze gemaakt om weg te gaan, en ik wilde niet weten waar ze vandaan kwamen.

Veronique stribbelde niet tegen terwijl ik haar meetrok naar het open veld. Het hek leek opeens kilometers ver weg en de hartslag die in mijn keel begon te bonken verdoofde mijn gehoor. Ik hoorde onze gehaaste voetstappen niet en zelfs niet Veronique's gehijg. Het enige wat ik hoorde was mijn hart dat zo hard klopte dat de hele wereld het wel moest horen.

En toen was er die gil. Zo oorverdovend luid dat ik Veronique los liet en mijn handen tegen mijn oren aansloeg. Er kwamen er meer. Steeds meer. Het werd een koor van gillen en ze kwamen allemaal van achter ons. Ik wist van wie de gillen afkomstig waren en al het bloed zakte weg uit mijn gezicht. Mijn eerst zo ijskoude handen brandde nu met een jeukend gevoel waardoor ik mijn oren alleen nog maar steviger vast greep.

'Blijf staan jullie!'

De zware stem leek zo erg in contrast te staan met de gillen van de kinderen dat ik hem eerst niet goed hoorde. Pas toen Veronique mijn bovenarm weer met haar klauw handen vast greep kwam ik weer bij bewustzijn.

Ik liet me leiden door haar en durfde een blik naar achteren te werpen. De schimmen van de kinderen staken zacht en luguber af tegen het dode bos wat geen enkel blad vast hield. Ik kon zo zien wie er nog stonden en wie er als lappenpoppen op de grond waren gevallen. Nog geen tien meter van hen af stonden drie vredesbewakers. In hun witte pakken die zo fel leken dat het pijn deed aan mijn ogen waardoor ik niet langer naar het scenario kon kijken.

Maar toen de luide knallen van geweren in de ochtendbries klonken, kon ik mijn ogen niet meer van het tafereel houden. Ze werden allemaal genadeloos neergeschoten. Op de jongen met de groene ogen en de bruine lange haren na.

'Lyanna!' gilde Veronique plots en ik draaide me verschrikt om waarna ik een vredesbewaker 20 meter van ons vandaan zag staan aan de zijkant van het hek. Ik zag zijn mond niet bewegen, maar ik hoorde zijn stem door mijn hoofd donderen. Het enige wat ik zag was het hek en het gat wat er in de onderkant in zat. Ik duwde Veronique er zowat doorheen en volgde zelf meteen terwijl ik mijn adem inhield.

Het laatste wat ik zag was de jongen die nog overeind stond te midden een groep dode kinderen die op de grond lagen verspreid.

* * *

**District 12 - Leandros Patterson (17) POV. **_Boete dag._

_Mijn ruwe handen gleden over de rondingen van haar lichaam. Haar huid voelde satijnzacht aan en ik merkte hoe mijn gehele lichaam pulseerde elke keer als ik haar lichaam weer onder mijn handen voelde glijden._

_Haar gouden haar lag als een aureool rondom haar hoofd heen verspreid op het kussen. De honinggeur die ervan af kwam stroomde door mijn neus heen en bleef daar hangen als een zoete aroma die ik nooit zou vergeten._

_Ik bestuurde haar gezicht. De sproetjes die over haar kleine fragiele neus verspreid waren. Haar roze lippen die lichtelijk open waren en bijna leken te smeken om mijn aanraking. Haar groene ogen die waren gesloten, maar waarvan ik wilde dat ze open waren. Zodat ze al mijn bewegingen kon zien, ze kon volgen en zou hunkeren naar meer._

_Mijn vingers volgde de contourlijnen van haar gezicht en gleden langzaam naar haar voorhoofd toe. Ik voelde iedereronding**, **iedere rand en ieder kuiltje. Haar fijne en zachte wangen veranderden van vorm door haar glimlach, terwijl haar warme adem mijn hand leek te verwarmen. Mijn vingers gleden naar haar lippen toe die zich langzaam openden._

_De vochtige binnenkant van haar mond liet mijn bewegingen bevriezen. Ik boog mijn hoofd dichter naar die van haar en haar groene ogen opendenzich langzaam._

_'Kus me. Leandros, kus me.' Mompelde ze en de grijns die op haar gezicht zat bleef niet lang, aangezien mijn lippen deze al snel verborgen._

* * *

Aryn.

Haar naam was het eerste wat me te binnenschoot toen ik wakker werd. Ik lag keurig recht in mijn bed met mijn handen strak langs mijn zij. Mijn ademhaling was normaal, rustig. Niet wild of zwaar zoals ik zou verwachten. Mijn rug was ook niet bezweet, maar voelde eerder koud aan.

Koud.

Een gevoel die ik het laatste jaar steeds meer voelde. Niet door het weer dat niet boven de achttien graden leek te willen komen, maar eerder door de gebeurtenissen die zich hadden voorgedaan. Er leek een koelte rond te hangen overal waar ik kwam. Een koelte die met me mee leek te reizen en me nooit leek te verlaten. Behalve in mijn dromen. In mijn dromen was er warmte en een stroming van geuren die allemaal terug leken te leiden naar Aryn. Alsof ze echt naast me lag. Alsofik mijn gezicht weer in haar haar kon verbergen, zodat ik de rest van de wereld niet meer hoefde te zien.

Maar dan werd ik wakker. Koud, stijf en recht.

Net zoals haar lichaam die in de donkere grond lag van de begraafplaats. Haar gouden haren vies en smerig en haar porseleinen huid grauw en levenloos. Ik kon er niet aan denken. _Wilde _er niet aan denken, maar toch gingen mijn gedachtes er automatisch naar toe op deze dag. De dag van de Boete.

De zon die plots op mijn bed scheen kleurde mijn dekens faal goud. Ik streelde er zachtjes met mijn vingers overheen, maar kon de schoonheid er niet van appreciëren, omdat de beelden in mijn hoofd nogzo vol zaten met verderf en dood.

Denkend aan haar graf en de verwelkte bloemen die erop stonden had ik de neiging om gelijk te gaan. Haar op te zoeken, ook al wilde ik het niet zien. Ik wilde niet geconfronteerd worden met de werkelijkheid dat ze dood was. Dat ze in de koude, kille grond lag-

Een plotselinge luidde bonk liet me opschrikken. Ik duwde de dekens aan de kant, stond vlug op en opende de deur van mijn kamer. De hal was verlaten, maar de bonk echode nog door in mijn hoofd. Ik hoorde niemand schreeuwen dus ik hoefde er niks van te denken, maar toch gingen mijn gedachtes gelijk uit naar mijn vader.

Mijn vader in zijn krakkemikkige rolstoel.

'Vader?' Mijn stem galmde door de hal heen, maar niemand reageerde. Op blote voeten liep ik met gefronste wenkbrauwen naar zijn kamer toe. Even bleef ik ervoor stil staan, luisterend naar geluid. Toch besloot ik al snel de deur open te doen, maar ik merkte direct dat er niemand in de kamer was.

'Wat doe je?' Geschrokken draaide ik me om, waarna ik mijn broer met een vreemde glimlach achter mij zag staan. Met zijn gespierde armen over elkaar heen bekeek hij me bestuderend.

'Niks. Ik hoorde een bonk en dacht dat het vader was.' Gefrustreerd ging ik met mijn hand door mijn halflange blond-bruine haar heen. Mijn broer Sarre kon er ook niks aan doen dat ik me zo gefrustreerd voelde, maar ik wilde gewoon met niemand praten. Niet over vandaag, niet over de Boete. Over niks.

'Dat was waarschijnlijk het houtblok beneden waar ik mee bezig ben. Ik heb een opdracht gekregen voor een klein houten beeld van het staatslogo.' Grijnzend liep hij langs me heen terwijl ik hem langzaam volgde.

'Laat me raden, een opdracht van een vredesbewaker zeker?' vroeg ik ongeïnteresseerd

'Jup. En ik krijg er dik voor betaald ook.' Ik schudde mijn hoofd zachtjes zuchtend heen en weer en keek toe hoe Sarre de trap half denderend afliep. Het maakte hem niks uit van wie hij zijn opdrachten kreeg, als hij maar geld verdiende. Bij mij was dat wel anders. Ik nam geen opdrachten aan van vredesbewakers. Van niemand niet die iets te maken had met het Capitool.

De geur van vers hout stroomde plots door mijn neusholte heen en voor even bleef ik stil staan op de onderste tree van de trap. Hout was het geen waarvoor ik leefde, waaraan ik elk uur van de dag besteedde. En waardoor mijn gedachten weg bleef bij Aryn. Hout was mijn enige remedie tegen haar dood.

En nu rook de gehele woonkamer ernaar. Ik rook niet het verse brood dat op tafel stond, of de dampende mokken thee. Nee, ik rook alleen het houtenbeeld wat midden in de woonkamer stond te wachten om bewerkt te worden door mijn broer.

'Leandros,' Ik schrok op van de diepe stem van mijn vader. Ik draaide mijn hoofd en zag hoe hij zijn rolstoel richting mij toe probeerde te krijgen, maar de wielen waren zo slecht dat het rijden nauwelijks ging.

'Vader, blijf toch daar.' Hij glimlachte zwakjes naar me, maar deze verdween al snel. Sinds vijf jaar terug was mijn vader verlamt aan zijn benen. Hij was ook een houtsnijder van beroep, net zoals Sarre en ik nu zijn, maar tijdens het kappen van een boom ging er iets mis en werd zijn gehele onderlichaam geplet door een boomstam. Ik en Sarre vonden hem net op tijd, anders had hij het niet eens gered. Dan was hij er ook niet meer.

'Hoe laat begint de Boete?' Door zijn zware ondertoon leken zijn woorden nog meer op mijn schouders te wegen. De Boete. Hij weet dat het een marteling is voor mij, maar ik verborghet. Ik wilde er niet over praten.

'Over anderhalf uur pas.' Hij opende zijn mond om nog iets te zeggen, maar leek zich dan toch te bedenken. Ik draaide me om, om een snee brood en een mok dampende thee te pakken, maar ik voelde zijn blik in mijn rug. Ik wist dat hij me bestudeerde met gefronste wenkbrauwen. Hij was altijd al bezorgd geweest en vandaag nog meer dan anders.

'Sarre, loop jij met je broertje mee naar het plein?' Voordat Sarre ook maar kon beginnen met zeuren, onderbrak ik hem al en schudde mijn hoofd met een grimas.

'Nee, dat hoeft niet. Ik wil eerst nog bij iemand langs.' Mijn vaders diep grijze ogen keken mij vragend aan. Ogen die ik had geërfd. Ogen die toch moesten zien dat ik liever alleen wilde zijn vandaag, en absoluut geen ruzie wilde hebben met Sarre over dat hij mee moest lopen naar de Boete.

'Bij wie?' Ik draaide me om en wilde de trap al op lopen, maar stopte toen ik de krakende wielen van mijn vaders rolstoel hoorde. Hij deed moeite om me te begrijpen, maar ik wilde het niet. En toen ik me maar half omdraaide en zijn blik ontmoette snapte hij wie ik bedoelde. Aryn.

En zonder nog op verdere vragen te wachten of commentaar van Sarre liep ik de trap op en sloot ik even later mijn kamerdeur met een zachte klik.

Tergend langzaam waste ik mijn gezicht en kleedde ik me om in een witte blouse en een donkerbruinebroek. Ik greep mijn ketting van het nachtkastje af, waar een klein, versleten, houten hondenbeeldje aan hing. Het eerste beeldje wat ik had gesneden uit hout, en ik droeg het altijd bij me.

Even later waaide de koude wind door mijn haar heen en liep ik langzaam met mijn hoofd stijf naar voren en mijn ogen strak naar de grond gericht naar de begraafplaats. Naar het graf van Aryn.

* * *

_Sum quod eris._

Ik had die tekst al honderd keer gelezen. Ik kon de woorden voor me zien zweven met hun krullerige letters in het uitgehakte steen, maar ik wist nog steeds niet waarvoor ze stonden. Wat ze op haar grafsteen deden. Waarom die woorden haar laatste nagedachtenis waren.

_Ik ben wat jij zult zijn._

Het deed haar geen goed. Het liet me geen prachtige herinnering aan haar ophalen. Het stond daar maar. Stijf, koud en gevoelloos. Precies zoals haar lichaam er nu metersonder lag. Ik bukte neer voor haar steen en veegde de douwdruppels er van af. Niks mocht ervoorzorgen dat ze zou vervagen, ik wilde haar altijd blijven herinneren. Haar altijd blijven zien.

De verwelkte bloemen die voor haar steen lagen had ik pas een paar dagen terug daar neergelegd. Maar steeds leken ze het maar een dag uit te houden voor haar graf. Niks wilde hier leven. Alles ging hier dood. Met mijn koude handen veegde ik het gebroken en rottende bosje bloemen weg en verving ze door een nieuw bosje.

Ik plukte altijd zoveel mogelijk bloemen, hopend om haar pure honinggeur weer tot leven te laten wekken, maar het enige wat ik rook was de muffe geur van de begraafplaats. Nooit de honinggeur waar ik altijd zoveel van had gehouden, en waar ik nog steeds van hield. En die ik nergens anders kon terug vinden.

Terwijl ik nogmaals naar de tekst op haar graf en haar naam die er sierlijk onder stond geschreven staarde, hoorde ik in de verte de bel van de boete.

De boete. Hetgeen wat haar leven had genomen. Precies een jaar geleden was ze haar dood ingestuurd. Als zestienjarig meisje uitgekozen om te vechten tegen brute moordenaars. Maar ze stond geen kans. Nog geen week later was ze dood en ontving haar familie haar lichaam in een zwarte grafkist. Dood. Gemarteld en vermoord.

En nu hoorde ik dezelfde bel die opnieuw de dood aankondigde van een Tribuut. Opnieuw werden we opgeroepen. Opnieuw werd er een tijd van dood een moord aangekondigd.

* * *

**Lyanna Larone (14) POV.**

Veronique hield nog steeds mijn hand vast met zo'n vaste greep dat ik me af vroeg of ze me vandaag nog wel los zou laten.

We stonden doodsbenauwd en met lijkbleke gezichten midden in de hoofdstraat die naar het plein leidde. Ik hoorde mensen praten en soms zelfs wat kindergejank er tussendoor. Iedereen leek wel in rep en roer te zijn, maar in mijn hoofd was het nog duizendmaal zoveel erger. Ik kon niet rustig nadenken. Overal was er een storm van gedachtes en als ik mijn ogen sloot dan zag ik de kinderen weer voor me verschijnen. Hun dode lichamen die op de grond lagen terwijl die ene jongen er als een overlevende tussen stond. Als een winnaar.

Plots schalde de luide bel van het gerechtsgebouw door de straat heen. Ik voelde hoe Veronique nog harder in mijn hand kneep en alles leek stil te worden. Ik hoorde niemand meer, alleen de bel nog.

Er zouden vredesbewakers zijn op het plein. Het zouden er tientallen zijn, misschien wel meer. En ze zouden me allemaal bekijken. Ze zouden me in de gaten houden en ze zouden me herkennen. Dan was ik er geweest.

Meer mensen kwamen de straat ingelopen. Oudere kinderen die de handen van hun broertjes of zusjes vasthielden of ouders die krampachtig hun zoons en dochters vastgrepen. Niemand wilde iemand verliezen vandaag. Maar het moest. Er moest iemand worden gekozen.

'Kom op Lyanna... Wij moeten ook gaan,' hoordeik Veronique zachtjes fluisteren en steeds meer mensen botsten tegen mijn schouder aan. Ik keek haar aan en knikte langzaam terwijl we onze greep nog meer verstevigden.

Niet veel later stonden we samen in het vak van de veertienjarigen. Steeds meer meisjes kwamen erbij staan en langzamerhand werden we op elkaar gedrukt als varkens die te wachten stonden voor de slacht. Er hing een gespannen sfeer rond in de lucht en overal waren kinderen aan het fluisteren.

Plots verdween al het geluid van het plein en was er alleen nog het zoemende geluid te horen van de microfoon op het podium. De magere, slungelige burgemeester stond er met een asgrauw gezicht voor. Hij trok zijn stropdas wat losser en begon hakkelend en stotterend het Verdrag voor te lezen van het papiertje in zijn handen.

Iedereen staarde met holle ogen naar het podium, maar de woorden leken bij mij niet door te dringen. Ik kon alleen maar kijken naar de bol met papiertjes. Ergens daartussen zaten er papiertjes met mijn naam erop.

'Dank u burgemeester, voor die... spannende speech.' De vloeiende diepe stem die plots over het plein heen galmde kende ik niet. Ik had hem nog nooit eerder gehoord en nieuwsgierig draaide ik mijn hoofd naar de microfoon toe.

Er stond een grote, stevige, bruuske en lange man voor de microfoon met een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht. Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel bij zijn aanzicht. Iedereen op het plein leek zijn ogen op hem gericht te houden, maar niemand zei wat.

Ik wist niet eens zeker of ik het wel een man kon noemen. De gehele linkerkant van zijn lichaam bestond uit ijzer. Zijn linker gezichtshelft was dat van een robot en zijn oog was een zwarte bol met een rood lampje als pupil. Ik kon de bedrading zelfs vanaf hier zien zitten. Zijn lippen misten en zijn parelwitte tanden leken als een skelet uit zijn schedel te komen. Zijn haar miste aan de linkerkant, maar begon aan de rechterkant van zijn hoofd in de schitterendste kleur goud weer te groeien. Het zat strak naar achteren gekamd en het was zo dun dat ik zijn gehele schedel er doorheen kon zien.

Zijn glimlach verdween iets, maar snel toverde hij hem alweer tevoorschijn. Het leek een oprechte glimlach, maar met een hint van triestheid erin.

Hij streek zijn chroomkleurige pak glad en trok zijn zwarte stropdas nog wat strakker aan. Waarna hij begon met zijn toespraak. Zijn stem was vloeiend en met een lichtelijk Capitool-accent erin, maar toch ook weer mooi diep. En voor een moment vergat ik even waarover hij praatte, want zijn toon liet alles helemaal niet zo erg klinken.

'Laten we dus beginnen met de dames.' Hij knikte richting ons en liep daarna met een lichte pas naar de meisjesbol toe. Zijn ijzeren, mechanische hand maakte geen vreemde bewegingen, maar pakte gewoon in één keer een papiertje eruit.

Het geluid van het gescheurde papiertje leek over het plein heen te galmen en de temperatuur leek te dalen. Alsof alles plots kouder werd. En toen zijn lippen bewogen en de naam uitspraken die op het papiertje stond leek alles binnen in me te bevriezen.

'Lyanna Larone!'

Stok stijf stond ik naast Veronique terwijl haar hand zich ijzersterk om de mijne heen wikkelde. Ik hoorde haar langzame, zware ademhaling niet en ook niet haar gesnik. Ik hoorde het gefluister van de meisjes om me heen ook niet. Ik hoorde zelfsmijn familie niet om me roepen. Het enige wat ik hoorde was de stem van de districtsbegeleider die nogmaals mijn naam uitsprak.

'Lyanna Larone?' Houterig en pijnlijk hief ik mijn hand op waarna mijn armen werden vastgegrepen door twee vredesbewakers.

'Nee! Lyanna, nee!' Veronique's stem leek helemaal te verstormen. Ik zag alleen nog het podium en de uitgestrekte mechanische hand van de districtsbegeleider die er bovenop stond. En toen ik deze vast pakte voelde ik geen ijskoud geraamte, maar een warme hand die me zowaar wat steun gaf.

Steun die ik nodig had.

* * *

**Leandros Patterson (17) POV.**

Met ingehouden adem keek ik naar het podium waar het meisje op werd geholpen door de districtsbegeleider. Ze was nog zo jong. Ze kwam uit het vak van de veertienjarigen**,** maar ze had niet staan gillen en janken. Ze had zich sterk opgesteld en was zonder geschreeuw naar voren gelopen.

'Goed, we gaan door met de heren.'

Ik schrok op van de begeleider die opnieuw naar een bol toe liep. Hij had niet om een daverend applaus voor Lyanna gevraagd, maar had haar alleen een warme glimlach geschonken.

Jongens in mijn vak begonnen nerveus heen en weer te bewegen toen het papiertje uit de bol was gehaald. Ik kon er niet naar kijken. Wilde er niet naar kijken. Zo'n zelfde papiertje had Aryn vorig jaar haar dood in gestuurd en nu was het iemand anders zijn beurt. Misschien ging dat meisje dat op het podium stond wel dood. Misschien ging de jongenstribuut wel dood die zo meteen naar voren zou worden geroepen.

District 12 had nooit echt de kansen in zijn voordeel gehad.

Ik wendde mijn hoofd af van het podium en zocht mijn vader en broer in het publiek. Ze stonden helemaal vooraan en mijn broer stond verveeld leunend op mijn vaders rolstoel naar het podium te kijken, maar mijn vader keek me recht aan. Er viel een schaduw van donkere wolken over hen heen die zich boven het plein hadden verzameld, maar ik lette er niet op. Ik kon alleen maar naar mijn vaders gezicht staren.

'De mannelijk tribuut van dit jaar zal zijn…'

Ik hoorde hoe het briefje werd opengescheurd waarna mijn vader zijn ogen sloot. De wolken boven ons rommelden zwaar alsof ze vol zaten met zware regen, maar het nog niet wilden laten vallen.

'Leandros Patterson!'

Het bloed verdween uit mijn gezicht. Mijn handen leken vastgekleefd te zijn aan het hek en het enige waar ik naar kon kijken waren de grijze ogen van mijn vader die waren open gevlogen bij de uitroep van mijn naam.

In zijn ogen zag ik de gehele spelen van Aryn voorbij flitsen. Haar graf pronkte als een trofee op het einde en ik vroeg me af of ik ook net zoals haar dood zou eindigen. Koud, stijf en dood in de grond. In een kist van het Capitool. Met een zelfde soort leus op mijn grafsteen.

'Leandros Patterson?' Handen grepen mijn armen vast en toen pas merkte ik dat iedereen van mijn vak mij aanstaarde. Natuurlijk kende iedereen me. Ik had een enorme scene gemaakt vorig jaar toen Aryn was gekozen. En nu was de ironie zo dat ik nu ook werd uitgekozen. Om te vechten in een arena. Om mee te maken wat zij ook had moeten doorstaan. Om misschien ook dood te eindigen op het einde net zoals zij.

Ik werd snel mee gesjord naar het podium waar ik met een duw op werd gezet. Ik wilde protesteren, het hele Capitool de huid vol schelden over hun walgelijke manier van moorden, maar het enige wat volgde was een luid rommelend geluid uit de wolken boven ons.

Ik hief mijn gezicht langzaam naar de lucht en zag hoe er duizenden asgrauwe sneeuwvlokjes naar beneden kwamen dwarrelden. Ze bedekte het gehele plein en mensen keken vol verbazing naar de lucht en vingen de vlokken met hun handen op.

De sneeuw leek voor een moment als een deken om ons heen te vallen. Een manier van moedernatuur om ons leed toe te dekken en het voor nu te verzachten. En voor een vluchtig moment rook ik een honinggeur ver weg in de vlagen van de wind en wist ik dat ik er alles aan zou doen om hier levend terug te komen.

* * *

**Lyanna Larone (14) POV.**

Mijn familie stond in een grote cirkel om mij heen en één voor één nam ik knuffels in ontvangst. Maar ik kon mijn gedachten er niet bijhouden. Het enige wat ik zag waren hun lijkwitte gezichten die nat waren van de sneeuw en waar de vegen van het as nog op zaten.

Zou ik ze ooit nog zien? Ik wist het niet. Misschien zou ik wel net zo eindigen als de kinderen in het bos, wiens lichamen nu nog op de koude aarde lagen en langzaam werden bedekt door een laagje sneeuw.

Ik wist het allemaal niet meer.

'Lieverd, lieverd. Alsjeblieft, luister naar me.' Mijn moeder hield mijn gezicht stevig vast met haar twee warme handen. Haar betraande gezicht bevond zich recht voor me en ik kon niks anders dan er naar kijken.

'Hou dit bij je, misschien heb je er wat aan in de arena. Misschien- misschien kun je het gebruiken als touw of als wapen, maar probeer alsjeblieft te overleven!'

Haar gehele lichaam begon te trillen en haar handen vielen langzaam weg van mijn wangen. Mijn vader moest haar vast grijpen terwijl ik in mijn handen haar touw geweven riem vast hield.

Overleven.

Het woord lag als loodzware gewichten op mijn schouders. Overleven zoals mijn broer dathad gedaan? Hij lag nu ook dood in de grond. Hij was vermoord in de arena en misschien was ik de volgende wel. Wat had mijn moeder hem meegegeven? Ook een districtsaandenken wat hij als wapen kon gebruiken, maar hem nooit was gelukt?

'Het is tijd, meekomen.' Mijn moeder probeerde me nogmaals vast te pakken, maar ze werd achterruit getrokken door mijn vader die me leeg en hol aankeek. Ik kon de rest van mijn familie niet eens meer aankijken, want de deur viel al met een zware klap achter hen dicht.

Voordat ik ook maar een stap richting de deur had gezet kwam Veronique binnen rennen. Ze zei niks. Greep me alleen maar vast met haar klauwende handen zoals ze ook op het veld had gedaan, en trok me stevig tegen haar tengere lichaam aan.

'Beloof me dat je terug komt. Als winnaar.' Het was geen vraag. Het was een statement. Niet iets waar ik tegenin kon gaan, maar wat ik volgens haar gewoon moest doen. Ik moest winnen. Ik moest overleven.

Ik moest terug komen.

* * *

**Leandros Patterson (17) POV.**

De piepende wielen van mijn vaders rolstoel weerklonken zacht in de donkere kamer. Ik stond naast het raam starend naar de grijze sneeuw die zachtjes naar beneden dwarrelde en alles in een melancholieke sfeer dompelde.

'Zoon,' ademde hij zwaar, alsof het hem veel moeite had gekost om hier te komen. 'kom terug naar ons.'

Terug komen. Hij zei niet dat ik dood of levend terug moest komen. Ze zouden me op één van die manieren toch wel terug verwelkomen. In een kist of in een trein terwijl ik dood van binnen zal zijn.

'Ga niet bij de pakken neerzitten Leandros,' mompelde Sarre waarna ik me langzaam omdraaide bij zijn woorden.

'Bij de pakken neerzitten?' Ik klemde mijn kaken op elkaar en balde mijn vuisten in mijn broekzakken.

'Je kunt houthakken Leandros. Je kunt met een bijl omgaan als geen ander, en je hebt spierkracht. Je kunt overleven broertje. Doe het dan ook!' Ik voelde een vuur van binnen aanwakkeren. Niet door de betekenis achter zijn woorden, maar _door_ zijn woorden.

'Denk je soms dat ik het zomaar op zou geven? Dat ik de dood gewoon laat komen?'

'Ik dacht dat je hetzelfde lot als Aryn voor je zag. Maar dat mag niet gebeuren.' Hij leek plots kwetsbaar en ik voelde de woede binnen in me minderen. Mijn vader legde langzaam zijn ruwe hand op mijn arm en ik keek hem aan.

'Hij heeft gelijk Leandros. Je komt _levend _naar ons terug.' Ik kon niks zeggen. Ik zag alleen maar de warme glimlach die op mijn vaders gezicht verscheen. Hierna pakte hij de wielen van zijn rolstoel weer vast en draaide zonder afscheid zichzelf om en rolde de deur uit. Sarre volgde in stilte en keek niet achterom. Zelfs niet toen de deur achter hem dichtviel.

In absolute stilte stond ik in de kamer. In dezelfde kamer waarin ik afscheid had genomen van Aryn. Ik had afscheid van haar genomen en mijn familie niet van mij. Omdat ik terug zou komen.

_Ik ben wat jij zult zijn._

Ik zou niet in een graf eindigen. Ik zou blijven leven.

* * *

**AN 2.0:**

**Mijn god ik heb het af! Ik ben eindelijk door die vreselijke boetes heen! Ik kan nu werkelijk beginnen aan de echte hoofdstukken, aan de echte spelen.**

**Oh wat een heerlijk gevoel zeg.**

**Ik wil nu eerst graag een paar mensen bedanken die dit hoofdstuk mede mogelijk hebben gemaakt. LeviAntonius en MyWeirdWorld waren daar mijn grootste hulpen in. Ik ben jullie daarvoor altijd dank verschuldigd. Echt mega erg bedankt. Anders had dit hoofdstuk waarschijnlijk nog veel langer op zich laten wachten...  
Daarbij kreeg ik ook PM-etjes van mensen die nog steeds lieten weten dat ze heel graag door wilde lezen.(Want tja.. ik had voor een maand al niet meer geupdate...) Dat vond ik ook heel fijn, dat mensen toch nog erg uitkeken naar dit hoofdstuk (:  
Ook wil ik SirWalsingham bedanken voor het prachtige idee van de sneeuw die pas op het einde kwam. De mooie zin van de natuur die het leed van de mensen nog wat toedekt behoort dan ook aan hem toe en die heb ik gebruikt, omdat ik het zo'n mooie afsluiting vond van de boetes.**

**Maar nu nog wat kleine dingetjes over dit hoofdstuk zelf.**

**Het spijt me ten eerste zeer als het nog al langdradig en saai overkwam, maar ik vertel je dat je inspiratie echt wel behoorlijk opraakt na 22 Tributen en 11 Boetes. Toch hoop ik dat jullie ervan hebben genoten om het te lezen, of het tenminste nog leesbaar vonden haha.**

**Nu ook nog wat kleine dingetjes die ik toch graag wilde mededelen.  
Ik verstop graag altijd wat symbolen in mijn boetes en hoop dan dat mensen die lezen, meestal is dat niet zo en vind ik het ook altijd best logisch aangezien die symbolen altijd best wel minimaal zijn, maar in dit hoofdstuk heb ik er ook twee ingestopt die toch best wel groot zijn.**

**Het eerste symbool zijn de kinderen bij Lyanna haar intro. Nu wil ik aan jullie vragen of jullie weten waarvoor die kinderen symbool staan? En of iemand de kinderen misschien ergens van herkent? Ik hoor het graag in jullie reviews. (:**

**Dan is er nog het tweede symbool: Sum quod eris - Dat is Latijns voor "Ik ben wat jij zult zijn." Dit symbool leg ik dan toch wel even aan jullie uit, voor de gene die hem niet helemaal snappen.  
Dit zinnetje stond op Julius Ceasar zijn graf en ik heb het gekozen voor meerdere redenen. Ten eerste, omdat het een terugkoppeling is naar de Romeinse tijd. Een terugkoppeling die in het boek HG ook veel wordt gebruikt. Panem komt bijvoorbeeld af van Panem et Circenses (Brood en Spelen; een Romeinse uitspraak.) En sommige namen die gebruikt worden voor personages zijn Romeinse namen. Daarnaast vind ik de betekenis van "Ik ben wat jij zult zijn" ook heel sterk. Aangezien die op meerdere manieren kan worden opgevat. Ik gebruik het in dit geval vooral symbolisch. Aryn was dood gegaan in de spelen en Leandros las haar graf tekst - Ik ben (Aryn) wat jij zult zijn (Leandros) het betekend niet gelijk dat hij dood zal gaan (Want dat weten we immers niet.), maar het kan wel opgevat worden dat hij ook als Tribuut naar de spelen wordt gestuurd. Het is dus een kleine doorverwijzing naar zijn lot als Tribuut. Je kunt het ook nog op vele andere manieren ruimer opvatten, maar dat laat ik vooral over aan jullie als lezers en jullie verbeelding. (:**

**En dan nu de puntentelling! We krijgen hierna nog de hoofdstukken: De Treinreis, Aankomst Capitool, Strijdwagens (die word héél lang), Eerste trainingsdag, Tweede trainingsdag, Derde Trainingsdag en Scores, Interviews en dan het begin van de 68ste Honger Spelen! Volgens mij hebben we er allemaal heel erg veel zin in! (Ik tenminste wel haha :D)**

**De punten:**

LaFlorine - 25 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 28 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 31 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 18 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 18 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 14 Punten.  
EllaTaglof - 11 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 10 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 18 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 20 Punten.  
Cicillia - 16 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 25 Punten.  
Florreke - 15 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 24 Punten.

**Als er iets niet klopt meld het dan even ;) Ik krijg namelijk soms ook reviews in PM's gestuurd dus soms gaat het bijhouden wat slecht haha.**

**Nu hoop ik natuurlijk op een review van jullie waarin jullie je mening vertellen en laten weten hoeveel zin jullie hebben in de volgende hoofdstukken! Ik kijk er erg naar uit!**

**Liefs,  
Jade**

**P.s. En oh! Ik ben nog een nieuwe Hunger Games fanfiction begonnen! Verdronken - Hij gaat over Haymitch in zijn jongere jaren en een vrouwelijke OC. Ik hoop dat jullie daar misschien ook even naar willen kijken als het je wat lijkt en als je er zin in hebt natuurlijk (het zijn nu pas twee hoofdstukken) en wat commentaar achterlaat! Alvast bedankt haha.**

**P.p.s BELANGRIJK: Ik heb een Poll geopend waarin jullie kunnen stemmen op jullie favoriete Tributen. Je kunt kiezen voor 1 man en 1 vrouw. Laat het me weten! Ik zal deze vraag namelijk opnieuw vragen voor het Bloedbad, zodat ik mijn doden kan gaan selecteren ;)  
En denk bij het stemmen niet gelijk aan je eigen Tribuut... Maar aan een Tribuut dat je erg interessant vind en waarvan je meer wilt lezen!**

**En wauw wat een mega lange AN.**


	13. De Treinreis

**District 7 - Mocca Lynne (14) POV. **_Ochtend in de trein._

Een paar seconden nadat ik een voetstap buiten het gerechtsgebouw had gezet, werd ik verblind door de vele flitsen van de camera's die er op mij waren gericht. Verslaggevers in de meest vreemde kleedei stonden als een zwerm wespen om mij heen en vuurde vragen op mij af.

'Hoe voel je je?'

'Wat voor grote eer is het nu precies om een Tribuut te zijn?'

'Wat verwacht je van het Capitool?'

Ik trok mijn mond niet open en hield mijn gezicht gericht naar voren. Ik durfde niks te zeggen en dat wilde ik ook niet. Ik voelde me enorm oncomfortabel met al die vreemde mensen om me heen en daarbij wilde ik niks stunteligs doen waardoor het gehele Capitool me uit zou lachen.

Voor een moment was ik de vredesbewakers dankbaar die de verslaggevers achteruit duwden, maar toen ik een ijzeren greep op mijn arm voelde werd het me weer duidelijk dat ze dat niet deden uit vriendelijkheid. Puur omdat ze me pas dood wilde zien in de arena en niet hier door verdrukking.

Het luide geklap van de verslaggevers groeide toen ik een deur achter me hoorde open gaan. Ik draaide me om en zag Riley met rood doorlopen ogen en een lijkbleek gezicht in de deuropening staan. Hij had het niet eens geprobeerd te verbergen dat hij had gehuild, want hij huilde nu net zo hard weer door.

Ik wist wel beter.

'Hoe was het afscheid van je familie Riley?' Schreeuwde één verslaggever luid en duidelijk en Riley begon zo waar nog meer te trillen en te huilen als eerst. De verslaggever hield gelijk zijn mond en nam alleen maar met een grote gulzige glimlach een foto van hem.

Ik kon het niet aanzien toen meer verslaggevers gemene vragen op hem begonnen af te vuren. Riley leek steeds meer lijkbleek weg te trekken en zakte al helemaal in elkaar toen een vredesbewaker ook hem bij zijn arm pakte.

We werden hardhandig meegesleept naar de auto waar we met een harde duw in werden gepropt. Elk aan één kant van Armé Duchamp die als een debiel naar alle verslaggevers zat te zwaaien. Hij was duidelijk dol op alle aandacht die hij kreeg en leek er geen genoeg van te krijgen.

'Zwaai dan, straks denken ze nog dat je verlegen bent.' Mompelde hij met een afkeurende blik naar Riley die alleen maar weg probeerde te kijken van de vervelende flitsen van de camera's. De vieze stinkende geur van Armé's parfum kon ik weer in al zijn glorie ruiken en even voelde ik me misselijk worden. De auto kwam zacht ronkend op gang en reed ons door de menigte heen naar het treinstation waar een glanzende Capitool trein op ons stond te wachten.

Het aantal verslaggevers nam af waarna Riley steeds minder begon te trillen. Hij veegde zowaar zelfs zijn tranen van zijn gezicht af. Armé zei geen woord, hij bekeek ons alleen maar met een arrogante blik en trok een paar keer hardhandig zijn neus op. Na een tijdje haalde hij zelfs zijn baby roze zakdoek tevoorschijn uit zijn zak en hield deze voor zijn neus en mond, waarna hij moeilijk begon te ademhalen.

'Het eerste wat jullie gaan doen in de trein is een bad nemen, niks anders.' Voor een extra effect wapperde hij ook nog met zijn hand voor zijn gezicht en kneep daarna zijn neus dicht.

Nee, alsof hij zo lekker rook.

Niet veel later kwam de auto tot stilstand. Verslaggevers kwamen op een rustig drafje onze kant op en droegen allen het symbool van Panem op hun kleding. Er waren ook geen fotocamera's meer, maar alleen nog maar filmcamera's.

Armé duwde ons zowat de auto uit terwijl hij zelf nog even bleef zitten om op adem te komen en zichzelf nog een keertje onder te spuiten met parfum. Hierna kwam hij met een stralende glimlach naar buiten en wuifde met zijn zakdoek naar de camera's.

We moesten op de eerste traptrede van de trein gaan staan zodat de camera's ons goed in beeld konden brengen. Riley huilde niet meer, maar beet hard op zijn onderlip en hield zijn handen in zijn broekzakken zodat niemand kon zien hoe erg hij beefde.

Armé stond voor ons vrolijk naar elke camera te wuiven, zowaar dat mogelijk was. En ik? Ik greep met een stevige hand in mijn broekzak en hield daar de dobbelsteen van mijn oom vast, omdat ik wist dat ik mijn instincten moest volgen. En mijn instincten vertelde mij dat ik er alles aan moest doen om terug te komen. En om dat te doen moest ik beginnen met het publiek voor me te winnen. Dus ik hief langzaam en houterig mijn arm omhoog en zwaaide. Ik zwaaide naar de camera's en de mensen van het Capitool. Ik zwaaide naar mijn martelaars en naar de mensen die zouden juichen als ik iemand af zou maken.

Ik zwaaide naar mijn sponsors.

Een luidde bonk was plots te horen en Armé draaide zich met een grimas op zijn gezicht om. Hij stapte ook de traptrede op terwijl hij ons aan de kant schoof en met zijn zakdoek opnieuw voor zijn gezicht ging wapperen. Ik hoorde hoe hij zacht op een knop drukte en al zwaaiend zag ik de deur van de trein voor me sluiten. Gelijk kwam de trein in beweging en moest ik steun houden aan de muur om niet om te vallen.

'Gelukkig hebben we dat ook weer gehad. Ik heb _zo'n_ hekel aan de media! Vreselijke mensen zijn het. Vreselijk!' Armé liep zonder verder een woord te zeggen tegen ons naar de volgende deur en opende deze met een druk op de knop. Riley liep stil achter hem aan en ook ik volgde snel.

Met een openstaande mond nam ik mijn omgeving in mij op. Ik had nog nooit zoveel verschillende soorten hout gezien. En allemaal glommen ze van top tot teen van de dikke laag lak die er overheen was gesmeerd. Fauteuils waren gedrapeerd met bond en dure stoffen fluweel terwijl de tafels vol stonden met eten. Ik kon Armé's stinkende parfum niet eens meer ruiken. Het enige wat ik nog rook waren de overheerlijke aroma's van het vele eten wat overal om mij heen stond.

Een harde, scherpe, penetrerende lucht vulde plots de kamer en voor een moment proefde ik de smaak er zelfs van achterin mijn keel. Met een kokhalzend gevoel draaide ik mij om en zag de man achter mij staan waarvan ik vanochtend nog een potje leugenaars poker had gewonnen.

Mijn mond viel zowaar dat kon, nog verder open terwijl ik de kleine kalende man in mij opnam. Hij was het echt. Met dezelfde groezelige blik in zijn ogen en de vieze kleding die hij aan had.

'Ah Calvin, ik neem aan dat jij het was die luid op de ruit had staan bonken zonet. Heerlijk, echt fijn. Kunnen we dat ook weer laten ontsmetten.' Armé wierp zijn spierwitte handschoenen in een rode fauteuil waarna hij zelf ook plaats nam in de fauteuil ernaast.

'Noem me geen Calvin, jij opgedofte lappenpop. Mijn naam is Ammon. Niemand hier noemt me Calvin en dat geld ook voor jullie twee, begrepen?' Hij wees half zwalkend met zijn hand richting Riley en mij terwijl hij in zijn andere een fles alcohol vast hield.

Ik kon niks uitbrengen. Ik bleef hem maar aanstaren terwijl ik nog harder in de dobbelsteen in mijn hand begon te knijpen. Herkende hij mij niet? Het meisje wat vanochtend vijf goudstukken van hem had gewonnen?

'Calvin, houdt je gemak. Ze storten al bijna in van angst door jouw aanzicht. Ik zeg het je, die twee zijn dood bij het bloedbad, dat kan ik je verzekeren.' Armé keek Riley en mij niet eens aan bij zijn harde opmerking, maar ging alleen maar onderuit zitten en legde zijn zakdoek op zijn neus.

Mijn mond klapte in één keer dicht terwijl ik hem boos aankeek. Ik balde mijn andere hand nu ook tot een vuist en keek toe hoe Ammon zwalkend naar een fauteuil toe liep om zichzelf daarna erin te laten zakken met het nodige gekreun.

Ik kon ze niet meer aankijken. Ik wilde ze niet eens meer aankijken. De twee mannen die mij hoorde te helpen en te ondersteunen hadden nu al besloten dat mijn lot de dood was. Ik snoof boos en draaide me om terwijl ik hardhandig op de knop van de deur drukte, die veel te langzaam naar mijn smaak open schoof.

'Oh mooi, ze gaat douchen.' Hoorde ik Armé nog op een luchtig toontje zeggen, en als ik met de deur kon smijten, dan had ik dat gedaan.

* * *

**District 5 - Kevin Jones (17) POV. **_Middag__ in de trein._

Stil zaten we met z'n vieren aan tafel. Niemand had tot nu toe nog iets gezegd op Lucien Zalazar na die onze Districtsbegeleider was. En wat hij zat uit te kramen was ook niet helemaal vrolijk.

'Als jullie aankomen in het Capitool wil ik geen ophef. Jullie gaan netjes met de bewakers mee en houden jullie mond de gehele tijd dicht in het Correctiecentrum.' Hij had ons tot nu toe alleen de regeltjes voorgeschreven en mijn bloed begon er steeds meer van te koken.

Hij was een enge griezel met zijn puntige tanden, witblonde haar en violetkleurige ogen. Zijn wandelstok hield hij ook geen moment uit het zicht. Zelfs nu bij de lunch stond die naast zijn stoel en rustte zijn hand er af en toe op.

Onze Mentor had tot nu toe nog geen één keer haar mond open gedaan en ging tegen niks in van wat Lucien zei. Het leek haar allemaal maar best. Ze staarde met haar waterige blauwe ogen alleen maar naar haar bord en verder deed ze niks. Ze at nauwelijks, maar ze staarde wel. Haar huid zag er vies gelig uit en leek flinterdun te zijn.

Ze was duidelijk een morfling verslaafde.

'En wat als we dat niet doen?' Emily's lichte stem klonk plots zacht door de ruimte heen. Het was even stil totdat Lucien zijn ogen naar haar draaide en zijn hand zijn wandelstok sterk vastgreep.

'Dan kan ik je verzekeren, dat jullie niet ver zullen komen in de spelen. Ik zou er zelfs maar niet zo zeker van zijn of jullie het bloedbad dan wel redden.' Emily bleef hem opstandig aankijken, maar hij draaide alleen maar zijn hoofd van haar weg en pakte zijn bestek opnieuw op en ging verder met eten.

'Hij helpt met- met mentorzaken.' Mompelde onze Mentor opeens en ik keek haar vreemd aan. Ze staarde naar de lepel die ze in haar hand had. Ze duwde haar sluike licht bruine haar achter haar oor en haar mond maakte visbewegingen.

'Mable heeft gelijk,' Lucien praatte rustig verder, alsof Mable niks had gezegd. 'zonder mij zullen jullie niet snel overleven, want Mable kan niet veel zelf.' Met dat gezegd liet Mable haar lepel weer zakken en staarde ze weer naar haar bord.

'Dus vertel maar, wat moet ik allemaal weten van jullie.' Hij depte rustig zijn mond af met zijn servet en schoof zijn stoel iets achteruit waarna hij een ijzeren sigaretten doosje uit zijn broekzak pakte en er één aanstook.

'Wat wil je weten?' Vroeg ik met een lichte irritatie in mijn stem. Lucien begon zwaar op mijn zenuwen te werken. Hij was net zo erg als het Capitool zelf. Het kon hem niks schelen dat we binnen enkele dagen dood konden zijn, het enige wat hem wat uitmaakte was of hij profeit van ons zou hebben.

'Ik wil weten hoe jij jezelf denkt te gaan redden in de arena. Waar je goed in bent en waar je slecht in bent. Ik wil je ergste nachtmerries weten en de dingen die je moed geven.' Hij boog wat dichter naar me toe en blies zijn stinkende rook uit in mijn gezicht, maar ik bewoog niet.

'Ik wil weten waarvan je gaat huilen als een kleine baby.' Met een gemene grijns zakte hij weer terug in zijn stoel terwijl hij opnieuw van zijn sigaret rookte.

Vanuit mijn ogenhoeken keek ik Emily schuin aan die nu ook naar haar bord staarde. Ze had haar lippen dicht op elkaar gedrukt en haar handen gebald tot vuisten in haar schoot liggen.

'Dus, vertel het me maar.' Zijn pafferige stem maakte me ziek van binnen. Het bracht de beelden terug van Kelly, Hugo en Renee bij de Boete. Mijn grootste angst was dat één van hen zou worden getrokken. Dat één van hen zou worden vermoord.

'Ik heb zwemangst.' Ik keek op en zag hoe Emily met strakke ogen Lucien aankeek. Haar onderlip trilde zachtjes, maar ze bleef hem sterk aankijken.

'Ik kan niet zwemmen. Ik ben bang voor water.' Mompelde ze opnieuw en Lucien zuchtte luid waardoor er een rookwolk uit zijn mond kwam zetten. Hij drukte zijn sigaret hardhandig uit op zijn half opgegeten eten wat nog op zijn bord lag. Het siste zachtjes en de zwarte as vermengde zich met de jam.

Hij klakte drie keer met zijn tong en schudde zijn hoofd heen en weer waarna hij opstond en zijn wandelstok vast greep.

'Er is bijna altijd wel water in een Arena, Emily, lieverd. Jij zult het niet lang gaan overleven.' Hij liep naar een raam toe waar hij met gefronste wenkbrauwen uitkeek. Opnieuw stak hij een sigaret aan, maar Emily bleef met een harde blik naar zijn stoel kijken.

'Ik ben snel en heb veel plantenkennis. Daarbij denk ik dat ik zwaard vechten snel zal kunnen leren.' Lucien begon te lachen, maar ik bleef Emily aankijken. Ik kreeg langzaam medelijden met haar en wilde niks liever dan Lucien een flink klap in zijn gezicht verkopen.

'Zwaard vechten? Een meisje zoals jij die in drie dagen leert zwaard vechten?' Hij klikte opnieuw met zijn tong en liep weer terug naar de tafel. 'Lieverd, zoals ik al eerder zei; je gaat het niet lang uithouden in de arena. En met dat lichaam van je en je onflatteuze karakter zal je ook niet snel sponsors krijgen.'

Emily keek weg, maar ik zag hoe ze haar armen strak rond haar middel heen trok. Ik voelde plots Lucien zijn ogen op mijn gezicht branden en met op elkaar geklemde kaken draaide ik me naar hem om. Ik keek recht in zijn violet kleurige ogen en gaf hem niet de kans om zijn vraag aan mij te stellen.

'Ik denk dat jij maar eens naar je eigen zwaktes moet gaan kijken. Je angst dat wij op een dag het Capitool naar beneden zullen brengen en jouw lijk als een trofee op de brandstapel gooien. Ik denk dat jij van binnen doodsbang voor ons bent en de kracht die wij bezitten.' Ik boog me naar hem toe en tikte zijn ijzeren pakje sigaretten van tafel af.

'Ik denk, dat jij eens je flinke grote achterbakse Capitool mond moet dicht houden.' Zijn hand met zijn sigaret erin was halverwege zijn mond gestopt. Hij keek me met een intense blik aan, maar ik wendde me van hem af en schoof mijn stoel met een flinke duw achteruit en stond op.

'Je denkt dat je zo groot bent Kevin, maar eigenlijk ben je gewoon een klein knulletje met een te groot ego.' Lucien spatte mijn naam uit en hij drukte opnieuw zijn sigaret uit in zijn eten. Hierna stond hij ook op en keek me recht aan.

'Je hebt een stel veel te kleine hersens om te snappen dat we je op het punt hebben waar we je elk moment kunnen vermorzelen als een tor. Ik kan je sneller executeren dan dat jij het woord Capitool uit je mond krijgt geperst.' Hij spatte het laatste woord naar me toe en draaide zich met een flinke knal van zijn wandelstok om en liep de coupe uit.

'Dat had je beter niet kunnen doen.' Verbaast draaide ik me om naar Mable die me met haar waterige blauwe ogen zacht aankeek, maar er was ook een spoor van angst in haar ogen te bekennen.

'Je weet niet met wie je hier te maken hebt Kevin.' Fluisterde ze opnieuw alsof ze bang was dat ze werd afgeluisterd.

'Hoe bedoel je?' Vroeg Emily dringend en Mable begon aan het tafellaken te peuteren terwijl ze zenuwachtig de kamer rondkeek.

'Hij kan je echt vermorzelen bij de spelen.' Fluisterde ze opnieuw, maar met een dringendere toon in haar stem. Ze begon rasperiger adem te halen en zachtjes heen en weer te schommelen op haar plek.

'Ik denk niet dat ze ons nog veel aankunnen doen. Eén van ons zal toch al binnen drie weken dood zijn.' Emily leek plots veel vastberadener en stond ook op van haar stoel. Maar Mable schudde alleen maar met haar hoofd terwijl ze steeds dwangneurotischer heen en weer begon te schommelen. Haar vingers leken aan het tafelkleed te krabben en voor een moment dacht ik dat er tranen in haar ogen verschenen.

'Je snapt het niet. Hij weet waar jullie vandaan komen. Waar je familie woont, wat ze hebben gezegd bij je afscheid en wie voor jou het meest dierbaar is... Je snapt het niet.' Ze stond op en toen pas merkte ik hoe broodmager Mable was. Ze had haar armen krampachtig om haar middel heen geslagen en krabde zachtjes aan haar armen. Emily en ik zeiden beide niks, want we wisten allebei niet wat we hiervan moesten denken.

Maar plots flitste de beelden van Kelly, Hugo en Renee weer door mijn hoofd. En ik snapte dat hij veel meer de touwtjes in handen had dan wij drieën bij elkaar. Hij had de macht om op elk moment van de dag een paar vredesbewakers de bevelen te geven onze familie gevangen te nemen of zelfs erger. Te vermoorden.

Een koud gevoel leek zich over mijn gehele lichaam te verspreiden toen ik me dit realiseerde. Ik draaide me om naar Emily en langzaam zag ik de realisatie ook op haar gezicht verschijnen.

'Wat moeten we doen?' Vroeg Emily nu schorder dan eerst en Mable draaide zich langzaam naar ons om. Ze keek ons weer aan met haar waterige ogen en voor een moment vroeg ik me af of Lucien haar familie ook om het leven had gebracht, omdat ze niet naar hem had geluisterd.

'Je moet naar hem luisteren. Dat is het enige wat je hoeft te doen. Luisteren.' Het enige wat ik na die zin nog hoorde waren Lucien's voetstappen die zich verwijderden van de deur en de harde bonk van zijn wandelstok.

Hij had ook naar ons staan luisteren.

* * *

**District 4 - Rhine Overton (17) POV.** _Avond in de trein._

_Happiness can be found in th__e darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light_.

Het stond er heel ligt ingegraveerd en door het vele dragen was het al bijna helemaal weggesleten. Maar ik kon het nog steeds helder zien. Als of het voor mijn ogen zweefde en ik de woorden in mijn hoofd hoorde. Ik draaide de ring nu langzaam rond tussen mijn wijsvinger en mijn duim. Ik tikte er soms zachtjes op met mijn nagel en dan klonk het heel even alsof er een hoog zacht ringend geluid uit kwam, maar ik wist dat ik het me verbeelde. Misschien kwam het door het zachte gezoem van de trein op de achtergrond, maar ik verweet het nog steeds aan mijn verbeelding.

Toen ik was wakker geworden herinnerde ik me even niet meer dat ik in de trein zat op weg naar het Capitool. De trein was namelijk geruisloos, op het zachte gezoem na, en het schommelde ook niet zachtjes heen en weer. Het was doodstil. Toen ik na de Boete ernaartoe werd geleid had ik niet met veel ongeloof naar alles zitten kijken, omdat ik al wist dat het Capitool graag nog even aan de Tributen liet zien dat ze rijker en vooral machtiger waren dan ons. Ik was dus in de trein gestapt en was zonder een woord tegen iemand naar mijn kamer gelopen en was in bed gaan liggen met mijn Oma's ring in mijn hand. Ik had een paar uurtjes geslapen. Zonder dat ik het door had was ik uitgeput geweest vanochtend bij de Boete.

En de gedachte aan vanochtend herinnerde me aan Favian.

Favian. Ik had hem niet gezien gisteren. Niet dat ik dat erg vond. Dat moment dat we samen stonden op het podium was al erg genoeg geweest. Hij had me diep aangekeken met een emotie die ik niet wilde zien in een mede Tribuut. Ik was nu een Tribuut voor District 4. En dat betekende dat ik automatisch in de Beroeps troep zou zitten. En dat zorgde ervoor dat ik een moordenaar zou worden. Een moordenaar die hem misschien ook om het leven zou moeten brengen. Ik kan dat niet doen als ik medelijden voor hem zou gaan voelen.

Met een zucht en een geïrriteerde blik naar niets in het bijzonder duwde ik de zachte lakens van me af. De schemerige zonnestralen die zachtjes door de ramen van mijn kamer heen vielen leken het tapijt goud te kleuren. De zonsondergang zag er altijd vreemd uit naar mijn gevoel. De bomen en velden van groen die voorbij flitsten ontgingen aan mijn ogen, omdat ik meer gefixeerd was op mijn kledingkast.

De kast was breder dan mijn bed en het hing vol met zoveel verschillende kleuren, modellen en stoffen dat ik er haast duizelig van werd. Ik wilde het liefst gewoon mijn kleding hebben uit mijn eigen kast. Mijn heerlijk strakke leren broek, witte tops en vooral mijn zachte zwarte vesten. Maar niks daarvan hing in de kast. Het viel me toen pas op dat er bijna alleen maar jurkjes en rokjes in de kast hingen, op een paar pyjamabroeken na dan.

Verdomme.

Met een zachte klap duwde ik de kastdeuren weer dicht en liep in mijn onderbroek en bh naar de badkamer toe. Misschien als ik me zou gaan douchen kon ik het opbrengen om in een jurkje te gaan ontbijten.

* * *

De licht turkoois gekleurde jurk die ik aan had hing losjes om mijn lichaam heen en leek met mijn lichaam mee te deinen als de golven mee deinde met de zee. Ze hadden hier werkelijk alles gebaseerd op mijn District. En dat irriteerde me mateloos.

Ik was van nature een introvert persoon, en ik kon het dan ook niet opbrengen om aan mijn familie te denken. Maar het Capitool had andere plannen. En het leek als of ze me al langzaam wilde martelen met alle subtiele hints die mij aan thuis zouden kunnen laten denken. Ik wilde er niet aan toegeven. Dus ik trok de jurk na mijn wasbeurt aan en hief mijn hoofd hoog op en keek arrogant naar mezelf in de spiegel. Ik wilde niet aan thuis denken. Niet meer.

'We hebben dus zo te zien twee late vogels.' De deur schoof automatisch open voor mijn neus, maar ik schrok niet toen ik Epona's lichte stem de kamer hoorde vullen. Ik keek haar niet vragend aan toen ze me weer haar vreemde glimlach schonk.

Het missende bord, bestek en een paar missende broodjes was al uitleg genoeg. Favian was hier ook al geweest, maar was zo te zien gelijk alweer weg gegaan. Epona klopte plots op de stoel naast haar en ik zag hoe ze weer kaarsrecht op de hare zat. Net zoals bij de Boete.

Ik daar in tegen, ging een beetje stug tegen mijn gevoel in naast haar zitten. Ik voelde haar oranje kleurige ogen op me en ik had er een hekel aan. Haar hoekige lichaam gaf een signaal af dat zei dat ze me een minderwaardig persoon vond. Dat ze zichzelf boven me zag staan. Ze opende haar mond en haar oranje lippen vormde zich naar de woorden.

'Dus late vogel, vertel het me maar.' Ik zei niks. Ik hield me muisstil en pakte een zacht broodje. Ik kon hem zo fijnknijpen als ik wilde en iets binnen in me wilde dat heel graag.

'Vertel wat, Epona?' Het broodje maakte een zachte plof toen het op mijn bord viel. De man die was binnen komen lopen, liep heel langzaam en zachtjes richting onze tafel. Zijn ogen vielen me gelijk op. Ze waren olijfgroen en ze stonden op keihard en ijskoud, en zo begon de kamer nu ook langzaam aan te voelen.

Logan Foster. Mijn mentor. Mijn redding in de Spelen.

Hij had een strak en stevig bruusk gezicht. Zijn kaaklijn was scherp en zijn neus groot en hoekig alsof hij al vele keren was gebroken. Zijn huid had een donkere kleur alsof hij al jaren lang onder de zon had gewerkt. En zo was het ook. Hij was al behoorlijk oud want ik zag de grijze plukken in zijn golvende bruine kapsel zitten en in zijn korte dikke baard. Hij pakte de leuning van de stoel stevig vast en ging er met een snelle beweging in zitten. Hij had zijn blik al die tijd op Epona gericht, maar toen keek hij plots naar mij. En ik voelde me opeens nietig.

'Jij hoeft ons helemaal niks te vertellen toch? Want wij weten nu al dat je niks waard bent.' Zijn stem was rasperig en hard. En zo kwam zijn opmerking ook aan. Mijn neus gaten werden wijder toen ik boos ademhaalde. Hij kende me niet eens, maar had nu al zijn oordeel klaar staan.

'Ik ben veel meer waard dan dat u denkt hoor.' Met mijn tanden op elkaar geklemd klonk het boos in mijn oren. Maar hij pakte alleen maar een broodje met een geamuseerde blik in die koude ogen van hem en lachte kort maar krachtig.

'Lieverd. Heb je het nog niet geaccepteerd dat je hoogstwaarschijnlijk na drie dagen al dood bent?' Ik hoorde Epona zachtjes naast me snuiven terwijl ze haar broodje begon te dippen in een kom soep. Mijn handen balde zich tot vuisten en eentje greep mijn mes stevig vast.

'Logan, ze kan het niet hebben. Ik zou maar gewoon ophouden als ik jou was.' Mompelde Epona luchtjes, maar met een zwaar cynische ondertoon erin. Ik pakte mijn mes woedend op en wilde ze het liefst laten zien wat ik er wel niet mee kon doen, maar ik wist dat het niet verstandig was. Ik smeet het mes dus boos neer en het kletterde op mijn bord waarna het op de grond viel. Ik schoof mijn stoel in een vlugge beweging achteruit en liep richting de eerste beste deur die ik zag.

'Zie je wel. Gekozen tributen zijn altijd nietsnutten. Vrijwilligers zijn de enige goede...' Hoorde ik Epona nog zeggen waarna de schuifdeur achter mij dicht ging en ik alleen nog maar het zachte gezoem van de trein hoorde.

Mijn handen waren weer normaal geworden en ik was weer rustig. Als ik me ergens over opwond was dat best bijzonder aangezien ik normaal altijd rustig was. Het was dus duidelijk dat Epona en Logan me tot nu toe mateloos hadden geïrriteerd.

'Ook een goede avond.' Mijn hoofd schoot zowat omhoog en ik schrok op toen ik Favian rustig op zijn bed zag zitten.

Oh.

Zijn wenkbrauwen had hij opgetrokken in een vragende expressie, maar hij zag er niet geamuseerd uit. Zijn zwarte half lange golvende haar kwam tot iets boven zijn schouders terwijl hij het nonchalant uit zijn gezicht schudde. Zijn amber kleurige ogen keken mij nog steeds vragend aan en toen ik zijn blik probeerde te ontwijken merkte ik dat hij alleen in zijn pyjamabroek op bed zat.

Ik keek al snel weer op van zijn gespierde boven lijf, maar ik moest niet blozen. Integendeel. Ik was geërgerd. Waarom was hij niet aangekleed om te gaan praten met Logan over de Spelen. Was hij dan niet gebrand om hier levend uit te komen? Om tenminste nog de eerste paar dagen te overleven.

Ik mompelde geen goede avond terug. Ik keek hem alleen maar aan en vouwde mijn armen overelkaar terwijl ik tegen de deur aanleunde.

'Waarom ben je niet aangekleed?' Hij haalde zijn schouders op en bleef op bed zitten.

'Ik ben geen avond persoon .' Ik snoof en hij keek me nuchter en een beetje observerend aan.

'Waarom ben je hier?' Nu keek hij mij aan met een lichtelijk geërgerde blik en ik verplaatste mijn blik van zijn gelaat naar het raam waar het landschap nog steeds voorbij raasde en de zon inmiddels was ondergegaan.

Ik zei opnieuw niks terug en hij stond op en ging aan de zijkant bij het raam staan alsof hij niet wilde opvallen. Het viel me toen pas op dat hij een tatoeage bij zijn torso had. Net boven zijn pyjamabroek liep een twintig centimeter lang stuk die gevuld was met een zelfde afbeelding van een vogel die leek te vliegen. Daarboven was in sierlijke letterlijks een tekst geschreven. Ik kneep mijn ogen samen om het te kunnen lezen terwijl ik zijn borst van boven zachtjes op en neer zag gaan van zijn ademhaling.

'Not all those who wander are lost.' Ik mompelde het heel zachtjes, maar hij draaide gelijk zijn hoofd om en keek me stil aan.

Ik merkte niet dat ik stopte met adem halen toen hij me weer met precies dezelfde blik aankeek als de dag ervoor op de Boete. Ik staarde terug, maar plots draaide hij zijn hoofd weer naar het raam en fronste. Hij leek opeens diep verzonken te zijn in gedachten en ik voelde me niet langer geërgerd. Eerder een beetje vreemd. Alsof ik zijn persoonlijke gedachte en gevoel had verstoord met mijn aanwezigheid. Ik liet mijn armen dus zakken en draaide me om en opende de deur zachtjes waarna ik naar buiten stapte en ik hoorde hoe de deur achter mij sloot.

Epona en Logan zag ik niet meer zitten. Inplaats daarvan zag ik een bediende de tafel afruimen waarna hij mij opmerkte en me roerloos aan bleef kijken. Ik wist niet zo goed wat ik moest doen en wat ik wilde doen. Wilde ik hier wachten tot later deze avond wanneer we de Boetes terug zouden kijken en afgeblaft worden door Logan of zou ik naar hem toe gaan en laten zien dat ik wel wat meer was dan een lieverd.

Ik besloot het tweede te doen en negeerde de bediende toen ik langs hem heen liep richting de deur die zou leiden naar het gangpad. Ik hoefde niet lang te zoeken naar zijn vertrek. Ik zag al snel een deur openstaan en toen ik naar binnen gluurde stond Logan bij zijn bureau. Hij keek niet eens op toen ik binnen kwam en ik de deur met een zachte druk op de knop sloot. Ik nam geen diepeteug adem om moed te verzamelen, want die had ik al.

'Ik ben goed in zwaard vechten en kan sneller en langer rennen dan de meeste mensen. Mijn werpkunsten met messen zijn scherp en ik kan me zo vermommen als ik dat nodig zou achten.' Hij keek me niet aan, want dat was ik niet waard voor hem. Het enige wat hij deed was zijn hand opsteken en zijn rug rechten.

'Heb je ooit iemand vermoord?' Scherp en snel was zijn vraag en voor een moment wist ik niet wat ik moesten zeggen totdat hij al voor mij antwoordde.

'Niet dus. Heb je ooit al iemand zwaar verwond?' Hij keek me opeens aan met die ijskoude olijfgroene ogen van hem en hij kon zo door mij heen zien. Hij lachte weer ruw en hard terwijl hij het boek dicht sloeg dat op zijn bureau lag.

'Ook niet dus. Heb je überhaupt ooit wel eens iemand gepijnigd?' Mijn ogen flitsten even van zijn gelaat naar zijn hand en toen ik weer opkeek lachte hij smerig en vies.

'Goed, goed. Dan is er toch nog hoop.' Het moment dat ik iemand ooit serieus en lichamelijk pijn had gedaan kwam als een flits terug en ik sloot mijn ogen even waarna ik hem weer ruw hoorde lachen.

'Wie was het?' Ik schrok toen ik zijn stem vlak naast mijn oor hoorde en ik voelde de vreemde warmte die zijn lichaam afstraalde naast het mijne.

'Mijn vader.' Het kwam er niet mompelend uit en al helemaal niet fluisterend. Nee. Ik voelde me opeens anders vanbinnen. Logan leek mijn gedrag goed te keuren en ik voelde me niet vreemd bij de gedachte dat ik ooit mijn vader gepijnigd had.

Logan keek me aan en hij legde zijn grote hand op mijn wang en de warmte ervan gaf mij de rillingen, want het klopte helemaal niet met zijn beeld.

'Ik zal je helpen in de Spelen, maar luister dan wel naar _alles _wat ik zeg.' Ik knikte niet. Ik keek hem alleen maar aan. Hij draaide zich plots om en maakte een gebaar richting de deur.

'Ik zie je bij de evaluatie.' En zonder dat ik hem nog maar aankeek, liep ik met ingehouden adem de deur uit. En toen de deur achter mij dichtviel kon ik alleen nog maar naar de maan staren die zacht door de ruit heen scheen. De plek op mijn wang waar hij me had aangeraakt voelde opeens akelig koud aan, maar het warme gevoel van binnen ging niet weg.

Hij zou mij helpen.

* * *

**District 2 - Lerola Aemilia (17) POV. **_ Herhaling van de Boetes in de trein._

Zijn ravenzwarte haar zat golvend naar achteren toe gekamd, terwijl zijn jonge gezicht geen enkele emotie liet zien. Zijn dof blauwe ogen waren gericht op het bloedrode vlees op zijn bord, en zijn lijkbleke handen sneden het langzaam en netjes in dunne plakjes.

Wodan Caddock. Mijn mentor van achtentwintig jaar, en mijn persoonlijke held.

Met een zachte glimlach op mijn gezicht keek ik toe hoe hij het rode vlees aan zijn vork spietste en het naar zijn kleurloze lippen bracht. Zijn puntige tanden lieten het sap rijkelijk uit het vlees vloeien en voor een moment hield ik mijn adem in, omdat het op bloed leek dat over zijn kin heen droop. Ik had nog nooit een prachtigere beeld gezien, dan de man die nu koelbloedig het vlees zat op te eten.

Ik hoorde Althea's kinderachtige stem en Tellas zijn vragen niet meer op de achtergrond. Ik hoorde niks meer, behalve het krasserige geluid van de messen en vorken die over de borden heen schraapten. Ik zag niks meer op het bloedrode sap van het vlees na, en mijn ijzeren nagels die er vol plezier in prikte. Ik stelde me het konijntje weer voor van vanochtend en hoe het had gekrijst onder mijn handen voor genade. Hoe ik het had laten smeken om een vlugge dood.

Het gekletter van bestek dat op tafel werd neergegooid liet me opkijken. Wodan was opgestaan en depte zijn kin af met zijn spierwitte servet. Rode strepen bleven achter op het zachte oppervlak en voor een moment had ik de neiging om het servet te pakken en mijn eigen mond er ook aan af te vegen.

Maar ik hield me in en stond samen met Tellas en Althea ook op van de tafel en veegde mijn ijzeren nagels in het proces daarbij af aan het tafel kleed. Een rode klauw was het effect dat achterbleef en met een hele kleine cynische glimlach op mijn gezicht volgde ik Althea en Wodan naar de TV kamer waar we de herhaling van de Boetes gingen bekijken.

'We zullen zien wie we allemaal moeten vermoorden.' Tellas zijn fluisterende stem klonk zacht naast mijn oor, en toen ik mijn hoofd draaide keek hij me met een kleine grijns aan. Het verbaasde me dat hij tegen mij sprak aangezien de laatste keer dat ik tegen hem sprak het de bekende leus was van de Honger Spelen.

Moge de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn.

En daarbij duwde ik mijn ijzeren nagels zo hard mogelijk in zijn vel. Ik had gedacht dat hij een lompe achterlijke jongen was die hier alleen maar was om zijn spieren te laten zien, maar kennelijk wilde hij dus ook werkelijk tot actie overgaan.

We kwamen aan in een coupe waar de gordijnen al bij dicht zaten en de TV al aanstond op de goede zender. Ceasar Flickerman zat in al zijn glorie naast Claudius Templesmith, terwijl zijn haar in de felste kleuren van de regenboog was geverfd. Van de onderkant van zijn haar tot de bovenkant liep het, en bij zijn voorhoofd eindigde het in een diepe violet kleur. Zijn wenkbrauwen en lippen hadden ook een regenboogkleur terwijl zijn gezicht spierwit was gepoederd. Zijn zilverkleurige pak glinsterde zachtjes en toen hij zijn stropdas wat aantrok zag ik dat deze bij beweging ook de kleur van de regenboog kreeg.

'Welkom allen, en vrolijke 68ste Honger Spelen!' We gingen met z'n vieren op de grote zwarte bank zitten en met strakke ogen staarde ik naar het scherm. Ceasar begon gelijk met zijn praatje en probeerde er een paar slechte grappen tussendoor te gooien terwijl Claudius vrijwel zijn mond dicht hield.

Tellas en ik zouden er nu achterkomen met welke mensen wij de Beroepstroep zouden gaan vormen en wat onze slachtoffers zouden worden. Wie we allemaal zouden gaan afmaken en welke mensen ik vol plezier zou gaan martelen.

'We gaan meteen beginnen met de Boete van District 1!' Ceasar en Claudius vervaagden en in beeld kwam het stadsplein van District 1. Het volkslied klonk luid uit de boxen van de TV en op het podium kwam de districtsbegeleider Berlinda Zwart.

'Vind je haar uitstraling nou niet geweldig Claudius?' Mompelde Ceasar zachtjes op de achtergrond, omdat haar mantelpakje ook uit elke kleur van de regenboog bestond. Claudius gniffelde alleen maar wat en al snel liep Berlinda naar de bol met de papiertjes van de vrouwelijke kandidaten erin.

'Zara Radley!' Een vijftienjarig meisje kwam langzaam uit een vak gelopen en liep langzaam het podium op. Niemand riep iets, het gehele plein was stil. Vanuit mijn ooghoek keek ik Tellas aan die met een gefronste blik naar het scherm staarde, maar we zeiden beide niks.

Niet veel later was de jongens Tribuut ook bekend. Caldwell Ballantynn een viertienjarige jochie dat werd uitgelachen door de mensen uit zijn vak. Ook geen vrijwilliger.

Ik perste mijn lippen stijf op elkaar en Tellas sloeg zijn armen over elkaar heen en leunde achterover. Hier waren we allebei niet al te blij mee. Het was een eerste indruk, maar als nog waren het jonge kinderen die geen vrijwilliger waren en waarmee wij de beroepstroep moesten vormen.

District 4 kon maar beter niet tegenvallen.

Onze Boete kwam en ging en er kroop zowaar een glimlach op mijn gezicht toen ik zag hoe Tellas en ik over het plein heen schreeuwde dat wij vrijwillig wilde gaan. Alle andere Tributen die dit nu ook zaten te kijken waren vast geïntimideerd, en dat was de bedoeling ook.

District 3 kwam in beeld en de roze zuurstok van een districtbegeleider pakte een briefje uit de vrouwelijke kom en las hem luid en duidelijk voor.

'Mayline Chima!' Plots was er een flits in het beeld en was het volgende beeld opnieuw het podium, maar nu met het meisje erop. Ze hadden niks laten zien van het moment dat ze er naar toe liep of hoe haar reactie was.

'Er was een kleine technische fout bij de Boete in District 3, maar gelukkig hebben we de rest van de Boete er wel op staan. Helaas wel zonder geluid, dus we hebben voor dit korte stukje ondertiteling.' Mompelde Claudius met een monotone stroeve stem.

Een paar seconden stond de naam Jack Chamberlain onderin het beeld en liep er een jongen vanuit het zeventienjarige vak naar voren toe. Het beeld bleef daarna even happeren waarna we gelijk het podium van District 4 zagen.

Opnieuw keken Tellas en ik met vernauwde ogen naar een beroepsdistrict Boete waar geen vrijwilligers in voorkwamen. Favian Aurolus en Rhine Overton stonden als twee gekozen Tributen op het podium en daarna werd het beeld weer zwart en gingen we over naar District 5.

District 5 was niet speciaal. Twee zeventienjarige Tributen die er niet bijzonder uitzagen, en ook niet bijster sterk of moedig. Eerder als twee dieren die naar de arena werden gestuurd om afgemaakt te worden.

District 6 was precies hetzelfde. Ook oudere Tributen, waarvan de jongen zo mager, bleek en slungelig was dat ik zeker wist dat ik hem met een zachte duw omver zou krijgen. Het enige amuserende aan de Boete was de Districtsbegeleidster die ontzettend in de war leek te zijn dat ze de helft van haar plichten fout deed. Althea zat dan ook naast me terwijl ze trots haar borst wat vooruit stak en haar kin in de lucht hief. De grote arrogante glimlach op haar gezicht bleef de gehele tijd zitten.

Bij District 7 kregen Tellas en ik allebei een gemene grijns op ons gezicht en toen ik hem aankeek wist ik dat we precies hetzelfde dachten. Jonge kinderen. Van dertien en veertien jaar oud. Heerlijk om langzaam af te maken, want die krijsten het hardste. Riley van dertien stond nu al op het podium te huilen, dus dat zou nog wat worden in het Capitool als hij Tellas en mij tegen het lijf zal lopen.

Ik verwachtte dat District 8 gelijk zou komen, maar plots kwamen Ceasar en Claudius weer in beeld met brede grote grijnzen op hun gezicht geplakt. Als of ze iets wisten wat wij niet wisten.

'District 8, dames en heren, is het volgende District dat aan de beurt is voor herhaling. We willen graag uw interesse prikkelen door alvast te vertellen dat u wat bijzonders staat te wachten.' Lachend verdwenen ze weer van het scherm en District 8 kwam in beeld.

Ik boog mij iets meer naar het scherm toe en tikte zachtjes met mijn ijzeren nagels op mijn knie. De begeleider sprak luid en duidelijk de naam uit van de vrouwelijke Tribuut.

'Julia Dennis!' Maar nog geen tien seconden daarna schelde een felle stem over het plein heen. 'Ik bied me aan!' Mijn vingers hielden op met tikken en mijn wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog. Een vrijwilliger in een niet beroepsdistrict? Dat kwam nooit voor.

Het meisje wat het podium op liep zag er krachtig en moedig uit. Geen één of andere zwakkeling die zou flauwvallen bij het geringste beetje bloed. Nee, zij zag eruit als een vechter. Als een moordenaar.

'Arom Rijzendwater!' De Begeleider had niet eens naar de naam gevraagd van het andere meisjes, maar was gelijk doorgegaan met de jongens. Boos begon ik weer met tikken op mijn knie. Ik wilde weten hoe ze heette. Ik wilde snappen waarom ze dit had gedaan.

District 9 kwam in beeld en geïrriteerd liet ik me terug zakken op mijn plek. De Boete ging aan mijn ogen voorbij, het enige wat me opviel was dat het meisje flink werd uitgejoeld en de jongens Tribuut opnieuw een zielig klein ding was van twaalf jaar.

District 10, 11 en 12 kwamen ook in een snelle reeks van beelden langs. Alsof de filmmakers het ook liever voorbij wilde hebben. Niemand had toch ooit oog voor de zwakkere Districten, die bijna nooit een winnaar voort brachten.

En dat zou dit jaar niet anders zijn.

* * *

**AN:**

**Het eerste niet Boete hoofdstuk! Oh wat was dat heerlijk om te schrijven zeg. Dit hoofdstuk bestaat echt uit de eerste vier POV's, ik hou bij welke POV's ik al wel heb gebruikt en welke niet, zodat elk karakter even veel "leestijd" krijgt, om het zo maar te zeggen, als de andere. **

**Volgende hoofdstuk zal de tweede dag van de treinreis zijn + aankomst Capitool en waarschijnlijk ook het Correctie Centrum. Oh ik krijg er echt steeds meer zin in!**

**Nu nog wat opmerkingen over dit hoofdstuk.  
Kevin's stukje voelde een beetje vreemd aan terwijl ik dat schreef, maar toch ben ik er wel tevreden mee. Ik hoop dat jullie het niet vreemd of slecht vonden lezen, maar juist dat jullie geprikkeld zijn door de gebeurtenis met Lucien (Wat een griezel trouwen hé?).  
Lerola's stukje was gewoon een stukje wat ik perse vanuit haar POV wilde doen. Ik weet dat het vast wat saai moet zijn geweest, omdat het natuurlijk over de Boetes ging, maar het was noodzakelijk om dat ook aan jullie te laten lezen. Ook moet je er niet iets van denken dat sommige Tributen wat meer werden besproken bij haar dan andere. Dit is gewoon een reflectie van haar karakter en hoe de Tributen voor haar waren, dat heeft dus niks met mijn mening te maken ;) Niet dat jullie plots gaan denken dat ik sommige Tributen saai of dom vind of zo. Dit was puur Lerola's gedachte haha!**

**Nu voor de puntentelling:**

LaFlorine - 25 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 30 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 34 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 21 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 18 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 16 Punten.  
EllaTaglof - 11 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 10 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 18 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 20 Punten.  
Cicillia - 16 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 25 Punten.  
Florreke - 17 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 27 Punten.

**En ik wil nog even MyWeirdWorld bedanken, die deels mijn spelling checkt en me steunt tijdens het schrijven.**

**Nu hoop ik vooral op jullie reviews met meningen erin! Vertel me wat je van het eerste niet-Boete hoofdstuk vond! En laat me vooral weten wat jullie van Mocca, Kevin, Rhine en Lerola vonden!**

**Liefs,  
Jade**


	14. Aankomst Capitool en Correctie Centrum

**Even een korte AN vooraf.**

**Bij het stukje van Lyanna heb ik geschreven terwijl ik luisterde naar de site: Rainy Moods (jullie kennen dat wel neem ik aan?) Ik adviseer het dan ook om het aan te zetten tijdens haar stukje, omdat het toch net iets meer 'magie' eraan toevoegt. (ga gewoon naar google, typ Rainy Moods in en klik op de eerste link die je krijgt. Enjoy, het helpt mij altijd ontzettend bij het schrijven.)**

**Nu veel plezier met lezen!**

* * *

**District 12 - Lyanna Larone (14) POV. **_Ochtend en aankomst in het Capitool._

Gebonk weerklonk op mijn deur, maar ik wilde niet uit bed komen. De lakens waren zo heerlijk zacht en het bed was warmer dan ik ooit thuis had meegemaakt. Mijn hoofd zakte in mijn dikke kussen weg, en met een glimlach spelend rondom mijn mond draaide ik me nog een keer om en verborg mijn gezicht in mijn blonde haren.

Ik wilde niet wakker worden. Ik wilde niet ontwaken uit deze heerlijke droom, om daarna keihard terug geslingerd te worden in de realiteit. Een realiteit waarin ik binnen enkele dagen hoogstwaarschijnlijk dood zal zijn.

Opnieuw weerklonk er gebonk op mijn deur en ik verborg mijn hoofd diep in mijn lakens. Ik hield mijn adem in en bewoog me niet. Misschien dacht ik dat ik zo niet meer gezien zou worden, maar diep van binnen wist ik dat het deels door angst kwam. Angst dat iemand mij mijn eigen adem zou ontnemen.

Doffe voetstappen verwijderde zich van mijn deur en langzaam durfde ik weer adem te halen. Ik schoof de deken iets aan de kant en tuurde over de rand heen. Met samengeknepen ogen zag ik door mijn grote raam heen dat de zon zich achter de wolken schuil hield en dat het zachtjes regende. Toen pas hoorde ik het doffe getik van regen die op de trein neer kwam. Langzaam, maar ruw leek het tegen het raam aan te tikken en gehypnotiseerd bleef ik naar de druppels kijken. Ze gleden naar beneden en lieten voor luttele seconden een spoor achter op het raam. Maar hun spoor werd na een tijdje alweer vervangen door nieuwe druppels.

Onbewust schoof ik de dekens nog meer aan de kant terwijl ik rechtop in mijn bed ging zitten. Ik legde mijn hoofd tegen het raam aan en voelde de koelte van het gladde oppervlak door mijn gezicht heen stralen. Met mijn oor ving ik de geluiden nog beter op van buiten waarna ik mijn ogen zachtjes knipperend sloot en mijn armen om mijn benen heen sloeg.

De regen voelde als een beschermlaag die zich plots overal om mij heen bevond. Het waste alles schoon rondom mij en zo leek het dat ook te doen met mijn gedachten. Het hypnotiserende ritme zorgde ervoor dat ik niks anders hoorde dan de vlagen regen die zich boven mij naar beneden lieten storten. Het waste alles schoon.

'Lyanna?' Mijn ogen gingen langzaam open door de zachte stem van Leandros die plots door de kamer galmde. Zijn geklop op de deur volgde al snel en met lichte tegenzin stond ik op van het bed om de deur te openen.

Hij stond met een licht twijfelende blik in zijn ogen voor mijn deur terwijl hij met zijn hand door zijn warrige donkerblonde haar heen ging.

'Ik moest vragen of je kwam ontbijten.' Ik gaf geen antwoord op zijn vraag, maar draaide me alleen maar om en ging op bed zitten terwijl ik weer met een verlangend gevoel naar de regen keek.

'Hoor je dat, Leandros? Dat zachte getik op de trein.' Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik hoe hij twijfelend mijn kamer binnen kwam gelopen en bij mijn voeteneind halt hield.

'De regen bedoel je?'

'Ja.' Antwoordde ik zachtjes dromend en ik veegde met mijn warme hand over het koude oppervlak van de ruit heen. Ik voelde hoe mijn bed bewoog en zag dat hij met zijn ogen gesloten bij het voeteneinde was gaan zitten

'Het klinkt zo ritmisch.' Mompelde hij en ik draaide me naar hem om met een verbaasde blik in mijn ogen. Hij leek precies hetzelfde te denken aan de vredige blik op zijn gezicht te zien, maar misschien deed hij het maar express. Ik wist niet of hij wel te vertrouwen was.

'Zeg maar dat ik eraan kom.' Hij opende zijn ogen en keek me verward aan. Na een tijdje besefte hij pas dat ik het over het ontbijt had. Hij schraapte zijn keel, stond een beetje onhandig op en ging weer met zijn handen door zijn haar heen.

'Natuurlijk.' Mompelde hij waarna hij me nog even aankeek, maar zich daarna ook al snel omdraaide en mijn kamer uitliep.

Ik liep op mijn tenen naar de badkamer toe waar ik mijn kleding van gisteren als een hoopje had neergegooid. Ik wilde het niet meer aantrekken, het liet me teveel aan thuis denken en aan de wanhopige blikken van mijn familie.

Mijn broer had dit zes jaar geleden ook allemaal meegemaakt en het voelde voor mij nu aan alsof hij de gehele tijd bij me was. Toch was het geen fijn gevoel, maar eerder beangstigend. Ik wilde niet zoals hem eindigen, ik wilde blijven leven en ongeschonden thuis komen.

Dus stond ik een paar minuten later met een stoïcijnse blik op mijn gezicht voor de deur die toegang gaf tot de eetcoupe. Door de wazige ruit zag ik hoe Leandros met onze Mentor en Districtsbegeleider aan tafel zat.

De Begeleider herinnerde ik me maar al te goed met zijn half robotachtige lichaam, en de Mentor was me ook niet onbekend. Ze was tenslotte de enige winnaar van District 12 en een levende legende, omdat ze zonder moorden de Spelen had gewonnen. Sinopa Todd was opnieuw Mentor dit jaar, maar het leek haar niks te deren. Ze straalde altijd kracht uit en ook nu zat ze met een rechte rug en een glimlach op haar gezicht naast Leandros.

Zonder dat ik het doorhad had ik mijn hand op de knop van de deur gelegd en ging deze schuivend voor mij open. Alle drie keken ze naar me op en ik voelde hoe het bloed naar mijn wangen steeg. Ik stond niet graag in het middelpunt, maar ik wist nu al dat ik deze komende weken alleen maar in de belangstelling zou staan.

'Hallo Lyanna,' de glimlach op Sinopa's gezicht leek oprecht. 'Fijn dat je er ook bent. Dan kunnen we nu gaan ontbijten.' Ze wuifde naar de bediende die bij de andere deur stond en zachtjes knikte.

'We hebben niet veel tijd, we zullen zo aankomen in het Capitool.' De stem van de Begeleider liet me een beetje schrikken. Ik had hem gisteren tijdens de Boete al gehoord en toen vond ik al dat de stem zo menselijke en aardig klonk. Ik dacht dat ik me dat had verbeeld, maar nu hoorde ik de stem nogmaals en weer liet het me ontspannen en geruststellen. En toen ik de man aankeek had hij zowaar zelfs een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht, maar ik kon er niks aan doen dat er een rilling over mijn rug heen liep bij de aanblik van zijn robotlichaam.

Langzaam nam ik plaats naast Sinopa zodat ik het rondje compleet maakte. De bediendes kwamen opnieuw binnen met zilveren schalen vol met vreemde dingen die ik nog nooit had gezien. Ik had gisteren al een uur lang met open mond de trein zitten bewonderen, maar nu kwamen ook nog eens de vreemde delicatessen van het Capitool erbij.

'Dit zijn lychees, daar heb je granaatappels en dan mijn favoriet nog; drakenfruit.' Sinopa pakte met een grote glimlach een roze uitziende bal met groene stekeltjes. Ze sneed hem in een vlugge beweging open en schraapte met haar lepel de binnenkant eruit.

De tafel stond vol met de meest vreemde fruitsoorten, koekjes, drankjes en ook nog snoep. Leandros pakte met een twijfelende blik een schaal vol met gekleurde koekjes en ik prikte met mijn vork in een gekleurd klein blokje die wit gepoederd was.

'Macarons en Turks fruit. Jullie hebben goede smaak.' Lachte de Begeleider terwijl hij zelf een dampende mok met een bruin goedje erin naar zijn mond bracht.

'Wat is dat?' Vroeg ik zachtjes terwijl ik op de mok wees. De geur die ervan afkwam zetten rook overheerlijk, maar ik kon het niet thuisbrengen.

'Chocolade melk. Hier, probeer wat.' Hij schonk mijn porseleinen mok vol en deed er daarna ook nog een toef van één of ander luchtige room op.

'Jullie kunnen je maar beter vol eten. Dan bouw je wat vet op voordat je de arena ingaat.' Sinopa glimlachte, maar bij de herinnering aan de arena voelde ik me alles behalve vrolijk. De dampende mok chocolade melk voelde opeens een stuk minder fijn aan in mijn handen. Dit alles kwam van het Capitool af, degene die mij de arena instuurden.

Mijn handen zakte langs mijn zij en met een gepijnigde blik keek ik naar de mok die voor me stond te dampen. Plots voelde ik hoe iemand mijn hand vast greep en toen ik naast me keek zag ik dat Leandros me een trieste glimlach schonk, maar het was een glimlach. Eentje die meer op z'n plaats leek dan die van Sinopa.

'Hier je moet ze eens proeven, ze zijn heel lekker.' Leandros liet mijn hand weer los en greep daarmee twee van de gekleurde koekjes die macarons moesten heten. Misschien was hij toch wel een beetje te vertrouwen.

'Goed, nu over zo dadelijk. Jullie zullen in het station aankomen waar zonder twijfel veel mensen zullen zijn. Ik wil dat jullie je voordoen zoals jullie zijn, maar ga niet staan stotteren of stammeren. Leandros, jij moet vooral krachtig ogen. Als iemand die zich niet snel zal laten kennen.'

Ik wist nu al dat Leandros zich niet zou gaan laten kennen. Hij was dan tot nu toe wel aardig tegen mij, maar ik betwijfelde of dat ook zo zou zijn met de andere Tributen. Iedereen in District 12 had nota bene gezien hoe zijn vriendin werd afgemaakt vorig jaar in de Honger Spelen. Iedereen had gezien hoe boos en verslagen hij eruit had gezien bij de Boete. En nu zou iedereen vast ook zien hoe hij wraak zou nemen.

'Lyanna,' ik schrok op toen Sinopa mijn naam noemde. Ik keek op in haar donker groene ogen en ze glimlachte zachtjes naar me. Alsof ze wist dat ik er niet helemaal bij was met mijn hoofd. 'jij moet vooral je onschuld en je deugden laten zien. Leandros zal dan ook meer optreden als je grote broer dan als je vijand, oké? Mensen moeten denken dat ze jou niet zomaar iets aankunnen doen zonder dat Leandros daar iets tegen doet.' Ik knikte, maar ik wist niet of ik blij was met het plan. Misschien wilde Leandros wel helemaal niet met me samenwerken. Misschien wilde hij wel veel liever met een paar andere, oudere en vooral sterkere Tributen samenwerken.

'Daar is het!' Leandros schoot zowat van zijn stoel af en liep naar het raam toe. Mijn ogen verschoven van Sinopa naar het raam waar ik nu duidelijk het Capitool in de verte zag liggen. Waar de mensen zouden zijn die om onze dood zouden gaan schreeuwen.

'Het spel begint nu al, onthoud dat.' De stem van de Begeleider verviel tot op de achtergrond, want ik kon alleen nog maar naar buiten staren. De gekleurde en vooral vreemde gebouwen zoefden langs, maar voordat ik ook maar kon opstaan reden we een tunnel in en werd alles zwart.

Het spel was nu inderdaad begonnen.

* * *

**District 6 - Alexander 'Alex' Flemming (18) POV. **_Aankomst Capitool._

Ik was omringt door idioten.

Niemand van mijn gezelschap leek over hersens te beschikken. Allen hadden ze een doffe, domme, achterlijke blik in hun ogen waardoor mijn interesse in hun karakters al snel was verdwenen. Ze namen de onbelangrijkste dingen serieus en keken over de belangrijke heen. Ik volgde hun gesprekken met een half slapende gedachte en gaf antwoord in de meest simpele vormen.

'Water, overal water... vloed, eb.' Met een geïrriteerde gezicht probeerde ik Yoko's gemompel te negeren. Ik had het praten met haar al gelijk opgegeven toen het me echt duidelijk was geworden dat ze een verslaafde was. Het enige waar ze het tegen zichzelf over had was water. Niks anders.

Ik sloot mijn ogen om haar zeurende, piepende stem buiten te sluiten, maar veel tijd had ik er niet voor. Een harde bonk voor mijn bord liet mijn bestek kletterend van tafel afvallen. Mijn lepel viel geheel in het koude aardbeiensoepje wat onaangetast voor me stond.

'Alex! Let eens op! We hebben het hier wel over levensbelangrijke zaken!' De stem van mijn Mentor dreunde weeral door mijn hoofd heen. Dat mens leek geen zachter niveau te kennen dan het luide geschreeuw wat ze altijd deed. Af en toen dacht ik dat ik permanent doof zou worden door haar stem. Het suisde door de lucht en liet mijn oren piepen. Ik nam aan dat ze het deed om kracht uit te stralen, maar het enige enge wat ze er mee veroorzaakte was het gepiep wat ik 's nachts nog in mijn oor hoorde.

'Ik let op.' Mompelde ik monotoon. Ik zag hoe Colleen vanuit mijn ooghoek me vreemd en afkeurend aankeek, maar het maakte me niks uit. Zij had deze gesprekken misschien wel nodig, maar ik niet. Haar hoofd was misschien wel gevuld met meel, maar die van mij niet.

Ik had hersens.

'Je let helemaal niet op, je zit half te slapen. Als ik niet je Mentor was, dan had ik allang gedacht dat je de strijd had opgegeven.' Ze probeerde me met een ijzeren blik aan te staren, maar ik staarde alleen maar terug met een nuchtere blik in mijn ogen.

'Denk je dat ik niet oplet, omdat ik soms niet naar jouw ridicule adviezen luister?' Ik keek van haar weg en staarde recht in Colleen's grote bruine ogen. Ze keek verbaasd, maar haar blik veranderde al snel in een wat hardere.

'Je kunt niet zonder mijn adviezen overleven, Alex!' Mijn Mentor verhief haar stem nog meer, maar ik liet het niet merken dat ze me er kapot mee irriteerde. Rust en stilte was het enige wat ik wilde. Rust, stilte en een kamer voor mijzelf alleen om kalm in te kunnen nadenken.

'Ik denk dat ik prima kan overleven zonder jouw adviezen, aangezien ze nergens over gaan. Ik denk dat ik best de eerste dag in de arena doorkom. Ik denk dat jij mij niet veel kan maken, aangezien als mensen mij willen sponsoren ze dat gewoon kunnen doen, want jij moet het doorgeven. Anders kom jij ook in slecht licht te staan.'

Ik had geen zelfvoldane glimlach op mijn gezicht toen ik merkte dat mijn Mentor niks meer terug zei, maar mij alleen maar met samengeknepen ogen aankeek. Het enige wat ik voelde was voldoening en een klein beetje enthousiasme, omdat ze haar mond eindelijk dicht hield.

'Volgens mij is dat juist het punt waar jij door dood zal gaan. Je denkt te veel.' Voor het eerst fluisterde ze en de gehele kamer leek plotseling doodstil te zijn. We reden de donkere tunnel van het Capitool binnen, maar niemand lette er echt op.

'Je zult _denken_ dat je veel meer weet dan andere Tributen, terwijl dat eigenlijk helemaal niet zo is. Je zult denken dat je gaat overleven, maar eigenlijk ben je de eerste dag al morsdood.' Yoko begon weer zachtjes met mompelen, maar mijn Mentor besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Ze keek mij alleen maar aan met een kleine zelfvoldane glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Dus je zult vanaf nu gewoon luisteren naar wat ik zeg, en de dingen doen die ik zeg.' Ze begon weer luid te praten en ik werd ijzig kalm.

'Waarom zou ik luisteren naar de regels van mijn moordenaars? Waarom zou ik me daaraan houden? Zoals je al zei; ik ben al zo goed als dood. Dan kan ik beter doen wat ik denk dat ik moet doen, niet?' Yoko stond plots op en liep met een vreemd hupje naar het raam. We zaten nog steeds in de schemering van de tunnel, maar zij begon nu al met zwaaien.

'Hoe wil je dan overleven? Je weet niks van hier af en aan je lichaamsbouw te zien zul je echt niet goed zijn met wapens.' Ik dacht voor een moment dat mijn Mentor elk moment kon gaan schuimbekken, maar ze deed niks. Ze bleef me maar aankijken. Strak en steenhard.

'Kennis is een wapen. En ik ben van plan me zwaar te gaan bewapenen.' Ik duwde mijn stoel achteruit en wilde de coupe verlaten, omdat deze discussie voor mij voorbij was, maar de trein ging plots hard op de rem en Yoko begon sneller te zwaaien.

'Ze komen! Ze komen!' Mompelde ze hard en het gepiep van de remmen leek zelfs haar stem niet te maskeren. Fel vaal licht vulde plots de coupé en voor een moment zag ik even niks. Colleen beschermde haar ogen ook door haar handen ervoor te houden, maar al snel werd het licht minder.

Een zacht, maar veraf klinkend geluid vulde de coupé en toen ik opkeek zag ik waar het vandaan kwam. Honderden mensen in de meest vreemde kledij stonden met grote onnatuurlijke glimlachen op hun gezicht te juichen. Voor ons.

Ze zwaaiden, gooiden rozen en bloemen. Ze grepen elkaar enthousiast vast en maakte foto's met de meest vreemde camera's die ik ooit had gezien. Yoko begon steeds harder te zwaaien, maar ik verroerde geen vin. Dit waren mijn moordenaars. De mensen door wiens gejuich de Honger Spelen nog steeds werden uitgevoerd.

'Colleen, ga zwaaien, ze moeten denken dat je van ze houd.' Onze Mentor verhief haar stem nog meer en liep zelf ook met een aanstellerige glimlach naar de ruit. Ze repte geen woord over mij.

Colleen gehoorzaamde, maar glimlachte niet. Ze ging met een nuchtere blik in haar ogen voor het raam staan en wuifde zachtjes. Mensen begonnen harder te juichen en ik zag hoe vredesbewakers een pad maakte door de mensen massa heen.

'Denk eraan, blijf kracht uitstralen.' Onze Mentor legde haar hand op Colleen's schouder en keek mij ook even kort aan en wenkte met haar hoofd naar mij. 'Kom mee. We gaan.'

De deur ging met een harde druk op de knop open en ik voelde hoe een warme aangename lucht de trein binnen stroomde. Het gejuich van de mensen kwam als een klap ons tegemoet en ik greep met mijn hand in mijn zak waar ik mijn pincet nog in had zitten. Mijn Districts aandenken.

'Kijk niet zo zenuwachtig.' Schreeuwde mijn Mentor luid in mijn oor, maar ik betwijfelde of Colleen en Yoko het konden horen door het luidde gejuich. Ik was absoluut niet zenuwachtig, maar zo kwam ik nou eenmaal over. Mijn bleke gezicht zorgde er ook vast voor dat ik er bang uitzag, maar ze zullen nog wel merken dat ik dat absoluut niet was.

Yoko ging ons zwaaiden voor terwijl ze vreemd met haar ogen naar de mensen toe knipperde. Ze pakte hun bloemen aan en gaf die door naar ons. Colleen en ik hadden al snel onze handen vol met de meeste vreemde bloemen die ik ooit had gezien. We waren geen eens een Beroepsdistrict, maar toch werden we behandelt als sterren.

De flitsen van camera's en het luide geschreeuw werd steeds erger en na een paar seconden hoorde ik een luid gezoem naast mijn hoofd. Toen ik mij omdraaide zag ik een zwevende camera in de lucht vlak bij mijn hoofd hangen. De lens stelde zich scherp en voor ik het wist werd er een microfoon naar mij toe geduwd.

'Alexander Flemming! Een paar korte vragen!' De man die de microfoon vast hield had wit met zwart geverfd haar en had zijn paarse pak versierd met allemaal groene veren. Zijn tanden glinsterden in gouden kleuren en voor even was ik sprakeloos.

'Hoe beviel de treinreis je? Ben je blij dat je eindelijk in het Capitool bent? Kijk je al uit naar de Strijdwagens vanavond?' Ik probeerde de vragen te registreren in mijn hoofd en er normaal antwoord op te geven, maar het gejuich, geschreeuw en de flitsen om mij heen maakte het een stuk moeilijker om te concentreren. Meer interviewers begonnen half tegen me te schreeuwen en duwde microfonen mijn richting op. Ik kon ze niet meer verstaan terwijl ze door elkaar aan het roepen en gillen waren. Het liefst zag ik ze allemaal verdwijnen. Dit interview gedoe was absoluut niks voor mij, ik had de behoefte helemaal niet om mijn mening sterk naar voren te brengen.

Ik wilde alleen maar rust en stilte om me heen.

Het luidde geluid van metaal wat over metaal heen schoof vulde de ruimte en het volume van de interviewers daalde. Een enorme deur voor ons had zich geopend en er stonden vredesbewakers naast die stoïcijns voor zich uitkeken. Zonder dat iemand ons ook maar begeleidde liepen we met z'n vieren naar de enorme deur. Gelijk toen ik als laatste over de marmeren drempel heen liep begon de deur weer achter ons te sluiten.

We waren nu werkelijk gevangen in het Capitool.

* * *

**District 11 - Avon Freeman (18) POV. **_Correctie__ Centrum_

'Kleding uit.'

Zonder enige waarschuwing werd mijn kleding van mijn lijf afgetrokken en binnen luttele seconden stond ik spiernaakt in de witte kamer. Een rilling die over mijn hele lijf heenliep zorgde ervoor dat ik mijn armen voor me sloeg, maar de stylisten trokken deze al snel weer weg.

'Draai je om.'

Commodus, de hoofdstylist stond breedgeschouderd voor mij en keek me dreigend aan. Zonder twijfel zou hij me wat aandoen als ik niet zou luisteren. Dus ik ging op automatische piloot en deed zonder te zeuren of te zuchten wat hij zei. Zijn hulpjes, Velena en Seflen begonnen in kleine rondjes om mij heen te lopen. Hun onnatuurlijk grote en gekleurde ogen bekeken elk stukje lichaam van mij en wat er maar te zien viel.

'Hoe kom je aan dat litteken?' Velena's zachte piepende stem brak de ijzige stilte die in de ruimte hing. Haar warmen handen gleden plots over mijn zij heen en in een flits zag ik de droom weer terug komen die ik gisternacht nog had.

'Een ongeluk.' Loog ik glashard. Ze mochten de waarheid niet weten. Niemand wist de waarheid op Elliot en Joe na.

'Het ziet er eerder uit als een messteek van geweld. Eentje die je op zou kunnen lopen in de arena.' Seflen's begon zich er nu ook mee te bemoeien en niet kort daarna liep Commodus in een paar grote stappen mijn kant op. Hij duwde Velena en Seflen aan de kant en boog dicht naar het litteken toe.

'Het ziet er inderdaad niet uit als een litteken veroorzaakt door een ongeluk. Vertel op.' Hij wuifde naar Velena en Seflen die zonder een woord zich omdraaide en naar de ijzeren kasten aan de wand hingen.

'Het was een ongeluk.' Met mijn kaken stevig op elkaar geklemd hield ik mijn leugen vol, maar Commodus zag er dwars doorheen. Mijn meestal zachtaardige aard had plaats gemaakt voor de mechanische ik. Alles ging nu op autopiloot en zo beschermde ik mezelf ook. Als ik hier wilde overleven dan moest ik een gesloten boeken zijn. Niemand kon hier iets over mij weten van mijn echte leven, want dan zou ik een zwakte hebben.

'Dat is geen litteken van een ongeluk! Dit is gebeurd in een gevecht! Wij moeten zulk soort dingen weten voor je presentatie naar de mensen toe. Of wil je het soms allemaal maar zelf uitzoeken?' Velena en Seflen kwamen weer aanlopen met in hun handen doekjes, een potje zalf en een grote spuit met een groen goedje erin. Ik gaf geen antwoord op Commodus zijn vraag, maar draaide mijn hoofd van hem af en keek Velena en Seflen vragend aan.

'Om je litteken te vervagen, zodat hij niet te zien zal zijn bij de strijdwagens.' Commodus snoof, maar zei niks meer. Hij wenkte alleen bruut met zijn hoofd naar een ijzeren tafel en gooide een dunne badjas tegen mijn borst aan. Opgelucht trok ik hem aan en nam ik plaats op de ijzeren tafel. Opnieuw werd mijn zij ontbloot en ik voelde Velena's warme handen weer over het litteken heen strijken.

'Het zal aanvoelen alsof het brand, maar dat betekend dat het werkt.' Met de doekjes maakte ze het litteken schoon waarna ze de zalf er overheen wreef. Een warm gevoel begon zich te verspreiden en Seflen's handen leken opeens ijskoud te zijn toen hij de naald in mijn zij prikte.

Het gevoel werd nog heviger, maar ik gaf geen kik. Ik greep de randen van de tafel stevig vast met mijn handen en hield mijn kaken stijf op elkaar. Ze begonnen mijn benen te wassen en al snel volgde mijn haar en mijn armen. Alles werd geperfectioneerd en mijn huid voelde na een paar minuten al rauw en ruw aan van al het geschrobd. Elk velletje huid leek weg te zijn geschuurd en mijn gezicht begon enorm te tintelen toen Velena er een paarse crème op aanbracht.

'Je hebt mooie ogen.' Complimenteerde ze me zachtjes. Haar felroze ogen keken recht in mijn bruine en voor een moment glimlachte ik kort, maar al snel wendde ze haar blik weer van mij af en ging ze verder met de crème.

'Je hebt mazzel dat je gespierd bent, jongen. Anders zou je kostuum een totale flop zijn geweest.' Bromde Commodus, alsof hij niet toe wilde geven dat hij me zowaar zelfs een compliment gaf. Ik grijnsde, maar besefte tegelijkertijd dat door zijn opmerking ook gelijk duidelijk was dat ik weinig aan zou hebben vanavond. En Katy dus ook niet.

In de treinreis had ik haar leren kennen als een meisje dat veel te snel was opgegroeid. Ze gedroeg zich als een zestienjarige en dacht ook als een volwassene. Ze leek sterk en krachtig te ogen, maar ze leek ook in zoveel opzichten zwak en jong. Ze leek een strijd met zichzelf te voeren en daarmee herinnerde ze me zoveel aan Abby en Ellis. Ze had niet veel tegen mij gepraat en leek zich meer afstandelijk te gedragen terwijl ik haar juist graag wilde helpen.

'Dit ga je leuk vinden.' De stem van Commodus liet me opschrikken uit mijn gedachten. Ik draaide mijn hoofd en keek hem aan terwijl hij met een brede grijns toekeek hoe Seflen een doorzichtige plakkerige crème aanbracht op mijn buik en borst. Het was enorm verkoelend en het voelde zelfs fijn aan, maar toen hij witte stroken eroverheen begon te plakken werd ik argwanend.

'Wat is dat?' Commodus keek me lachend aan en schonk me een mierzoete glimlach die eerder gemeen aanvoelde.

'Dat merk je wel.' Seflen streek alle strips glad en Velena pakte een uiteinde van één strip vast. Voordat ik ook maar kon protesteren trok ze met een grote kracht de strip van mijn borst af. Voor een paar seconden voelde ik niks, maar mijn huid begon daarna te schreeuwen en te branden van de pijn. Ik zag een beetje bloed verschijnen en voor een moment wilde ik haar en Seflen van me afduwen. Ze waren compleet gek en gestoord! Waarom zouden ze dit in godsnaam iemand aandoen?

Ik zag Commodus gemeen naast me staan terwijl hij grijnzend toekeek, maar ik wilde hem niet laten zien dat ik in pijn was. Ik wilde hem niet laten zien dat hij me wat aankon doen. Dus hield ik mijn kaken op elkaar geklemd en greep ik de ijzeren zijkanten van de tafel vast. Velena trok de volgende strip eraf en na een paar minuten had ze ze allemaal gehad.

'Vet het maar in.' Ik werd van de tafel afgetrokken en Velena en Seflen begonnen mijn hele lichaam in te vetten. Mijn huid kalmeerde wat en het leek niet meer zo enorm te branden. Ik kreeg opnieuw mijn badjas naar me toe gegooid waarna Commodus voor het eerst rondjes om heen begon te lopen.

'Je ziet er zowaar nu zelfs menselijk uit, niet meer een goor beest uit een District.' Hij begon bulderend te lachen en Seflen deed zachtjes mee, maar Velena hield haar mond stijf dicht.

'Je zou je nu zelfs knap kunnen noemen.' Seflen knipoogde vreemd naar me en ik kon er niks aan doen, maar ik voelde het bloed naar mijn hoofd toe stijgen. Commodus rolde met zijn ogen en wenkte naar Velena terwijl hij Seflen een duw tegen zijn schouder aangaf waardoor deze stopte met naar mij staren.

'Kom we gaan Gavina halen.' Ik wist onmiddellijk al wie dat was. Mijn ontwerpster. De gene die ervoor ging zorgen of ik er over een paar uur ronduit belachelijk uit zou zien of dat ik nog redelijk normaal in de strijdwagen kon stappen.

Ze verdwenen al snel door een deur en lieten mij achter in de koude, kille, witte kamer. Ik trok de badjas nog steviger om mijn lichaam heen en wenste voor een raam zodat ik naar buiten kon kijken. Nog steeds ging ik op automatische piloot en ik liet mijn gedachten dan ook nergens naar toe gaan. Ik moest alleen maar denken aan het Capitool en hoe ik me vanavond moest gaan gedragen.

Het zachte geschuif van een deur die open ging liet me opschrikken. Ik draaide me om en keek hoe niet Commodus, Velena en Seflen opnieuw binnenkwamen, maar de meest vreemde vrouw die ik ooit in mijn leven had gezien.

Haar ogen waren compleet rond en niet langwerpiger zoals normale ogen waren. Ze waren diep, donker bruin met een grote zwarte pupil. Haar spierwitte haren waren naar achteren gekamd en enorm met volume omhoog gezet. Hier en daar zaten er zelfs wat witte veren en kraaltjes doorheen, maar de rest van haar gezicht en lichaam verbaasde me nog het meest. Haar huid was porseleinkleurig en enorm hoekig en vlak. Ze leek geen wenkbrauwen te hebben en haar neus ging schuil samen met haar mond achter een gele snavel die puntig naar voren stak. Haar handen waren dezelfde kleur geel als haar snavel en haar nagels waren lang en puntig waardoor ze meer op klauwen leken.

'Hallo Avon.' Haar zware Capitool accent haalde me uit mijn extase moment en even moest ik met mijn ogen knipperen om weer op aarde te komen.

'H-hallo.' Mompelde ik stotterend terug. Ik kon mezelf wel voor mijn hoofd slaan. Ik moest me sterk en niet zwak presenteren, maar hier stond ik dan. Stotterend en vol verbazing mijn ontwerpster aan te gapen.

Ze keek me even aan en hief daarna haar arm sierlijk op naar de deur waar ze uit was gekomen. Ik merkte dat haar jurk compleet uit witte veren bestond en dat ze net vleugels had toen ze haar arm spreidde.

'Ga je mee?' Ik knikte en volgde haar stil naar de deur die opnieuw voor haar openschoof. Haar snavel bewoog nauwelijks terwijl ze praatte en ik vroeg me af hoe ze ermee kon eten.

'Vanavond zijn de strijdwagens zoals je natuurlijk al weet, en ik wil graag het kostuum met je doornemen.' We kwamen een kamer binnen die veel warmer en zachter leek te zijn dan de kamer waar ik net nog in was. Eén muur bestond zelfs compleet uit glas waardoor ik het gehele Capitool kon overzien.

'Neem plaats, alsjeblieft.' Ik liet me terugzakken in een purperrode fauteuil en keek toe hoe Gavina naar een grote spiegel toe liep in de hoek van de kamer.

'Avon, waar denk jij aan als je aan je thuis District denkt?'

Ze wilde natuurlijk woorden horen zoals fruitplukkers, platteland, boeren en akkerbouw, maar ik dacht aan niets van dat. Ik dacht aan mijn familie, aan Abby en Ellis, aan Elliot en aan Joe, maar dat kon ik niet zeggen. Daar mocht ik niet aandenken en over praten. Dus ik slikte stevig en opende mijn mond om de woorden te fluisteren waar andere mensen aan zouden denken bij District 11.

'Ik denk dan aan platteland, boeren, akkerbouw en graan. Alles wat eigenlijk met akkerbouw te maken heeft.' Ze knikte enthousiast en duwde de spiegel dichter naar het zitgedeelte toe.

'Inderdaad! En wij hebben ons vooral gefocust op het mysterieuze van akkerbouw.' Ik kon niks bedenken bij het mysterieuze van akkerbouw. Wat was er nou mysterieus aan? We werden onderdrukt door het Capitool en moesten enorm veel werken voor bijna geen geld. Mensen gingen dood op de velden, maar daar vond ik niks mysterieus aan, want het kwam duidelijk door het Capitool.

'Graancirkels!' Schreeuwde ze enthousiast en ze liep op haar hogen hakken naar een andere deur die ze schuivend open deed waarna er een enorme inloopkast verscheen.

'We gaan jullie omtoveren tot graancirkels! En jullie zullen zo mooi en mysterieus zijn dat de mensen wel meer over jullie moeten te weten komen!' Ze lachte, maar ik kon haar gezicht niet zien. Het enigste wat ze deed was de kledingkast inlopen en terugkomen met enkel een strakke goud kleurige boxershort.

'Dat is het kostuum?' Ik keek haar vol verbazing aan, maar ze schudde wild met haar hoofd.

'Natuurlijk niet! Dit is alleen het begin! Hier, hup, trek het maar aan!' Ze gooide de boxershort naar me toen en opende een andere deur voor me waar ik stroef naartoe liep.

Een paar uur later stond ik naast Katy terwijl we beiden nauwelijks iets aanhadden. Ons haar was naar achteren toe gekamd en compleet goud gespoten zodat het glansde en leek te golven als we bewogen. Katy had nog een laurierenkrans, ook compleet van goud, in haar haar zitten, maar ze leek er totaal niet blij mee. We hadden alleen onze boxershort aan en Katy dan nog haar bandeau bh. We waren voor de rest helemaal onder geverfd en gespoten met een mat gouden kleur. Het zat zelfs in mijn neus en oren, en mijn tanden hadden ook een speciaal goud laagje gekregen.

'Maak je maar geen zorgen, dat kun je er zo afhalen!' Dat hadden ze me verzekerd, maar hoeveel ik er ook met mijn vingers overheen wreef, het ging absoluut niet weg.

En nu waren Seflen en Velena bezig met graancirkels over ons lichaam te tekenen in glitterend goud. We leken net op een vreemde aliens, maar dat was ook vast de ironie erachter.

'Klaar! Oh, echt geweldig! Jullie zullen schijnen!' Gavina duwde een bosje granen in onze handen en maakte nog twee laurierkransen vast om onze enkels. We kregen gelukkig geen schoenen aan, maar moesten blootsvoets naar de lift toelopen.

'Bereid je maar voor.' De lift sloot voor ons en zonder dat ik er wat aankon doen voelde ik het enthousiasme en de spanning door mijn lijf heen gieren.

Het was tijd voor de Strijdwagens en de andere Tributen.

* * *

**AN: Oeh spannend! Het is bijna tijd voor de Strijdwagens! Ik heb jullie Avon's en Katy's kostuum cadeau gedaan, omdat ik gewoon wat wilde delen.  
Nu even uitleg over zijn kostuum, want ik begrijp als sommige van jullie zoiets hebben van: Heh? Graancirkels? Is District 9 geen Graan?**

**Klopt. District 9 is oorspronkelijk Graan, maar niet op mijn lijst. Ik heb namelijk wat Districten een beetje aangepast, omdat ik het gewoon niet echt vind kloppen. Graan en Akkerbouw zijn voor mij namelijk nogal heel erg hetzelfde. Vooral als je bedenkt dat District 11 enorm groot is, waarom zouden ze dan ook geen Graan verbouwen? District 9 heb ik dus Metaalbewerking gegeven, omdat ik dit veel meer vond missen bij de Districten. Ook heb ik District 5, wat normaal Energie is veranderd in Olie en Petroleum, aangezien ze dit ook mistte en ik Energie weer heel dicht bij District 3 vind staan. Daarnaast is Olie en Petroleum ook een vorm van Energie.**

**Hopelijk vinden jullie dit niet erg (:**

**Nu verder over de drie POV's die jullie hebben gelezen.  
Lyanna vond ik dat die een beetje een overgang nodig had van haar angst naar verbazing voor het Capitool, want ik wilde haar absoluut geen huilebalk maken over haar broer en de kinderen in het bos etc. Dus heb ik haar begin een beetje poëtisch geopend en wat meer afgesloten met echt iets typisch. Hopelijk hebben jullie bij haar stukje ook naar Rainymoods geluisterd (:  
En nog even over haar en Leandros, je kunt het idee krijgen dat ik misschien de intentie heb hun een koppel te maken. Dat heb ik dus absoluut niet. Lyanna is namelijk ook maar veertien en Leandros zeventien. Ik wilde ze gewoon een band geven, aangezien ze beide iemand hebben verloren aan de Spelen en ik dit echt zie als iets dat ze sterk maakt. Ik weet nog niet of ze ook echt gaan samenwerken, dat moet ik nog even zien. Ik heb namelijk echt nog nauwelijks een idee wie er gaan samenwerken...**

**Alex! (: Zijn stukje vond ik erg leuk, maar het voelde wel een beetje stroefjes rond het midden. Dus vertel me vooral wat je van zijn stuk vond, want ik vind dat hij en zijn Mentor beide best goede punten hebben qua hun argument. De twee uitspraken van Alex over 'Kennis is een wapen' en 'Waarom zou ik luisteren naar de regels van mijn moordenaars', zijn quotes die SirWalsingham had ingestuurd, omdat hij dat mooi bij Alex vond passen (ik ook heel erg) Dus als jullie ook iets weten wat mooi bij je personage zou passen, stuur het vooral door! (Echt heel graag!)**

**En dan Avon nog. Avon is echt één van de weinige Tributen die ik compleet op autopiloot zie gaan in het Capitool aangezien hij van zichzelf vind dat hij niet aan zijn familie etc. mag denken. Dat mag hij pas doen als hij (misschien) wint. Vertel me vooral wat je vond van zijn ontwerperster Gavina! En natuurlijk ook van zijn stukje ;)**

**Dan nu de puntentelling nog:**

LaFlorine - 28 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 32 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 36 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 24 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 20 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 18 Punten.  
TeenReadToo - 18 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 11 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 18 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 20 Punten.  
Cicillia - 18 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 25 Punten.  
Florreke - 19 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 30 Punten.

**Ik kijk uit naar jullie reviews! Laat me weten wat je van het hoofdstuk vond! En als je nog ideeën hebt voor de Spelen (arena, outfits, Ceasar's haarkleur etc.) Laat het me weten!**

**Liefs,  
Jade**


	15. Strijdwagens

**District 3 - Mayline 'May' Chima (17) POV. **_Correctiecentrum._

Met een licht ongemakkelijk gevoel stond ik in het midden van de spierwitte kamer. Mijn armen had ik gespreid en mijn ontwerpteam liep in kleine cirkeltjes om mijn naakte lichaam heen. Soms kwamen ze zo dichtbij dat ik hun warme adem op mijn koude lichaam kon voelen. Af en toe legde ze zelfs een hand op mijn lichaam en begonnen ze over mijn huid heen te wrijven.

'Ze is zowat compleet haarvrij.' De vrouw die het met een glimlach had gemompeld knikte tevreden. Ik nam het als een compliment in ontvangst en wilde mijn armen voor mijn borst slaan, maar een andere man pakte deze vast.

'Wat doe je? We zijn nog niet klaar.' Zijn zware stem had een vreemde ondertoon erin en met zijn knalgele ogen erbij gaf hij me de kriebels.

Het Capitool was compleet anders dan ik had gedacht. Het was eerder altijd de stad van mijn dromen geweest. Mijn persoonlijke paradijs waar ik hoorde te wonen en te leven, maar het leek heel wat anders te zijn. De mensen zagen er ronduit belachelijk uit. Stuk voor stuk hadden ze wel iets vreemds en ze waren helemaal niet zo beschaaft en beleefd als ik had gehoopt. Ze propte eten in hun mond, alsof het hun laatste avondmaal was zonder mij ook maar iets aan te bieden. En daarnaast vonden ze het klaarblijkelijk doodgewoon om iemand naakt te bestuderen.

'Je bent de meest verzorgde Tribuut die ik ooit heb meegemaakt.' De man met de knalgele ogen keek me recht aan en legde zijn grote handen op mijn buik waar hij zacht op drukte.

'Bedankt.' Zei ik met een vaste stem terug. Natuurlijk was ik verzorgt, ik was de dochter van de burgemeester. Ze konden me in District 3 toch niet zien rondlopen in oude lompen terwijl mijn benen bedekt zouden zijn met haar? Bij die gedachte alleen al kreeg ik kippenvel over mijn hele lichaam heen.

'Het enige probleem is dat je veel vocht in je lichaam hebt zitten. Zo zie je er dikker uit.' Mompelde de derde stylist plots nonchalant alsof het over het weer ging.

_Pardon?_

'Gelukkig hebben we iets daarvoor, zodat je er vanavond wat dunner uitziet.' Mompelde ze rustig verder terwijl ik voelde hoe het bloed naar mijn hoofd toe steeg. Mijn mond zakte letterlijk open en voordat ik ook maar wat kon doen, duwde de man met de knalgele ogen mijn handen tegen mijn zij aan.

'Beweeg je niet, anders duurt het alleen maar langer.' Ze kwamen na een tijdje aanlopen met een grote rol waar plastic omheen zat gewikkeld. De rol was minstens een meter lang en had plakstrips aan het uiteinde zitten. Hun intentie was glashelder.

'Ben je compleet gestoord? Heeft die oerlelijke haarverf van je soms ook je hersens aangetast?' Schreeuwde ik half hysterisch, maar ze negeerde het. Ze rolde het plastic een stuk uit en plakte het aan mijn lichaam vast. Meteen duwde ik het weg, maar de man pakte mijn armen opnieuw vast zodat ik nergens heen kon.

Binnen luttele seconden was ik ingewikkeld in het plastic en kon ik niks meer bewegen. Mijn lichaamstemperatuur begon gelijk te stijgen, maar toen ze een paar warmtelampen nog naast mijn lichaam aanzette, brak het zweet me helemaal uit.

'Niet bewegen, straks scheurt het plastic!' Mijn hoofd draaide zich gelijk met een moordende blik erop om en ik keek de hoofdstylist woedend aan.

'Het kan me verdomme niks schelen als dat plastic scheurt! Laat me eruit, jullie zijn alle drie knettergek!' De man met de knalgele ogen begon zachtjes te lachen, maar het werd al snel een harde, uitbundige, sadistische lach.

Stinkend zweet droop over mijn hele lichaam heen en mijn haar begon aan mijn wangen en nek vast te plakken. Het droop over mijn oogleden heen en prikte in mijn mond. De zoute smaak ervan liet mijn gezicht samentrekken. Ik wilde niets liever dan los gemaakt worden, maar mijn drie ontwerpers vonden het zo te zien meer dan leuk om mij in deze positie te zien.

Tien minuten lang bleven ze toekijken met koele drankjes in hun handen hoe ik badend in het zweet los probeerde te komen uit mijn cocon. Mijn lippen voelde gebarsten aan terwijl mijn haar plakte en pluisde als een gek. Ik stonk van top tot teen en mijn armen jeukten als nooit tevoren. Deze behandeling moest mij mooier maken, maar ik wist zeker dat ik er nu alleen maar oerlelijker uitzag.

'Goed, je mag eruit.' Met mijn kaken op elkaar geklemd keek ik toe hoe ze me ontwikkelden uit het plastic. Meteen werd ik naar de douche gestuurd waar de ijskoude stralen van de douche al snel over mijn bezweten lichaam heen stroomden.

Een handdoek werd me niet veel later toegeworpen samen met een dunne badjas die ik op het commando van de hoofdstyliste moest aantrekken. Mijn natte haren werden met een ijzeren kam doorgekamd, maar niet geföhnd. In plaats daarvan trokken ze het enorm strak naar achteren in een hoge paardenstaart en wikkelde ze mijn natte haren in met tape. Dit keer hield ik mijn kaken stijf op elkaar en keek ik toe hoe zijn mijn uiterlijk verpestte door het zo Capitools te maken.

De make-up die ze aanbrachten zorgde ervoor dat mijn wimpers en wenkbrauwen compleet wit werden en zowat verdwenen uit mijn gezicht. Mijn jukbeenderen en ogen werden nog extra aangezet door een paar dunne zwarte lijnen, maar ik vond het er niet uitzien.

'Kom niet aan je make-up. Je ontwerper moet het nog goedkeuren.' Ik knikte niet, maar stond alleen maar op zodat de stylistes me konden begeleiden. Ik werd meegenomen door verschillende deuren totdat we halt hielden in een blauw gekleurde kamer.

'Wacht hier.' Ik werd neergedrukt op een lavendelkleurige bank en voor het eerst die middag stond er eten voor _mij_ klaar. Een andere deur opende zich ook en ik zag hoe Jack binnen kwamen lopen met een gezicht die net zo bleek was gepoederd als die van mij. Zijn haar was ook strak naar achteren gekamd, maar had er geen tape inzitten.

Geluksvogel.

'Hallo,' mompelde hij zacht terwijl hij plaats tegenover mij nam. 'ze hebben jou ook al onderhanden genomen zo te zien.' Ik knikte, maar zei niks terug. Hij hoefde niet te weten dat ik een half uur geleden nog compleet bedekt was met zweet.

'Goede avond Tributen!' Ik schrok op van de piepende stem die de kamer plots vulde. Een deur die eerst nog onzichtbaar was ging nu schuivend open en een kleine man met azuurblauw haar kwam binnenlopen.

'Ik ben jullie ontwerper, Filius, en vanavond zal ik jullie in de mooiste kostuums van heel Panem hullen!' Lachend ging hij in een fauteuil zitten die veel te groot voor hem leek te zijn. Hij pakte een cocktailglas waar een groene vloeistof in dreef en hief deze zo hoog mogelijk in de lucht met zijn kleine armen.

'Op de Spelen dan maar!' In één teug leegde hij het glas en vulde hem gelijk weer bij. Zo nam hij nog drie glazen van de groene vloeistof achterelkaar terwijl ik twijfelend wat vreemd gekleurde koekjes in mijn mond stak. Jack daarin tegen deed alsof al het eten doodnormaal was en hij het thuis ook altijd at. Hij propte zichzelf compleet vol.

Filius klapte plots in zijn handen en piepte met een hoge stem dat we hem moesten volgen. Met lichte verbazing stonden Jack en ik op en liepen achter hem aan naar een enorme inloopkast toe.

Nog geen vier uur later stonden we naast elkaar voor onze Mentor en Districtsbegeleider die ons met een nauwkeurig oog bekeken. We zagen er ronduit belachelijk uit en ik wilde niets liever dan de kledingstukken van mijn lijf afscheuren.

Jack en ik hadden allebei blote schouders terwijl de rest van ons bovenlijf ingewikkeld was door koperen draden. Ze zaten zo strak om mijn borst heen dat mijn borsten fijn werden gedrukt en ik nauwelijks nog adem kon halen. Mijn polsen en onderarmen zaten ook helemaal vol met koperen en gouden armbanden en met elke kleine beweging die ik maakte rinkelde ik van top tot teen. Om mijn taille was een strakke ijzeren band bevestigt waaruit een korte doorzichtte hoepelrok ontstond. Een luchtige stof bedekte de ijzeren constructie en door de stof heen kon je mijn lichtgevende onderbroek zien. Jack had geen rok aan, maar zijn broek bestond uit allemaal kleine luchtbollen met lichtjes erin die allemaal één voor één knipperend uit en aan gingen.

'Jullie stellen lampen voor!' Schreeuwde onze Districtsbegeleider opeens enthousiast uit. Filius maakte een sprongetje van schrik door de plotselinge uitbarsting, maar herstelde zich al snel.

'Wacht er is nog meer!' Hij liep de verhoogde kruk op zodat hij bij onze hoofden kon, en plaatste een haarband op Jack's en mijn hoofd. Aan de uiteindes, precies bij onze oren, waren antennes bevestigd en een klein rood knopje. Ik had geen tijd om te vragen waar het knopje voor diende aangezien Filius deze al indrukte. Voor ik het wist voelde ik een schok door mijn lichaam heen gaan en zette ik van schrik een stap.

'Oh jullie schoenen en haarbanden geven ook nog stroom af! Geweldig!' Schreeuwde onze Begeleider opnieuw uit terwijl onze mentor alleen maar zijn gezicht bedekte met zijn handen. Ik keek opzij naar Jack die zacht kreunde bij elke stap die hij zette. Ik zag hoe er een kleine bliksemschicht van zijn schoenen naar zijn haarband ging, en in dat proces zo te zien ook zijn lichaam raakte.

'Na al die jaren van het verzinnen van kostuums.' Begon ik sputterend, en met een rood hoofd wees ik met mijn vinger naar Filius, wiens glimlach gelijk van zijn gezicht verdween. 'Na al die jaren is dit waarmee je komt voor District 3? _Lampen_?'

Filius opende en sloot zijn mond een paar keer, waardoor hij met zijn azuurblauwe haar op een tropische vis leek. Zonder dat ik nog aandacht aan hem besteedde, draaide ik me om naar mijn Begeleider. In een paar grote stappen was ik bij hem en priemde ik ook mijn vinger naar hem toe.

'En als jij niet helemaal uit plastic bestond dan had ik je allang onder stroom gezet!' Ik voelde zelf nog de elektrische schokken door mijn lichaam heen gaan, maar ik negeerde het. Als het Capitool zo hun televisie sterren behandelde, wilde ik niet weten hoe het met de gevangenen er aan toe ging.

'Laten we gaan.' De brommende stem van onze Mentor vulde de nu stille kamer. Het was duidelijk te zien dat hij er genoeg van had. Binnen drie seconden stond hij dan ook al voor de lift en drukte hij hardhandig op de knop. De deuren gingen niet veel later schuivend open, maar de grote ijzeren lift was niet leeg. Er stonden twee andere tributen in met hun Ontwerpteam, Begeleider en Mentor. En in één opslag wist ik al uit welk District ze kwamen.

District 6. Zonder twijfel.

Ze stonden naast elkaar met bleek gepoederde hoofden, net zoals die van Jack en mij. Alleen zagen zij er meer ziek uit dan onnatuurlijk vreemd. Hun uitdrukkingen waren allebei die van ongenoegen en ze stonden ver uit elkaar waaruit nu al was op te maken dat ze absoluut geen bondgenoten zouden worden.

De jongen zijn haar zag er extreem vettig uit en was plat naar achteren gekamd terwijl er her en der wat pilletjes en bloedspetters inzaten. Zijn vreemde ogen vielen voor mij nog het meeste op. Zijn linkeroog was hemelblauw terwijl zijn rechter diepdonkerbruin was. Het zag er te natuurlijk uit om door het Capitool te zijn aangebracht, maar het gaf me de rillingen.

'Kom, we moeten toch beide naar beneden.' Bromde onze mentor opnieuw en hij gaf mij en Jack een licht duwtje. Met mijn kaken op elkaar geklemd liep ik de lift in terwijl de elektrische schokken nog door mijn lichaam heen schoten.

Ik voelde plots een paar ogen op mij gericht en toen ik naast me keek zag ik hoe het meisje van District 6 snel haar hoofd wegdraaide. Haar kostuum en die van haar districtspartner waren zowat identiek.

Ze hadden beide een soort doorzichtige tweede huid aan die hen compleet bedekte tot aan hun kin. Er liepen vreemde buisjes overheen waar een rode vloeistof doorheen werd gepompt. Het moesten vast en zeker aders voorstellen, maar ze zagen er eerder uit als een achterlijke kerstboom.

Een onregelmatig roodknipperend licht zat op de plek van hun hart, daar leek de vloeistof ook vandaan te komen. Het meisje merkte dat ik haar bekeek, want ze trok haar zusterspak die er nog overheen zat dichter om haar lijf heen. Ik kon haar geen ongelijk geven. Het was alles behalve bedekkend. Het was duidelijk bedoelt om haar en de jongen als sexy over te laten komen, maar ze waren er absoluut niet voor gemaakt.

Schamper lachte ik en draaide mijn hoofd van haar weg. Misschien was mijn kostuum toch nog niet zo erg.

* * *

**District 4 - Favian Aurolus (17) POV. **_Ontwerp ruimte._

Met mijn ogen gesloten stond ik half naakt in de ronde gouden kamer. Op de achtergrond hoorde ik de zachte muziek van een dwarsfluit spelen terwijl voetstappen door de kamer weerklonken. Niet het harde gebonk van zware laarzen of het irritante getik van hakken, maar het zachte doffe geluid van blote voeten.

'Ontspan je.' Fluisterde een stem. De zucht die erbij meekwam liet een rilling over mijn rug heenlopen. Ik probeerde me met alle macht te ontspannen. Ik probeerde naar de muziek te luisteren en de doffe voetstappen, maar ik kon mijn gedachte niet weg houden bij het geen wat me de afgelopen dagen alleen maar dwars had gezeten terwijl ik hoorde te denken aan de Spelen en mijn strategie.

Ilias. Mijn broertje. De jongen die vermist was op de Boetetrekking van de achtenzestigste Honger Spelen.

'Waar denk je aan?' De zachte stem van mijn ontwerpster zorgde ervoor dat ik mijn ogen opende en recht in haar violet kleurige ogen keek. Haar zijde zachte vingers streken over mijn ruwe borst en ze leunde iets naar voren terwijl ze me recht aan bleef kijken.

'Je moet alleen maar aan mij denken, je optreden en je overwinning.' Haar zwoele stem liet de kamer warmer worden en met een zachte glimlach draaide ze zich opnieuw van mij af. Ik negeerde haar zwierende jurk en haar zachte geneurie op het melodie van de dwarsfluit. Opnieuw sloot ik mijn ogen en probeerde ik mijn gedachte van alles af te halen, maar haar woorden wogen alleen nog maar zwaarder op mijn schouders.

Ik moest overwinnen, maar wat was overwinnen nou precies in de Spelen? Dat je als winnaar uit de strijd kwam, getraumatiseerd, gewond en psychisch niet helemaal meer in orde? Of als je vredig en stil je dood in zou gaan op een rustige plek in de Spelen? Het was een raadsel dat me bleef lastig vallen.

Moest ik alle drieëntwintigen Tributen vermoorden? Of vermoorde ik mezelf?

'Draai je maar om, we gaan beginnen.' Ik wist niet of het haar vochtige lippen waren of iets anders wat ik in mijn nek voelde, maar het liet me voor het eerst mijn gedachtes vergeten. Haar klamme handen duwde zich stevig in mijn onderrug en masseerden zich langzaam naar boven.

'Weet je al hoe we je gaan verkleden?' Ze lachte zachtjes en hief mijn arm op waardoor ik automatisch ook haar handen kon zien. Ze waren compleet bedekt met een vreemde druipende vloeistof die uit de meeste blauwe, paarse en groene kleuren bestond die ik ooit had gezien. En hoe meer ze met haar handen over mijn arm heen streek, hoe meer het op de weerspiegeling van de zee begon te lijken.

Ze greep mijn vingers vast en vlocht die van haar er tussendoor terwijl ze mij met een schuin oog aankeek. De kleine glimlach die rond haar mondhoeken speelde liet haar er vreemd uitzien, alsof ze iets obsessiefs over zich heen had.

'Als je vroeger hebt opgelet op school,' fluisterde ze langzaam verder terwijl haar handen zich verplaatsen naar mijn schouders en borst. Ik hoorde haar zachte ademhaling naast mijn oor en kon haar adem op mijn nek voelen. 'dan weet je vast nog wel van de zeelieden van vroeger en hoe deze hun weg vonden via de sterren in de hemel.' De zeeachtige verf smeerde ze met haar dunne vingers uit over mijn borst terwijl ze zacht verder vertelde.

'Dus bedacht ik dat jullie de zee zullen voorstellen bij nacht terwijl de weerspiegeling van de sterren erin schijnt.' Haar handen grepen me plots stevig vast bij mijn borst terwijl ze me omdraaide. Opnieuw keek ik recht in haar violet kleurige ogen, maar lang kon ik haar blik niet voorduren.

'Je hebt een mooi lichaam weet je dat?' Ze zakte neer op haar knieeën en begon nu ook mijn benen in te smeren met de vreemde substantie. Ik zei niks terug, want ik kon niks uitbrengen. Ik wist dat Capitool mensen vreemd waren, maar zij moest wel één van de ergste zijn.

Opnieuw sloot ik mijn ogen en probeerde ik haar geneurie buiten te sluiten. Ze zei gelukkig niks meer en was na een uur compleet klaar met mijn lichaam onder te smeren in de vreemde substantie. De grote spiegel die ze voor me duwde liet me zien dat ik compleet bedekt was met de substantie en dat ik er echt uitzag als het oppervlak van een donkere zee.

'Nu de kleine details van de sterren en je haar nog. Daarna is het tijd.' Ze stond in een seconden recht voor mijn gezicht en pakte deze vast met haar beide handen en trok me dichter naar haar toe.

Ze pakte een minuscuul kwastje en begon kleine dingen te tekenen op mijn gezicht en lichaam. Langzaam zag ik mezelf transformeren tot een zee die gevuld was met allemaal fonkelende sterren. Haar violet kleurige ogen lieten me niet met rust en keken me om de zoveel seconden weer recht aan, waarna ze zich daarna weer even op haar werk concentreerde.

'Met je haar naar achteren zullen je jukbeenderen en kaaklijn er goed uitkomen.' Mompelde ze een paar minuten later, waarna ze klaar was met de sterren tekenen. Ze stak haar handen in mijn haarbos en duwde deze tergend langzaam naar achteren terwijl ze maar een paar centimeter van mijn gezicht afstond met het hare.

'Volgens mij, heb ik een plek gemist bij je lippen.' Ik hoorde hoe haar zwoele stem weer opstook en voor ik het wist leunde ze naar voren met haar ogen voor het eerst gesloten.

'Dank je! Volgens mij,- volgens mij is het zo wel goed.' Met mijn handen zette ik me van haar lichaam af terwijl ik me gelijk omdraaide. Dat mens was knettergek. Ze was nog enger dan Epona en Logan bij elkaar, en dat zei wat.

'Klop, klop?' De plagerige, sarcastische, zangerige stem van Logan vulde plots de ruimte terwijl hij binnen kwam lopen met Epona, Rhine en haar ontwerpteam op z'n hielen.

'Zijn we klaar voor de show?' Ik negeerde zijn vraag en richtte mijn blik op Rhine. Haar ogen kruiste de mijne en ik zag dat ze er precies hetzelfde uitzag als ik, alleen zat haar haar in een krullerige paardenstaart. Ze was ook compleet bedekt met de vreemde substantie en had alleen een bh en een onderbroek aan die dezelfde kleur hadden. Telkens als ze iets bewoog leken er sterren te fonkelen die eerst niet goed zichtbaar waren

'Het verbaast me dat je niet zenuwachtig bent,' Logan keek me strak aan met zijn ijskoude ogen terwijl hij een oranje gekleurd cocktailglas rond draaide in zijn hand. 'na dat gedoe in het gerechtsgebouw, de wachtruimte, et cetera.'

Epona lachte zachtjes en duwde met haar vreselijk lange oranje nagels op de knop van de lift, maar ik bleef Logan aankijken. Hij wist iets over Ilias en wat er met hem is gebeurd.

'Je hebt een behoorlijke scene gemaakte hoorde ik zo. Een vredesbewaker geslagen en het halve gerechtsgebouw bij elkaar geroepen. Dat allemaal, omdat je broertje niet bij de Boete was?' Hij begon schamper te lachen terwijl de deuren van de lift open gleden. Een ongeduldigheid borrelde in me op gemengd met een woede waarvan ik niet zeker wist of ik het wel onder controle kon houden. Hij was mijn mentor, een man die mij hoorde te helpen, maar in plaats daarvan hield hij de informatie achter.

'Wat is er met hem gebeurd?' Ik voelde hoe mijn ontwerpster me zachtjes de lift in duwde terwijl ik met mijn kaken op elkaar geklemd Logan aan bleef kijken. Hij ontblote zijn tanden en ik zag er etensresten tussen zitten terwijl hij opnieuw begon te lachen.

'Waarom wil je het zo graag weten? Ben je bang dat er iets met hem is gebeurd?'

Voor ik mezelf kon bedwingen greep ik Logan bij zijn kraag vast en duwde hem met alle kracht tegen de muur van de lift aan. Ik hoorde hoe Epona en de stylisten een gilletje uitsloegen van schrik, maar ik merkte hun angstige blikken niet op. Het was alsof het alleen nog ik en Logan waren die in de lift stonden.

'Wat is er met hem gebeurd?!' Ik hief hem een stukje van de muur af en knalde hem opnieuw met zijn rug er tegenaan. Logan keek me voor een moment aan en ik detecteerde een spoor van angst, maar al snel werden zijn ogen weer steen hard. Hij begon rasperig te lachen en opnieuw zag ik de gore etensresten tussen zijn tanden zitten. Hij keek me aan en ik besefte plots dat ik me op dit moment zwakker opstelde dan ik ooit had gedaan. Ik liet mijn zwakte zien en dat had Logan ook door.

Met zijn ene vrije hand greep hij de achterkant van mijn haar vast en trok het naar achteren waardoor ik hem ook automatisch vrij liet. 'Ik zou maar oppassen als ik jou was jongen,' Hij duwde me ruw van zich af en smeet zijn cocktailglas voor mijn voeten neer. 'je brengt jezelf in heel wat problemen!'

Epona slaakte nog een gilletje, maar voordat ik wat terug kon zeggen kwam de lift tot stilstand en opende de deuren zich langzaam, maar we waren nog niet bij de strijdwagens. Boven de liftdeur brandde duidelijk het cijfer twee, wat betekende dat we bij het appartement van District 2 waren.

Voor ik aan de twee Beroeps kon denken die zich vrijwillig hadden gesteld, stonden ze al voor onze neus met hun hele team achter zich. De gehele lift viel stil. Alleen Logan veegde zijn natte hand nog af aan zijn broek en keek daarna ook op en gaf een knikje naar de Mentor van District 2 die hem met een neutrale blik bestudeerde. De ontwerpers van District 2 keken doodsbenauwd, alsof ze het liefst gelijk weg wilde gaan. Ze boden dan ook al meteen aan om een volgende lift te nemen zodat de drukte in de lift zou worden verkomen.

Ik voelde plots de warme huid van Rhine tegen de mijne aan toen ze ruimte maakte voor de District 2 tributen die recht tegenover ons kwamen staan. Het glas prikte tegen mijn voeten aan, maar het werd al snel versplinterd onder de enorm zware ijzeren laarzen van de jongen van twee.

Ik keek op en ontmoette meteen zijn staalblauwe ogen die me hard aankeken. Ze straalden een kracht en arrogantie uit waardoor hij meteen al liet merken dat hij dacht dat hij de betere was. Ik voelde hoe Rhine diep inademde en zag dat ze hem ook aanstaarde met een harde blik, maar die van haar kwam niet emotieloos over. Zijn blik verschoof meteen naar die van haar en ik merkte dat ze wat ineen zakte alsof ze zich ongemakkelijk voelde. En hij merkte het, want er verscheen een vreemde grijns op zijn gezicht terwijl hij haar intenser aan begon te kijken.

Instinctief legde ik mijn blote hand op Rhine's rug, maar ze wendde haar blik van mij en Tellas af terwijl ze haar armen voor haar borst sloeg.

'Jullie zien er wel echt _prachtig_ uit, vind je ook niet Lerola? Alsof ze zo uit de zee komen zetten.' De sarcastische en cynische ondertoon in zijn woorden was duidelijk te horen. Hij lachte zachtjes en draaide zijn ogen nu pas weg van Rhine naar zijn districtspartner toe.

Het meisje had al die tijd niet naar ons gekeken, maar met een vreemde blik in haar ogen naar haar mentor gestaard. Nu draaide ze haar koolzwarte ogen onze kant op en keek ons met een vreemd koele blik aan waarvan de rillingen over mijn rug heen liepen.

'Geweldig.' Mompelde ze zachtjes, maar ze bekeek ons nauwelijks. De jongen had het niet door, die lachte en snoof alleen maar zachtjes. Hij legde zijn gespierde armen over elkaar heen zodat zijn spieren er nog beter uitkwamen en keek Rhine weer opnieuw aan.

'Echt alsof jullie zo uit de zee komen! Onderwater mensen op het land... De Capitool mensen zullen versteld staan.' Hij lachte opnieuw, maar ik hield mijn lippen stijf op elkaar gedrukt.

'Ze stellen geen onderwater mensen voor,' de piepende zachte stem van mijn ontwerpster liet de moed voor een normale vriendschap met de twee tributen al helemaal in mijn schoenen zakken. Ze leek haar mond op de juiste tijden nooit dicht te kunnen houden. 'ze stellen sterrenstelsel voor die in de zee weerspiegelen.'

De jongen begon opnieuw te lachen waardoor hij zijn armen weghaalde voor zijn borst en ik zijn kostuum pas echt goed kon zien. Zijn schouders waren nog breder gemaakt door verschillende harnasplaten die in lange punten eindigden terwijl er een zwarte V-vormige cape aanvast gemaakt was die zachtjes meedeinde met zijn bewegingen. Zijn bovenlijf was bloot en compleet ingevet met olie waardoor zijn spieren enorm glommen. Hij had een boxershort aan, gemaakt van ijzer, die versierd was met ingegraveerde patronen van blaadjes en bloemen. Een strakke zwarte panty zat om zijn bovenbenen heen zodat zijn spieren er meer uitkwamen terwijl hij knie hoge ijzeren laarzen aanhad. De punten van de schoenen waren extra lang en scherp gemaakt, zodat hij met elke stap te horen was. Hij sloeg zijn handen opnieuw weer voor zijn borst waardoor zijn ijzeren handschoenen te zien waren. Ze zagen er langer en scherper uit waardoor ze gevaarlijk oogden.

'Bevalt het je wat je ziet?' Zijn stem klonk plots ijskoud en intimiderend en toen ik zijn ogen ontmoette keken ze me opnieuw ijskoud aan. Zijn linkeroog was nog net niet verstopt achter een ijzeren masker wat de helft van zijn gezicht besloeg. Het was precies hetzelfde gegraveerd als zijn boxer en het leek zijn gezicht precies aan te vullen.

Hij mocht er van mij in stikken.

Ik draaide mijn hoofd van hem af en mijn blik viel op Lerola die precies een zelfde soort masker aanhad. Haar enorme zwarte krullen bos werd achteruit gehouden door een ijzeren tiara die zich in haar enorme haarbos had genesteld.

Om haar nek zat een zelfde soort ijzeren band die zich in haar vel leek te bijten. Haar korset die ook uit ijzer bestond had liep vloeiend door in een ijzeren onderbroek waarna er een vissennet panty om haar boven benen zat. Ze had dezelfde laarzen aan als Tellas en tikte er zachtjes mee op de grond. Haar enorme ijzeren handschoenen hield ze gevaarlijk dicht bij haar blote huid waardoor ze kleine rode krasjes op haar armen veroorzaakte.

'We zijn er.' Bromde Logan en een seconde na zijn uitspraak volgde de bel van de lift die aangaf dat we op onze juist vloer waren. Iedereen liep zachtjes de lift uit, maar Lerola bleef staan en hield haar ogen op mij gericht. Er verscheen een minuscule, bijna onzichtbare, glimlach op haar gezicht die gemener aanvoelde dan alle bewegingen en opmerkingen van haar Districts partner.

'Succes.' Fluisterde ze en haar stem weerklonk nog lang in mijn hoofd.

* * *

**District 10 - David Curtis (18) POV. **_Strijdwagen ruimte_

Met een knoop in mijn maag staarde ik onbewogen naar de donkere ogen van het paard wat strak gespannen voor mijn strijdwagen stond. Ik bewoog mijn hand zacht over zijn warme nek, maar het dier gaf geen erkenning aan mijn aanraking. Het paard brieste niet, stampte niet met zijn hoeven en likte zelfs zijn lippen niet als ik mijn hand voor zijn mond hield. De flanken gingen wel enigszins regelmatig op en neer samen met de neusvleugels, maar meer beweging zat er niet in. Het was een levend karkas.

'Vreemd, is het niet?' Ik schrok op van de hand die zich plotseling naast de mijne bevond op de bruine vacht van het paard. De hand was in een zwarte handschoen gestoken en liet zo te zien een vochtig spoor achter, aangezien de haren van het paard nat werden op de plekken waar de hand aaide. 'Dat zoiets zo mooi kan zijn, als het zo gemanipuleerd word door het Capitool?'

De amandelvormig groene ogen van het meisje keken me aan terwijl er een zachte, nieuwsgierige glimlach rond haar mond speelde. Haar bruine haar was in een spiraal rond haar hoofd gezet terwijl het helemaal nat was en er enkele druppels vanaf dropen op haar met olie bedekte schouders.

'Jij bent David toch? Ik herinner je me nog van de Boete.' Ze stak haar hand naar me uit en ik merkte op dat haar gehele lichaam onder gesmeerd was met olie en dat ze praktisch naakt voor me stond.

'Emily Harrison, District 5.' Met een lichte twijfeling pakte ik haar hand vast en merkte dat deze inderdaad zeiknat was.

'Ik weet het, ik laat overal water slingeren. Mijn ontwerper heeft het idee dat de olie er zo mooier uit zal komen, het water zal namelijk kleuren naar boven halen of iets in die trend. Ik vind het maar belachelijk.' Ze lachte vrolijk, maar ik kon maar net een schamper geluidje uit mijn keel krijgen.

'Waar is je Districtspartner eigenlijk? Dat jongere meisje, Melanie of zoiets?'

'Melissa. En ze is vijftien.' Mijn stevige stem verbaasde mezelf, maar Emily leek het niet op te merken. Ze knikte en zette een paar stappen achteruit waardoor ik haar enorme zwarte stiletto schoenen opmerkte die ook water afgaven.

'Ze is nog boven,' Mompelde ik voordat Emily ook maar de kans had om opnieuw iets te vragen. 'ze doet er wat langer over met haar kostuum.'

'Ik kan zien waarom.' Gniffelde ze zachtjes terwijl ze mijn arm vast pakte zodat ze mijn kostuum in zich op kon nemen. Het verbaasde me dat ze zo dicht bij me durfde te staan, aangezien ik naar een dood dier stonk.

Mijn gezicht was bedekt in verschillende kleuren verf terwijl er kraaltjes en veertjes voor mijn ogen bungelden die vast waren gemaakt in mijn haar. Mijn bovenarmen en borst waren ook ondergekliedert met verf terwijl mijn licht bruine broek losjes om mijn benen heen viel. Al bij al was dat deel van het kostuum nog niet eens zo erg, het was het geen wat op mijn hoofd rustte dat zo ontzettend naar dood en verderf stonk. Een enorme schedel van een gnoe was op mijn hoofd geplaatst terwijl zijn stinkende gevilde vacht als een cape over mijn schouders en rug heen was gedrapeerd. De cape was vast gemaakt aan de vele armbanden die om mijn armen heen zaten. Zo zou de cape niet gaan wapperen, maar heerlijk tegen mijn huid aanplakken.

'Je ziet er interessant uit.' Lachte ze zachtjes, alsof dit alles een grap voor haar was. Ik zei niks terug maar wendde mijn hoofd af van haar lachende gezicht waardoor ik haar Districtspartner opmerkte die nog geen twintig meter achter haar stond bij zijn strijdwagen.

Zijn haar was zo te zien ook kletsnat terwijl zijn hele lichaam was bedekt in olie. De vele kleuren leken inderdaad mooier naar boven te komen door het water wat op zijn lichaam belandde door zijn handschoenen, maar hij keek zelf een stuk minder vrolijk.

'Je districtspartner kijkt erg blij naar je.' Mompelde ik en Emily draaide haar hoofd naar de jongen toe waardoor hij gelijk wegkeek.

'Oh let maar niet op hem. Hij is aardig en volgens mij ook goed te vertrouwen, maar hij vertrouwt anderen niet zo snel. Ik weet in ieder geval al dat hij absoluut niet dol is op het Capitool en de Beroeps, dus op dat gebied hebben we al iets gemeen.' Ze lachte, maar richtte plots haar blik op iets anders en knikte zachtjes.

'Volgens mij is jouw Districtspartner nu ook klaar.' Ik draaide me om en zag hoe Melissa met alleen ons ontwerpteam uit de lift kwam lopen samen met nog wat andere Tributen.

'Veel succes, jullie zien er schattig uit.' Emily knipoogde en voordat ik wat terug kon zeggen liep ze onbeschaamd terug naar haar eigen strijdwagen waar haar Districtspartner gelijk tegen haar begon te praten.

'Wie was dat?' Melissa's zachte stem klonk van achter mij en ik zag hoe ze met een vreemde blik in haar ogen naar Emily keek.

'Emily uit District 5.' Ze snoof zachtjes en wendde haar hoofd van de twee Tributen af en keek door de grote ruimte heen. De Tributen van District 12, 8 en 9 misten nog, maar de rest stond allemaal al bij hun strijdwagens zonder te praten met andere Tributen. Het was alsof Emily iets heel uitzonderlijks had gedaan want zo nu en dan draaiden een paar Tributen hun hoofd om naar haar wagen en daarna naar die van ons.

'Wat staan jullie te doen? Kom op, op de wagen! We kunnen elk moment beginnen!' De vrolijke stem van mijn ontwerpster was aanstekelijk, ook al had ik een enorme knoop in mijn maag. Ik voelde hoe de angst voor de strijdwagens plaats maakte voor spanning en adrenaline. Onze vier bruine paarden stonden nog steeds doodstil voor de wagen en ik zag ook geen teugels in de wagen hangen die wij moesten vastpakken om onze paarden voorruit te krijgen.

Onze ontwerpers begonnen onze capes opnieuw goed te draperen over de wagen terwijl ik een luid geschal van buiten hoorde afkomen. Andere Tributen stapten ook op hun wagen en ik zag hoe de twee Tributen van District 9 voor ons hun wagen beklommen.

De jongen was zo te zien nog erg jong terwijl het meisje met een ietwat sterke blik voor zich uitkeek. Ze waren allebei gehuld in een strak latex pak waarbij het meisje zo'n diepe V-hals had dat die uitkwam in een scherpe punt tot aan haar navel. Haar bleke huid stak enorm af tegen haar getoupeerde rode haar waar ook nog een zwarte tiara in rustte. De jongen had in zijn blonde haar allemaal vreemde pluimpjes in de kleuren rood, oranje en geel. Hij had een diepe uitsnee op zijn rug in V-vorm en ik merkte dat zijn handschoenen elke keer een vonk afgaven als hij de strijdwagen aanraakte.

'Oké, jullie zijn er klaar voor. Succes!' Hoorde ik de ontwerpster naar ze roepen terwijl ze tegen iets aantikte op hun schoenzolen. Plots werd hun hele pak verlicht door allemaal kleine oranje kleurige lijntjes. Vonkjes begonnen te ontstaan in de meest mooie kleuren en de twee Tributen waren plots veranderd in levende lasplaten. Hun handschoenen schoten vonkjes elke kant op doordat ze de strijdwagen stevig vast hielden.

Ze zagen er prachtig uit.

Het geschal wat al die tijd buiten had geklonken veranderde opeens in het enorm harde geluid van de openingsmuziek die me zo bekend in de oren klonk. De ijzeren deuren schoven open en een geluidswalm van geschreeuw, gejuich en gejoel kwam ons tegemoet.

De Tributen van District 1 reden naar voren en in het badende licht van de flitsende camera's kwamen hun kostuums nog mooier uit. Het meisje haar zwarte haar schitterde in het licht terwijl haar rug onder de fonkelende edelstenen zat waarna het overging in een lange zilver kleurige jurk. Haar borsten waren afgeschermd met twee enorme zwarte edelstenen terwijl er een lange speelt in haar rok zat zodat haar glazen hakken goed te zien zouden zijn. Ze had een enorm enthousiaste glimlach op haar gezicht terwijl de jongen naast haar met zijn blonde krullen arrogant lachte. Zijn bovenlijf was bloot maar ook compleet bedekt met edelstenen terwijl zijn zilverkleurige broek de vorm van een diamant had aangenomen. Zijn gezicht zat onder met glitters en hij ging nog eens voor een extra effect met zijn hand door zijn haar.

Voor ik het wist waren de Tributen van District 9 al aan de beurt en voelde ik hoe onze paarden in beweging kwamen. De adrenaline gierde door mijn lijf terwijl het geflits van de camera's meer op mijn gezicht belandde.

Ik voelde hoe Melissa mijn hand vast greep, maar ik maakte er geen bezwaar tegen. De glimlach die zich op mijn gezicht had gevormd gaf mij alleen nog maar meer energie en toen het moment daar was dat we door de deuren heen reden kwam al het geluid als een klap tegen me aan.

Mensen juichte, gierde, brulde en schreeuwde de namen van Tributen en Districten. Vol verwondering keek ik om me heen, omdat ik nog nooit zoiets gigantisch groots had gezien. Vrouwen droegen de meest kleurrijke veren op hun hoofden en mannen hadden de meest vreemde smokings aan, maar allen klapte en joelde ze voor ons. Voor onze opoffering en ons als entertainment.

De meest abnormale bloemen en blaadjes kwamen uit de schemerige lucht vallen en mensen wierpen zichzelf zowat naar ons toe om ons beter te kunnen zien. Van elke kant werden er luchtkusjes onze kant op gegooid alsof het werkelijke voorwerpen waren.

'Zwaaien!' Melissa's stem kwam maar net over het enorme geluid heen. Ik merkte toen pas dat ik compleet doodstil had gestaan terwijl ik me vast had geklampt aan haar hand. De glimlach was verdwenen van mijn gezicht, maar al snel toverde ik deze alweer tevoorschijn en begon ik met mijn gespierde arm te zwaaien naar de vele mensen.

Ze begonnen nog enthousiaster te schreeuwen en ik hoorde hoe Caesars stem door de ijle lucht heen galmde terwijl hij ons aankondigde. Ik kon er niks van verstaan, maar ik wist zeker dat hij onze namen had geroepen. Mensen sprongen van hun stoelen af, en de weg om ons heen werd langzaam bedekt met rozenblaadjes die van de hoge balkons werden afgestrooid.

Grote televisieschermen kwamen langs en ik zag hoe de Tributen één voor één op het scherm verschenen. Toen ik mezelf uiteindelijk zag merkte ik dat ons kostuum toch effect had. We zagen er sterk, dapper, maar vooral exotisch en speciaal uit. Mensen zouden ons niet snel vergeten.

Het beeld verschoof naar de Tributen van District 11 en ik richtte mij blik weer op de mensen om mij heen. Vrouwen schreeuwden naar ons dat ze van ons hielden terwijl mannen hun vuisten in de lucht duwde en harde kreten uitte.

De rit hoorde twintig minuten te duren, maar het voelde aan als vijf en toen we de stadscirkel inreden zag ik dat meerdere Tributen vol verbazing rond zich keken. Het harde geluid van de muziek verdween en de mensen bedaarden enigszins ook nog. De strijdwagens reden zich in een cirkel voor de villa van President Snow en ik zag hoe vele mensen elkaar verdrongen om een betere plek te krijgen in het publiek zodat ze ons het beste konden zien.

De speakers die op het imposante balkon stonden van President Snow speelden het luidde volkslied van Panem af en ik besefte me dat als ik hier nogmaals terug wilde komen, ik dat moest doen door de Spelen te winnen. En dan zou ik daar staan, op het balkon. Als winnaar.

* * *

**District 8 - Joy Mainhood (16) POV. **_Strijdwagen parade._

Het schrapende geluid van de ijzeren deuren die zich voor ons openden viel bijna in het teniet bij het geluid wat er door de opening naar binnen kwam. Het enorm harde gejuich van de mensen terwijl hun stampende voeten op de tribunes weerklonken, kwam bijna als angstaanjagend over. Het gebrul en geschreeuw van de mensen verstormde in mijn oren terwijl ik zag hoe de Tributen van District 1 in het badende licht reden van de flitsende camera's.

Het was tijd.

Met een vreemde blik in mijn ogen keek ik naast me naar Arom die met een half angstige, half enthousiaste blik recht naar voren staarde. In zijn haar waren verschillende knopen verwerkt terwijl er om zijn armen zwart wollig draad was gewikkeld als een vreemde versiering. Zijn bovenlijf en een deel van zijn bovenbenen waren bedekt door een kokerachtige outfit die nauw aansloot op zijn lichaam. De ontwerpers hadden er minstens twintig verschillende kleuren draden omheen gewikkeld zodat hij een levend klosgaren was geworden. En bij een klosgaren hoorde natuurlijk ook een naald.

Mijn blonde haar was met nephaar zo lang gemaakt dat het tot aan de grond reikte. Het lag onhandig over mijn schouder heen terwijl een enorme puntig hoed in de vorm van een spiraal op mijn hoofd ruste. Als een glinsterende naald stak het fiers in de lucht gericht naar de hemel.

'Moeten we handen vasthouden?' Mompelde Arom plots terwijl hij benauwd naar de strijdwagen keek van District 6 die nu ook begon met rijden. Hij veegde zijn klamme handen af aan zijn zwarte panty maar ik trok mijn hand terug.

'Raak me niet aan.' Ik drukte mijn eigen hand stevig tegen mijn zilveren jurk aan die als een cocon om mijn lijf heen zat. Ik kon nauwelijks mijn benen bewegen aangezien er geen split aan de zij- of voorkant zat, maar alleen een groot gat bij mijn knieeën wat het gat in de naald moest voorstellen.

_'Lach eens voor me Joy? Of ben je boos?' _

_'Boos? Je bent gemeen, genadeloos en bruut!' _

Ik wendde mijn blik gelijk af en kneep mijn ogen stevig dicht alsof zo de stemmen in mijn hoofd weg zouden gaan. Ze konden nooit hun mond dicht houden en me met rust laten. Ook al deed ik op het aller laatste moment wel vaak wat één van de stemmen zei, ik wilde er nu absoluut geen aandacht aanbesteden. De strijdwagens waren nu van belang, niet zij.

Het knerpende geluid van de wielen van de strijdwagen die in beweging kwam bracht me terug in de werkelijkheid. De weg voor ons was compleet vrij en de gitzwarte paarden voor onze strijdwagen leken geen moment meer te willen blijven staan. Mijn hart leek doodstil te zijn terwijl ik zag hoe we onder de poort doorreden en uitkwamen in een poel van licht en geluid. Overal om mij heen was iets te zien en de mensen gingen extreem uit hun dak.

Ik kreeg rozen naar me toegeworpen, maar ik merkte er niks van op. Het enige wat ik zag was mijn harde blik die op het enorme televisieschermen werd geprojecteerd en ik besefte dat iedereen mij nu zo gelijk zou zien. Een vrijwillig Tribuut die hard en genadeloos was en die voor geen enkel moment over emoties bleek te beschikken. Het was enorm voorspelbaar en iedereen zou gelijk weten hoe ik in elkaar zit.

Zo moest ik het niet spelen.

Voor ik het wist greep ik Arom's hand met een doodgreep vast en veranderde mijn harde blik in een angstige. Ik probeerde mijn lijf te laten bibberen terwijl ik met mijn andere hand de strijdwagen vast greep.

Mijn ogen vonden het publiek en ik zag hoe mensen me met een aandachtige blik aankeken. Hun vreemd gekleurde ogen en uitgedoste uiterlijk waren alleen nog maar meer een rede om zieliger te kijken. Sponsor me dan, wilde ik zeggen. Heb dan medelijden met me en overlaad me met jullie gulle cadeaus. Er werden meer moedinsprekende kreten naar me toegeroepen dan kreten van uitbundigheid. Ik kreeg geen rozen meer, maar onzichtbare kusjes die mijn kant op werden geworpen. Een jongenman die zo dichtbij leek te zijn op de eerste rij van de tribune was zelfs de moeite waard om mijn strijdwagen even los te laten en zijn kus op te vangen.

Ik voelde nog steeds Arom's klamme hand in de mijne, maar ik wilde hem niet aankijken. Hij was de enige die me nu nog schade aan kon brengen. Hij was de enige die mijn façade nu nog naar beneden kon brengen.

_'Je bent iemand vergeten Joy. Je weet dat wij je regeren. Ik kan je zo weer moordlustig laten worden.' _Mijn gepijnigde blik werd nog erger en het publiek leek plots niet meer van belang te zijn.

_'Je doet het goed Joy. Toon je ware zelf, diep van binnen ben je doodsbang, dat weet je.' _ Ik was niet zwak. Ik was alles behalve zwak, maar ik moest het zo spelen. Niemand in de arena zal het verwachten als ik opeens in een moordmachine zal veranderen en de Spelen win. En dan had ik mijn wraak voor mijn moeders dood.

Ik hoorde Caesars stem door de lucht heen schallen en de stemmen in mijn hoofd leken zich weer gedeisd te houden. District 7 voor ons werd aangekondigd en ik kon het niet helpen, maar ik lachte schamper door de aanblik van hun kostuums. District 7 moest wel samen met District 12 zowat het meest onoriginele District zijn van allemaal, ook al had ik die van District 12 nog niet gezien. De ontwerpers gaven ze altijd wat standaards en dit keer was het bij District 7 niet anders.

Ze waren verkleed als bomen terwijl ze stroef naar het publiek toe zwaaide. Hun gezichten waren compleet bedekt met groene glitters terwijl hun haar overeind was gezet en donker groen was gespoten. Overal waren er bladeren en takken in gestoken zodat hun haar er meer uitzag als een vogelnest, dan een mooi kapsel. Hun extreem lange puntige oren schitterden fel door de grote groene steentjes die erop waren geplakt, maar het zag er ook eerder belachelijk uit dan mooi.

Het meisje wat rechts stond had een extreem kort bruin jurkje aan die het patroon van een boomschors over zich heen had lopen, maar het leek meer op een kapot geknipte jutte zak. Haar benen en armen waren ingesmeerd met modder en mos terwijl ze een ketting van witte bloemen om haar nek, polsen en enkels had zitten. De ontwerpers hadden zo te zien ook lianen over de wagen en de paarden heen gewikkeld, maar de jongen die links stond hield ze eerder met een doodgreep vast dan dat hij ze modieus om zijn handen heen had zitten. Hij had een korte bruine broek aan waar slierten van dezelfde lianen aanzaten. Zijn kleine bovenlijf was ook helemaal ingesmeerd met modder en mos terwijl hij juist een doornband om zijn nek, polsen en enkels heen had zitten.

Samen zagen ze er niet sterk uit en ik twijfelde er niet over dat ze binnen een week wel dood zouden zijn.

De televisieschermen veranderde van beeld en ik zag hoe Arom en ik in beeld kwamen voor een minuut. Mijn zielige blik werd alleen maar versterkt door Arom die mijn hand stevig vasthield en doordat ik zelf slapjes zwaaide. Ik hoorde de stem van Caesar op de achtergrond, maar kon er niet echt veel uitmaken.

Voor ik het wist reden we met onze strijdwagen de stadscirkel in en zag ik hoe mensen in het publiek onze kant probeerde op te stormen. Ze maakten foto's, wezen met hun vreemd gekleurde handen naar ons toe en schreeuwden van alles door elkaar zodat het niet te verstaan was.

Het geluid van de mensen verdween op de achtergrond toen het keiharde geluid van het volkslied door de speakers op het plein heen schalde. De enorme banier die aan het balkon van de villa van President Snow hing zag er imposant en gevaarlijk uit. Ik voelde hoe Arom's hand nog steeds steen vast in de mijne zat geklemd en voor een minuscuul moment was ik er dankbaar voor. Het volkslied eindigde bombastisch en alle mensen werden gelijk stil toen er twee handen boven het balkon verschenen. Nog geen seconden later verscheen het hoofd van President Snow boven ons en zelfs vanaf hier, tien meter onder hem op de grond, kon ik de ijskoude blik in zijn ogen zien terwijl hij ons bekeek.

'Gegroet, Tributen!' Hij nam een lange pauze en er verscheen een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht terwijl hij met zijn hand over een witte roos heen wreef die voor hem op het balkon lag. 'En welkom bij de achtenzestigste Hongerspelen!' De mensen rondom het plein barstte uit in gejuich en geklap, maar bedaarde gelijk weer toen Snow zijn handen ophief.

'We wensen jullie allen veel succes en hopen één van jullie als winnaar snel weer terug te verwelkomen in ons prachtige Capitool!' Opnieuw ontstond er een vloedgolf aan geluid van de mensen om ons heen, maar het voelde niet verheerlijkend of geweldig. Het voelde vies en goor aan. Ze juichten ons de arena en voor drieëntwintig van ons, de dood in.

'Mogen de kansen immers in je voordeel zijn! En vergeet niet; de één zijn dood, de ander zijn brood.' Met een elegant gebaar pakte hij de witte roos voor hem op en wierp deze van zijn balkon af. 'Fijne Hongerspelen!' Dwarrelend leek de roos bijna naar beneden te komen, maar toen hij met een onhoorbaar geluid op de grond terecht kwam werd het met duidelijk waarom hij daar lag. De roos stond voor het Capitool en voor Snow. Van hoever je hem ook naar beneden probeerde te gooien, hoe erg je de roos ook weg smeet, hij zou nooit uit elkaar vallen. Hij bleef zoals hij was.

Een daverend applaus ontstond weer terwijl Snow verdween van het balkon en de camera's van het Capitool nog één keer langs ons kwamen. Toen pas merkte ik op dat er een irritant fel gele kleur vanuit mijn rechterooghoek mijn aandacht trok. Ik draaide mijn hoofd meteen nadat de camera voorbij onze strijdwagen was en zag hoe de twee Tributen uit District 12 schaamteloos in hun strijdwagen stonden.

Hun felle kostuums waren alles behalve onorgineel en de cameraman vond dat blijkbaar ook, want hij richtte de camera niet op hun gezichten, maar meer op hun lijf.

Het meisje was gehuld in een elegante jurk die compleet bestond uit donker grijze veren. Ze wapperden lichtjes in de wind waardoor haar hele kostuum nog mooier leek. Om haar armen had ze lange handschoenen die ook waren bedekt door geel en grijze veren. Ze blies een kusje richting de camera terwijl de jongen met een brede grijns er naar knipoogde. Zijn bovenlijf was bloot en zijn spieren waren extra geaccentueerd. Zijn broek bestond ook uit dezelfde grijze veren en ook zijn armen waren volledig bedekt door grijze en gele veren.

'Geef ze nog een laatste daverend applaus dames en heren! De twaalf Districten van Panem!' Caesars stem schalde door de lucht heen en de twee Tributen van twaalf hieven trots hun armen in de lucht, waardoor je duidelijk zag dat hun handschoenen eigenlijk vleugels waren. Hun gezichten waren zacht geel geverfd terwijl ze knal rode wangen hadden en strak zwarte pupillen. In hun haar hadden ze enkele veren zitten terwijl deze knal geel was gespoten en in een hanenkam kuif overeind was gezet.

Met een ruk kwam onze strijdwagen in beweging en reden we richting de ijzeren poorten van het trainingscentrum. De paarden waren nog maar net tot stilstand gekomen of ons voorbereidingsteam kwam al naar ons toe gerent terwijl ze ons overladen met complimenten en opmerkingen. Ik liet mijn zielige masker nog niet vallen en hield Arom's hand nog steeds stevig vast. Ik zag hoe sommige Tributen naar onze verstrengelde vingers keken terwijl we langs liepen, maar Arom probeerde niet zijn hand los te krijgen en ik was hem er zachtjes dankbaar voor.

'Joy, lieverd, waarom keek je plots zo bang?' Mompelde mijn styliste terwijl we de grote lift instapte en ze haar hand op mijn rug legde als een geruststellend gebaar, maar ik zag dat ze zich er ongemakkelijk bij voelde.

'Ik besefte me opeens dat ik dit nooit zal kunnen winnen en ik werd doodsbang.' Mompelde ik zachtjes, maar van binnen schreeuwden de stemmen in mijn hoofd het uit.

_'Doe toch normaal Joy! Je zou nu al iedereen kunnen vermoorden!'_

_'Nee, nee! Wees eerlijk! Geef maar toe dat je bang bent en dat jij je familie mist!'_

'Ach lieverd, je hebt net zo'n grote kans om te winnen als ieder ander.' Mijn styliste klopte onhandig op mijn rug en schonk me een mierzoete glimlach, maar ik wist dat ze loog. Ook zij geloofde al niet meer in me en dat was precies de bedoeling.

De liftdeuren sloten zich en vol voldoening liet ik Arom's hand los. Over een paar dagen hoefde ik mijn toneelstukje niet meer op te zetten. Dan kon ik mezelf zijn, mijn ware aard tonen.

Dan kon ik iedereen bruut vermoorden.

* * *

**AN: Ik weet het, dit hoofdstuk was vooral beschrijvend en was niet echt spannend of iets in die richting, maar toch vond ik het erg leuk om te schrijven! Bij de meeste kostuums is het volgens mij wel duidelijk waar ik mijn inspiratie vandaan had, maar als je er eentje toch niet snapt zet dat dan even in je review.**

**Nu over de stukjes,**

**_Mayline_ - Ik zie haar echt als het wat arrogante-weet-alles-beter Burgemeesters dochtertje. Vele van jullie vonden haar en Jack de wat mindere Tributen, maar ik hoop dat jullie haar toch wel wat leuk vinden. Je kunt namelijk niet alleen maar geweldige super helden in je verhaal hebben en ik vind haar toch wel wat hebben. Haar schoonheidsbehandeling wordt trouwens echt uitgevoerd, maar eigenlijk alleen bij topsporters of modellen zodat ze voor een belangrijke wedstrijd of fotoshoot nog wat vocht verliezen en dus lichter en dunner zijn. Het is dan ook wat riskant en gevaarlijk.**

**_Favian_ - Hij is voor mij echt zo'n karakter waarbij ik het idee heb dat ik er veel mee kan proberen en mee kan doen en dat jullie dat volgens mij ook leuk vinden! Zijn ontwerpster is trouwens een Capitool persoon die verslaafd is aan Tributen, maar vooral aan Winnaars. Ze is dol op ze en op de Spelen en daarom wilde ik haar ook een beetje eng en raar over laten komen. Ook vond ik het echt geweldig om Favian en Rhine eindelijk tegenover Lerola en Tellas te zetten, want ik denk dat dat nog wel voor wat problemen gaat zorgen. **

**_David_ - Zijn stukje heb ik trouwens wat hulp gehad voor het paarden gedoe aangezien ik geen enkel verstand van paarden heb, maar MyWeirdWorld gelukkig wel (: Aangezien ik al heel veel had beschreven en ik het heel leuk vond om wat interactie te hebben bij Favian had ik besloten Emily er bij David in te gooien, omdat zij een Tribuut is die qua dat soort dingen niet bang is. Ze is schaamteloos en durft veel op sociaal gebied. Perfecte kandidaat om naar hem toe te stappen dan toch?**

**_Joy_ - Omdat zij het soort karakter is wat je eerder zou zien bij een beroepstroep wilde ik haar absoluut niet voorspelbaar maken en haar keihard overlaten komen op de andere Tributen. Dat zou ik zelf namelijk nogal saai vinden en ik denk dat het veel spannender zal zijn als iedereen denkt dat ze zwak is. Dus vertel me wat je vind van dat idee ;)**

**Nu nog verder over het hoofdstuk, ik wist niet echt heel erg goed wat te doen met Snow's speech, aangezien hij niet echt gemeen of intimiderend kan speechen aangezien heel het Capitool het te zien krijgt. Ik heb daarom maar een beetje richting de speech in de film geneigd ( ook al vond ik die speech echt super dom), maar ik wilde er toch iets speciaals in doen. Vandaar de roos en de Latijnse spreuk: **_De één zijn dood, de ander zijn brood_**. Ik vond het namelijk zo enorm jammer dat Suzanne Collins niks met dat zinnetje heeft gedaan in de HG boekenreeks. Ik vind namelijk dat dat zinnetje zowat de hele Hongerspelen en zijn gebeuren samenvat. Daarom vond ik het een mooi iets om het in de speech van Snow te stoppen.**

**Maar goed, nu nog de puntentelling:**

LaFlorine - 29 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 34 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 39 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 26 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 22 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 19 Punten.  
TeenReadToo - 19 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 11 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 20 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 20 Punten.  
Cicillia - 18 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 25 Punten.  
Florreke - 20 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 33 Punten.

**Volgend hoofdstuk: Eerste trainingsdag.**

**Willen jullie voor dat hoofdstuk nog bepaalde POV's graag lezen? Ik heb zelf al wat in gedachten, maar jullie mening stel ik ook altijd enorm erg op prijs. (:**

**Ik kijk uit naar jullie reviews! En ik wil LeviAntonius ook nog even bedanken voor zijn inspiratie en tips voor dit hoofdstuk!**

**Liefs,**

**Jade**

**P.s. Wat zouden jullie er trouwens van vinden als ik een Tumblr begin voor de 68ste Hongerspelen? Want ik verzamel namelijk plaatjes, teksten, quotes, van alles eigenlijk die ik bij personages etc. vind passen. Ik heb dan ook al een paar foto's/tekeningen van personages met hoe ik ze zie. Zeg maar wat jullie daarvan zouden vinden ;) Dan zouden jullie me namelijk ook dingen toe kunnen sturen.**


	16. Eerste Trainingsdag

**District 1 - Zara Radley (15) POV. **_Avond voor eerste trainingsdag._

Met een vreemd gevoel liet ik mijn handen over de zijdezachte stof van mijn gele jurk heen glijden terwijl ik op mijn grote tweepersoonsbed zat. Het was vreemd om hier te zitten, uitkijkend door het grote raam naar de donkere nacht terwijl de kleine lichtjes van het Capitool als vuurvliegjes voor me zweefden. Ik zag de minuscule mensen in de straten niet, maar ik kon hun gejuich horen.

Nogmaals liet ik mijn hand over mijn bovenbeen heen strijken en glimlachte bij het gevoel van luxe wat nu op mijn lichaam rustte. Een zachte klop op de deur liet me ontwaken uit mijn dagdroom en voordat ik ook maar iets kon zeggen stond Berlinda al in de deuropening.

Haar fuchsia roze haar had ze ingeruild voor een staalblauwe kleur terwijl haar goudgekleurde ogen nog meer leken te stralen.

'Zara, lieverd, kom je? Het eten staat op ons te wachten.' Haar mierzoete stem leek in het niets op de strenge stem van mijn moeder die altijd door mijn kamer heen schreeuwde dat ik binnen drie seconden aan tafel moest zitten. Het was een plezante verandering en ik glimlachte dan ook breed terug naar Berlinda.

Haar torenhoge koningsblauwe hakken tikten ritmisch op de marmeren vloer terwijl we de enorme woonkamer inliepen. De kamer was gedecoreerd in grijs-, zwart- en wittinten. De zebra gekleurde stoelen waren gedrapeerd met echte zebravacht en zagen er verwelkomend uit. Caldwell zat al licht onderuitgezakt met een verveelde expressie op zijn gezicht in een stoel. Naast hem zat ons voorbereidingsteam en tegenover hem onze Mentor, Devona Laney. Ik nam plaats naast Devona en meteen werd er een langwerpig glas voor mij neergezet met een purperrood goedje erin.

'Goed, laten we beginnen.' Berlinda klapte in haar handen en bediendes kwamen vrijwel meteen aanlopen met kristallen schalen die ingelegd waren met zwarte diamanten. Het stomende eten werd voor mijn neus neergezet en de vele geuren kwamen me als een klap tegemoet.

'Voor vanavond hebben we gevulde zeetong, kalfsroom soep met brie, gepocheerde eieren met bellevue, salade met kalfsniertjes, chiffonade van zuring, kalfszwezerik en lijsterbessensaus. Geniet en eet smakelijk!' De afdekschalen werden opgetild en het stomende eten pronkte voor mijn ogen. Geen enkel gerecht kende ik, maar toch schepte ik met een zwaar knorrende maag mijn hele bord vol. Mijn glas bleek gevuld te zijn met wijn. Iets wat ik thuis maar één keer eerder had gedronken op de dag dat mijn vader promotie had gemaakt, maar dat was een slap aftreksel vergeleken met de drank die ik nu dronk.

De avond ging in een waas aan mijn ogen voorbij en voor ik het wist lag ik met een zwaar hoofd en een overvolle maag in bed. De lakens sloten zich om mijn lichaam heen en al snel was ik weggezonken in een droomloze slaap.

* * *

Ik voelde het koude zweet over mijn rug heen glijden, maar ik negeerde het. De brandende blaren op mijn vingers zeurden elke keer weer als ik de pees van de boog vast pakte en hem strekte. Het draadvizier voor mijn oog stond precies gericht op het hoofd van de dummy en zonder gevoel beeldde ik me in dat het een Tribuut was van een willekeurig District.

Het maakte toch niets uit. Ze moesten allemaal dood.

Ik hield langzaam mijn adem in en concentreerde me nu volledig op het gevoel van de boog die doodstil en strak in mijn handen zat geklemd. Als klauwen grepen mijn handen het koude ijzer nog steviger vast terwijl ik de ruwe pees tot zijn uiterste punt naar achteren trok. Mijn ogen verstarden en mijn vingers lieten met een rauwe pijn de pees los die de pijl onmiddellijk afschoot. Ik voelde de kracht ervan langs mijn gezicht en doodstil keek ik de pijl achterna die vrijwel meteen in het hoofd van de dummy stak. De knalrode lamp boven de dummy brandde fel en met een lichte opluchting liet ik mijn adem uit.

Met een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht liep ik naar de dummy toe. Mijn handen streelde lichtjes over de bevedering waarna ik voelde dat de schacht van de pijl nog licht natrilde van spanning. De ijzeren punt was diep in de oogkas van de dummy geboord en de rode lamp doofde zachtjes boven zijn hoofd, die aangaf dat het een dodelijk schot was. Ik plaatse mijn warme handen op het koele oppervlak van de dummy en trok de pijl er in een vloeiende beweging uit.

'Je kunt zo te zien best schieten.' Ik schrok op van Caldwell die naast me verscheen met een arrogant glimlachje op zijn gezicht. 'Niet dat je geweldig bent hoor. Maar misschien hebben we nog wat aan je in de Beroepstroep.' Ik negeerde zijn vervelende opmerking en liep van hem weg, maar hij volgde me al snel.

De andere Tributen vielen me toen pas ook op. Het was alsof ik tijdens het boogschieten compleet alleen was geweest, maar nu hoorde ik het gezucht en gesteun van de andere Tributen ook weer. Het irriteerde me dat Caldwell ervoor had gezorgd dat mijn concentratie was verbroken, alleen omdat hij wat vervelends wilde mededelen.

'Wat zeg je van een wedstrijdje? Jij en ik tegen elkaar.'

Ik negeerde hem opnieuw en legde mijn pijl op mijn boog. Ik spande de pees en hief de boog omhoog totdat het draadvizier voor mijn oog kwam, maar een hand hield mij al snel tegen.

'Kom op, Zara. Als Bondgenoten?' Zijn stem klonk plots anders dan zijn normale arrogante toon. Ik keek op in zijn gif groene ogen en zag dat hij me met een milde blik aankeek. Een blik die ik van hem ook bij de Boete had gezien op het moment dat we elkaar de hand moesten schudden. Maar die daarna al snel weer was verdwenen.

'Oké, best. Wat wil je doen?' Mompelde ik licht nerveus terug. Mijn koelbloedigheid van eerder was compleet verdwenen en ik voelde me nu zelfs een beetje angstig.

'Wel ten eerste; laten we het spannender maken. Geen standaard dummy's, maar misschien bewegende schietschijven?' Ik knikte zachtjes en Caldwell liep onmiddellijk naar de trainer toe die verveeld tegen de muur stond aangeleund. Niet veel later had Caldwell ook een boog in zijn hand en lagen er voor onze voeten vijf pijlen. De trainer had de dummy's verplaatst en had vier schietschijven aan bewegende slingers gehangen.

Nog steeds nerveus ingesteld hoorde ik de geluiden van de andere Tributen om mij heen. De twee Beroepstributen van District 2, Lerola en Tellas, stonden luidruchtig bij het speerwerpen met elkaar te praten terwijl de overige Beroeps uit District 4 waren verspreid. De jongen, Favian, was bij het zwembad compleet in zichzelf gekeerd bezig met zijn slagen te perfectioneren terwijl het meisje, Rhine, in een zwaardgevecht zat met een trainer. Net op het punt dat ik me wilde omdraaien naar mijn eigen trainer toe die voor ons kwam staan, kreeg ze het voor elkaar om haar trainer met een harde klap op de grond te gooien en het punt van haar zwaard tegen zijn keel te houden. Voor een paar seconden hield ze hem daar waarna ze zonder emotie haar zwaard naar de zijkant gooide en zich omdraaide richting mij en me recht in mijn ogen aankeek.

Al het geluid om mij heen verdween weer en ik voelde mijn hele nervositeit zakken. Een ijzige kalmte nam zijn bezit over mij en zonder angst staarde ik terug in haar blauwe ogen. In de ogen van een toekomstige vijand die ik misschien wel moest elimineren.

En zonder verder na te denken draaide ik me om en pakte ik de eerste pijl van de trainer voor mij aan en spande ik mijn boog gevoelsgetrouw. Binnen luttele seconden zaten mijn vijf pijlen allen in een schietschijf terwijl Caldwell zijn laatste nog moest schieten. Ik keek hem zonder emotie aan, maar ik merkte dat hij zenuwachtig werd onder mijn blik.

'Je houd je arm verkeerd.' Mompelde een stem. Caldwell zijn schouder schokte en zijn pijl ging langs de laatste schietschijf die hij moest raken. Rhine keek hem met een gesloten blik aan terwijl ze een waterflesje in haar hand had en er rustig wat slokjes van nam.

'Misschien kwam het omdat iemand mijn concentratie verbrak.' Snauwde Caldwell naar haar. Ze haalde haar schouders op terwijl Caldwell haar boos bleef aankijken, maar ze draaide zich al snel om en liep weg naar het zwembad waar haar Districtspartner nog steeds bezig was.

'Arrogante vervelende trut.' Ik keek Caldwell met een geamuseerde vragende blik aan, maar hij negeerde het. Hij bromde alleen maar wat en smeet zijn boog weg en liep met zijn handen in zijn zakken naar een ander onderdeel toe.

Ik gaf mijn boog af aan de trainer die geïrriteerd die van Caldwell opraapte terwijl hij mij sceptisch bekeek. Ik negeerde zijn blik en draaide me om, om een ander onderdeel te zoeken waar ik me mee bezig kon houden toen ik merkte dat de lunch bel rinkelde en het eten werd opgediend. Andere Tributen zaten ook al aan de spierwitte tafels en onmiddellijk was al duidelijk dat je absoluut niet alleen met je partner of helemaal alleen kon zitten. Je moest een tafel delen.

Caldwell had al plaats genomen en ik nam vlug tegenover hem plaats. Ik merkte dat dit de uitgelegen kans was om de andere Tributen onbeschaamd te bekijken en te bestuderen, aangezien de meeste te druk waren met het luxe en rijke eten wat voor hun neus stond, dat ze andermans priemende ogen niet opmerkte.

De trainingsdagen stonden altijd bekend als dagen wanneer er bongenootschappen werden gevormd tussen de Tributen en wanneer je kon zien hoe je tegenstanders het zouden gaan doen in de arena. Geen enkele andere Tribuut kwam bij ons aan tafel zitten, omdat wij duidelijk de Beroeps waren en dus een aparte club vormde van de rest. Een soort elite.

Maar andere Tributen waren al snel wel gedwongen bij elkaar aan te schuiven. Het meisje van District 5 trok haar Districtspartner al snel mee naar de twee Tributen van 10 waar de eenzame jongen van District 3 ook al zat, terwijl de twee Tributen van District 9 twijfelend op een afstandje bleven staan kijken waar ze moesten gaan zitten.

Rhine plofte plots naast mij neer terwijl Favian stil naast haar plaats nam zonder ons iets te zeggen. Al snel daarna nam Tellas luid bulderend van het lachen naast Caldwell plaats en Lerola nam met een blanco expressie weer naast Tellas plaats.

'Waar hebben jullie je mooie onderwater outfit gelaten?' Vroeg Tellas met een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht aan Favian en Rhine. Favian negeerde hem steenhard en stond op om wat te drinken te pakken terwijl Rhine hem alleen maar een boze blik schonk.

'Dus, wat zijn de plannen?' Caldwell keek zelfverzekerd de groep rond terwijl de rest hem juist verbaast en geïrriteerd terug aanstaarde.

'Plannen? Denk je soms dat jij hier de baas bent?' Tellas zijn stem was niet langer meer grappend en beledigend. Hij keek Caldwell steenhard aan die eerst nog boos terug keek, maar na een tijdje toch zijn blik afwendde. Tellas opende zijn mond opnieuw, maar Lerola onderbrak hem.

'Dat lijkt me vrij duidelijk.' Haar stem was heel zacht, maar ze was glashelder te verstaan. Het geluid ervan leek door te dringen tot het aller diepste punt van mijn lichaam, waar het nog zacht bleef na echoën. 'We vermoorden iedereen die we tegenkomen. En daarna vermoorden we elkaar.'

Voor een kort moment keken we elkaar allemaal aan en voelde ik dat er een stil verbond was gesloten. Dit was ons plan en onze missie.

Dit was ieders doel.

* * *

**District 12 - Leandros Patterson (17) POV.**_ Ochtend van de eerste trainingsdag._

Het gegons in mijn oren werd doorbroken door de waterdruppels die van mijn gezicht op het porselein van de waterbak vielen. Mijn handen die de randen vast hadden gegrepen waren wit geworden van de druk die ik op ze uitoefende, maar mijn ogen zagen het niet. Ik kon alleen maar kijken naar mijn eigen spiegelbeeld in het rimpelende wateroppervlak van de wasbak. Mijn ogen stonden star en mijn blonde haarplukken plakten aan mijn voorhoofd. Mijn handen lieten krampachtige de wasbak los en zakte in het koude water waarna ik met een haperende ademteug mijn gezicht opnieuw in het water onderdompelde.

Hier was het stil. Hier hoorde ik niks anders dan mijn hartslag en mijn eigen gedachte. Ik moest wakker worden uit mijn steeds terugkerende nachtmerries over Aryn. Hoe ze steeds opnieuw, en opnieuw dood ging voor mijn ogen. Het water was verkoelend, verhelderend, maar zette vooral alles rondom mij heen stil. Het hielp me.

Maar mijn longen lieten het me na een tijdje niet langer toe om me in het water te verstoppen voor wat me buiten te wachten stond. Ik voelde ze branden in mijn borstkast en samen met de luchtbellen die uit mijn mond ontsnapte kwam ik bovenwater, snakkend naar frisse lucht. Mijn vingers wreven de druppels uit mijn ogen en zonder nog terug te kijken naar het verleidelijke wateroppervlak trok ik de stop eruit en vloeide het weg. De druppels die weer in wasbak vielen klonken nu een stuk zachter en met een zucht duwde ik mijn haren naar achteren toe zodat ik ze niet meer zou voelen en zien.

Mijn oog viel door de spiegel op iets onontkoombaars, maar enorm confronterend. Mijn trainingspak. Een stuk stof, zou een normaal persoon zeggen die niet in mijn positie zou zijn, maar voor mij was het veel meer dan dat. Het was een confrontatie die ik nu eindelijk aan moest gaan. Om te overleven moest ik alles weg duwen wat me de afgelopen dagen had bezig gehouden en dat moment was nu aangebroken.

Nu moest alles anders.

* * *

'Kom op, je slaat toe als een twaalfjarig meisje!'

Met een grom sloeg ik nogmaals toe, maar de enorme grijns op het gezicht van de trainer verdween niet. Hij ontweek mijn slag makkelijk en draaide zich vlug om zodat hij achter me stond. Een keiharde trap in mijn rug was het gevolg, maar ik hield mijn balans en dook weg voor een volgende trap.

'Gebruik je hersens eens!'

Mijn bezwete, klamme handen grepen het heft van de bijl nog steviger vast en ik klemde mijn kaken stijf op elkaar. De trainer greep zijn bijl ook beter vast en ging wijdbeens staan waarna hij me even strak aankeek, maar daarna toesloeg.

Ik maakte gebruik van zijn snelheid en blokkeerde zijn slag van boven met het heft van mijn bijl. Doordat ik zijn bijl vastgehaakt had achter de mijne, was zijn buik onbeschermd. Ik gaf er een flinke trap tegenaan waarna ik mijn bijl achter de zijne vandaan haalde en hem er een keiharde klap mee in zijn zei gaf. In een laatste poging mij nog te raken probeerde hij mijn onderuit te trekken, maar ik bleef steevast aan de grond staan en schopte hem in plaats daarvan tegen zijn kaak aan.

'Ik gebruik mijn hersens.' Gromde ik boos terug en in een impulsieve bui schopte ik zijn bijl ook nog aan de kant waarna ik de trainer zelf op de grond liet liggen. Ik kon me niet voorstellen, dat zo'n Capitool gemanipuleerde man goed kon vechten. Maar hij had me verrast. Zijn slagen waren goed en zijn voetenwerk zelfs bijna perfect. Mijn zijn woorden waren zijn zwakke punt. Als iets mij ook maar boos maakte was het laf gescheld en gezeur op andere mensen. Vooral door zo'n verdomde Capitool inwoner.

Ik voelde mijn woede nog steeds binnen in mij koken. Ik zette mijn bijl dan ook al snel aan de kant en besloot om een iets rustiger onderdeel te zoeken zodat ik kon kalmeren. Ik kwam alleen niet ver. Voordat ik ook maar twee stappen in de richting van het touwenknopen had gezet kruiste ik Lyanna's blik die doodstil bij het camouflageonderdeel stond. Haar felblauwe ogen keken mij recht aan en ik zag iets van angst in haar blik doorsluimeren, maar zoals ik van haar gewent was de afgelopen paar dagen, keek ze al snel weer weg en probeerde onopvallend verder te gaan met waar ze mee bezig was.

Mijn woede koelde vrijwel meteen en met een paar passen stond ik bij haar aan de tafel waar een klein Tribuut uit District 7 stil zijn armen onder stond te verven. Het leek meer op normale modder dan echt op een geweldig goed patroon, maar de glimlach op zijn gezicht vertelde me dat hij er vrede mee had. Lyanna's handen daarentegen leken net op de vele bladeren in een boom die net zijn herfstkleuren begon te krijgen.

'Wauw,' mompelde ik zacht, maar ze keek niet op. 'heb je vaker geschilderd?' Ze haalde een beetje hulpeloos haar schouders op alsof ze niet wist of ze me het wel of niet moest vertellen.

'Jij was anders ook niet slecht met die bijl.' Mompelde ze zacht. Plots begreep ik haar gedrag. Ze had me net gezien terwijl ik een trainer versloeg in een gevecht. En zij zelf had waarschijnlijk nog nooit een wapen vast gehouden of iemand gekend die zo kon vechten. Nu zag ze mij, haar Districtspartner, opeens vechten alsof ik de trainer zo zou afmaken. Ze was bang, en niet alleen voor mij, maar ook voor de mensen die ze nu om haar heen zag vechten met moordwapens.

'Dan vormen we een goed team.' Ze keek op en zag dat ik het meende waarna er een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht verscheen. 'Jij voor de camouflage en sluiptechnieken, ik voor het vechten en verdedigen.' Lyanna grinnikte, maar plots klonk er een luide gong van een bel door de zaal heen.

'Lunch tijd.' zuchtte de jongen van District 7 opgelucht naast ons en liep in verende passen naar zijn Districtspartner toe die bij het touwknopen stond terwijl zijn armen nog steeds onder het vieze goedje verf zaten.

'Hopelijk hebben ze hier ook van die heerlijke biefstukpuntjes, zoals ze gisteravond ook hadden.' Mompelde ik lichtelijk dromerig terwijl Lyanna en ik ons naar het eetgedeelte verplaatsen. Ze grinnikte opnieuw en porde me in mijn zij met haar elleboog.

'Pas maar op, straks wordt je nog dik en dan krijg je geen sponsors meer.'

'Onmogelijk.' Lachte ik terwijl we beide een wit dienblad pakte van een grote stapel en in de rij gingen staan bij de andere Tributen langs het lopend buffet. 'Bij het interview blaas ik ze allemaal omver en dan zitten wij de gehele Spelen gebakken door de duizenden parachuutjes die uit de lucht komen dwarrelen.'

Lyanna pufte, maar zei niks terug. Een Avox meisje met kortgeknipt roodhaar schepte wat goudbruin gekleurde aardappeltjes op mijn bord en besprenkelde ze met peterselie. De jongen naast haar schoof een groot stuk konijnenbout ernaast en overgoot het met een scharlaken rode saus. De lucht er alleen al van liet mijn maag knorren en mijn mond wateren, maar het zag er luguber uit om de bloedrode saus over het hete vlees te zien lopen.

'Waar moeten we gaan zitten?' Mompelde Lyanna plots naast me terwijl ze een waterflesje uit een bak haalde die gevuld was met ijsblokjes. De vier spierwitte tafels naast het buffet vulde zich langzaam met tributen. Eén tafel, toevallig de grootste, was al geclaimd door de Beroeps die elkaar mysterieus en met een vreemde blik in hun ogen zaten aan te kijken zonder eten voor hun neus.

Aan de tafel naast hen nam net het eenzame jongens Tribuut van District 3 plaats naast de Districtspartners van District 10 en 5. Bij de tafel naast ons zaten de Districtspartner van District 11 en 8 terwijl het meisje van 3 vol overdrijving en enthousiasme tegen de jongen van District 8 zat te praten.

'Laten we hier plaats nemen, deze tafel ziet er het rustigst, en niet het dodelijkst uit.' Ik wist dat ze het had over de Beroeps en over het luidde getetter van de tafel naast ons. Lyanna zette maar enkele stappen naar voren en nam plaats aan de laatste tafel, vlak voor onze neus. We zaten tegenover elkaar terwijl de Tributen van District 9 net naast ons hadden plaatsgenomen. Het meisje naast mij zat bleek en met een nerveuze starre blik naar haar bord te staren terwijl haar partner vrolijk en gulzig happen nam van zijn vlees. De jongen die net naast Lyanna had gestaan bij het camouflageonderdeel zat zachtjes fluisterend met zijn districtspartner wat te bespreken wat voor mij niet hoorbaar was. Als laatst namen de twee Tributen van District 6 met geïrriteerde, ietwat grimmige blikken naast de Tributen van 7 plaats en ontweken elkaars blik zoveel mogelijk.

Lyanna keek me even kort aan met een vragende expressie op haar gezicht voordat ze een aardappeltje aan haar vork prikte. Ik wist wat ze bedoelde en mijn ogen gleden nogmaals over de Tributen naast ons heen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd enkel kort en knikte dat ik het haar later nog wel zou vertellen. Hier zaten geen bondgenoten voor ons bij, tenminste geen die ik nu al wilde vertrouwen en in ons kleine bondgenootgroepje wilde opnemen. Ik ontmoette Lyanna's blik nogmaals en ik zag dat ze een beetje teleurgesteld keek toen haar blik snel en vlug naar het jongetje van District 7 verschoof.

Opnieuw schudde ik mijn hoofd en begon mijn vlees in stukken te snijden. We aten in stilte, bijna niemand zei wat aan onze tafel. De tafel naast ons daarin tegen was vrolijk aan het kletsen terwijl de Beroeps zich verdacht stil hielden. Achter mij hoorde ik ook geklets op een luchtige toon. Lyanna had een goede keuze gemaakt met deze tafel. Het was hier stil, rustig en we werden niet ondervraagt. Precies wat ik nodig had. Stilte om na te denken, en om te genieten van,-

De harde knal van een ijzeren stoel die naar achteren werd gesmeten klonk als een afgaande bom in de bijna stille ruimte. Voordat ik ook maar doorhad dat het roodharige meisje van District 9 naast mij de veroorzaker ervan was greep ze al haar dienblad vast en smeet het met een enorm kracht naar de zijkant toe, recht in het gezicht van de jongen uit District 7. De jongen van District 3 die achter haar zat schreeuwde in pijn toen ze de stoel opnieuw een schop gaf, recht tegen zijn nek aan.

Iedereen sprong verschrikt op bij ons aan tafel, behalve de jongen die huilend bedekt was in voedsel. Het was nauwelijks te zien dat zijn neus en mond bloedde, de rode saus droop over zijn gezicht heen als bloed uit een diepe grote wond en vermengde zich met zijn echte eigen bloed. Het leek het meisje uit District 9 alleen nog maar meer overstuur te maken, want ze gromde een laag, angstaanjagend, haren-overeind-zettend geluid wat niet menselijk klonk, maar eerder dierlijk.

Voordat ook maar iemand kon reageren draaide ze zich met een ruk om en greep met een immense kracht het gillende, huilende jongetje bij zijn kraag. Lyanna gilde naast me en sloeg verschrikt haar handen voor haar mond, maar het meisje reageerde er niet op. Haar hele lichaam leek zich compleet aan te spannen en haar handen vervormde zich tot klauwen toen ze de het jochie los liet bij zijn kraag maar zijn nek omklemde. Onmiddellijk viel hij stil en vlogen zijn handen naar zijn keel toe. Met wanhopige pogingen probeerde hij haar handen van zijn keel te krijgen, maar ze zette haar nagels alleen nog maar scherper in zijn nekvel waar het bloed langzaam uit droop. Hij begon blauw aan te lopen en kon nog net een hoog gepiep uit zijn keel krijgen.

'Riley!' Gilde het meisje van District 7, zijn Districtspartner, die om de tafel heen wilde rennen maar werd tegen gehouden door Lyanna.

'Doe iets!' Gilde Lyanna en stapte naar voren en greep me bij mijn bovenarm vast terwijl ze het meisje beschermend achter haar hield. Het leek alsof ik uit een soort droom ontwaakte. Voordat ik zelf ook maar mijn acties doorhad greep ik het meisje al bij haar schouders en trok haar zo hard mogelijk naar achteren, maar haar armen leken wel van staal. Ze verloste haar greep wel iets waardoor Riley nu begon te krijsen als een bange big.

'Pak hem vast Colleen!' Gilde Riley's Districtpartner naar het meisje wat achter Riley stond. Ze was bleek aangelopen, maar twijfelde niet lang voordat ze haar linkerarm om zijn middel heen sloot en met haar andere hand de klauwen van het meisje probeerde los te krijgen. Maar niks hielp. Het meisje begon te worstelen onder mijn houtgreep en begon Colleen nu ook klappen te verkopen met haar voeten. Ze leek gestoord. Als een beest sloeg en schopte ze wild om haar heen terwijl ze Riley nog steeds met één ijzeren hand vast hield.

'Ga aan de kant!' Hoorde ik plots een brute stem achter mij schreeuwen, en voordat ik me ook maar kon bewegen schoof een immens grote Vredesbewaker me met een harde duw opzij. Nu het meisje niet meer door mij werd vastgehouden schoot ze naar voren en greep Riley weer in haar klauwen vast. Opnieuw gromde ze een vreemd geluid en knikte haar hoofd van de ene naar de andere kant alsof ze werd bezeten door iets binnenin haar.

De Vredesbewaker daarentegen deed geen moeite om haar vast te grijpen. Hij pakte enkel een wit stroomstootwapen en zette het zonder genaden keihard in haar rug. Onmiddellijk liet ze Riley los en begon wild te schokken met haar gehele lichaam. Het zag eruit alsof ze een heidense dans deed. Haar armen waren naar bovengericht en haar vingers zaten onder de rode saus. Of was het bloed? Ik wist het niet, maar mijn maag draaide zich er evengoed van om.

De Vredesbewaker leek geen genade met haar te hebben. Hij hield het wapen voor een volle minuut in haar rug totdat haar kleding begon te roken en smeulen. Hij stapte naar de zijkant toe en trok het wapen snel terug. Het meisje viel met een knal op de grond waar ze nog licht natrok terwijl haar ogen wijd open waren gesperd.

Haar puppillen waren enorm, ik kon nog maar een dun randje van haar blauwe iris uitmaken, maar vooral keek ze levenloos naar het plafond.

'Is ze- is ze dood?' Mompelde Colleen zachtjes, maar niemand durfde te antwoorden totdat haar Districtspartner haar aan de kant schoof. Zijn ogen, met elk een verschillende kleur, bestudeerde het meisje van een afstand waarna die snoof en Colleen geïrriteerd aankeek.

'Ze ademt nog, dat is toch duidelijk te zien?' Hij draaide zich daarna om en liep van de tafels weg richting het plantenonderdeel waar hij een boek pakte en het begon te lezen zonder nog maar naar ons om te kijken.

Riley lag half hyperventilerend op de grond terwijl hij de rode saus en het bloed van zijn gezicht probeerde af te halen. Hij bibberde van top tot teen en stotterde steeds een paar onverstaande woorden waarna hij in huilen uitbarstte. De Vredesbewakers hadden er al snel genoeg van en hezen hem op zijn voeten waarna ze het meisje ook oppakte en haar mee droegen naar een ijzeren deur die me eerst nog niet was opgevallen. Toen ze waren verdwenen was de rust echter nog steeds niet teruggekeerd. De Beroeps keken ons een beetje onstuimig aan samen met de rest van de Tributen terwijl de trainers onrustig stonden te fluisteren. De jongen uit District 3 die de stoel tegen zijn nek aan had gekregen zat piepend voorover gebogen terwijl het jonge meisje uit District 10 koude ijsblokjes tegen zijn nek aanhield gedrukt.

'Kom op! Iedereen gaat weer verder met trainen!' Schreeuwde een Vredesbewaker naar ons die net uit de ijzeren deur kwam lopen. Ik keek Lyanna even schuin aan die met een bleek hoofd terug keek, maar ik pakte al snel haar hand vast en trok haar zachtjes mee naar het onderdeel touwknopen.

We zouden vandaag niet meer met wapens werken.

* * *

**District 10 - Melissa Crejak (15) POV. **_Einde van de eerste trainingsdag._

Het geknetterd van het stroomstootpistool klonk nog steeds door in mijn hoofd. Ik had het wel vaker meegemaakt in mijn thuisdistrict dat Vredesbewakers het gebruikte. Slachtoffers, vaak jongere mannen die net té rebels waren, werden dan naderhand altijd naar mijn moeders zusterpost gebracht om daar behandeld te worden. Ik had dus vaak slachtoffers meegemaakt, maar nog nooit iemand zoals dat meisje wat nu weg werd gedragen. Haar ogen stonden star, en als het niet voor haar bewegende borst was, dan had ik gedacht dat ze dood was.

'Verdomme.' Ik schrok op van het zachte gescheld van Jack naast mij. Hij wreef met zijn hand over zijn rood geworden nek heen. Ik zag nu al dat een bult zich aan het vormen was, maar hij kon het natuurlijk zelf niet zien.

'Wacht maar,' Mompelde ik meteen en stond vlug op. 'ik haal wat ijs voor je.' Zonder te wachten op een vorm van protest snelde ik naar het buffet toe waar ik tien grote servetten op mijn hand legde en het daarna vulde met ijsblokjes. Enkele seconden later drukte ik het zachtjes op zijn nek terwijl hij met zijn voorhoofd op de tafel rustte.

'Is het gebroken?' Zeurde hij zacht en ik giechelde.

'Natuurlijk niet, dan had je nu niet meer geleefd.' Hij kreunde nog meer terwijl ik de ijsblokjes zachtjes over zijn rode huid heen wreef.

'Maak je maar geen zorgen. Het heeft alleen een harde knal gehad. Nu er ijs op zit zal de bult niet zo erg worden, het zal alleen een beetje stijfjes zijn en met druk misschien een beetje pijnlijk. Meer niet.' Ik legde mijn hand op de zijne met licht rode wangen, maar hij keek niet op.

'Hoe weet je dat allemaal?' Bromde hij zacht terug terwijl hij overeind kwam en de ijsblokjes van mij over pakte.

'Gewoon,' Bloosde ik diep en ontweek zijn blik. 'mijn moeder was een zuster, dus ik heb van haar alles meegekregen.'

Hij zei niks terug maar keek alleen maar met een lichtelijk boze blik voor zich uit. Ik volgde zijn blik en zag dat hij naar David en Emily keek die bij het kruisboog schieten stonden. Kennelijk wist David er alles vanaf, want hij schoot zo drie pijlen recht naast elkaar in de roos. Een lichte gevoel van jaloezie kwam omhoog geborreld toen ik zag hoe Emily lachend naast hem stond.

'Stom kind.' Mompelde ik zacht, maar Jack had het gehoord en keek me even doordringend aan waarna hij een scheve glimlach trok.

'Je mag haar niet?' Ik keek hem even aan en keek daarna weer naar Emily die de kruisboog onhandig overnam van David.

'Nee. Ze steelt mijn Districtspartner.' Jack snoof en liet het zeiknatte zakje met ijsblokjes op tafel vallen.

'Ach, wie zou er nou met zo'n sukkel partner willen zijn?' Hij lachte arrogant en keek mij even duidelijk aan waarna hij weer naar voren staarde.

'Waarom ga jij eigenlijk niet om met je Districtspartner? Dat blonde meisje, wat is haar naam,-' Mompelde ik, maar hij onderbrak me al vrijwel meteen met een harde blik op zijn gezicht. 'Mayline, en laten we het erop houden dat we het niet altijd eens zijn met elkaar en ik haar licht gezegd de domste Tribuut ooit vind.'

Ik zocht Mayline op in de ruimte en zag dat ze in haar eentje bezig was met touwknopen, maar zo te zien bakte ze er niks van. Haar blonde pijpenkrullen hingen als een gouden krans om haar hoofd heen, terwijl haar fel blauwe ogen een arrogant, zeurderig toontje vast hielden.

'Volgens mij ben je sterk en slim genoeg om het zonder haar te redden.' Zuchtte ik zachtjes terwijl ik mijn blik op haar hield gericht. Ik voelde hoe Jack mij opnieuw bekeek, maar ik draaide me niet om.

'Wel het is altijd handig om iemand met verstand van geneeskunde bij je te hebben.' Ik bloosde en draaide me om en Jack keek me recht aan. Was dit een stille overeenkomst tot een Bondgenootschap? Ik beschouwde het zo wel, maar voordat ik ook maar wat kon zeggen kwam een handschoen met een harde klap naast ons op het tafelblad hard neer. Een Vredesbewaker had zijn helm omhoog geduwd en keek ons boos aan.

'Welk gedeelte van: Iedereen gaat weer verder met trainen, begreep je niet?' Zijn snauwende stem was genoeg om mij op te laten springen en weg te laten lopen. Ik haatte Vredesbewakers. Ik had het altijd al gedaan, maar sinds ze in mijn thuisdistrict mijn familie steeds meer begonnen te bedreigen vond ik ze alleen nog maar enger.

Met een knoop in mijn maag keek ik naar de grote zaal voor mij. Overal waren al Tributen bezig met trainen of nieuwe dingen te leren en bijna alle populaire onderdelen waren al bezet. Maar voordat ik ook maar iets aan Jack kon voorstellen liep hij al in de richting van de meest rustige tafel.

'Eetbare insecten?' Mompelde ik zachtjes, maar het kwam er meer uit als een hoog gepiep. Onmiddellijk had ik het idee dat er duizenden kleine beestjes onder mijn trainingspak kriebelden. Ik bleef op een afstandje van de tafel staan terwijl er een grote rilling over mijn hele lichaam heen ging.

'Kom je nog zitten?' Vroeg Jack terwijl de trainer een potje met echte krekels voor hem neerzette. Mijn ogen volgde de grote insecten in het glazen potje terwijl ik hun getjirp door de hele ruimte leek te galmen. Ik nam met een wit gezicht naast Jack plaats terwijl de trainer op een kookpit een pan zette en het vuur liet oplaaien.

'Als je het geluk hebt dat je een rugzak met kookgereedschap hebt kunnen bemachtigen is het heel makkelijk om voedsel voor jezelf klaar te maken.' Hij haalde de grote klem van de glazenpot af en mijn hart begon sneller te kloppen. Met grote ogen keek ik toe hoe hij met een pincet een krekel uit de pot haalde en die even in de lucht liet hangen zodat Jack en ik hem konden bewonderen. Mijn maag draaide zich om en toen de trainer de krekel in de pan duwde vulde het gesis mijn oren.

Het beest probeerde zich vrij te vechten uit de greep van de tang, maar na een paar seconden lag het dood in de pan te bakken. De krekel begon na een minuut te kraken terwijl zijn poten en vleugels afbraken. De trainer pakte het insect uit de pan en legde het op tafel waarna hij hem door de helft sneed en elk een stuk voor ons neer legde.

'Bon appetit.' Grijnsde hij terwijl hij opnieuw een krekel uit het potje haalde en hem in de pan legde. Met een krijtwit gezicht keek ik naar de dode, half doormidden gesneden krekel voor me. Nu snapte ik waarom wij de enige Tributen aan deze tafel waren en waarom er niemand in de buurt kwam van dit onderdeel.

'Ze kraken heerlijk tussen je kaken en ze zijn het lekkerste als je er eerst nog wat op zuigt. Ze zitten vol met eiwitten en zijn goed om energie mee op te bouwen. Daarnaast kun je, als je in de arena bent, ook erg goed overleven op rupsen, sprinkhanen, termieten of mieren.' Mijn maag draaide zich nogmaals om en ik voelde het zuur opkomen in mijn keel. De trainer pakte opnieuw een glazenpot waarin tientallen dikke rupsen zaten.

'Excuseer me.' Schreeuwde ik bijna terwijl ik mijn stoel meteen achteruit duwde toen hij een dikke rups uit de pot haalde. Met mijn hand op mijn mond gedrukt snelde ik me weg van de tafel naar een grote ijsbak die vol zat met waterflesjes. Zo snel als ik kon goot ik een flesje leeg in mijn mond en steunde ik tegen een grote betonnen paal aan.

'Gaat het?' Ik voelde hoe Jack zijn hand op mijn schouder legde. Ik knikte langzaam ook al vertrouwde ik mijn maag nog niet helemaal.

'Het was helemaal niet zo slecht weet je, een krekel is op zich best lekker. Je moet je gewoon voorstellen dat het een heerlijk stuk vlees is. Als je thuis biefstuk eet, dan weet je toch ook dat het van een dier afkomstig is?' Ik draaide me geïrriteerd om en nam nogmaals een grote teug van mijn flesje.

'Ik heb nog nooit genoeg geld gehad om biefstuk, of wat voor soort vlees dan ook, te kunnen betalen.' Hij keek me even verbaasd aan en haalde zijn schouders op.

'Hoe wil je zonder die insecten overleven in de arena dan?' Mompelde hij op een verveelde toon.

Overleven. Dat woord had de afgelopen dagen al als een zwaar gewicht boven mij gehangen terwijl het me steeds meer dreigde te verpletteren. En nu Jack er ook mee kwam wist ik niet of ik het wel zou kunnen houden. Ik antwoordde niks terug, maar gooide mijn flesje alleen in de prullenbak en sloeg mijn armen om mijn middel heen.

'Ik weet het op het moment even niet meer, oké?' Voor een moment veranderde zijn ongeïnteresseerde blik in een medelevende en kon er bij mij ook weer een kleine glimlach vanaf. Ik wist dat ik een bondgenoot had en dat ik op hem kon vertrouwen. Hij wilde met mij de last van het overleven dragen.

Met hem kon ik blijven leven.

* * *

**AN:**

**Het spijt me enorm erg dat jullie zo lang op dit hoofdstuk hebben moeten wachten. Ik weet niet waarom, maar het schrijven ging me niet soepel af. Daarnaast werd ik ook nog geteisterd door mijn werk, waar ik nu 40 uur in de week ben, ik wordt er alles behalve vrolijk van en dat loopt dan weer over in ziekte. Ik heb dit hoofdstuk vandaag dan ook afgeschreven terwijl ik met koorts in bed lig, maar hij is af! En dat is het enige wat telt!**

**Ik wil jullie dit keer niet vervelen met een lange AN, dus vertel me maar wat jullie van het hoofdstuk vonden in een review! En dan heb ik hier nog de puntentelling voor jullie:**

LaFlorine - 29 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 35 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 42 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 29 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 23 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 20 Punten.  
TeenReadToo - 20 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 12 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 20 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 20 Punten.  
Cicillia - 18 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 25 Punten.  
Florreke - 20 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 36 Punten.

**Dan nog twee laatste vraagjes.  
1. Zouden jullie voor mij in jullie review je favoriete Tribuut willen noemen? ( denk niet gelijk aan je eigen, maar eentje waarvan je de verhaallijn etc. interessant vind)  
2. Zouden jullie het leuk vinden als ik ook alle interviewoutfits zou beschrijven? Of willen jullie liever maar van een paar Tributen de outfit weten, zodat het hoofdstuk minder beschrijvend is?**

**Nou goed, ik kijk erg uit naar jullie reviews! Nogmaals excuses voor de lange wacht, ik hoop dat het volgende hoofdstuk er sneller op komt te staan! Dat is de tweede trainingsdag, dan krijgen we nog de hoofdstukken: derde trainingsdag en scores, interviews, avond voor het bloedbad en dan toch echt het bloedbad zelf!**

**Mijn speciale dank gaat nog uit naar MyWeirdWorld, LeviAntonius en SirWalsingham voor me eraan herinneren dat iedereen toch echt heel graag door wilt lezen en me helpen met ideeën voor dit hoofdstuk.**

**May the odds be ever in your favour,**

**Jade**


	17. Tweede Trainingsdag

**AN: Als je nog niet alle Tributen uit je hoofd kent raad ik je aan de Tributen lijst op mijn profiel er even bij te pakken, omdat ik niet altijd de namen gebruiken, maar vaker de Districts benoeming. Dit kan dus soms even verwarrend zijn, maar ik hoop dat het het lezen niet stoort.  
Voor nu, veel leesplezier!**

* * *

**District 9 - Minarextra 'Mina' Royale (17) POV. **_Ochtend tweede trainingsdag._

Een ruwe stekende pijn schokte door mijn lichaam heen terwijl ik een tinteling in mijn vingers voelde. Ik probeerde te bewegen, maar mijn lichaam wilde niet luisteren. Mijn mond voelde kurkdroog aan en mijn lippen gebarsten. Ik probeerde ze te bevochtigen met mijn tong, maar de metaalachtige smaak van bloed die zich in mijn mond verspreidde stopte me.

Waar was ik?

Langzaam knipperend probeerde ik mijn ogen te openen, maar de felheid van een grote lamp boven mij liet mijn hoofd duizelen. Opnieuw voelde ik een ruwe schok van pijn door mijn lichaam heen schieten en ik voelde hoe een druppelzweet van mijn voorhoofd over mijn neus heen droop. Mijn ogen begonnen te wennen aan het licht en ik zag de wazigheid van vier witte muren en een kleine deur rondom mij.

'Is daar iemand?' Mijn stem klonk ruw en oud, alsof ik kapot van binnen was. Ik proefde opnieuw de smaak van bloed, maar probeerde het nu zo goed mogelijk te negeren. Ik voelde het zweet nu ook in mijn handpalmen en ik merkte dat ze de ijzeren rand van mijn bed vast hielden. Ik bewoog mijn vingers, maar voelde al snel dat mijn pols niet omhoog kon. Een ruwe grote witte band hield ze vast gebonden aan mijn bedrand terwijl mijn enkels in dezelfde positie zaten.

Een vlaag van paniek golfde door mijn lichaam heen en mijn hoofd begon te bonken. Opeens hoorde ik de geluiden om mij heen. Het gepiep van een monitor en het gepomp en gezuig van verschillende andere apparaten om mij heen. Ik voelde hoe er dingen aan mijn hoofd zaten vast geplakt terwijl er twee kleine buisjes in mijn neus zaten.

'Waar ben ik?!' Gilde ik nu veel hysterischer terwijl er nog een vlaag van angst en paniek door mij heen golfde. Ik probeerde me los te rukken uit de witte banden, maar ik voelde alleen maar een ruwe pijn rondom mijn polsen. Mijn adem begon onregelmatig te worden en het gepiep van de monitor naast me werd steeds harder en ging steeds sneller. Ik gilde, opnieuw en opnieuw terwijl ik zag hoe er dunne buisjes via naalden in mijn armen zaten geprikt. Donkere en onzichtbare vloeistoffen werden in mijn lichaam gebracht en ik wilde ze eruit rukken, ze eraf halen en zorgen dat ze ver van mij weg bleven.

Ik rook opnieuw de geur van bloed en ik merkte dat ik door het worstelen mijn eigen polsen en enkels open had gesneden door de witte banden. Een gil ontglipte opnieuw over mijn lippen en de muren leken op me af te komen terwijl mijn adem steeds gehaaster en pijnlijker werd.

'Help!' Schreeuwde ik uit, maar mijn stem sloeg over en stief weg terwijl mijn keel en longen branden.

Een deur sloeg open en mijn hele lichaam hield zich plots doodstil. Een vrouw op smetloze witte schoenen kwam binnenlopen terwijl haar grote rode gestifte lippen zich in een enorme glimlach hadden gevormd. Haar gebleekte haar zat strak naar achteren in een hoge knot, maar werd deels afgeschermd door een haarkapje waar het embleem van het Capitool in het zwart stond opgedrukt. Haar witte uniform leek gloednieuw terwijl ze een ijzeren dienblad in haar handen hield.

'Goedemorgen!' Haar opgewekte stem was moeilijk te verstaan door haar zware Capitool accent, maar de grote glimlach op haar gezicht verdween niet toen ik niks terug antwoordde.

'Hoe voelen we ons?' Ze legde het dienblad op een klein tafeltje naast me neer en ik merkte dat het twee kleine potjes waren en een grote naald. Opnieuw voelde ik een pijn scheut door mijn lichaam heen gaan en golfde er een nieuwe vlaag angst door me heen. Ik begon het benauwd te krijgen en het brandende gevoel van mijn polsen en enkels begon erger te worden.

'Het is acht uur 's ochtends en over een klein uurtje mag je je weer bij je medetributen voegen.' Ze lachte en pakte de spuit van het dienblad af en greep met haar andere hand het glazenpotje vast. Ik wilde niks liever dan die plastic glimlach van haar gezicht afslaan, maar ik lag nog steeds vastgebonden aan het bed.

'Relax voor nu maar even, het is zo gebeurt.' Maar ik deed alles behalve dat. Ik begon zo hard mogelijk te worstelen als ik kon en ik zag een scheur ontstaan in haar glimlach. Haar ogen verstarde en ze probeerde mijn bovenarm stil te houden, maar ik gilde en schoot overeind uit mijn bed en kreeg mijn rechterpols los uit de witte band waardoor ik meteen de spuit uit haar hand mepte.

'Mina, lieverd, kalmeer!' Ze glimlacht niet meer en drukte op een knop aan de muur die ik nog niet eerder had gezien. Voordat ik ook maar wat kon zeggen kwamen er al twee Vredesbewakers binnen die me onmiddellijk terug duwde op mijn bed en mijn polsen extra stevig weer vastbonden. De zuster pakte opnieuw de spuit en vulde hem nu rustig met het goedje uit het glazenpotje.

'Laat me los!' Gilde ik toen ze dichterbij kwam met de spuit, maar een Vredesbewaker duwde al snel zijn hand voor mijn mond zodat ik nauwelijks nog kon ademhalen, laat staan gillen. Een paar seconden later voelde ik hoe de zuster haar ijskoude handen op mijn bovenarm zette en de spuit in mijn arm duwde. Onmiddellijk had ik het gevoel alsof er een vloeistof door mijn arm zich verspreidde en ik wist dat het nu toch geen zin meer had om tegen ze te vechten. Ik ontspande mijn lichaam en keek met een levenloze blik naar boven naar het plafond waardoor ik niet doorhad dat de zuster het tweede potje pakte en deze even later ook in mijn arm leegde.

De Vredesbewakers lieten mij los, maar ik reageerde er niet echt op. De zuster zei niks meer tegen me maar verdween met hen door de deur heen en kwam een minuut later terug met een bundeltje kleding. Ik zag mijn rugnummer er bovenop liggen en de herinnering aan de training van gisteren kwam weer bij me terug.

'Waar ben ik?' Vroeg ik nogmaals met een schorre stem. De grote glimlach verscheen weer op haar gezicht terwijl ze mijn polsen en enkels losmaakte.

'In het verzorgingscentrum van het gebouw waar je verblijft totdat je de arena in gaat, lieverd.' Het trainingscentrum dus, dacht ik stilletjes terwijl ik mijn pols zachtjes bewoog.

'Gisteren tijdens de lunch had je een klein incidentje gehad, maar we hebben ervoor gezorgd dat het niet meer zal gebeuren.' Ze pakte een witte doek en depte het bloed ermee af van mijn polsen. Haar koude vingers zorgde voor rillingen over mijn hele lichaam, maar ik wilde niet laten zien dat ik bang voor haar was.

'Hoe bedoelt u?'

'Je incident, of hoe je het zelf noemde in je slaap, je black-out. Het medicijn van zojuist heeft ervoor gezorgd dat je voor de komende dagen in het Capitool er geen last meer van zult hebben. Totdat je naar de arena gaat natuurlijk, dan is het je eigenlast weer en zal het misschien ook nog voor wat verassingen zorgen.' Ze giechelde en haalde de ijzeren balken rondom mijn bed weg zodat ik op kon staan. Maar ik bewoog me niet. Ik bleef haar alleen maar stil aankijken met een ongelovige blik in mijn ogen. Er was een medicijn tegen mijn vreselijke gedrag? Tegen mijn steeds terug kerende nachtmerrie die zoveel mensen bij mij in het District lastig had gevallen?

'Kom, sta op! Je hebt nog een lange dag te gaan.' Ze lachte opnieuw, pakte het ijzeren dienblad op en verdween door de deur.

Stram trok ik mijn knieeën op en ik merkte meteen dat mijn polsen en enkels niet het enige waren wat pijn deed. Door mijn rug schoten opnieuw pijnsteken toen ik mijn benen over de zijkant van het bed heen schoof. Ik merkte dat er een verband overheen zat en toen mijn vingers er zachtjes overheen probeerde te gaan schoot er opnieuw een schok door mijn rug heen.

'Nog vijfentwintig minuten totdat de training begint.' Een mechanische robotachtige stem galmde door de kamer heen en ik wist zeker dat de zuster en de Vredesbewakers meekeken door allemaal camera's.

Zonder al te veel te bewegen trok ik mijn trainingsuniform aan en zag ik dat er een tandenborstel, tandpasta en een borstel bij de wasbak in de hoek lagen. Ik poetste voor tien minuten lang mijn mond om de smaak van bloed maar uit mijn mond te krijgen. Met de borstel kamde ik mijn haar wat steiler en liet ik het voor mijn ogen hangen zodat ik mensen hun blikken kon ontwijken.

Ik hoorde de deur opnieuw openen en zag dat de twee Vredesbewakers voor mij stonden te wachten. Met een stramme pas en een nog steeds pijnlijke rug liep ik naar ze toe waarna ze de deur voor mij open hielden zodat ik de gang in kon lopen. Deze gang was ook wit, net zoals mijn kamer van zojuist was. Het was smetteloos en zag er veel te steriel uit. Het deed pijn aan mijn ogen om er naar te kijken dus richtte ik mijn blik maar op mijn handen waar ik mijn mouwen overheen had getrokken.

Het was niet ver lopen totdat we voor een ijzeren deur stonden waar boven een bordje hing met de naam trainingsruimte erop. De linker Vredesbewaker hield zijn hand op een zwarte plaat naast de deur waardoor deze vrijwel meteen openschoof.

'Probeer niet weer iets uit te halen.' Mompelde de rechter verveeld, maar voordat ik wat kon antwoorden schoven ze me door de deur heen en sloot deze meteen achter mij. Alle Tributen waren zo te zien al bij onderdelen bezig en niemand had mij nog opgemerkt.

Ik had geen idee wat ik gisteren had gedaan tijdens mijn aanval. Het enige wat ik me nog kon herinneren was de geur van de konijnenbout en de scharlaken rode saus die er overheen was gegooid. Mijn maag draaide zich vrijwel opnieuw om toen ik eraan terug dacht, maar ik slikte het weg en zette langzaam wat stappen richting de onderdelen.

Na een tijdje begonnen de andere Tributen mij op te merken. Eén voor één draaide ze hun hoofden mijn richting op totdat vrijwel iedereen mij aankeek. De meeste met een angstaanjagende bange blik in hun ogen, maar sommige keken ook agressief terwijl er maar drie waren die mij mild en vrijwel zonder interesse aanstaarden. Het meisje uit District 8, het meisje uit District 2 en de jongen uit District 4.

Ik zag Ash alleen aan de tafel bij camouflage zitten en ik zette een paar stappen naar hem toe en glimlachte, maar het enige wat hij deed was opstaan en me doodsbang recht aankijken.

'Ik ben je Bondgenoot niet meer, Mina. Niemand hier is je Bondgenoot.' Mompelde hij bibberend en ik wist dat de hele zaal het had gehoord. Ik merkte hoe mensen langzaam hun hoofden van mij afwendde terwijl Ash me aanbleef kijken terwijl zijn lichaam bibberde.

'Ash, ik-'

'Niemand, Mina! Niemand!' Ik hoorde geen gelach en geen gemompel, maar ik wist dat iedereen het met hem eens was.

Ik was alleen.

* * *

**District 11 - Katy Moonway (12) POV. **_Middag tweede trainingsdag._

'Voel de balans in je hand als je het mes vast houd, zorg dat je grip goed is.' De trainer verplaatste mijn vingers over het heft van het mes heen terwijl ik hem stoïcijns aankeek.

'Hou hem niet te strak vast, maar hou je pols stijf. Zet je voeten een kleine meter achter elkaar neer, linkervoet voor.' Hij duwde met zijn eigen voet tegen de mijne aan en draaide mijn schouders zijwaarts.

'Wijs met je linkerarm naar je doel, en verplaats dan je gewicht van je achterstevoet naar je voorste terwijl je het mes werpt.' Ik voelde het koude staal in mijn handen en richtte mijn blik op de dummy die recht voor mij stond. De rode schijven op zijn lichaam gaven licht en ik hief mijn linkerhand langzaam op naar de schietschijf op zijn borst. Ik nam een flinke ademteug en bracht mijn rechterarm van achteren naar voren terwijl ik mijn gewicht verplaatste. Ik voel het mes uit mijn hand glippen en ik kon het bijna in slow motion door de lucht heen zien vliegen.

'Probeer het nog eens.' Ik hoorde de stem van de trainer eerder voordat ik zag dat mijn mes de dummy niet had geraakt.

'Hoe kan dat?' Mompelde ik verbaast. 'Ik had toch alles goed gedaan?'

De trainer lachte en overhandigde me een nieuw mes terwijl hij de oude ophaalde. Toen hij terug kwam hield hij het voor mijn gezicht en keek me recht aan. Zijn donkergroene ogen hielden een bepaalde warmte vast die ik niet gewend was te zien in de ogen van mensen.

'Niet alles lukt gelijk de eerste keer. Toen je hebt leren lopen viel je de eerste paar keer ook op de grond, niet waar? Maar als je oefent en het blijft doen, dan zal je op een gegeven moment zelfs kunnen rennen.' Hij draaide zich in een soepele beweging om en wierp het mes in een vlugge beweging naar de dummy toe. De rode zoemer boven het hoofd van de dummy gaf aan dat het een dodelijke worp was, maar ik kon alleen gehypnotiseerd naar het mes kijken wat recht in het hoofd van de dummy stak.

'Probeer het nogmaals.' Hij plaatse mijn vingers opnieuw goed rondom het heft van het mes en knipoogde naar me. Met een vreemde gevoel staarde ik hem voor een tijdje aan waarna ik me van zijn gezicht afwendde. Ik zette mijn voeten weer juist en wierp het mes opnieuw. Hij kwam in het schouderblad vast te zitten, maar de zoemer ging niet af.

'Zie, je leert al.' Hij haalde de messen opnieuw op, maar ik voelde me gefrustreerd.

'Ja, maar niet snel genoeg.' Ik vouwde mijn armen over elkaar heen en keek toe hoe hij de twee messen er in een soepele beweging uithaalde.

'Alles komt op z'n tijd.' Ik snoof, maar pakte het uitgereikte mes wel weer aan.

'Ik heb geen tijd meer over.' Mompelde ik terug en ik zag dat hij wat terug wilde zeggen, maar een stem onderbrak hem.

'Waarvoor niet?' Ik voelde hoe een warme hand op mijn schouder werd gelegd en ik wist onmiddellijk wie er achter me stond. Ik hoefde me niet eens om te draaien om te weten dat het mijn Districtspartner Avon was.

'Nergens voor.' Bromde ik terug. Het enige wat hij de afgelopen dagen had gedaan was zich bezorgt tegenover mij opstellen en me storen op momenten wanneer ik absoluut niet gestoord wilde worden. Ik wist dat hij zijn zusjes miste, de twee twaalfjarige meisjes die huilend voor mij in het vak hadden gestaan bij de Boete, maar dat was nog geen reden om mij nu ter vervanging van hen te zien.

Ik schudde zijn hand van mijn schouder af en keek de trainer even met een schuine blik aan. Hij schonk me een milde glimlach en gebaarde weer naar me dat ik mijn lichaam in de goede positie moest draaien. Ik pakte het mes weer op de juiste manier vast, maar voordat ik ook maar mijn arm naar achteren kon brengen onderbrak Avon me weer.

'Heb je geen zin om naar de survivaltechnieken te gaan?' Zijn stem was zacht, maar het verbrak mijn concentratie. Ik draaide me snel naar hem om en wees met mijn meshand naar zijn borst waardoor hij snel een stap achterruit zette.

'Nee Avon! Ik heb geen zin om met je naar de survivaltechnieken te gaan!' Ik voelde de hand van de trainer op mijn schouder maar schudde hem af.

'Ik heb helemaal geen zin om ook maar iets met je te doen! Heb je het nou nog niet door? Ik wil je bondgenoot niet zijn! Ik red het prima op mezelf, ik heb niemand zijn hulp nodig!' Ik voelde hoe mijn handpalmen begonnen te zweten en hoe mijn hart harder begon te kloppen.

'Katy-' Ik onderbrak hem en wees nogmaals met mijn mes richting zijn borst.

'Ga gewoon weg Avon! Nu!' Ik wees met mijn mes van zijn borst naar de zijkant toe, maar zonder dat ik het doorhad glipte het mes uit mijn hand. Ik zag het suizend door de lucht heen gaan terwijl de trainer achter mij nog schreeuwde, maar ik zag het alleen maar recht op het speerwerperonderdeel afgaan en de Tributen die daar stonden.

'Kijk uit!' Schreeuwde Avon en de grote jongen uit District 2 keek met een dodende, geïrriteerde blik op, maar het meisje achter hem trok hem aan zijn shirt naar achteren. Het mes ging vlak langs zijn borst en raakte daarna vijf meter verderop de muur waar hij trillend in bleef steken.

'Raak niks aan! Ik ga het mes halen en dan wil ik jullie hier beide weg hebben!' Schreeuwde de trainer. De warmte was uit zijn ogen verdwenen en het enige wat ik nog zag was woede. Ik kon niks zeggen, maar voelde al vrijwel meteen hoe Avon mij meetrok aan mijn bovenarm.

'Laat me los!' Snauwde ik net iets te hard en ik trok mijn arm los uit zijn greep waardoor ik mijn balans even verloor en een paar stappen achteruit moest zetten. Ver kwam ik niet, want ik voelde plots hoe mijn hak op een paar tenen kwam te staan en mijn rug tegen een brede borst aanknalde.

'Kijk is wat we hier hebben, Lerola. Uitschot uit District 11.' Ik draaide me om en zag de twee Beroeps uit District 2 recht voor mijn neus staan. Tellas, stond met een grote gemene grijns op zijn gezicht terwijl Lerola, naast hem ons ijskoud recht aankeek.

'Wat zullen we met ze doen? Ook een mes naar hun borst gooien? Of ze in de afvalbak proppen, waar ze thuis horen?' Tellas lachte ruw en ik merkte hoe ik angstig een paar stappen achteruit zette. Ik voelde Avon zijn hand op mijn schouder en ik merkte hoe hij beschermend voor mij ging staan, maar ik ging er niet tegenin. Angst nam zijn bezit over mij terwijl ik toe keek hoe Lerola haar handen steeds van vuisten naar klauwen maakte. Het zag er met haar afgevijlde ijzeren vingernagels luguber uit en het maakte me misselijk.

'Dat mes was een ongeluk, daar konden we niks aan doen.' Avon mompelde niet langer meer zoals hij al die tijd bij mij had gedaan, maar hij praatte echt hard en met kracht. Alsof hij genoeg had van alles om hem heen.

'Een ongeluk?' Fluisterde Lerola die een stap naar voren zette. Ze trok lichtjes één mondhoek omhoog zodat ze een vreemde enge glimlach op haar gezicht kreeg die me de kriebels gaf. 'Misschien gooien wij ook wel per ongeluk een mes jullie kant op.' Ze snoof en Tellas haalde van achter zijn rug een werpmes vandaan. Precies hetzelfde model waar ik een paar minuten geleden nog mee had staan oefenen.

' Je mag geen wapens bij je hebben buiten de trainingsgebieden.' Zei Avon hard, maar Tellas begon alleen maar te lachen terwijl hij het mes beter vast greep.

'En wat wil je doen dan? De Vredesbewakers er bij halen? Of je vriendje?' Plots zag ik de blik in Avon zijn ogen veranderen en langzaam zette ik wat stappen naar achteren zodat hij weer beschermend voor me stond. Ik hoorde hoe zijn ademhaling oppikte en zag hoe zijn lichaam zich aanspande.

'Ik waarschuw je nog één keer. Stop dat mes weg.' Tellas begon te bulderen van het lachen, maar Avon verroerde geen vin. Hij bleef Tellas alleen maar doordringend aankijken met een harde blik in zijn ogen terwijl ik langzaam zijn onderarm vast pakte.

'Of anders?' Kreeg Tellas uit zijn keel geperst voordat hij weer verder ging met lachen. Iets in me verwachtte dat Avon, Tellas naar zijn keel zou vliegen, maar hij deed niks. Hij keek hem alleen maar aan en toen draaide hij zich in één keer om terwijl hij mij ook mee trok aan mijn hand. Ik had verwacht dat ik een huiveringwekkende schreeuw zou horen van Avon, omdat Tellas het mes had gegooid. Of dat Tellas tegen ons zou gaan schreeuwen, maar ik hoorde geen van beide. Het enige wat ik kon horen was het zachte en ijskoude gesis van Lerola.

'Jullie bloed zal als eerste vloeien. Wacht maar af.'

Alles rondom mij heen viel stil. Ik hoorde Avon zijn voetstappen niet meer ook al trok hij me nog steeds mee. Ik hoorde Tellas en Lerola hun gelach niet meer en ik hoorde de andere Tributen in de zaal niet meer. Het enige wat ik nog hoorde was mijn eigen hart dat luid in mijn keel bonkte, want ik wist precies wat ze bedoelde.

Mijn bloed zal als eerste vloeien in het Bloedbad. Mijn bloed zal als eerste de grond rond de Hoorn des overvloeds rood kleuren en aan Lerola's handen plakken.

* * *

**District 7 - Riley Yohan (13) POV. **_Avond tweede trainingsdag._

Met mijn knieeën opgetrokken tot aan mijn borst leunde ik met mijn warme wang tegen de verkoelende muur aan. Het kussen wat naast me lag had een diep donkere rode kleur. Ik wilde er niet naar kijken en wilde het al helemaal niet tegen me aan hebben. Met mijn voeten duwde ik het kussen van het bed af en trok ik mijn knieeën snel weer tot aan mijn borst op. Ik had alle lichten uitgedaan en behalve de lichten van de straat die door mijn raam heen schenen verlichtte niks mijn gezicht. Ik hield van de duisternis die er om mij heen was. Het slokte dingen op en zorgde ervoor dat ik niks meer kon zien. Het nam alle angsten die ik had weg en het sloot zich om mij heen als een beschermende deken. Normale mensen zochten het licht op als ze bang waren, maar ik niet het. De duisternis was voor mij een plek waar ik even aan niets hoefde te denken. Waar ik voor niks bang hoefde te zijn.

Met mijn vingers streek ik zachtjes over mijn nek heen waar ik de kleine wondjes voelde die Mina daar in had gezet met haar nagels. Ik voelde een rilling over mijn rug heen gaan bij de gedachten aan haar gezicht die zo enorm vertrokken was in een gestoorde blik. Ik probeerde mijn knieeën nog meer op te trekken en mijn gezicht erachter te verbergen, maar ik was te klein.

Zo voelde het al de hele week. Alsof ik te klein was voor alles. Niemand had mij nog een Bondgenootschap aangeboden naast Mocca. En ook al huilde ik ontzettend vaak en deinsde ik terug voor elk gevaar, ze bleef bij me en beschermde me.

Met een zachte tik gingen de lichten plots weer aan en schermde ik mijn ogen gelijk af voor het brandende gevoel van verblindheid wat erop volgde. Een gevoel van onbehagen bekroop me en voor een moment hief ik mijn hoofd op uit mijn schoot om Armé met een verveelde geïrriteerde blik in zijn ogen in de deuropening te staan.

Hij hield een grote groene appel in zijn handen en nam er een grote hap van. Ik zag zijn gele tanden in het glanzende oppervlak verdwijnen en het zure sap droop van zijn wit gepoederde kin af op de schone vloer.

'Waar ben jij in vredesnaam mee bezig?' Zijn sarcastische, snauwende stem werd opgevolgd door een spottend lachje terwijl hij luid smakkend zijn appel opat. Ik gaf geen antwoord waardoor hij met zijn ogen rolde en de appel voor me op het bed gooide.

'Kom mee. Calvin wilt iedereen in de eetzaal hebben. Vast en zeker om zijn goede manieren tijdens het eten te bewonderen.' Hij begon schaterend te lachen en draaide zich van mij weg en liep de deur uit. Met een goor gevoel keek ik naar de appel die half afgekloven midden op het bed lag. Zonder er nog naar om te kijken liep ik snel de kamer uit en botste ik bijna tegen Mocca aan in de gang.

'Gaat alles wel goed?' Vroeg ze en ik knikte snel om een reeks vragen te vermijden.

'Waarom wilt Ammon ons spreken denk je?' We liepen de hoek om en kwamen in de woonkamer uit. De gehele kamer was in lavendel kleuren bedekt. De stoelen waren okergeel en de tafels waren van een diepe donkere paarse kleur die iets weg had van modder.

'Is zijn naam niet Calvin?' Mompelde ik zachtjes. Mocca haalde haar schouders op en duwde een glazen deuropen die toegang gaf tot de kleine eetzaal.

'Hij is onze mentor en vroeg of we Ammon wilde noemen. Dan doe ik dat ook.' Ik liep door de deuropening heen en zag hoe Ammon aan het hoofdeinde van de grote eikentafel zat. Zijn bord volgeladen met kippenpoten en aardappels terwijl er in zijn kleine baard allemaal stukjes eten zaten. Hij schreeuwde naar een bediende dat hij meer bier wilde en ik kon vanaf hier al zien dat hij dronken was.

Armé zat aan het uiteinde van de tafel en keek met een afzichtelijke blik toe hoe Ammon hard boerde en schaterde van het lachen toen zijn glas omviel. Toen hij ons zag staan versoberde zijn blik iets, maar toen de bediende zijn glas opruimde en hem daarna opnieuw vulde had hij daar alleen nog maar oog voor.

'Oh, kom vooral het feestje bij wonen. We hebben het al zo gezellig.' Zei Armé sarcastische en Ammon lachte opnieuw hard terwijl hij de bediende die naast hem stond een harde klap op haar billen gaf zodat ze een gil uitliet.

'Armé, ik heb je altijd al bewonderd voor je eerlijkheid.' Bromde Ammon hard en pakte daarna een kippenpoot die hij met zijn gele tanden begon af te kloven.

'En ik heb je altijd al bewonderd voor je tafelmanieren.' Armé lachte vals en depte met zijn grote servet zijn roodgestifte lippen af waarna hij naar ons wees dat we plaats moesten nemen aan de tafel. Mocca en ik gingen precies in het midden van de tafel zitten zodat we niet in de gore lucht van Ammon zouden zitten of in de bedwelmende van Armé.

Er werd een bord met een stomende soep voor mij neergezet en voor een moment hoorde ik mijn maag luid knorren. Ik zag Mocca ook al gretig wat bruin brood in haar soep dippen en niet veel later was mijn bord al compleet leeg.

'Hoe ging jullie training vandaag?' Bromde Ammon terwijl hij nogmaals een glas bier achterover sloeg en daarna weer had schreeuwde om de bediende.

Ik hield mijn mond stijf dicht en keek Mocca even aan die zachtjes naar me glimlachte. Daarna draaide ze zich naar Ammon om en vertelde hem dat er niks verkeerds was gebeurd en dat we veel hadden geleerd. Hij knikte en boerde weer hard waarna hij zijn bord aan de kant schoof en wat voorover naar ons toe leunde.

'Oh vertel vooral verder. We zijn allen zo geïnteresseerd.' Mompelde Armé, maar hield zijn mond dicht toen Ammon hem een moordende blik gaf. Een geamuseerde glimlach speelde rondom zijn mond terwijl hij zijn servet in zijn kraag stopte.

'Wat hebben jullie van de andere Tributen gezien?' De borden werden weggehaald en Armé pakte een groene appel van de schaal af. Mijn maag draaide zich lichtelijk om bij de gedachte dat zijn oude nog op mijn bed lag.

'De Beroeps waren zoals de vorige dag. Ongeïnteresseerd in ons en vooral gefocust op hun wapens. En verder is er niks speciaals gebeurt.' Mompelde Mocca en Ammon bromde iets wat voor niemand van ons te verstaan was. Ik kreeg een nieuw bord voor me met daarop een stoofschotel terwijl Ammon en Armé zonder bleven.

'Goed, dan gaan we de plannen voor morgen bespreken. Morgen is het tijd om te laten zien wat je kunt. De Spelmakers zullen goed letten op jullie vaardigheden en ga dan ook niet iets moeilijks doen wat je toch niet goed kunt. Doe alleen het nodige. Daarna stop je en loop je weg. Misschien hebben jullie dan nog enige kans op een hoog cijfer.' Armé lachte spottend, maar zei verder niks. Ik keek Mocca opnieuw even aan, maar ze richtte haar blik al snel op haar eten.

'Wat als we nergens uitzonderlijk goed in zijn?' Mompelde ik zachtjes, maar ik durfde niet op te kijken naar Ammon om zijn blik te ontmoeten.

'Dan wordt je vannacht maar ergens uitzonderlijk goed in! Of je kunt het bekijken bij de Spelen! Denken jullie dat iemand jullie zal gaan sponsoren als je er al klein en zielig uitziet en ook nog eens lage cijfers haalt? Capitool mensen houden van overlevers, van vechters en van brute mensen! Ik hoop dat je dat zielige gedoe van je maar snel aan de kant schuift, want anders ben je over een paar dagen dood!' Hij gooide zijn bierglas aan de kant en sloeg boos met zijn vuist op tafel waarna er opnieuw een harde boer omhoog kwam.

'Je bent altijd zo vriendelijk Calvin, je vormt het lichtpuntje in de zielige levens van deze Tributen.' Armé gooide zijn afgekloven appel voor zich neer en stond op waarna hij een glas wijn van de dranktafel haalde die in de hoek stond.

'Hoe goed ze ook zullen presteren bij de Spelmakers morgen,' Hij lachte even schamper en draaide zich daarna naar ons om met een groot glas in zijn hand. 'ze zullen toch sterven bij het Bloedbad. En dat weet iedereen.' Hij boog zijn hoofd naar Mocca en keek mij daarna recht aan terwijl hij zijn glas hoog in de lucht hief en knipoogde.

'Santé, monsieur.' Hij dronk het glas in één keer leeg waarna hij zich omdraaide en met een klap van de deur de kamer verliet om ons achter te laten in een depressievere bui dan dat we deze hele week waren geweest.

* * *

**AN: Deze update ging dus veel sneller dan de vorige keer! Hopelijk de volgende ook, dan kunnen jullie blijven doorlezen.**

**Nog even over dit hoofdstuk. Ik wist toen ik het vorige hoofdstuk schreef al meteen dat ik dit hoofdstuk wilde openen met Mina, omdat ik natuurlijk ook haar kant wilde laten zien van de aanval die ze had en ik wilde duidelijk maken wat er met haar is gebeurd. Nu heeft ze dus een medicijn gekregen dat er voor zorgt dat ze tot het Bloedbad geen aanvallen meer zal krijgen. Daarna is het uitgewerkt en zal ze er in de arena weer last van hebben.**

**Ik wilde dit hoofdstuk toch nog een beetje Beroeps erin hebben en bij Katy wilde ik duidelijk maken dat ook al voelt ze zich al zo volwassen, ze is nog steeds maar twaalf jaar oud en kan dus ook nog steeds doodsbang zijn. Tellas en Lerola hebben daar dus mooi even gebruik van gemaakt en ik wil dan ook graag weten wat jullie daarvan vonden!**

**Bij Riley wilde ik dolgraag Armé en Calvin/Ammon er weer in brengen, omdat ik dat toch echt twee heerlijke personages vind zonder dat dat mijn bedoeling was. Het woord wat Armé trouwens op het einde gebruikt (Santé) is proost in het Frans.**

**Voor nu de puntentelling:**

LaFlorine - 29 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 37 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 45 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 31 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 25 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 21 Punten.  
TeenReadToo - 21 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 12 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 20 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 20 Punten.  
Cicillia - 18 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 28 Punten.  
Florreke - 20 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 39 Punten.  
Jannaatjee - 1 Punt.

**We zijn goed op dreef met de punten volgens mij!**

**Laat me vooral jullie gedachten weten over de Tributen in dit hoofdstuk en wat jullie ervan vonden. Ook heb ik alweer wat nieuwe dingen op Tumblr gezet, dus daar kun je ook altijd nog even naar kijken en voor de rest hoop ik snel weer een nieuw hoofdstuk te posten en dat zal het Score hoofdstuk zijn!**

**May the odds be ever in your favour,**

**Jade**


	18. Spelmaker Scores

**District 3 - Jack Chamberlain (17) POV.**_ Ochtend voor de scores._

De koele wind die langs mijn gezicht blies zorgde ervoor dat ik mijn ogen voor een kort moment sloot. De frisse buitenlucht vulde mijn longen en zorgde voor vernieuwde energie die ik binnenin mij voelde groeien. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag hoe de zachte stralen van de opkomende zon over de gekleurde daken van het Capitool heen kropen. Voor een moment baadde de hele stad in een gouden gloed, en ik genoot van het uitzicht ook al zat ik eigenlijk gevangen in het Capitool.

De roodgele perzik voelde zacht aan in mijn ruwe handen waar ik hem voor enkele seconden in ronddraaide. Met mijn armen door het grote raam heen gestoken staarde ik naar de straat beneden mijn raam. Het gaf me nog meer het gevoel alsof ik elk moment kon vrij breken van mijn gouden kooi, maar niks was minder waar.

Zonder de perzik na te kijken liet ik hem uit mijn handen vallen, recht naar beneden toe. De zon kroop verder omhoog en kleurde de hemel langzaam steeds lichter. Ik hief mijn hand op en zonder enige moeite ving ik de perzik op die door de lucht suizend weer naar boven was gekomen.

Het zachte gezoem van het krachtveld wat zich een paar meter onder mijn raam bevond, trok allang niet meer mijn aandacht. Ik voelde alleen opnieuw de zachte perzik in mijn hand die door het krachtveld gelijk weer omhoog was gegooid. Ik had het vanochtend ontdekt toen ik boos de perzik uit het raam gooide in een vlaag van frustratie, maar na een paar seconden landde het gewoon weer terug in mijn kamer.

De zon rees steeds hoger in de hemel en met een zucht liet ik de perzik nogmaals naar beneden vallen, maar een stem onderbrak mijn trance.

'Jack, het is tijd. We moeten gaan.' De arrogante toon in de stem van Mayline irriteerde me lichtelijk, maar ik gaf geen antwoord. Ik ving de perzik alleen opnieuw op en sloot daarna het raam waarna ik me omdraaide om de laatste trainingsdag te ondergaan met gemengde gevoelens.

Vandaag was de dag. De dag om alles te laten zien wat ik kon. De dag van de scores.

* * *

Het koude gevoel wat zich over mijn lichaam verspreidde kon ik niet onderdrukken toen we de kleine ruimte inliepen waar we moesten wachten. Mayline en ik waren één van de eersten die aan de ijzeren tafels gingen zitten. De enige andere Tributen waren Joy en Arom uit District 8 en Katy en Avon uit District 11. Toen Mayline Arom zag, wuifde ze flirterig en liep ze zonder een gedag bij me weg en ging naast hem zitten.

Met een lichte zucht ging ik aan een lege ijzeren tafel zitten. Ik wist niet wat te doen met de tijd die me nu gegeven was. Mijn hoofd was leeg, want ik kon niet nadenken. De spanning die in mijn lijf te keer ging was niet te onderdrukken en de doodsdreiging boven mijn hoofd drukte me steeds verder naar beneden. Over enkelen minuten was de tijd daar om te laten zien wat ik kon, waar ik goed in was, waarom ze me een kans moesten geven om te overleven.

Maar ik had geen reden. Ik had niks. Het enige wat ik had was Melissa, maar ook zij leek steeds verder weg te zakken in de gedachten van dood en moord.

De zaal vulde zich langzaam met andere Tributen. Bijna elk van hen kwam binnen gelopen met een wit gezicht, een storm van emoties in hun ogen en een stille mond. Niemand praatte. De stilte die in de lucht hing werd soms doorbroken door zacht gefluister van één enkele Tribuut of een spottend lachje van een Beroeps.

Ik voelde hoe de stoel naast mij zacht naar achteren werd verschoven en zonder op te kijken wist ik dat Melissa plaats naast me had genomen. Ze hoefde niks te zeggen, want haar zenuwachtige heen en weer gewiebel zei al genoeg. Ik kon mezelf troosten met het idee dat iedereen in deze kamer zich voelde zoals ons. Wij waren niet de enigen die bang waren voor een onontkoombaar lot.

'District 1, Zara Radley.' De monotone vrouwenstem die door de ruimte weergalmde zorgde ervoor dat de lucht geladen werd met spanning. Het was zover. De eerste Tribuut was geroepen, maar het meisje wat opstond had geen krijtwit gezicht of en zwakke blik in haar ogen. Ze keek strak naar de ijzeren deur die voor haar open gleed en leek alles om haar heen niet te zien. Ze had een doel voor ogen. Een doel waarin ze moest slagen.

Toen haar gestalte in de schemer achter de deur verdween, begonnen de Beroeps zachtjes te fluisteren. Op een bepaalde manier bracht het rust. Ook zij waren zenuwachtig of ten minste benieuwd naar wat zou komen. Ik ging met een hand door mijn haar en leunde met mijn rug achterover op de stoel.

Ik zag hoe het gewiebel van Melissa ophield en keek toe hoe ze haar armen strak om haar middel heen sloeg. Ze jammerde een zachte kreet, maar drukte haar lippen daarna al snel weer op elkaar.

'Ik snap niet hoe je zo relaxt daar kunt zitten.' Ze snauwde het, maar ik wist dat ze het niet zo had bedoelt. Haar grijze ogen keken strak naar het tafelblad voor haar en schoten om de zoveel seconden even naar de deur waar de letters van District 1 fel boven brandde.

'Je weet niet wat er in mijn hoofd omgaat.' Mompelde ik terug, maar ik had meteen spijt van mijn antwoord. Kennelijk was mijn relaxte houding voor haar een zekerheid geweest dat het goed zou komen met ons bondgenootschap, maar nu vulde haar ogen zich alleen nog maar meer met angst en wanhoop. Ze begon weer heen en weer te wiebelen en haar blik dartelde weer tussen het tafelblad en de deur.

'District 1, Caldwell Ballantynn.' De jongen met de blonde krullen aan de Beroepstafel stond grijnzend op en rekte zich even lang uit waarna zijn gif groene ogen de ruimte rondkeken en ieder Tribuut voor een halve seconden even strak aankeek. Hij miste mijn blik ook niet en grijnsde toen de mechanische vrouwenstem hem nogmaals riep.

'Ik zie jullie aan de andere kant.' Hij salueerde naar de Beroeps, maar die negeerde hem grotendeels waardoor hij al snel naar de ijzeren deur liep en er achter verdween. Niet al te kort daarna verscheen het cijfer van District 2 boven de deur en werd Lerola omgeroepen. Ze draaide zich om naar haar partner en ze keken elkaar voor enkele seconden even aan waarna ze kort knikte en opstond en de ruimte ook verliet. Met haar ging er een bepaalde angst die in de ruimte had gezweefd mee. Haar partner was duidelijk niet meer zo beangstigend als eerst en de twee Beroeps van District 4 keken te ongeïnteresseerd om als angstobject gezien te worden.

'Wat nou als er alleen maar wapens in die ruimte zijn?' Fluisterde Melissa plots gehaast terwijl ze me benauwd aankeek. Tellas werd omgeroepen en stond met zijn gespierde lichaam op en liep pronkend door de zaal heen waarna hij met een lach door de deur verdween.

'Elk onderdeel zal er zijn die er ook bij de training was.' Mompelde ik zo geruststellend mogelijk terug, maar ze leek niet gekalmeerd. Ze begon weer naar het bordje boven de deur te staren en toen ik zag hoe District 3 erop verscheen en Mayline werd omgeroepen, voelde ik haar grijze ogen meteen op me gericht.

Mayline stond op met een glimlach op haar mond, alsof er niks aan de hand was. Volgens mij had ze nog steeds het idee dat elk moment haar vader, de burgemeester van District 3, haar hier weg zou komen halen. Ze wuifde naar Arom, Colleen en Avon bij haar aan tafel die nauwelijks terug wuifde en liep daarna vol goed vertrouwen door de deur heen.

Melissa bleef me aankijken en na een tijdje kon ik haar blik niet meer verduren. Ik wilde haar vragen wat er nou echt mis was, maar ver kwam ik niet aangezien de luidde mechanische stem van de vrouw door de ruimte heen galmde en mijn naam omriep.

Ze keek me voor een moment recht aan en knikte daarna kort en fluisterde me zachtjes geluk toe. Ik slikte even en ik voelde hoe meer ogen op mij gericht waren. Mayline en ik waren de eerste niet Beroeps Tributen die moesten laten zien wat ze konden. Wij waren de eerste die zouden merken hoe de Spelmakers op niet Beroeps zouden gaan reageren.

De deur gleed voor mij open en ik kon nog net een blik werpen op de rode letters boven de deur voordat ik compleet werd ingesloten door de duisternis. Voor een moment moesten mijn ogen even wennen aan de ruimte, maar het vale licht om de hoek was vrij duidelijk. Ik sloeg de hoek om en werd verwelkomd door een enorme trainingsruimte. Er stonden klimapparaten, wapens, gewichten en verschillende tafels voor de survival technieken. Ik zag hoe er een paar klimtouwen aan de plafonds hingen, maar niks leek mijn aandacht te roepen.

Er vormde zich een enorme brok in mijn keel toen ik zag hoe er nog twee vredesbewakers wat bloed van de grond afschrobde. Onmiddellijk dacht ik aan Mayline en wat ze wel niet had gedaan om zoiets voor elkaar te krijgen, maar ik kon er niet lang over nadenken aangezien ik nogmaals werd aangesproken. Dit keer niet door een mechanische vrouwenstem, maar door iemand die hoog boven de trainingszaal op het balkon stond.

De Spelmakers.

'Presenteer jezelf!' De vrouw die aan de reling van het balkon stond had haar lange dunne vingers om de rand heen geklemd terwijl haar scherpe nagels er zachtjes op tikte.

'Jack Chamberlain, uit District 3.' Ik probeerde mijn stem niet te laten overslaan, maar haar blik was scherp en ontzettend bedrukkend. Haar knalblauwe ogen kwamen nog meer tot hun recht door het zwarte kanten lint wat er als een masker overheen was gebonden. Haar donkere blauwe haar wat bijna zwart leek kwam stijl tot aan haar middel terwijl er enorme grote steenbok horens krullend uit haar voorhoofd tevoorschijn kwamen. Ze hief haar onnatuurlijke lange arm op en gebaarde ermee naar de trainingsruimte.

'Alle onderdelen staan tot je beschikking. Je hebt tien minuten de kans om ons te laten zien wat je kunt. Ga je gang, je tijd gaat nu in.' Ze draaide zich om en ik kon nog net zien hoe haar voeten waren veranderd in twee grote hoeven.

Er waren een paar trainers in de ruimte verschenen en ik probeerde zo goed mogelijk mijn trillende handen te verbergen. Mijn voetstappen klonken extra zwaar op de harde matten, maar ik vertelde mezelf dat het maar verbeelding was en dat ik me moest concentreren.

Ik liep niet onmiddellijk op een trainer af, maar begon eerst wat gewichten te heffen. Ik kwam echter niet verder dan vijftig kilo voordat mijn benen te erg begonnen te trillen en ik de gewichten moest laten vallen. Ik hoorde niemand lachen, er volgde alleen doodse stilte en ik besloot al snel om naar de trainer van het zwaard vechten te gaan.

Hij overhandigde mij een zwaard en ging in vechthouding staan waarna hij boog en wachtte totdat ik het ook deed. Ik boog voor hem, maar had nauwelijks de tijd om omhoog te komen voordat hij al met de eerste aanval begon. Ik blokkeerde zijn zwaard moeilijk, maar zorgde ervoor dat ik geen verwondingen opliep. Ik duwde hem naar achter en wilde onmiddellijk met mijn zwaard van boven toe slaan, maar ik werd al snel verrast door zijn zijdelingse slag die mij keihard in mijn ribben raakte.

Ik voelde hoe de lucht uit mijn longen werd geperst en voor een kort moment werd alles even zwart voor mijn ogen en voelde ik hoe mijn hoofd de grond raakte.

'Genoeg! Je kunt gaan.' De koude kille stem van de Spelmaakster weergalmde door de ruimte heen en ik voelde hoe een paar handen mij omhoog hezen en me richting de andere deur duwde. Verdwaasd en misselijk liep ik half struikelend naar de deur toe, niet eens denkend aan mijn slechte cijfer, maar meer aan mijn nederlaag bij de trainer. Hoe kon ik een Tribuut verslaan als ik het niet eens voor een paar minuten kon opnemen tegen een Capitool persoon?

Ik voelde opnieuw een grote druk op mijn schouders en merkte dat het niet van mijn misselijkheid afkwam, maar van mijn schuldgevoel voor Melissa en ons bondgenootschap. Van de doodsdreiging die opnieuw boven mijn hoofd hing en van het gevoel van dood wat ik nu overal kon voelen.

Ik had het enorm verpest.

* * *

**District 5 - Emily Harrison (16) POV. **_Spelmakers ruimte._

Mijn gejaagde adem schuurde langs mijn keel die ruw en pijnlijk aanvoelde. Met slikken probeerde ik het te verzachten, maar ik had geen tijd voor adempauzes. Mijn benen brandde en begonnen te verzuren toen ik nog meer kracht bij wilde zetten. Ik voelde het zweet over mijn rug heen druipen en probeerde mijn haren uit mijn gezicht te halen.

Ik keek naar de lange baan voor me en zette met mijn linkervoet af tegen een kleine verhoging. Mijn bezwete handen zette ik neer op het koele oppervlak van de bok en drukte mezelf omhoog in een handstand. Even bleef ik staan in de positie waarin ik me bevond, maar al snel liet ik mijn lichaam overhevelen waardoor ik aan de andere kant van de bok terecht kwam.

Ik durfde een korte blik te werpen op de grote klok die aan de muur hing en zag dat ik nog zeven minuten overhad. Ik moest er vast uitzien als een opgejaagd dier, maar ik wist dat ik me zo ook zou gaan voelen in de arena wanneer ik alleen maar als jaagobject werd gezien door de andere Tributen. Ik zou vermoord worden zonder een greintje van medelijden tenzij ik zou doorvechten. En dat moest ik nu ook doen. De Spelen was in deze ruimte voor mij al begonnen.

Mijn gezicht verstrakte, samen met mijn vastberadenheid en ik draaide me resoluut om van de klok en liep van de baan af. Ik voelde hoe mijn kuiten het uitschreeuwde van verzuring, maar ik liet niets horen. Ik staarde recht naar mijn doel en hoorde alleen mijn zachte voetstappen en het getik van de klok op de achtergrond.

De trainer keek nonchalant en een beetje spottend op toen ik met een rechte rug voor hem ging staan, zwaard in mijn hand. Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en een grijns op zijn gezicht bekeek hij me van top tot teen waarna hij een klein lachje uitliet die door de hele ruimte leek te echoën.

'Weet je het zeker kind? Deze dingen zijn behoorlijk scherp.' Hij was de enige die om zijn eigen grap lachte. Ik bleef doodstil en gooide alleen een zwaard zijn kant op die hij met milde irritatie opving.

'Best, zoals je het wilt.' Gromde hij terug en greep zijn zwaard extra goed vast. Ik boog voor hem en ging in aanvalspositie staan. Hij boog niet terug, mompelde alleen wat en viel aan.

De klank van metaal op metaal weergalmde door de ruimte heen en ik sloeg zijn zwaard met moeite weg. Hij grijnsde breed en sloeg zijn zwaard nogmaals hard tegen de mijne aan. Hij duwde met al zijn kracht mijn zwaard zo ver mogelijk naar achteren toe, maar ik liet me niet omduwen. Zijn gezicht kwam steeds dichterbij en ik zag de zweetdruppels op zijn rode voorhoofd staan.

'Kun je het wel aan?' Siste hij boos en trok zijn zwaard terug waarna hij een snelle houw van boven gaf. Klunzig en geschokt weerde ik de slag net af en duwde ik zijn zwaard weg. Ik gaf geen antwoord, want ik weigerde mee te doen met zijn achterlijke spel. Hij grijnsde opnieuw en begon nu snelle stoten uit de delen. Ik kreeg klappen op mijn armen, op mijn benen en uiteindelijk raakte zijn zwaard me op mijn wang. Ik voelde het branderige gevoel van een snee en toen ik met mijn vingers over mijn wang heen streek waren deze rood van het bloed. Ik keek hem strak aan en hij glimlachte onschuldig en draaide zijn zwaard in een rondje.

'Een ongelukje kan gebeuren. En ik had je gewaarschuwd.' Hij lachte opnieuw en het geluid ervan bleef in mijn hoofd steken waar het na echode als een marteling. Ik gromde en duwde hem hardhandig van me af waarna ik mijn zwaard naar zijn ribben stak. Hij dook uit de weg en greep mijn zwaardhand vast waarmee hij me naar voren sleurde. Boos wilde ik me omdraaien, maar hij schopte met zijn voet pijnlijk tegen mijn rug aan en ik viel hardhandig voorover. Met een smak kwam ik met mijn gezicht op de mat terecht en meteen voelde ik hoe zijn zwaard in mijn rug stak.

Hij drukte net verder door dan nodig was en opnieuw voelde ik het branderige gevoel van een verse wond. Ik hoorde hoe hij naast me neer bukte en zijn zwaard verplaatste zich naar mijn keel. Het koude metaal voelde vies aan op mijn bezwete huid en ik wilde niets liever dan het wegduwen.

'Beweeg je maar niet kind, straks bezeer je je nog.' Het geluid van zijn stem zorgde voor nog meer woede en het enige wat me dan ook op mijn plek hield was zijn zwaard.

'Denk maar niet dat je het straks lang gaat uithouden daar in die arena. De Beroeps zullen je breken. Als een zwak, fragiel _kind_.' Zijn stem was te zacht om voor anderen te horen. Het leek alleen maar alsof hij naast me zat gebukt om mijn zwaard weg te halen, maar ik wist wel beter. Zijn zwaard draaide zich langs mijn keel en de scherpe kant voelde ik nu tegen mijn bezwete kaak aanduwen.

'Kom. Sta op!' Zei hij wat harder en hij trok mijn zwaard uit mijn handen. Onhandig klom ik overeind terwijl ik het koude staal nog steeds tegen mij aan voelde drukken. De voldane grijns op zijn gezicht ontging me niet, maar ook het feit dat er achter hem een houten paal was niet.

'Ik geef me over.' Mompelde ik zachtjes. De lichte verbazing in zijn ogen ontging me niet, maar het verdween zo snel alweer dat ik niet zeker wist of ik het wel echt had gezien.

'Zeg het harder.' Siste hij en ik voelde hoe de punt van het zwaard nog harder tegen mijn vel aan werd gedrukt.

'Ik geef me over!' De Spelmakers moesten het zeker weten hebben gehoord, en aan de grijns op zijn gezicht te zien wist hij dat ook. Zijn zwaard verdween van mijn keel en hij gooide het nonchalant voor mijn voeten neer. Zijn ogen vonden de mijne opnieuw en ze keken me spottend aan waarna hij zijn rug naar mij toedraaide.

De Spelen waren een vies spel. Iedereen wist het. De enige die het ontkenden waren de mensen van het Capitool, maar wie waren zij om te oordelen over iets waar ze zelf niet aan meededen. Ze keken vol plezier toe hoe kinderen elkaar op de goorste en gruwelijkste manieren afmaakten.

En nu zou het niet anders zijn.

Voor ik het wist vonden mijn klamme handen het heft van het zwaard en met ingehouden adem stapte ik naar voren terwijl ik de trainer bij zijn kraag vast greep. Voordat hij ook maar kon reageren duwde ik hem met al mijn kracht vol tegen de houtenpaal aan en ramde ik mijn zwaard door zijn shirt heen, net boven zijn schouder, in de paal.

Zijn schreeuw was het enige wat volgde, want hij kon geen enkele kant meer op. Hij stond letterlijk vastgenageld aan de paal en geen enkel wapen was binnen zijn handbereik. Ik greep het andere zwaard wat hij ook achteloos op de grond had gegooid en drukte het tegen zijn nek aan. Hij begon boos te grommen en te vloeken, maar ik drukte het zwaard alleen maar harder tegen zijn keel aan. Ik voelde hoe het bijna in zijn huid sneed, maar ik drukte niet door. Ik boog alleen maar voorover totdat mijn lippen bijna bij zijn oor waren.

'Ik win.' Mijn stem was zacht, nauwelijks een fluister, maar ik wist dat hij het duidelijk had verstaan. Zijn gezicht vertrok, maar hij zei niets. Ik liet het zwaard langs zijn schouder naar beneden glijden en wierp het voor zijn voeten. Ik voelde hoe zijn ogen mijn handelingen volgde, maar ik weigerde hem aan te kijken.

De luidde bel die door de ruimte weerklonk gaf aan dat mijn tijd voorbij was. Ik hoorde het schuiven van een deur en liep er met zachte passen naartoe. De Spelmakers hoefde ik niet te zien. Ik zou vanavond wel merken wat ze van mijn optreden vonden. Voor een moment was ik even van mijn zorgen over de Spelen verlost.

Nog geen vijf minuten later stond ik alweer voor de deur van het District 5 appartement. De karmijn kleurige deur voelde koel aan tegen mijn warme handen en toen pas merkte ik dat mijn lichaam nog steeds bedekt was met koud zweet. Ik duwde de deur open en liep het nu inmiddels al bekende appartement binnen.

Alles was in rood en zwart tinten geverfd en gemeubileerd. Het was een toepasselijke keuze voor een Tributen kamer, omdat niets ons zou kunnen afleiden van de bloedgekleurde muren en stoelen. Alles deed denken aan een toekomstige dood en de kleine portretten van de winnaars van District 5 maakte het er ook niet makkelijker op. Het waren er in totaal vijf, een passend nummer, maar het werden er niet meer. Ik zuchtte en wendde mijn ogen af van de asgrauwe gezichten op de foto's die ik niet langer dan een paar seconden kon voortduren.

'Trek je vieze schoenen uit voordat je binnenkomt. Ik dacht dat ik dat al vaker had gezegd?' De kille stem van Lucien vulde plots de ruimte en ik hoorde hoe hij een nieuwe teug nam van zijn sigaret. Het hele appartement stonk ernaar. Zelfs in mijn eigen kamer kon ik niet ontsnappen aan de vieze geur ervan.

Ik draaide me langzaam om en schopte mijn schoenen uit die met een harde bonk tegen de deur aan kwamen. Het zachte tapijt onder mijn tenen nam het zweet op wat nog op mijn voeten zat en met een gespeelde glimlach draaide ik me weg van Lucien en zijn gore gewoonte.

'Emily, lieverd, weet je onze afspraak nog?' Zijn zachte stem zorgde ervoor dat er rillingen over mijn rug heen liepen. Met zijn wandelstok tikte hij tegen de bank aan in de zitruimte en wenkte me met zijn hoofd.

'Eerst praten, daarna de kamer verlaten.' Hij drukte zijn sigaret uit in een asbak en ging in een zwarte fauteuil zitten waarna hij met zijn stok naar de bank wees. De woorden van Mable die ze zo vaak had herhaalt in de trein echoden nog na in mijn hoofd. Ik moest naar Lucien luisteren, ik moest luisteren.

'Ik mag jou wel Emily.' Met milde argwaan nam ik plaats op de rode bank terwijl hij me een koude glimlach schonk. 'Je hebt me deze paar dagen laten zien dat je meer potentie in je hebt dan ik dacht, maar alsnog is dat niet genoeg om te winnen. Je weet dat je sponsors nodig hebt.' Hij haalde opnieuw een sigaret uit zijn binnenzak en stak hem zonder moeite op. De rook blies hij in mijn gezicht, maar ik weigerde te hoesten.

'Daar zijn de interviews voor.' Mompelde ik met op elkaar geklemde kaken terug. Hij knikte tevreden en boog wat meer mijn kant op.

'Daarom moet ik weten wat er is gebeurd in de Spelmakers ruimte en hoe jij van plan bent het publiek te bespelen. Je bent een slimme meid Emily, gebruik je hersens nu dan ook.' Onbewust balde mijn handen zich tot vuisten, maar Lucien zag het wel. Hij lachte en nam nogmaals een trek van zijn sigaret, maar ik kon alleen maar naar zijn koude violetkleurige ogen kijken.

'Begin maar snel met praten Emily. Je tijd om nog wat te kunnen zeggen is bijna om. Over een paar dagen ben ik namelijk degene die een houten kist met jouw lichaam erin terug naar huis verstuurt als je me nu niks verteld.' Zijn stem sneed door de stilte van de kamer heen en zijn gezicht werd verduisterd door kringetjes rook. Terwijl ik de sinistere grijns op zijn gezicht nog net kon uitmaken wist ik dat hij ook deel was van mijn Spelen. En die gingen nauwelijks om vechten. Het was een machtsspelletje waarbij de populairste Tribuut won. En ik wist dat als ik hier levend uit wilde komen ik dat moest zijn. En daarvoor moest ik luisteren.

* * *

**District 8 - Arom Rijzendwater (18) POV. **_Bekendmaking scores._

De gedempte stemmen die uit de woonkamer kwamen klonken misvormd door de dichte glazen deur heen. Kaarsen flikkerden door het glas en soms zag ik een rode schim met een dienblad voorbij lopen. Met mijn handen in mijn zakken staarde ik bewegingloos naar de mensen die steeds voorbij de deur liepen. Met een simpele beweging zou ik in de kamer zijn, maar iets in mij wilde niet gaan.

'Ga je niet naar binnen?' De zachte stem van Joy liet me opschrikken en vlug draaide ik me om, om haar achter me te zien staan. Ze streelde liefkozend de ketting die om haar hals heen hing, maar het ontging me niet dat haar ogen rood waren van het huilen.

'Ik weet niet zeker of ik mijn score wel wil zien.' Ze lachte, maar het veranderde al snel in een snik terwijl ze haar ketting stevig vast greep.

'Jij bent tenminste nog gespierd en knap, je krijgt zo tientallen sponsors. Ik daarentegen heb het compleet verpest.' Een beetje onhandig keek ik toe hoe ze weer begon met huilen terwijl ze zich van mij afdraaide.

'Kom zeg, je hebt vast wel goed gescoord. Je bent nota bene vrijwillig naar de Spelen gegaan.' Ze knikte en veegde haar tranen weg met de mouw van haar vest. Haar ketting blonk in het licht van de kaarsen en het kristal wierp kleine kleurspectrums op de muren.

'De enige reden dat ik vrijwillig ging was omdat mijn beste vriendin was gekozen. Ik kan niet vechten, ik ben geen overlever.' Ze zuchtte en verborg haar gezicht achter haar handen. Ze leek op een totaal ander persoon dan een paar dagen geleden. Op het podium in District 8 had ze met een sterk en onverwoestbare uitdrukking op haar gezicht gestaan en de dagen in de trein had ze geen enkele kans voorbij laten gaan om te leren. Maar bij de strijdwagens was ze totaal ingestort.

'We moeten gaan, ze zullen vast op ons aan het wachten zijn.' Ongemakkelijk klopte ik op haar schouder in de hoop dat het haar wat zou kalmeren, maar ze leek het niet te merken dat ik haar aanraakte. Ze knikte alleen en duwde de glazen deur open terwijl ze nogmaals in haar ogen wreef met haar mouw.

De groen gekleurde kamer werd verlicht door tientallen kaarsen die overal stonden. Verschillende bediendes haalden de lege borden en platen van de grote ijzeren tafel af en staken nog meer kaarsen aan. Joy liep meteen door naar de woonkamer waar gedempt gemompel en gelach vandaan kwam. Ik volgde haar langzaam en probeerde niet te luisteren naar de stem van Caesar Flickerman die op luid volume uit de grote TV kwam zetten.

'Daar zijn jullie! Kom schiet op, ga zitten! Het kan elk moment beginnen.' Onze Mentor keek ons met een grote glimlach aan terwijl haar bruine haar als een ijscoup op haar hoofd was gedraaid. Ze was bijna net zo Capitools als onze Begeleider, maar ze had ons nog niet teleurgesteld. Ze reek ons beide een groot glas aan met wijn erin en duwde ons in de zachte bank waarna ze ons de mond snoerde en het volume van de TV nog hoger zette.

Caesar had zijn regenboog kleuren verruilt voor een witpak met rode accenten. Zijn rode lippen hadden iets lugubers toen hij grijnsde terwijl Claudius naast hem stoïcijns voor zich uitstaarde. Caesar haalde nog een hand door zijn haar waarna hij een bundeltje papieren kreeg aangereikt van een assistente en de eerste foto in beeld kwam.

'Zoals u weet worden de Tributen op een schaal van één tot twaalf beoordeelt na drie dagen van nauwkeurige beoordeling. Vandaag hadden ze een laatste kans om de Spelmakers alles te laten zien en de volgende cijfers zijn daar het eindresultaat van.' Caesar sloeg de bladzijde om en de eerste foto werd naar voren gehaald. Zara Radley keek met haar grijze ogen dwars door ons heen en haar harde gefocuste blik leek niet bij haar jonge leeftijd te passen.

'Uit District 1, Zara Radley. Met een score van negen.' Ik hoorde hoe Joy wat mompelde, maar het leek niet naar ons gericht te zijn. Zara's foto verdween en haar Districtpartner kwam in beeld.

'Uit District 1, Caldwell Ballantynn. Met een score van acht.' Zijn grijnzende gezicht verdween en ik hoorde hoe onze Mentor en Begeleider zachtjes lachte.

Lerola's foto kwam in beeld en haar linkermondhoek was iets omhoog gekruld waardoor ze een cynische blik in haar ogen kreeg. 'Uit District 2, Lerola Aemilia. Met een score van elf.' Caesar grijnsde met haar mee en de foto van Tellas kwam in beeld. Een enorme kwade glimlach was op zijn gezicht geplakt terwijl hij zijn gespierde armen voor zijn borst gekruist hield.

'Uit District 2, Tellas Lane. Met een score van elf.' De moed zakte me in de schoenen en Joy begon ook weer zachtjes te snikken terwijl ze haar gezicht dramatisch achter haar handen verborgen hield. Ik wilde het liefst weggaan uit de ruimte en de rest van de score's niet meer zien, maar ik leek vast genageld te zijn aan mijn plek. Hoe kon ik twee mensen met een score van een elf ooit verslaan?

De foto van Mayline kwam in beeld en ik herinnerde me hoe flirterig ze naar me had gezwaaid in de wachtruimte. Zij had al besloten dat ik haar bondgenoot zou zijn, maar ik wist niet zeker of ik dat wel wilde. Op haar foto glimlachte ze vrolijk en straalde haar fel blauwe ogen terwijl het cijfer vier voor haar hoofd verscheen. Caesar leek er minder plezier in te hebben dan bij de Beroeps en toen Jack's foto in beeld kwam kon ik zweren dat ik hem zelfs hoorde zuchten.

'Uit District 3, Jack Chamberlain. Met een score van zes.' Caesar's glimlach kwam weer tevoorschijn en zijn lippen leken overgoten te zijn met bloed door zijn lugubere lippenstift. District 4 kwam in beeld en Rhine's harde blik verscheen op het scherm.

'Uit District 4, Rhine Overton. Met een score van tien.' De Beroeps deden het alles behalve slecht dit jaar en ik hoopte maar dat ik ze niet zou tegen komen in de arena, maar die kans was vrij klein. Joy leek het ook te beseffen, want ze keek nauwelijks nog naar het scherm terwijl District 4 nog in beeld was.

'Uit District 4, Favian Aurolus.' Zijn blik op de foto was niet hard of gemeen, maar eerder provocerend en dat zag en niet passend uit voor een Beroeps. Hij leek me recht aan te kijken terwijl Caesar trots zijn cijfer oplas. 'Met een score van negen.'

District 5 kwam in beeld en ik kon me het meisje op de foto goed herinneren. Haar bruine haren waren hoog opgestoken terwijl haar grote groene ogen speels, maar ook strijdlustig de camera inkeken.

'Uit District 5, Emily Harrison. Met een score van acht.' Dat was behoorlijk hoog voor een niet Beroeps Tribuut, maar haar Districts partner Kevin had precies hetzelfde cijfer. Toch was het duidelijk tijdens de trainingsdagen dat ze absoluut geen bondgenoten waren. Kevin was altijd op zichzelf.

Colleen verscheen in beeld met haar nuchtere, kalme blik die nooit leek te veranderen. Een zeven verscheen voor haar bruine ogen en voor een moment dacht ik dat haar blik leek te veranderen, maar de foto verdween te snel om het zeker te weten. Alex kwam in beeld met zijn vreemde oogkleuren en een ietwat arrogante houding. Hij kreeg hetzelfde cijfer als Colleen, maar ik kon me er niet goed op concentreren. District 8 kwam steeds dichterbij.

'Uit District 7, Mocca Lynne. Met een score van zeven.' Caesar leek zelf ook een beetje verbaasd door die score voor zo'n jong iemand. Meestal haalden mensen onder de veertien niet hoger dan een vijf, Riley voldeed daarentegen wel aan de verwachting en haalde een vier.

Plots kwamen onze foto's in beeld en onbewust hield ik mijn adem in toen die van Joy werd uitvergroot. Op haar foto zag ze eruit als een pure beroeps. Haar ogen stonden steenhard en haar blik was moordend, maar het meisje wat naast mij zat zag er heel anders uit.

'Uit District 8, Joy Mainhood.' Een klein lachje ontsnapte uit Caesar zijn mond en onze Mentor verhoogde het volume van de TV nog eens. 'Met een score van drie.' Het cijfer bleef voor een kort moment op de TV hangen waarna Joy's foto weer uit beeld verscheen. Ik durfde niet opzij te kijken, want ik hoefde niet te zien hoe ze in huilen uit zou barsten, maar het was onze Mentor die verschrikt begon te gillen.

'Een drie?!' Haar drankje viel op de grond en haar mond ging een paar keer open en dicht, maar ze leek van boosheid niks meer uit te kunnen brengen. Niemand merkte het toen mijn foto in beeld kwam totdat Caesar mij aankondigde.

'Uit District 8, Arom Rijzendwater. Met een score van zeven.' Met een harde zucht liet ik mijn adem uit en zakte ik verder in de bank weg. Het was een opluchting om een gemiddeld cijfer te halen, want ik had ook niet hoger verwacht. Onze Mentor was het er kennelijk niet mee eens, want ze stampte met een rood hoofd boos de kamer uit terwijl onze Begeleider haar op de voeten volgde.

Met een schuin oog durfde ik een blik op Joy te werpen verwachtend een huilend meisje te zien, maar niets was minder waar. Haar ogen stonden triomfelijk en om haar mond speelde een kleine glimlach terwijl ze zachtjes tegen haarzelf mompelde. En ik wist waar ik die blik van kende. Die blik had ik ook gezien in de lift nadat we de Strijdwagens hadden gehad. Die blik was haar overwinningsblik en ik wist meteen wat haar plan was.

'Je hebt het express gedaan hé? Je hebt express een laag cijfer gehaald zodat iedereen denkt dat je een zwak zielig meisje bent! Je bent hartstikke trots op jezelf!' De woorden kwamen mijn mond uit voordat ik het doorhad, maar Joy leek als door de bliksem te zijn geraakt. Ze sprong op, balde haar vuisten en keek me boos aan.

'Ik zag een drie op dat scherm staan bij mijn foto! Een cijfer wat mijn dood betekend! Ik ben alles behalve trots!' Haar stem sloeg over terwijl er weer tranen in haar ogen verschenen en voor een kort moment betreurde ik mijn plotselinge uitbarsting, maar tegelijkertijd zag ik die glimlach weer voor me en wist ik dat alles wat ze deed een toneelstuk was.

Caesar's stem galmde weer door de kamer heen en voor een moment was het lang genoeg stil om te horen dat Mina uit District 9 een zes had gehaald en haar Districtspartner Ash een vijf.

'Ik had er alles voor gedaan om een zeven te krijgen zoals jij.' Snauwde Joy plots boos en met een laatste woedende blik stampte ze ook de kamer uit. District 10 verscheen in beeld, maar ik luisterde maar met een half oor naar Caesar.

'Uit District 10, David Curtis. Met een score van negen.' Het drong nauwelijks tot me door dat het cijfer uitzonderlijk hoog was. Het enige waar ik nog aan dacht was dat iedereen van de Tributen nou dacht dat Joy een zwak Tribuutje was wat ze met een zucht omver zouden blazen. Maar niks was minder waar.

'Uit District 10, Melissa Crejak. Met een score van zes.' Ik wendde mijn blik weer tot de TV en kon nog net de foto van Melissa zien die met een zielige uitdrukking mijn kant op keek. Zij zou nu blij zijn dat ze niet de aller laagste score van allemaal had gehaald. Zij zou nu denken dat ze een kans zal hebben om te overleven, maar Joy zou haar afmaken zonder medelijden.

Katy kwam in beeld met een foto die niet deed denken aan een twaalfjarige, maar eerder aan een volwassene. Ze haalde een zeven en Avon haalde een 8. Waren die cijfers wel geloofwaardig? Klopte die wel met hun werkelijke kansen om te overleven? Mijn cijfer leek nu plots ook niks meer te betekenen.

'Uit District 12, Lyanna Larone. Met een score van zes.' Caesar sloeg de laatste pagina om en haalde diep adem waarna hij Leandros aankondigde.

'Uit District 12, Leandros Patterson. Met een score van acht.' Voor een kort moment glimlachte Caesar breed en likte hij zijn knal rode lippen af waarna het beeld zwart werd en het Capitool embleem verscheen.

Snel drukte ik de TV uit en sloot ik mijn ogen om alles uit te sluiten, maar de cijfers bleven voor mijn ogen zweven. Allemaal leken ze opeens zo onbelangrijk, want ik wist nu dat ze alleen maar waren gebaseerd op wat de Spelmakers van ons vonden. Maar over een paar dagen zou pas echt duidelijk worden wie de moordenaars waren en wie de slachtoffers. Dan zal iedereen zijn echte waardige cijfer pas laten zien.

* * *

**AN: Eindelijk! Een update! Halleluja! Jullie willen niet weten hoe opgelucht ik ben dat ik dit eindelijk kan posten. Ik heb over dit hoofdstuk zo lang gedaan en eindelijk is het dan af. Ik weet dat het één van mijn mindere hoofdstukken is, maar ik denk dat jullie mij wel kunnen vergeven. :D**

**Elk stukje belicht weer een ander aspect van de Scores en ik ben toch wel behoorlijk blij met hoe het hoofdstuk is geworden. Jack moest vooral de spanning vooraf laten zien en het begin van zijn "optreden", waarna Emily juist de spanning in de Spelmakers ruimte moest laten zien en ik wilde Lucien er weer heel graag instoppen. Arom was weer een heel ander verhaal en ik hoop dat jullie de onverwachte wending met Joy ook leuk vonden! Ik wil heel graag horen wat jullie ervan vonden. Van de POV's en van de Scores zelf natuurlijk.**

**Volgend hoofdstuk is de Interviews! Die zal hoogstwaarschijnlijk wat langer zijn en als je nog een speciaal iets hebt of een idee, kostuum wat dan ook voor je Tribuut vertel me dat dan in je review, dan kan ik daar misschien rekening meehouden.**

**Verder wil ik mega erg MyWeirdWorld, LeviAntonius en Leakingpenholder bedanken voor de hulp bij dit hoofdstuk en het pushen dat ik door moest schrijven. Anders had het waarschijnlijk nog een week geduurd haha.**

**Voor nu de puntentelling (Ik reken de reviews voor de AN niet mee):**

LaFlorine - 29 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 39 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 48 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 34 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 28 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 22 Punten.  
TeenReadToo - 22 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 12 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 20 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 20 Punten.  
Cicillia - 18 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 31 Punten.  
Florreke - 20 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 42 Punten.  
Jannaatjee - 1 Punt.

**Iek! Alleen nog de Interviews en een heel kort hoofdstukje over de avond voor het Bloedbad en dan begint het dan echt! De Spelen! Oh jullie willen niet weten hoeveel zin ik erin heb!**

**Maar laat in je review weten wat je ervan vond, van de 3 POV's, de Scores en nog eventuele aanvulling op je Tribuut voor de interviews. ****En als je op de Authors Note had gereageerd in een review dan moet je even een Anonieme review op dit hoofdstuk sturen met je Naam erboven zodat ik alsnog de punten kan geven die je verdient ;).**

**Liefs,**

**Jade**


	19. Interviews

**District 9 - Ash Palmer (12) POV. **_Nacht voor de interviews._

Het geluid van mijn voetstappen werd zacht weerkaatst door de witte muren naast mij. Mijn handen streken langs het oppervlak terwijl ik niks anders zag dan het wit wat zich om mij heen bevond. Het leek eindeloos door te gaan.

Ik trok mijn hand terug van de muur en knoopte mijn badjas wat steviger om mijn lijf heen. Er was geen deur, raam of kier te bekennen, maar toch waaide er een koude, kille wind door de gang heen en ik kon er niet aan ontsnappen. Ik was al tientallen afsplitsingen van de gang ingelopen, maar telkens leidde die nergens naartoe en begon er weer een nieuwe gang. Mijn complete oriëntatie was in de war en ik begon bang te worden. Ik wist niet meer hoe ik terug moest komen in mijn appartement en bijna was ik de reden vergeten waarom ik hier überhaupt was.

_Om frisse lucht te zoeken._

Dat plan leek absurd nu ik zag dat er niks anders was dan muren om mij heen. Omdat ik van mijn Begeleider de ramen niet mocht open doen was ik opzoek gegaan naar het dakterras. Maar het zoeken ging me niet goed af. Het enige wat ik tot nu toe had gevonden was een labyrint waarin ik leek opgesloten te zijn. Hadden de bewakers me niet allang op camera's moeten zien? Hadden ze me niet allang moeten oppakken?

Maar ze hadden me niet opgepakt. Ik doolde al lang rond en ik had het gevoel alsof het ontbijt elk moment kon beginnen terwijl ik al zo'n honger had. Mijn maag knorde nog extra om het te bevestigen en ik voelde tranen van wanhoop opwellen in mijn ogen.

Ik had dit niet verdiend. Ik had niks hiervan verdiend! Wat had ik fout gedaan in mijn korte leven om het te verdienen dat ik mee moest doen met de Honger Spelen? Ik had nooit iets fout gedaan.

De warmte van de tranen op mijn wangen zorgde alleen nog maar voor meer wanhoop. Ik onderdrukte een snik en wilde doorlopen toen een luid gezoem de gang vulde. De gil die zich in mijn keel vormde kon ik nog net onderdrukken en ik rende angstvallig terug naar de vorige bocht in de gang en verstopte me met een bonkend hart er achter.

Maar het waren geen grote brute vredesbewakers die het geluid hadden veroorzaakt. Het was een deur die eerder nog onzichtbaar was geweest en die zich nu opende terwijl het geluid vanuit de kamer kwam.

Een koele verfrissende wind waaide mee door de opening en bijna was ik op de deur afgerent in de hoop dat het een uitgang was, maar ik hoorde hoe een ander paar voetstappen nu ook de gang vulde met geluid en hoe er meerdere stemmen begonnen met praten.

'Fantastisch werk. Zoiets is nog nooit gezien in alle jaren van de Spelen. U mag trots op uzelf zijn, Professor.'

Schichtig keek ik wat verder om het hoekje heen klaar om elk moment weg te rennen als ik werd ontdekt, maar de personen die stonden te praten keken mijn kant niet op. Drie van hen hadden lange labjassen aan terwijl de vrouw en man die voor hen stonden uitgedost waren aangekleed.

'Het is zoals u het ons heeft opgedragen mijn Heer en Vrouwe. We hebben niets anders gedaan dan u gehoorzaamt. Er zijn nog een paar kleine aanpassingen nodig voordat we ze los kunnen laten, maar alles is verder gereed. Hier kunt u op rekenen.' De stemmen van de mannen in de labjassen waren monotoon en hun buigingen naar de uitgedoste mensen waren stroef. Ze leken meer machine dan mens en ik voelde hoe het haar over mijn lichaam overeind ging staan.

'Goed, want u weet dat ik niet van teleurstellingen gediend ben. Ik wens u nog een goede nacht.' Voor ik het wist draaide de twee uitgedoste mensen zich om en kon ik hun gezicht zien. Die van de vrouw ging gesluierd in een masker, maar de twee horens op haar hoofd waren te herkenbaar en ik wist meteen wie ze was. De Hoofd Spelmaakster, en ze liep mijn kant op.

Alsof ik werd gestoken door een bloedzoeker trok ik me terug van de hoek en sloeg ik mijn handen angstvallig om mijn mond heen, proberend mijn ademhaling rustig te houden. Maar ik werd niet rustig. Ik kon nergens heen. De gang had geen bochten meer en met mijn blauwe badjas aan viel ik meteen op in de spierwitte gang.

Dus drukte ik mijn kleine lichaam zo hard mogelijk tegen de muur aan, maar ik wist dat het niet zou helpen en ik hoorde de voetstappen steeds dichterbij komen. Als een hard gedreun vulde het mijn hoofd waar het bonkte tegen mijn slapen terwijl er sterretjes op mijn ogen afzoefde. Alles voelde plots veel kleiner aan terwijl ik de muren op mij af zag komen. Ik drukte mijn lichaam nog harder tegen de muur aan terwijl het gebonk in mijn hoofd groeide en groeide.

Plotseling voelde ik onder mijn handen geen muur meer maar een flinterdunne knop. En zonder erbij na te denken drukte ik het in en voelde ik hoe de harde muur achter mij openschoof en er een deur verscheen.

Ik glipte de duisternis in en de deur sloot zich automatisch achter mij zonder ook maar een geluid te maken. En ik hoorde niks meer. Het gedreun was weg en de sterren waren niet meer zichtbaar, want ik zag niks meer. Ik durfde geen lichtknop te zoeken, bang dat ik het alarm zou aanzetten, dus schuifelde ik voetje voor voetje zachtjes naar voren.

De koude vloer onder mijn voeten voelde aan als steen en toen ik nog een kleine stap zette voelde ik hoe er een kleine plas water zich onder mijn voeten bevond. Water! Misschien was dit wel de uitgang naar buiten en was het een plas regen waar ik nu instond!

In een opwelling liet ik een kleine overwinningskreet los en meteen vulde de kamer zich met een fel licht. Onmiddellijk sloeg ik mijn handen voor mijn ogen en bleef ik even zo staan totdat mijn ogen eraan gewend waren. Ik voelde hoe mijn hart in mijn keel bonkte en angstvallig draaide mijn blik zich terug naar het plasje water.

Wat op de witte vloer lag was geen regenwater. Ik wist niet of het überhaupt als water gezien kon worden, want het was bijna zo zwart als inkt. Mijn blik volgde het spoor van druppels en nog geen drie meter verder op zag ik waar het van afkomstig was.

Een gigantische tank gevuld met dezelfde vloeistof schermde de complete rechterkant van de kamer af. Lichten sprongen nu ook aan boven de tank, maar alsnog was het moeilijk om door het zwarte water heen te kijken. Waarom stond het daar? Wat moest het Capitool met een tank vol met zwart water?

Bang en verlangend naar een uitgang schuifelde ik zachtjes door langs de grote tank. Een zacht ventilatie geluid vulde de ruimte en het water in de tank begon opeens heen en weer te golven. Ik greep mijn badjas nog beter vast en probeerde zo ver mogelijk naar de andere kant van de kamer toe te lopen, maar al snel bevond zich daar ook een tank en was de ruimte dus compleet gevuld aan beide kanten.

Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik wat glimmen op de tank en toen ik er heen liep zag ik dat het een kleine gouden plaat was met één enkel woord erop.

'Ceto's.' Mijn stem was schor en zacht, nauwelijks te verstaan door het plotselinge geklets van water op grond. Ik keek geschrokken opzij en zag dat er opnieuw wat water op de grond was gevallen nog geen meter van waar ik stond. Bang zette ik een paar stappen achteruit ook al wist ik niet waar ik bang voor moest zijn. Het was alleen maar water. Niks meer dan een klein plasje naast mijn voeten.

Een keiharde dreun weerklonk op het glas achter mij en voor ik het wist kwam er nog meer zwart water uit de tank gespat. Gillend struikelde ik achterover en zag ik hoe er een grote vin langs de ruit heen en weer ging waarna er opnieuw een keiharde dreun door de kamer heen galmde.

Meerdere vinnen vormde zich nu langs het glas en sloegen er tegenaan alsof ze het wilde breken. Water spatte over de rand heen en de vloer werd drijfnat. Ik kon mijn gegil niet stoppen, mijn keel was schor maar mijn angst was groter. Ik probeerde achteruit te kruipen, maar het water kwam steeds meer over de rand heen gespat. Ik kreeg het in mijn gezicht en hoestend en proestend probeerde ik het uit mijn mond te houden.

Een groot geschreeuw vulde de kamer, maar het was niet van mij afkomstig. Het klonk vreemd als een hoog gegier wat niet leek te stoppen. Ik klemde mijn handen op mijn oren en sloot mijn ogen terwijl ik het probeerde buiten te sluiten, maar het bleef maar door gaan. Het stopte niet en in mijn hoofd begon het weer te bonken.

Angstig opende ik mijn ogen weer en ik zag hoe er tegen de deur van de kamer aan werd geramd. Het Capitool had me gevonden en nu kwamen ze me halen. Nog banger dan eerst krabbelde ik overeind en begon ik te rennen ook al wist ik niet waarheen. De tanks bleven aan de zijkanten doorlopen en om de zoveel seconden hoorde ik weer een harde dreun tegen het glas en zag ik vinnen voorbij komen, maar ik wilde niet weten wat deze Ceto's waren.

Voor ik het doorhad knalde ik tegen een ijzeren deur aan en begon ik angstvallig aan de deurknop te rukken terwijl ik hoorde hoe het gebonk tegen de andere deur steeds heviger werd. Toen de deur eindelijk openvloog trok ik hem zo snel mogelijk weer dicht.

Het licht van deze ruimte was nog vele male feller dan de vorige, maar de stilte die er heerste was enorm vergeleken bij de vorige ruimte. Ik hoorde de druppels water van mijn kleding op de witte vloer vallen, maar het maakte me niet uit dat ik de grond besmeurde. Het enige wat ik zag was de ronde kamer voor me met een enorm panorama scherm en een maquette die in het midden stond.

Ik wist meteen wat het was. Het was de maquette van de arena. Eén die me precies kon vertellen waar alles zat en hoe de arena in elkaar zat. Maar voordat ik ook maar een stap naar voren kon zetten knalde de deur achter mij open en voelde ik hoe mijn lichaam onder stroom werd gezet. De wereld om mij heen werd zwart, maar ik kon het zware gehijg van de vredesbewakers nog horen.

'Zou hij zich nog iets herinneren van dit hier als hij wakker word?' De brute stem vervaagde langzaam en ergens ver voelde ik een lichte pijn in mijn hoofd.

'Niet als ik zo met hem klaar ben.' Gelach vulde mijn oren en het zweefde om mij heen als een verre droom. Ik kon niks anders horen dan het gelach, maar langzaam stierf dat ook weg. Net zoals al het andere wat ik me kon herinneren van deze nacht. De enige herinnering die overbleef was de tank met zwart water waarin ik leek te verdrinken in mijn slaap.

* * *

**District 1 - Caldwell Ballantynn (14) POV. **_Begin van de interviews._

Met een luid geflikker sprongen de podiumlampen aan en groeide het applaus van het publiek. De enorme mensenmassa had zich op de staanplaatsen verzamelt voor het interviewpodium terwijl ze de verschillende namen van de Tributen schreeuwden. Ik voelde hoe er een grijns op mijn gezicht kroop toen ik mijn naam tussen de vele anderen kon horen. Ik greep het gordijn waar ik achter stond beter vast zodat ik nog wat meer naar voren kon leunen om het publiek beter te bekijken.

De eerste paar rijen mensen waren nog te zien, maar daarna veranderde het publiek in een zwarte zee van mensen. Plots voelde ik een hand op mijn bovenarm en werd ik weggetrokken van het gordijn en het uitzicht wat ik had op het publiek.

'Wat ben je aan het doen? Ze hadden je kunnen zien daar, dan was onze hele opkomst verpest!' Ik rolde met mijn ogen toen ik Zara achter mij zag staan met haar armen over elkaar heen geslagen.

'Stel je niet zo aan. Er kan niks fout gaan vanavond.' Ik duwde haar aan de kant met mijn schouder terwijl ik langs haar liep en haar verontwaardigd achter liet. Het publiek begon inmiddels weer hard te schreeuwen en te juichen, omdat Caesar op het podium was verschenen.

Ik verplaatste me naar de kleine rij van Tributen die al klaar stonden om het podium op te lopen. Rhine stond als enige Beroeps verveeld in de rij terwijl haar outfit glinsterde in het licht van het podium. Ze had in tegenstelling tot de andere vrouwelijke Tributen geen rok aan, maar een lerenbroek. Het gouden korset wat ze daarboven droeg was compleet bedekt met schelpen, oesters, parels en slierten zeewier. Allen in de kleuren goud en zilver. Ze gaapte terwijl ze met een strakke blik naar Caesar keek die met gespreide armen op het podium stond terwijl er rozen vanuit het publiek zijn kant op werden gegooid.

Zijn uiterlijk was nog steeds niet veranderd na alle jaren dat hij de Interviews had gepresenteerd behalve dat zijn haar en kleding steeds in andere kleuren kwamen. Voor deze interviews was zijn haar zwart en versierd met lichtgevende gele bolletjes terwijl zijn zwarte glanzende pak gesierd werd door gele lijnen.

'Welkom, dames en heren bij de interviews voor de 68ste Honger Spelen!' Caesars uitspraak werd gevolgd door luid geschreeuw vanuit het publiek. Ik hoorde hoe er achter mij steeds meer Tributen naar de rij werden gestuurd en niet veel later verscheen Zara voor mij die als eerste op moest gaan. Haar zwarte haar was hoog opgestoken terwijl er hier en daar verschillende clipjes in waren gestoken met spiegelstukjes erop. Ze hadden onze outfits gemaakt als een paar en ik walgde nog steeds van de paarse stof waaruit mijn pak was gemaakt.

Zara was in lichte paarse doeken gewikkeld terwijl er een kleine sluier achter haar aansleepte. De voorkant van haar jurk werd bij elkaar gehouden door een grote vlinder op haar borst die bestond uit gebroken spiegelstukjes. Bij mijn pak zat de spiegelvlinder op mijn das en sneed het telkens in mijn hals als ik mijn hoofd draaide.

'Eerst verwelkomen we de Mentoren, Begeleiders en Ontwerpteams waarna we door zullen gaan met onze favorieten Tributen!' Met een grijns keek ik opzij en zag ik hoe mijn eigen Mentor met een grijns het podium opliep en vrijwel weer meteen verdween naar beneden om de eerste rij te bezetten. Sommige Mentoren en Begeleiders waren totaal afgeleid door het geschreeuw van het publiek terwijl anderen lachend, zwaaiden en begerig naar de camera's keken die maar enkele seconden op hun gezicht inzoomden.

'Dan nu het moment waar we allemaal op hebben gewacht, verwelkom de Tributen van de 68ste Honger Spelen!' Als een vloedgolf kwam het gejuich over ons heen terwijl Zara haar eerste stap op het podium zette. Ze glimlachte breed en wuifde naar het publiek terwijl de blik op haar gezicht pure concentratie uitstraalde. Ik volgde haar voorbeeld en stapte ook het podium op waarna ik vrijwel meteen een handkusje naar het publiek wierp en knipoogde naar de rijke dames vooraan in het publiek. Zij hadden immers het meeste geld. Zij waren mijn Sponsors.

De zwarte krukken die waren opgesteld aan de achterkant van het podium hadden elk een cijfer op de zitting waardoor we in juiste volgorde moesten gaan zitten. Het cijfer één pronkte op de eerste twee stoelen en Zara nam al snel plaats op de eerste en sloeg haar benen over elkaar heen waardoor haar jurk verschoof en haar benen bloot kwamen.

'Geef ze nogmaals een warm applaus! De Tributen van de 68ste Honger Spelen!' Schreeuwde Caesar nogmaals en ik voelde hoe Lerola naast mij plaats nam en koel glimlachte naar de vele camera's voor ons. Tellas toonde duidelijk zijn spieren en knipoogde zo vaak naar het publiek dat het leek alsof hij iets in zijn oog had. Wat een amateur.

'We gaan beginnen met het eerste Beroepsdistrict en met onze vrouwelijke Tribuut, Zara Radley!' Voor een kort moment voelde ik hoe ze mijn hand vast pakte en er een kneepje in gaf, maar het was zo vlug dat ik niet zeker wist of ze het werkelijk had gedaan.

Met langzame passen maakte ze haar weg naar Caesar die haar in een rondje draaide toen ze voor hem stond en haar daarna naar de witte fauteuil naast hem begeleidde.

'Hoe voelt dat nou om als eerste op te mogen voor dit geweldige publiek?' Zara lachte vrolijk mee met Caesar en zette een paar verbaasde grote ogen op terwijl ze Caesars hand vastgreep.

'Ik moet zeggen, ik ben een beetje zenuwachtig, maar jullie zullen me vast niks ergs aandoen toch?' Haar vraag werd luidkeels beantwoord door een volmondige nee uit het publiek en lachend klopte Caesar op haar hand.

'Wees maar niet bang, we zullen je beschermen.' Zara giechelde wat totaal niet paste bij het meisje wat ik de afgelopen dagen had gezien bij de trainingsdagen en in ons appartement. Haar interview ging verder, maar sneller als gedacht schalde de luidde zoemer door de lucht heen en waren haar drie minuten voorbij. Met een brede glimlach liep ze terug naar haar kruk terwijl Caesar mij aankondigde, maar ik verstond zijn woorden niet door Zara die zacht in mijn oor fluisterde.

'Verpest het niet voor ons.' Haar woorden verbaasde me en lichtelijk gedesoriënteerd liep ik naar Caesar toe die me een stevige handdruk gaf en me ook naar de witte fauteuil naast hem dirigeerde. Wat bedoelde ze met voor ons? We waren geen team. We hadden nooit afgesproken om samen te overleven in de arena. We waren enkel met elkaar verbonden door de Beroepstroep en ons Districtsnummer. Caesars stem ontwaakte me vanuit mijn gedachten en met een arrogante glimlach keek ik hem aan.

'Ik moet je toch echt als eerste complimenteren met je score. Ik denk dat ik voor vele mensen spreek als ik zeg dat ik die acht niet van je had verwacht.' Het publiek lachte, maar ik was niet geamuseerd. Die opmerking deed pijn en dus keek ik Caesar ook spottend en lichtelijk boos aan.

'Dus jij gaat er meteen vanuit met jouw domme Capitool hersens dat een veertienjarige, gekozen jongen niet een goede score kan halen?' De arrogante ondertoon in mijn stem werd alleen maar versterkt door Caesars verbaasde blik. Hij had duidelijk niet dit weerwoord verwacht.

'Nee, integendeel, ik-' Hij probeerde zich er uit te praten, maar ik liet het niet toe. Heel Panem zou te weten komen dat ik niet zomaar een simpele Tribuut was die zich omver liet praten door een gemanipuleerde talkshow host.

'Ik zal je wat vertellen, _ik_ ben de winnaar van de 68ste Hongerspelen. Over enkele weken zullen alle tributen achter mij enkele meters onder grond liggen en wordt de kroon op mijn hoofd gezet, of ik nou veertien en gekozen ben of niet.' Het publiek wist duidelijk niet hoe hier op te reageren. Hier en daar werd er wat geklapt terwijl ik ergens anders zacht geroezemoes ontstond.

'En hoe ben je van plan dat te gaan doen? Al deze Tributen achter je zullen toch echt eerst vermoord moeten worden. Wil je dat allemaal zelf gaan doen?' De minachtende ondertoon in Caesars stem was de druppel en met een boze blik ging ik wat meer rechtop in de fauteuil zitten.

'Dat zielige bundeltje Tributen achter mij bedoel je? Heb je ze wel goed bekeken? Eén voor één zijn het zwakkelingen die door het zachtste zuchtje wind omver zullen worden geblazen.' Ik lachte, maar het publiek deed niet met mij mee. Ze zouden vast teveel onder de indruk zijn geweest om nog te kunnen reageren dus grijnsde ik dan ook breed de camera in en sloeg mijn armen over elkaar.

'Je bent wel erg zeker over je zaak.' Grijnsde Caesar en ik merkte hoe sommige mensen zachtjes lachten, maar ik trok me er niks van aan. Ik wist dat ik ging winnen. Daar had ik dit stomme interview niet voor nodig.

'Dat ben ik zeker.' Snoof ik achteloos en draaide mijn gezicht weg van Caesar om even kort achter me te kunnen kijken. Tellas zat nauwelijks nog op zijn kruk als het niet voor Lerola was die haar arm voor zijn borst hield. Zijn blik was dodelijk en zijn handen grepen de zijkant van zijn kruk vast alsof hij het wilde wurgen. Lerola keek me echter rechtstreeks aan met haar ijskoude blik terwijl ze Tellas nog steeds op zijn kruk hield.

Ik negeerde haar ogen en zag Rhine achteloos naast Tellas zitten met een minachtende uitdrukking op haar gezicht terwijl Favian naast haar ongeïnteresseerd vooruit zat te staren alsof hij diep nadacht. Ik lachte en wendde mijn blik van hen af en wilde weer naar Caesar kijken, maar niet voordat ik Zara nog op haar kruk zag zitten.

Haar blik kruiste de mijne, maar ze draaide zich vrijwel meteen van me weg, maar ik kon de tranen in haar ogen zien glinsteren. We waren duidelijk geen team meer. _Gelukkig._

'Volgens mij weten we onderhand al precies hoe jij in elkaar zit, Caldwell.' Caesar lachte, maar ik zag dat het niet echt gemeend was. Ik lachte enkel arrogant terug en stond meteen op toen de luidde zoemer afging en het einde van mijn interview was gemarkeerd. Het flauwe applaus van het publiek nam ik niet op als belediging, maar eerder als een compliment. Ze zouden mij tenminste herinneren.

Ik negeerde Lerola die opstond toen ik aankwam lopen, maar ik voelde haar ogen op mij branden. Het kon me niks schelen hoe haar interview zou gaan. Ik zou toch winnen. En zij zou over een paar weken dood zijn, ongeacht of ze nu charmant zou zijn bij Caesar of niet.

Ik volgde de rest van de interviews dan ook niet. Ik kon alleen maar verlangend wachten tot het moment daar was dat ik van deze vreselijke kruk afmocht en ik eindelijk zou kunnen laten zien wat ik waard was. Om te laten zien dat ik zou overwinnen. En dat moment was morgen, bij het Bloedbad.

* * *

**District 5 - Kevin Jones (17) POV. **_Locatie onbekend. Enkele uren na de interviews._

Het Tl-licht flikkerde boven mijn hoofd en mijn ogen vonden de glanzende metalenplaat van de tafel. Ik voelde het koude angstzweet nog in mijn nek staan en de zweterige handpalmen van de vredesbewaker op mijn schouders rusten. De vier grijze muren om mij heen zorgde voor een drukkend en benauwd gevoel waardoor ik het liefst wilde schreeuwen, maar mijn keel was kurkdroog en ik leek mijn stem verloren te zijn.

Het tafelblad blonk in het flikkerende licht, maar mijn blik werd getrokken door de man voor mij. In zijn lange dunne vingers hield hij een zilveren aansteker. Hij speelde ermee, draaide het rond in zijn hand en liet het metaal ervan het licht opvangen. De glinstering reflecteerde in mijn ogen en op de muren waardoor de ruimte nog kleiner leek, maar ik kon mijn ogen niet van de aansteker afhouden. Als een geobsedeerd persoon volgde ik het voorwerp terwijl de man voor mij een kleine lach over zijn lippen liet ontsnappen.

'Ik weet dat dit niet van jouw is,' Mompelde hij terwijl de aansteker tussen zijn vingers rond bleef draaien en er een uitdagende glimlach op zijn gezicht verscheen. Ik ontweek zijn blik en probeerde mijn ogen af te wenden van de aansteker, maar zijn kleine lach trok mijn aandacht naar hem terug. 'Ze vonden Mable huilend achter het podium terwijl ze vertelde dat ze haar aansteker was kwijtgeraakt aan een mutilant. Maar jij en ik weten allebei dat er geen mutilanten achter het podium waren. Alleen dieven, zoals jij.'

De man likte zijn lippen en tikte met de aansteker tegen zijn wang. Het licht zorgde ervoor dat zijn gele ogen glansden en voor een moment leek het alsof er echt vuur achter wakkerde. Hij lachte opnieuw kort en keek me verwachtend aan, maar ik wilde hem niet dit spelletje van macht laten winnen. De greep van de vredesbewaker op mijn schouder versterkte toen ik meer overeind ging zitten, maar ik was niet van plan om op te staan. Ik wilde de man alleen recht aankijken en de angst en woede in zijn ogen zien verschijnen.

'Stelen is tenminste niet zo laag als haar volspuiten met medicijnen waardoor ze de mutilanten in de eerste plaats ziet. Ik denk dat het Capitool niet echt iets kan opmerken over dieven als ze zelf elk jaar drieëntwintig kinderen vermoorden.'

Ik voelde de nagels van de vredesbewaker verder in mijn vel boren, maar de man voor mij liet niks merken. Zijn expressie was nog steeds uitdagend en hij liet de aansteker weer rondtollen op zijn hand.

'Je klinkt behoorlijk als een rebel daar, Kevin.'

'Misschien ben ik dat ook wel.'

De stilte in de ruimte leek opeens duizend keer zo zwaar te wegen als van te voren. De man was gestopt met het ronddraaien van de aansteker en keek me nu strak aan. De vredesbewaker had zijn andere hand ook op mijn schouder geplaatst en drukte me harder naar beneden mijn stoel in.

'Je vond het zeker vreselijk slim van jezelf om je interview in een vuurzee te veranderen.' De stem van de man was ijskoud en zijn ogen verlieten nooit mijn gezicht, maar ik was nu degene die breed terug grijnsde.

'Dat vond ik zeker.'

* * *

_Enkelen uren eerder._

Ik voelde hoe de handen van mijn stylist zich nogmaals over mijn bovenarmen bewogen terwijl ze zacht naar me glimlachte via de spiegel voor ons. Haar ogen verlieten nooit de stof van het pak dat ik aanhad, opzoek naar enige kleine foutjes of pluisjes die ze er nog af kon plukken.

'Iedereen zal het mooi vinden.' Mompelde ik zacht, maar ik probeerde haar niet gerust te stellen. Ik wilde alleen maar dat ze haar handen van mijn lijf afhaalde. Handen die al zo velen andere Tributen hadden aangeraakt en die nu dood onder de grond lagen. Handen die ook hadden meegewerkt aan de Honger Spelen en ik verachtte ze.

Ze knikte, maar trok alsnog een keer mijn kraag recht terwijl ze zenuwachtig op haar lippen begon te bijten. Een luidde bel schelde plotseling door de kamer heen en ze knikte opnieuw naar niemand in het bijzonder.

'We moeten gaan. De interviews gaan zo beginnen.' Haar stem was schor en haar ademhaling gehaast, maar ikzelf voelde compleet niks. Het interview was wel het laatste van mijn zorgen. Morgen was het Bloedbad, de dag dat de eerste Tributen hun dood zouden gaan vinden. En ik kon zo'n Tribuut zijn.

Ik hield mijn mond stijfjes dicht in de lift terwijl Emily, haar stylist, Mable en Lucien ook naar binnen liepen en de lift in beweging kwam. Ik kon de straten van het Capitool door de glazenwand heen zien, maar het verbaasde me niet dat de straten zwart zagen van de mensen en dat overal gigantische televisieschermen hingen. De sponsoren zouden vandaag extra goed opletten. Niks zou hen ontgaan.

'Je ziet er goed uit.' De fluisterende stem van Emily klonk oprecht, maar ik kon haar geen compliment teruggeven. Ik wilde niet vriendelijk worden met andere mensen, want vriendelijkheid was dodelijk hier, maar haar stylist had duidelijk de moeite gedaan om Emily herinnerbaar te laten zijn voor de Sponsors. Haar strakke rode jurk was kort, maar de lange rok die aan de achterkant was bevestigd golfde met haar lichaam mee waardoor ze wat bovennatuurlijks kreeg. Mijn zwarte pak had zelf ook roodaccenten, maar we waren geen paar. Dat zouden we nooit worden.

De lift opende zich en meteen kwam het enorme geluid van buiten op ons af. Duizenden mensen hoorden we klappen, juichen, gillen en lachen terwijl Caesar Flickerman al bezig was met de opening van de show. Ik zag hoe de andere Tributen al in een lijn werden gedirigeerd en al snel werden Emily en ik ook meegesleept.

De Mentoren, Begeleiders en Stylisten stonden ook in een rij te wachten voor ons terwijl ze zachtjes met elkaar stonden te smoezen. Zij zouden de eerste rij voor het podium in beslag nemen, maar ze zagen er niet zenuwachtig uit. Ze waren kalm, arrogant of totaal gefocuste op andere dingen zoals Mable.

In haar dunne handen flikkerde iets in de lichten van het podium terwijl haar vingers er overheen bleven wrijven alsof het een dierbaar object was. Haar ogen waren er compleet op gefocuste en toen er plots een kleine vlam verscheen tussen haar vingers wist ik wat het was. Een aansteker.

Ze schrok zelf kennelijk erg van de vlam, want de aansteker viel met een zacht gerinkel op de grond en schoof onder het grote rode gordijn achter ons. Ik zag haar verbaasd en angstig rond kijken terwijl er piepende geluiden uit haar keel kwamen zetten, maar de luidde muziek overstemde haar stem al snel. Ik bukte en greep de aansteker onder het gordijn vandaan, maar toen ik me omdraaide om het terug te geven aan Mable zag ik dat ze met de andere Mentors het podium op werd gedirigeerd.

De aansteker voelde nog warm aan in mijn hand terwijl de zilveren behuizing glinsterde in mijn ogen. Het was een mooie aansteker, één die vast een fortuin heeft moeten kosten en toen ik Mable eindelijk kon zien op haar stoel zag ik dat ze ook half in paniek was.

Maar Caesar kondigde ons aan en het publiek begon nog harder te schreeuwen. Ik voelde een harde duw in mijn rug en zag hoe Zara als eerste het podium opliep met Caldwell achter haar aan. Allebei breed glimlachend, maar met een compleet andere blik in hun ogen. Ze namen plaats op de eerste krukken en keken de zwarte zee van mensen voor het podium in. Ik zag de twee krukken met het nummer vijf erop en schoof benauwd de aansteker in de zak van mijn broek waar ik hem nog kon voelen branden van warmte.

'Geef ze nogmaals een warm applaus! De Tributen van de 68ste Honger Spelen!' Iedereen stond voor een kruk en ik voelde de golf van lawaai onze kant op komen. Als een klap sloeg het op mijn oren en ik probeerde te glimlachen, voor sponsors te zorgen of om Mable blij te maken, maar ik kon het niet. Ik kon het echt niet. Mijn gezicht vertrok en ik voelde hoe haat mijn gelaatstrekken vertekende. De woede voor het gejuich van drieëntwintig kinderen hun dood was teveel en ik balde mijn vuisten boos achter mijn rug.

Een koele wind trok achter ons langs en een hard gewapper vulde de lucht terwijl iedereen plaats nam op zijn krukken. Niet al te opvallend draaide ik mijn hoofd wat naar rechts en zag ik een enorme vlag achter ons hangen die het complete podium in beslag nam. De kleur was zwart en het gouden symbool van het Capitool domineerde de hele achtergrond. Het blonk in het licht en golfde mee met de windvlagen waardoor het opbolde en met luid gewapper weer tegen het podium aankwam.

Caesar kondigde Zara aan die glimlachend plaatsnam op de witte fauteuil naast hem. Haar interview en die van haar partner, Caldwell gingen in een vlaag aan mij voorbij en ik hield mijn blik dan ook gericht op de vlag in plaats van op hen. De Beroeps konden me niks schelen. Ik vond ze even afschuwelijk als het Capitool zelf en ze mochten van mij dan ook wegrotten in de grond in plaats van de andere onschuldige kinderen.

Een kleine twintig minuten later werd Emily naar de interviewstoelen gehaald, maar ik keek niet toe hoe ze charmant lachte en grapjes maakte over van alles en nog wat. Ik bleef naar de vlag staren. De vlag die stond voor onderdrukking, voor moord. Het hoorde daar niet te hangen. Het hoorde nergens te hangen. Het hoorde af te branden samen met het Capitool.

De aansteker in mijn zak leek plots weer te branden en ik kon de vlam in Mable's hand weer voor me zien. Ik hoorde de vlag opnieuw achter mij wapperen terwijl mijn klamme hand het koude metaal van de aansteker vond. Plots voelde ik het zweet overal op mijn lichaam staan en was ik bang dat het zichtbaar was in de felle lampen boven het podium, maar Caesar ging ongestoord verder met zijn interview van Emily. Niemand staarde me aan, niemand merkte het op dat mijn hand de aansteker stijf en krampachtig vast hield. De luidde zoemer die over het podium heen schalde gaf aan dat de tijd om was van Emily en glimlachend liep ze terug naar haar kruk.

Het was nu mijn beurt.

Caesar kondigde mij aan en stroef stond ik op en liep naar hem toe. Hij stak zijn hand naar mij uit, maar mijn eigen hand hield de aansteker vast, dus knikte ik naar hem en nam plaats in de grote witte fauteuil. Even leek hij van zijn stuk te zijn gebracht, maar hij herstelde zich al snel en maakte er een flauwe grap over. Hij stelde zijn eerste vraag en ik gaf antwoord, maar ik wist niet wat ik zei. In mijn gedachte hoorde ik alleen het gewapper van de vlag achter mij en voelde ik de aansteker in mijn hand.

'Caesar,' mijn eigen stem verbaasde me nu ik hem luid en duidelijk hoorde en ook Caesar keek me vreemd aan dat ik hem midden in zijn eigen zin onderbrak.

'Ik heb nog iets speciaals voor jou, het publiek en het Capitool. Een cadeau van mij, voor jullie.' De glimlach op mijn gezicht voelde goed aan. Als voorproefje van de gerechtheid die ik zou laten zien. Het Capitool moest branden. Het liefst de hele stad. Want als die niet zou branden, zouden wij als Tributen straks branden in de arena. En ze zouden ervoor juichen.

Caesar verbaasde blik werd begroet door luid gejuich en geschreeuw van het publiek. Ik rees op uit mijn stoel en liep op de grote vlag achter het podium af. Het immens grote symbool staarde me aan en de glimlach groeide op mijn gezicht. Ik verstond de vraag van Caesar niet meer, maar hoorde alleen het geluid van de aansteker die ik uit mijn broekzak haalde en aanstak. Mijn andere hand greep de vlag vast en voor ik het wist zag ik hoe de kleine vlam in de aansteker oversloeg.

Ik voelde de warmte van de vlam op mijn gezicht en zag hoe het de vlag verzwolg in zijn greep. Ik hoorde de eerste gil uit het publiek opreizen en de glimlach op mijn gezicht groeide. De vlammen grepen om zich heen en het gouden symbool werd erdoor opgevreten, maar lang kon ik niet genieten van mijn uitzicht.

Een enorme vredesbewaker gooide me omver terwijl hij me hardhandig tegen de grond aansmeet. Ik hoorde zijn geschreeuw om versterking niet. Ik hoorde alleen het grote geschreeuw en gegil uit het publiek terwijl Caesar ze probeerde kalmeren. Ik hoorde iemand bevelen uitroepen dat de camera's uitmoesten, maar ik wist dat heel Panem mij had gezien. Heel Panem had toegekeken hoe het symbool van onderdrukking en moord in een vuurzee opging.

Plots voelde ik een harde knal tegen mijn hoofd aan en al het geluid stierf weg. Ik zag nog net hoe de vlag naar beneden viel en door de wind werd meegesleurd, maar daarna werd alles zwart.

Toen ik mijn ogen weer open deed zag ik de schelle flikkering van het Tl-licht boven mij en voelde ik de harde handen van een vredesbewakers op mijn schouders. Mijn ogen vonden het metalen tafelblad terwijl een man voor mij de aansteker van Mable ronddraaide in zijn vingers. De glimlach die rondom zijn mond speelde maakte me duidelijk dat ze me hier de hele avond vast zouden houden als dat nodig was om alles te weten te komen.

* * *

**District 6 - Colleen 'Jammy' Dunmore (16) POV. **_Einde van de interviews._

Ik kon de geur van de vlammen nog in de lucht ruiken. Ik kon de warme walmen ervan nog in de wind voelen die steeds weer over het podium heen waaide. Ik kon de angst in de ogen van de mensen in het publiek nog zien, bang voor nog een actie, voor nog een rebel, maar ik kon mijn eigen emoties niet meer voelen. Ik merkte de angst die diep binnen in mij zat niet meer. Ik voelde het zweet op mijn lichaam niet meer. Ik zag alleen Caesars stalen glimlach en de vale lampen op het podium terwijl hij mijn naam schreeuwde en een applaus van het publiek afdwong.

Mijn voeten bewogen automatisch. Ik voelde hoe er een glimlach op mijn gezicht kroop en hoe mijn klamme hand naar het publiek zwaaide en wuifde, alsof er niks was gebeurd. Maar er was wel degelijk wat gebeurd en het publiek wist het, net zoals de sponsors. Alles was nu anders. Ik moest mijn complete strategie omdraaien om nog iets uit mijn interview te kunnen halen en dat was allemaal Kevin zijn schuld.

Toen die vlag naar beneden was gestort hadden de schreeuwen van het publiek mijn oren gevuld, maar ik was kalm gebleven. Ik had toegekeken hoe de vlag op de Beroeps was gevallen en hoe Zara, Caldwell en Lerola ervan waren gevlucht, maar hoe Tellas onder zijn bijtende vlammen was begraven.

Zijn pijnlijke geschreeuw had elke schreeuw uit het publiek overstemd en pas toen voelde ik hoe de paniek opborrelde in mijn lichaam en hoe ik angstvallig naar achteren was gerent, om maar niks meer te hoeven horen en te zien. Maar het had niet geholpen. Ik had gezien hoe ze hem onder de vlag vandaan hadden getrokken, maar hoe zijn pak nog in brand had gestaan bij zijn rechter arm en hoe zijn gezicht was getekend door een enorme brandwond aan de zijkant. Ik had gezien hoe hij schreeuwend zijn handen op zijn gezicht had gelegd en hoe hij de vredesbewakers had weggeduwd. Ik had gezien hoe Lerola op hem af was gerent terwijl ze hem beet pakte bij zijn pak, haar eigen handen ook brandend, maar hoe hij kalmeerde en werd afgevoerd.

Daarna was alles zo snel gegaan dat het een waas leek in mijn herinnering. Ik kon me alleen nog herinneren hoe ik me voelde toen ze me vertelde dat ik zo weer op moest. Dat ik gewoon moest doorgaan met mijn interview en dat morgen alsnog het Bloedbad zou zijn. Hoe had ik ook kunnen denken dat door één zo'n domme actie de hele Spelen zouden stoppen? Het zou altijd doorgaan. Altijd.

Ik schrok wakker van Caesars koele hand die mijn warme vastpakte en er rustig een kus op drukte waarna hij me nogmaals voorstelde aan het publiek. Ik nam het geklap en gejuich in ontvangst en glimlachte matig terwijl Caesar me naar mijn stoel begeleidde.

'Ten eerste moet ik je toch echt complimenteren op je jurk! Wat een prachtwerk van je ontwerper! Kun je ons er wat over vertellen?' Ik keek de zaal in en Caesar gebaarde me om op te staan zodat iedereen mijn jurk kon bewonderen. Ik walgde van het idee dat ze het mooi vonden en spreidde met een bitter gevoel de rok uit terwijl het publiek zachte klapte. Ik voelde mijn vingers verkrampen terwijl ze de rok vast hielden en met een droge keel opende ik mijn mond.

'Mijn ontwerper noemt het de bloedjurk.' Mijn stem klonk harder dan gedacht terwijl ik het gevoel had dat ik fluisterde.

'Ik zie waarom, maar ik mag toch hopen dat het geen echt bloed is?' Caesar lachte om zijn eigen grap en het publiek deed uitbundig met hem mee. De jurk voelde vies aan in mijn handen, de rode stof onder mijn handen besmet en het liefst wilde ik de jurk van mijn lijf afscheuren. De bovenkant was nog wit, maar hoe verder naar beneden de rok viel hoe roder het werd, totdat het bij mijn enkels bijna zwart was. Het leek alsof ik vanaf mijn middel gewond was en dat de jurk doordenkt was met mijn eigen bloed. Ik walgde bij het idee dat het misschien wel echt zou kunnen gebeuren morgen bij het Bloedbad en dat de mensen er dan even hard om zouden juichen als dat ze nu deden.

'Wie weet, misschien wel. Ik denk dat dat juist het geheim erachter is.' De mensen lachte om mijn grap ook al had ik het niet zo bedoelt. Caesar pakte mijn hand weer vast en trok me zachtjes terug in mijn stoel waarna hij zijn andere hand ook op mijn hand legde. De lach op zijn gezicht was verwarrend, maar ik bleef hem kalm aankijken. Niemand mocht zien dat ik vanbinnen het liefst hier weg wilde. Weg van alles. Ze moesten denken dat ik hier wel de hele dag over mezelf zou kunnen praten.

'Over geheimen gesproken Colleen, ik denk dat ik voor heel Panem spreek als ik zeg dat ik wel wat meer geheimen van jou te weten zou willen komen, toch?' Caesars vraag werd begroet door gejuich en gefluit uit het publiek, dus ik lachte met ze mee terwijl ik probeerde het gevoel van onbehagen te onderdrukken.

'Dus vertel eens, waar moeten jou medetributen nou echt bang voor zijn als ze jou tegenkomen in de arena?' Caesars vraag zorgde ervoor dat het gehele plein stil viel en mijn stem verbrak deze stilte niet. Ik wist niet wat te antwoorden. Mijn score was een zeven geweest, maar konden de Beroeps en de andere Tributen met een hogere score daar nou echt bang door zijn?

'Volgens mij is er iemand een beetje nerveus.' Lachte Caesar terwijl hij eindelijk mijn hand los liet en naar mij knipoogde. 'Laat ik de vraag anders stellen, wat zijn jouw sterke punten?'

'Is het wel zo slim om dat te vertellen?' Het publiek lachte, maar ik keek Caesar juist serieus aan. 'Straks weet iedereen hoe ze mij kunnen verslaan, en ik was nog niet van plan om gelijk vermoord te worden.' Mijn harde woorden zorgde ervoor dat iedereen even kort stil bleef en ik een geheimzinnige glimlach op mijn gezicht tevoorschijn toverde.

'Jullie zullen maar tot morgen moeten wachten.' Het publiek floot en Caesar greep grijnzend mijn hand weer vast, maar zijn hand voelde niet langer koel en kalmerend aan. Het brandde tegen mijn eigen huid aan en het liefst wilde ik mijn hand terug trekken.

'Maar als je een geheim verteld zullen de Sponsors het misschien wel heel erg interessant vinden om te weten. Het kan in je voordeel werken, zodat je de juiste spullen krijgt toegestuurd.' De sluwe grijns die op Caesars gezicht kroop zorgde ervoor dat het publiek nog harder ging fluiten. Zijn vraag was gemeen en zijn spel was vuil, en ik was niet van plan om mee te spelen. Maar Sponsors waren Sponsors en die konden mijn leven redden in de arena.

Mijn lichaam vulde zich met twijfel terwijl ik naar het publiek keek waar ik de verwachtingsvolle blikken van de toeschouwers kon zien. Hen zou ik tevreden moeten stellen als ik deze Spelen ooit zou willen winnen, en hetgeen wat ze op dit moment wilden, was een antwoord.

'Ik ben bang voor hoogtes, al mijn hele leven lang.' De woorden leken bijna zonder emotie uit mijn mond te vallen, alsof ik moest toegeven aan de macht van het Capitool. Er ontstond een geroezemoes in het publiek en vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Caesars uitdrukking veranderen. Er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht, want hij had door dat het hem was gelukt. Het lukte hem altijd.

'Maar hoe ben je van plan om dat te gaan oplossen in de arena? Stel dat je van een klif moet afdalen of dat je in een boom moet klimmen om je eigen leven zeker te zijn.' Vrijwel meteen viel het publiek stil na Caesars opmerking en ik voelde dat alle ogen op mij waren gericht. Ik probeerde een antwoord te zoeken, maar mijn keel leek opgedroogd te zijn en mijn stem kon ik niet gebruiken. Langzaam voelde ik het bloed naar mijn hoofd stijgen en kon ik het zweet op mijn voorhoofd voelen. Ik wist zeker dat elk ander Tribuut achter de schermen stond te grijnzen om mijn stilte terwijl ze nu allemaal wisten wat mijn zwakke plek was.

'Of hoop je er maar gewoon op dat er geen bomen en kliffen zullen zijn?' Caesar lachte uitbundig en het publiek deed even hard met hem mee, maar het was niet de grap waar ze om lachte. Het was mijn vernedering en mijn stommiteit.

Ik opende mijn mond om nog wat terug te zeggen maar een luid gezoem schalde over het podium heen en dat betekende dat mijn tijd om was. Caesar trok me overeind uit mijn stoel terwijl hij mijn hand nog voor een laatste keer vastpakte en ik kon nog net een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht toveren terwijl het publiek lachend voor mij klapte. Maar het was niet zo uitbundig en hard zoals het bij de andere Tributen was geweest en ik besefte me dat het voor de Sponsors helemaal niks had uitgemaakt dat ik mijn hoogtevrees had prijsgegeven. Ik had er alleen voor gezorgd dat ik nu een makkelijker slachtoffer was voor mijn medetributen.

Ik probeerde mijn glimlach op mijn gezicht te houden terwijl ik wegliep van het podium, maar toen ik Alex bij het gordijn zag staan met zijn zelfvoldane glimlach op zijn gezicht kon ik het niet meer aan en voelde ik hoe er boze tranen in mijn ogen opwelden. Ik wilde langs hem heen lopen, hem totaal negerend, maar toch had hij de kans om op een bittere sarcastische toon iets in mijn oor te fluisteren waarna hij in een onverschillige houding naar Caesar toeliep.

'Heel slim Colleen, om iedereen je grootste zwakte te laten zien, echt een geweldig plan.' Ik leek vastgenageld te zijn aan de grond terwijl hij plaatsnam naast Caesar. Ik kon enkel met een boze blik naar hem staren, beseffend dat ik het werkelijk totaal voor mezelf had verpest.

* * *

**AN: Het één na laatste hoofdstuk tot aan het Bloedbad en ik ben heel erg blij dat ik het nog heb kunnen posten, aangezien ik over een paar uur op vakantie ga naar Griekenland. (:  
Ik ben dan ook tot 3 uur 's nachts bezig geweest met schrijven om het af te krijgen, want ik moest het gewoon af hebben aangezien ik voor twee weken afwezig ben en dus niet zou kunnen updaten in die tijd.**

**Voor de hoofdstuk wil ik twee mensen heel erg bedanken namelijk, MyWeirldWorld voor het helpen bedenken van Kevins stukje. We hebben er samen flink op zitten brainstormen en zij is er uiteindelijk zelf ook mee aan de gang gegaan en heeft er een uitgebreidere One-shot over geschreven (In het Engels) over de ondervraging van Kevin en deze kunnen jullie op haar profiel lezen (Zeker doen!)  
En dan nog LeviAntonius die me vannacht heeft bijgestaan tot 3 uur tijdens het schrijven en aan hem hebben jullie dit hoofdstuk dan ook te danken, anders was het nooit afgekomen voor mijn vakantie.**

**Dan nu nog de puntentelling!:**

LaFlorine - 31 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 41 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 51 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 37 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 30 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 23 Punten.  
TeenReadToo - 22 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 12 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 21 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 20 Punten.  
Cicillia - 18 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 31 Punten.  
Florreke - 20 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 51 Punten.  
Jannaatjee - 1 Punt.  
NoxSelkirk - 2 Punten.

**Ik verklap alvast de POV's voor het volgende hoofdstuk want dat zijn er maar twee: Tellas Lane District 2 en Favian Aurolus District 4. Dat wordt de avond voor het Bloedbad en dan het Bloedbad zelf! Ik heb de POV's daarvoor ook al geselecteerd, maar die blijven nog even geheim, maar het word een erg lang hoofdstuk haha.**

**Nu zou ik heel graag willen weten wat jullie van het hoofdstuk vonden en wat jullie gedachtes zijn over deze vier Tributen. Laat het me weten in je Review! **

**Liefs,  
Jade**


	20. Avond voor het Bloedbad

**District 4 - Favian Aurolus (17) POV. **_Avond voor het Bloedbad._

De koele wind streek langs mijn gezicht en zorgde ervoor dat mijn lichaameen korte rilling gaf van de kou, maar ik wilde niet naar binnen gaan. Mijn laatste rustige moment wilde ik in de buitenlucht doorbrengen. De vrijheid die zich daar bevond was nergens anders te vinden. De muren van mijn kamer voelde aan als een gevangenis die zich met de dag meer tegen mij aandrukte, maar hier op het dakterras kon ik vrij ademen en hoefde ik aan niets te denken.

Met mijn armen leunde ik op de balustrade en hing ik met mijn hoofd boven de diepte. In de straten beneden mij was er feest. Het gejuich klonk dichterbij dan ooit, want iedereen was aan het vieren dat het morgen eindelijk zover was. Morgen zou het eerste bloed gaan vloeien.

Mijn hand vond automatisch mijn haar en met een zucht streek ik het naar achteren, maar de wind blies het al snel weer in de war. Plots vulde het geknars van een ijzeren deur mijn oren en verbaasd draaide ik me om. Ik dacht dat ik de enige was die de weg naar het dakterras had gevonden, maar nu ik Rhine achter mij zag staan in haar blauwe nachtjapon wist ik dat ze me had gevolgd.

Haar blonde haren hadden een goudkleurige gloed gekregen in het licht van de lantarenpalen, maar haar gezicht stond grimmig. Met kleine pasjes liep ze naar me toe terwijl ze een dunne deken om haar schouders heen had geslagen.

'Waarom lig je niet in bed?' Mompelde ze zacht toen ze naast me stond. Haar ellebogen plaatste ze op de balustrade naast mij terwijl ze met haar kin op haar handpalmen rustte.

'Ik kan hetzelfde aan jou vragen.' Schoot ik terug, maar ze gaf geen antwoord. Ze staarde enkel naar de straat beneden ons zoals ik ook al die tijd had gedaan.

'Denk je na over morgen?' Vroeg ze zacht terwijl haar haar ook door elkaar werd gehaald door de wind. Het gaf haar iets aandoenlijks, maar die gedachte verdrong ik snel toen ik mijn hoofd van haar afdraaide.

'Natuurlijk denk ik over morgen. Ik denk over de mensen hier beneden die waarschijnlijk zullen gaan juichen als er morgen iemand doodgaat. Ik denk er over na dat morgen de eerste paar slachtoffers zullen vallen, bruut vermoord. Hoe kan ik daar niet over nadenken?' Ik keek haar weer aan, mijn blik duister, maar ze glimlachte enkel.

'De Spelen horen bij ons leven. Je moet je er niet zo druk over maken. Je bent een Beroeps, die overleven het bijna altijd de eerste dag.' Ze trok de deken nog meer over haar schouders heen en keek me daarna weer strak aan.

'Ik maak me ook niet druk over mezelf. Ik maak me druk over de vele andere Tributen, onschuldige Tributen.' Voor een moment zag ik verbazing in haar ogen, maar er volgde enkel een stilte die werd doorbroken door het juichen van de mensen onder ons.

'Die onschuldige Tributen zullen er geen seconde over twijfelen om jou af te maken als dat hun eigen leven red.' Ik lachte sarcastisch waardoor ze haar hoofd meteen naar me omdraaide.

'Je maakt deel uit van een team Favian, de Beroeps! Je moet je daar naar gedragen!' Viel ze uit, en ze rechtte haar rug en duwde haar deken van haar armen af. De woede die haar gezicht vertekende zorgde er kennelijk voor dat ze de kille wind om ons heen voor even vergat.

'Dus jij zou ze vermoorden? Iedereen die je de afgelopen dagen hebt gezien?' Mompelde ik zacht terug en draaide me nu ook naar haar om. Ze had een boze uitdrukking op haar gezicht, maar in haar ogen zag ik twijfel. Ik zag dwars door haar heen, ze was niet de Beroeps die ze wilde zijn. Ze had nog gevoel in haar zitten wat de rest al lang geleden was verloren.

'Ik zal moorden als dat nodig is ja. En dat zul jij ook moeten doen, wil je bij de Beroeps blijven.' De lach die over mijn lippen heen glipte zorgde ervoor dat ze haar ogen vernauwde en me strak aankeek.

'Je komt bij de Beroeps toch?' Haar stem was snijdend en voor even verdween al het andere geluid om ons heen terwijl we elkaar strak aankeken. Mijn stem was emotieloos toen ik haar antwoord gaf en we hadden het beide niet door toen haar deken van de balustrade werd afgeblazen door de kille wind.

'Wie weet, misschien ben ik morgen dood.'

* * *

**District 2 - Tellas Lane (18) POV. **_Avond voor het Bloedbad._

De geur van verbrande huid hing als een dunne sluier in de lucht. Het stonk in de gehele kamer naar dode stukken vlees en het bleef me overal achtervolgen. Ik wilde er niet meer aan denken, maar ik kon niet wegkijken van mijn spiegelbeeld. Ik kon alleen maar met lege ogen naar mijn arm en gezicht kijken waar mijn huid was misvormt door brandplekken. Het was afzichtelijk.

De pijn die eerst nog door mijn hele lichaam heen schokte voelde ik allang niet meer. Ik had het verdrongen, het verbannen naar het achterste van mijn gedachten. Ik voelde niks meer. Het enige wat mijn gedachten nog vulde was een grote zwarte leegte die niet overwonnen kon worden. Als een inhoudloos omhulsel staarde ik naar mijn misvormde reflectie in de spiegel. De rechterkant van mijn gezicht ging gehuld in brandwonden, terwijl mijn rechterarm grote stukken huid miste. De doktoren van het Capitool hadden er alles aan gedaan om het zo mooi mogelijk te maken, maar ik wist dat ze niet veel konden doen. Ik zou voor altijd zo blijven.

Met moeite draaide ik me weg van de spiegel en keek ik mijn donkere kamer in. De ramen stonden open, maar ik voelde de wind niet tegen mijn gezicht aankomen. Toch verdreef het de geur van verbrand vlees en kon ik voor even mijn longen vullen met frisse lucht. Te snel werd mijn oog weer naar de spiegel toe getrokken. De donkere lijst veels te bekend, maar ik zag mijn eigen gezicht er niet in weerkaatst. Lerola keek me vanaf de deurpost aan terwijl ik naar haar ogen keek die emotieloos terug staarden.

'Je zou trots moeten zijn.' Haar stem was nauwelijks harder dan een fluister, maar ik verstond haar duidelijk. Haar woorden klonken minder koud dan normaal, maar toch voelde ik een vlaag van woede omhoog komen.

'Trots waarop? Een verminking?' Snauwde ik hard terug en draaide me weg van de spiegel zodat ik haar recht kon aankijken. Ze bewoog niet. Stond als een ijskoud standbeeld naar me te staren met haar donkere ogen.

'Ja. Je zou het moeten dragen als een eer.' Haar voetstappen waren geruisloos. Binnen enkele seconden stond ze recht voor me terwijl onze neuzen elkaar bijna raakten. Ze keek me strak aan en ik schrok toen ik haar vingers langs mijn gezicht voelde glijden. Haar andere hand raakte mijn arm aan, maar ik voelde geen pijn. Ik kon alleen naar haar kijken en haar donkere ogen waar ik geen emotie in kon terug vinden.

'Je bent een moordenaar. En moordenaars dragen littekens als de meest prachtige sieraden. Het laat zien wat ze allemaal al hebben overleefd.' Ik kon haar adem op mijn gezicht voelen, maar ik durfde niet te bewegen. Als versteend stond ik voor haar terwijl haar vingers over mijn wonden heen gleden alsof ze iets dierbaars koesterde.

'Het laat zien dat je onoverwinnelijk bent.' Haar stem stokte in haar keel en plots voelde ik de gespannen sfeer die er tussen ons hing. Haar vingers waren gestopt met bewegen, maar ik kon ze voelen branden op de plekken waar ze rust hielden. Ik kon niet wegkijken van haar ogen. Ik kon haar vingers niet van me afduwen. Ik kon alleen toekijken hoe haar gezicht steeds dichterbij kwam totdat ik haar lippen op die van mij voelde.

Ze waren koud en leken nauwelijks tegen de mijne aan te komen. Toch plaats ik mijn handen automatisch op haar rug en trok ik haar dichter naar me toe. Haar vingers gleden van mijn gezicht af en zette zich met harde nagels in mijn nek, maar ze hield niet op met mij te kussen. Ze verdiepte het juist, werd agressiever en probeer zich meer tegen mij aan te duwen.

Het gevoel van macht dat bezit over mij nam zorgde ervoor dat ik haar harder vast greep. Mijn linkerhand vond haar keel en zonder moeite duwde ik haar naar achteren totdat ze met een knal tegen de spiegel aankwam. De geur van haar haar en de geur van het verbrandde vlees maakte mijn hoofd duizelig, maar ik kon niet ophouden. Ik kon niet stoppen.

Haar nagels drongen nog verder door in mijn vel, maar de pijn liet me niet stoppen. Het zorgde er enkel voor dat ik haar harder terug kuste. Haar lichaam voelde klein en breekbaar terwijl het tussen mij en de spiegel vast zat. Ik had het gevoel alsof ik haar elk moment kon vermorzelen.

De druk die ik uitoefende op haar keel werd groter, maar plots vulde de smaak van bloed mijn mond. Ik voelde hoe ze haar tanden in mijn onderlip zette en zo hard beet dat ik mijn bloed in mijn mond voelde vloeien. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag haar duistere blik terwijl haar lippen ook met bloed bedekt waren. Voor een moment keken we elkaar enkel zo aan totdat ze mijn nek los liet en haar hoofd terug trok. Ze likte haar lippen af, het rode bloed haar tanden besmeurend, maar het leek haar niet te deren. Ze glimlachte enkel kort.

'Geef je nu al op?' Haar vraag verhoogde de spanning die er tussen ons hing. Mijn greep op haar nek versterkte nog meer en ik duwde haar kin omhoog, zodat haar hoofd tegen de spiegel achter haar aankwam.

'Ik zou je nek kunnen breken op dit moment.' Mijn fluisterende stem was dreigend, maar ze moest enkel lachen en greep met haar handen mijn shirt vast en trok me dichter naar haar toe.

'Doe het dan.' Haar stem was schor, maar ik zag de duistere blik in haar ogen. Mijn hand voelde zweterig aan tegen haar nek terwijl ik het opgedroogde bloed op haar lippen kon zien zitten. De greep die mijn vingers uitoefende op haar nek versterkte en ik zag hoe ze hapte naar adem.

'Daag me niet uit.' Siste ik en met nog een laatste duw liet ik haar nek los waarna mijn vinger afdrukken meteen waren te zien in haar nek. Lerola deed echter niets. Ze keek me alleen aan en stapte van me weg terwijl ze haar lippen nogmaals aflikte.

'Kom mee.' Haar stem klonk anders. Meer als de stem die ze gebruikte als we niet alleen waren en ik wist dat ons intense moment voorbij was en niet meer terug zou komen.

Voor een kort moment bleef ik even stil staan, de smaak van bloed in mijn mond negerend, maar haar gestalte verdween al snel om de hoek en mijn nieuwsgierigheid werd geprikkeld. Dus ik volgde, en zag ik hoe Lerola een stoel naar het midden van de kamer sleepte en gebaarde met een ijzeren gezicht dat ik erin moest gaan zitten.

Even twijfelde ik, maar toen ik zag hoe ze de grote spiegel verplaatste waar ik nog geen minuut geleden haar lichaam tegen aan had gedrukt, veranderde ik van gedachten en nam ik plaats. Ze liep achter me langs en ik dacht dat ze haar nagels opnieuw in me nek zou zetten, maar ze deed niks anders dan met snelle voetstappen naar het opbergkastje lopen. Ze opende de la ruw, greep er wat uit, maar sloot het niet. Ze liep enkel terug naar mij, het voorwerp blinkend in haar hand en met een schok besefte ik wat ze vast hield. Een schaar.

In een opwellende gedachte dacht ik dat ze me neer zou steken, maar ze ging enkel achter me staan, me koel aankijkend via de spiegel voor ons. De schaar in haar hand hield ze losjes vast terwijl ze met haar rechterhand opnieuw over mijn littekens heen streek. Ik zag plots mijn eigen reflectie weer in de spiegel, geheel verminkt en verbrand.

'Littekens zijn als sieraden voor een moordenaar,' begon Lerola weer fluisterend, het zinnetje herhalend wat ze eerder ook al had gezegd. 'En je zou ze trots moeten dragen. Je zou ze in alle glorie moeten laten zien aan je vijanden.' Plots voelde ik de schaar tegen mijn wang aangedrukt worden en voelde ik het koude metaal over mijn huid heen glijden. Lerola's vingers hadden zich in mijn haar gewrongen, waarvan de voorste plukken nog altijd voor mijn ogen hingen en dus ook voor mijn littekens. Haar intentie was glashelder en toen ze zachtjes naar me lachte via de spiegel wist ik het zeker.

Ze wilde het afknippen.

Haar vingers voelden plots kokendheet tegen mijn hoofdhuid aan en ik wilde opspringen, maar ze duwde me met een krachtige hand terug in de stoel. Haar glimlach was niet langer op haar gezicht te vinden. Ze keek koelbloedig via de spiegel naar me terug en draaide de schaar naar mijn gezicht toe. De voorste plukken van mijn haar gleden door haar vingers heen en voordat ik het doorhad knipte ze het in een vloeiende beweging af.

Mijn haar viel zonder geluid in mijn schoot. De bruine kleur ervan dof terwijl ik voelde hoe de volgende pluk ook werd afgeknipt. Het geluid van de schaar leek oorverdovend, maar ik stopte Lerola niet. Ik keek enkel toe via de spiegel hoe ze met haar behendige vingers mijn haar kort knipte zodat mijn complete gezicht zichtbaar werd. Niemand zou mijn littekens nog kunnen omzeilen.

'We zijn zo onverwoestbaar zoals we onszelf achten.' Haar plotselinge stem was kil, overstemde nauwelijks het geluid van de schaar die nog steeds mijn haar afknipte. 'We kunnen iedereen aan.'

De blik in haar ogen vertelde me dat ze niemand ongedeerd zou laten in de Spelen. We zouden elkaar beide zo afmaken als het zou moeten, maar voor nu waren we nog even elkaars gelijken. Voor nu waren we nog elkaars Bondgenoten.

'We moeten vechten tot de laatste man.' Mompelde ik zacht terug. Ze keek op, haar ogen vonden de mijne en ze glimlachte zacht.

'We zullen vechten tot de laatste druppel bloed.'

* * *

Mijn vingers vonden de plek waar de volgchip in mijn huid was geïnjecteerd. Ik voelde een kleine bobbel en een pijnscheut door mijn arm toen ik er op drukte. Niets meer dan dat. Als ik over een mes zou beschikken had ik het er zo uit kunnen snijden, zo simpel was het. Enkel een kleine snee en een druppel bloed.

De voetstappen van mijn stylist waren geruisloos. Pas toen haar schaduw over mij heen viel merkte ik haar en het bundeltje kleding in haar handen op. Ze begroette me, legde het bundeltje naast me neer en keek me even strak aan.

'Ben je er klaar voor?' De lach die op haar gezicht verscheen vertelde me dat ze mijn antwoord al wist. Natuurlijk was ik er klaar voor, ik was er mijn hele leven al klaar voor. Ik had mijn hele leven getraind om te moorden.

'Goed zo. Ik heb je arenaoutfit meegenomen, trek het aan.' Ze draaide zich om, en drukte op een knop in de betonnen muur van de kamer. De lichten werden feller en er verscheen een spiegel uit de muur. Ik draaide me ervan weg en trok mijn kleding uit totdat ik uiteindelijk naakt in de kille kamer stond. Ik voelde haar ogen op mij branden, maar trok me er niks van aan. Mijn littekens waren geen punt van schaamte meer. Ze mocht ze bekijken zoveel ze wilde.

Uit het bundeltje kleding pakte ik een zwarte boxershort en een zwart shirt waarna ik de kakigroene broek ook aantrok. Alles was van een dunne stof waardoor meteen duidelijk werd dat het klimaat warm zou zijn.

Ik grijnsde en greep mijn donkergroene blouse waarna mijn styliste aankwam lopen en de zwarte jas naar me uitgestrekt hield. Ik trok het allemaal aan, deed de dunne nauwe sokken over mijn voeten en knoopte de veters van mijn rijglaarzen dicht. Als laatste overhandigde ze me een paar zwarte griphandschoenen.

Mijn ogen vonden die van haar en ik keek haar vragend aan. Ze lachte enkel kort terug en trok ze over mijn handen heen waarna ze gebaarde dat ik op moest staan.

'Je bent er klaar voor.' Haar stem klonk trots terwijl ze mijn jas dicht ritste en mijn kraag recht trok. 'Het zal een arena zijn met een warm klimaat. Bereid je maar voor op watertekort, maar drink niet al het water wat je tegen komt.'

Haar blik verduisterde en voor even keken we elkaar alleen zo aan totdat een mechanische vrouwenstem aankondigde dat het tijd was. Er verscheen een metalen plaat uit de vloer en de lichten in de kamer begonnen zich automatisch te dimmen.

'Succes Tellas.' Mompelde ze nog waarna ze mijn jas los liet en ik me omdraaide naar de startplaat. Klaar om te beginnen met de taak waar ik mijn hele leven voor had getraind. Klaar om te moorden.

Er verscheen een glazen buis rondom mij en voor even gebeurde er niks totdat ik voelde hoe ik omhoog werd geduwd. De kamer waar ik me in had voorbereid verdween samen met mijn stylist uit mijn blikvelden maakte plaats voor duisternis. Na een paar seconden opende echter een luik boven mijn hoofd en werd ik verder omhoog geduwd.

De harde wind bevond zich plots overal om me heen terwijl er een grijns verscheen op mijn gezicht. Mijn spieren spanden zich aan en met gulzige ogen nam ik mijn omgeving in mij op. Opeens galmde de luidde stem van Claudius Templesmith door de arena heen en zag ik de andere Tributen om mij heen ook op hun startplaten staan.

'Dames en heren, de 68ste Honger Spelen zijn begonnen!'

* * *

**AN: **

**Het is zover! Het laatste hoofdstuk van het Capitool! Nu is het eindelijk zover! Het Bloedbad!  
Ik wil niet teveel vermelden in dit hoofdstuk, enkel dat ik heel erg uitkijk naar jullie reacties op de twee stukjes. Favian is wat korter aangezien hij al eerder een POV had gehad, en dit echt het enige was wat ik echt bij hem wilde schrijven. En ik denk juist doordat het zo kort is het sterk is.**

**En dan Tellas. Hier zeg ik maar niks over, ik denk dat ik dat maar aan jullie overlaat haha. Dan nu nog jullie Puntentelling en het Sponsorsysteem wordt uitgelegd, plus de Poll nog!**

**De Puntentelling:**

LaFlorine - 32 Punten.  
Greendiamond123 - 42 Punten.  
MyWeirdWorld - 54 Punten.  
SirWalsingham - 40 Punten.  
FF-Schwarz - 33 Punten.  
MadeByMel - 25 Punten.  
TeenReadToo - 22 Punten.  
JoyMainhood - 12 Punten.  
LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPfa n - 23 Punten.  
Sharonneke95 - 20 Punten.  
Cicillia - 18 Punten.  
Leakingpenholder - 31 Punten.  
Florreke - 21 Punten.  
LeviAntonius - 54 Punten.  
Jannaatjee - 1 Punt.  
NoxSelkirk - 4 Punten.  
Azmidiske87 - 3 Punten.  
Serenetie-ishida - 3 Punten.

_**Het Sponsorsysteem, gebaseerd op die van LeviAntonius! Hier is het dan, de regels ten opzichte van jullie als Sponsors. Voor elk speciaal item is er een aantal punten nodig van jou als reviewer om dit te kunnen sponsoren aan de Tributen.**_

**75 Punten - Speciale Capitool Items. **_Dit kan variëren van hightech wapens tot aan Capitoolse medicijnen of zelfs speciaal gemaakte voorwerpen voor de Tribuut naar keuze._

**70 Punten - Grote Wapens. **_Zwaarden, speren, pijl en boog, drietand etc._

**55 Punten - Normale medicijnen. **_Medicijnen die niet de garantie hebben dat ze de wonden kunnen helen of de Tributen kunnen beter maken, maar wel een grote kans hebben._

**45 Punten - Kleine wapens. **_Dolken, messen, gifpijltjes etc._

**30 Punten - Survival kit of First aid kit. **_Survival kit bestaat uit fleswater, brood, touw en een lap plastic voor één persoon. Firts aid kit bestaat uit verband, jodium, fleswater, en een lap plastic voor één persoon._

**20 Punten - Voedsel. **_Kleine maaltijden zoals soep, brood, gedroogd vlees etc._

**10 Punten - Water. **_Eén fles water voor één persoon._

_**De punten hebben kans om omlaag te gaan, mocht er nauwelijks gesponsord worden, maar daarbij hebben jullie ook de kans om jullie punten te bundelen. Zou je dus dezelfde Tribuut willen Sponsoren als een andere lezer, dan mogen jullie je punten bundelen (in overleg met mij natuurlijk) en dan bereik je gelijk al hogere items. Ook zal ik een limiet leggen op de items. Willen twee mensen bijvoorbeeld een groot wapen sponsoren in hetzelfde hoofdstuk, dan zal de eerste die dit aangaf het alleen mogen doen. Aangezien ik niet wil dat de Tributen erbij zitten alsof het kerst is en alles leuk en geweldig is in de arena. Dus het kan zijn dat ik een item van je weiger, en dan behoud je natuurlijk ook gewoon je punten.**_

**Dan het volgende hoofdstuk eindelijk Het Bloedbad! Waar jullie en ik zo lang naar uit hebben gekeken! ****Ik heb dan ook een Poll geopend waarin je me kunt vertellen welke twee Tributen je het leukst vind en waarvan je wilt dat ze het Bloedbad overleven.**** Dit zal misschien mijn keuze beïnvloeden qua de Tributen die nu dood gaan.**

**Nog even een bedankje voor MyWeirldWorld en LeviAntonius, die me altijd goede kritiek geven tijdens het schrijven.**

**Ik kijk uit naar jullie reacties op dit hoofdstuk! ****And may the odds be ever in your Tributes favour,**

**Jade**


End file.
